Eternal Destiny
by readwolflair
Summary: Peace, just like any relationship, is something you must constantly work at. When circumstance prevents Cagalli and Athrun from hiding their relationship from the public any longer, their peace is threatened. Post GSD.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started April 10, 2006  
Words: 16,884

**CHAPTER ONE**

**82 CE - Representative of ORB's Private Offices, ORB**

ORB's Lioness sat alone in her office, having commandeered all of her assistants, aides, and bodyguards out of the room with dire warnings to her secretary that she did not expect to be disturbed for the rest of the afternoon. Not even for an emergency.

And so, finally, she was alone.

Anxiety clawed at her stomach and choked at her throat, but for the longest time she could only sit and stare at the deceptively neutral looking green file holding dominance over the multitude of other files piled unceremoniously across the polish-worn desk top. The same desk her father had used. The same desk his father had used and the previous representative before him, for generations lost count. She allowed herself the luxury of distraction, thinking of the man who had raised her and helped set the mold for the woman she had become. What would Uzumi Nara Athha think of his daughter if he saw her today, shying away from simply opening a file and reading the report that contained the very real possibility of changing her entire life? Of ultimately affecting the life of every citizen of ORB?

It wasn't the first time Cagalli had felt the weight of responsibility her position placed on her. It wouldn't even be the first time the weight would threaten to drive her to her knees, and she didn't doubt it wouldn't happen again, but she knew she'd continue to carry it. For herself, for the promise she'd made over a burning ORB, and for their future. She would continue to steadfastly hold onto ORB's principles and lead the way into tomorrow with pride and determination.

And with that self-same pride and determination, Cagalli picked up the folder and flipped it open.

Although the file contents were quite thick-documenting her complete medical history from the tender age of 3 months until her last physical examination three days ago-she was only concerned with the short memo affixed to the first page.

_Dear Minister Athha,_

_It is my great pleasure to inform you that your test results returned positive._

_May I be the first to congratulate you._ _You're having a baby._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. L. J. Spoto_

Orb's lioness exhaled.

**76 CE, Unlisted Apartment, PLANT**

If he experienced a spike of surprise at opening his door to find Kira Yamato there, it was only reasonable. He knew for a fact his information was unlisted by public means, and it had been nearly a year, after all, since the two friends had talked in person-not since Lacus had backed away from the public's eyesight again to resume her quiet life on the coasts of Orb.

"Hello, Athrun," Kira spoke first, his face cast in the oh-so-familiar quiet, friendly fashion of his. "May I come in?"

"Oh, um, sure," he flustered, stepping back away hastily to hold the door open for the other man, self-consciously worrying about the state of his apartment. "Yes, come in. How are you, Kira?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm doing all right, I guess," Athrun hedged, closing the door and surveying his own living quarters. They weren't the most luxurious, he supposed-nothing near what he'd enjoyed growing up or while in the military-but the one room apartment was decent and suited his needs well enough.

"So, how'd you find me?" he asked, turning back to his friend. "I didn't think anyone knew where I was?"

"You mean, not since you left Meyrin's?"

Athrun nodded in acknowledgement of the dig. He hadn't really told anyone where he was going when he left, had he. Kira shrugged, as if shrugging off the unvoiced apology as unneeded and smiled kindly.

"Lacus has her ways," he answered, and even Athrun couldn't prevent the smile that teased his lips.

"How is she?"

"She's good. A little busy at the moment," Kira added, hesitating a moment before pushing on. "We're getting married."

"Oh?" There was that surprise again, but this time it was more along the lines of 'it's about time'. "So she's finally going to make an honest man out of you, huh?" Athrun teased. "That's great, Kira. Really. The both of you, you're really good together. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Athrun," Kira blushed and looked down. "I hope you know that you're important to us both. That's why we wanted to tell you in person, and, and we wanted to ask you if you would stand with us."

"Kira..."

"We'd understand, of course," Kira continued as if Athrun hadn't spoke, "if you'd rather stay away, but, Lacus and I, we would really like you to stand with us when we're married."

There had really never been a question of saying no. That's why, two months later, he was standing on Orb soil once again. Logically, of course, he knew that she would be there as well. She was, after all, the sister of the groom and a close friend of the bride. Athrun tried not to think about it, about her, but it was damn near impossible.

He'd never stopped thinking about Cagalli Athha. Never stopped loving or wanting her, even after they'd gone their separate ways. Any relationships he'd tried to have in the last two years were incapable of comparing to the intensity of what he and Cagalli had shared. One minute of holding Cagalli in his arms had been infinitely more intimate than the cumulative time he'd spent with any other woman.

He was just beginning to come to terms with the fact that he'd met the only woman he'd ever loved at fifteen, only to then lose her to circumstance at eighteen, when they were brought together once again.

"Okay, I think everything's ready," Cagalli huffed out a sigh and absently brushed her length of blond hair back behind her ear. Her hair was darker, he noticed, and longer-no doubt a result of less hours spent in the sun and more in the cold confines of an office.

"Lacus is ready, too, so all that remains," she added ominously, approaching her brother and Athrun as they stood waiting near the ancient stone pavilion. She reached up and played with Kira's uniform, straightening and brushing off an invisible speck.

"You look happy," she said softly, and to Athrun's ears she sounded sad and even a little lonely.

Kira just smiled, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek and pulling her into a warm embrace before letting her go again. "I am."

"Good," she snapped, her expression turning stubborn and defiant. "If anyone deserves it, it's you. You both do."

"So do you, Cagalli," he reminded her.

"Orb is safe and the reconstruction is almost complete. I am happy."

"I mean for yourself," Kira began before she could continue.

"Today isn't about me, Kira. It's about you and Lacus and committing your life to one another."

"We've already done that." Kira smiled and shrugged negligently. "Today is merely a legal formality for everyone else. In our hearts, Lacus and I have been married for years now."

"Well, I just hope that when it's my turn I can be half as calm as you two are today," Cagalli muttered, playing with one of the pale ruffles on her sea-foam green gown.

"You will be," Kira assured her, kissing her forehead. "As long as it's right."

"And if it's wrong?" she couldn't resist asking.

Kira's little wicked grin was decidedly out of place for the day when he answered. "Well, then, I guess Lacus and I will show up with Freedom and steal you away again."

Her lips twitched in response, eyes sparkling as she stared up at her brother. "I'm so happy for you, Kira," she began, tearing and choking up. Kira pulled her into another embrace, and brother and sister held on to each other tightly for a long minute.

Cagalli was the first to pull away with a sniffle and warning. "If my makeup is smudged, I'm going to have to hurt you. Mana was especially over-obsessive this morning."

"You look picture perfect," Kira promised.

"Speaking of pictures," she snapped, sturdying her posture and turning to Athrun for the first time that day. "Don't forget we have a press conference to attend after the ceremony. You'll have already worked out your statement, I hope."

"It's been a while, but I haven't forgotten how to handle the press," Athrun gritted as congenially as possible. "I know what I want to say, yes, and I've even prepared to field some questions, so don't worry yourself about me."

"I wasn't," she replied coolly. "I just want everything to run as smoothly as possible today."

"It will," Kira interjected before the two could become openly hostile towards one another. "Why don't you check one more time with the concierge before waiting with Lacus. I think we're starting soon."

Cagalli softened almost immediately and was smiling again. "Okay. See you soon," she added with one last quick peck to his cheek.

Kira and Athrun watched her disappear into one of the many tents set up nearby.

"You're both too stubborn sometimes,"

Athrun remained staunchly silent, and Kira sighed.

"I know," the elder said, as if replying to something Athrun didn't say. "But Lacus and I hate to see you both hurting yourselves like this."

"Not that it's really any concern anymore, but it might do you both good to remember that we did try, once, and it was her, not me, who decided it wouldn't work," Athrun finally ground out-more bitterly than he'd realized he still felt about the incident.

"Did you," Kira asked. "I mean, did you really try to make it work?"

Athrun stared at his friend in angered shock, not quite believing that Kira needed to asked him that, but then, he stopped and asked himself, _had they_ both really tried to make their relationship work? How could they have when Cagalli had been focused on assuming control over a country? When he'd been focused on keeping her alive and safe? Sure there'd been a stolen moment for a light kiss on the cheek or a reassuring hug, but they'd never had time for more than that because they'd both been focused on their jobs, secure in the belief that once they'd gotten the world straightened out, there'd be time left over for each other.

Except, that expected time had never come. Instead Cagalli had cut him loose, and he'd meekly drifted away without really trying to reconnect to her. They hadn't really tried to make it work, had they? They'd both just gone along with the flow of the world around them, running from one situation to another, never giving _their_ situation any time or attention.

A hand on his shoulder hooked Athrun back to the present. Kira was standing closer than before and smiling that easy, reassuring smile of his that promised that somehow, someway, everything would work out.

"You both need to sit down and really talk to each other," Kira told him with kindly assertiveness. "Even if it's never meant to be between you two, you shouldn't keep maintaining this cold war. You still love her, and I know she still loves you."

"It was never a matter of loving each other, Kira," Athrun returned.

"Promise me you'll try and talk to each other, rationally, before you disappear again?"

"This is Cagalli you're talking about," Athrun grinned. "I don't know how rational a conversation between us you can expect there to be."

Kira's lips twitched in answering amusement. "Cagalli will always be Cagalli, but I think you'll find three years apart can change a person. None of us are teenagers any longer."

Before Athrun could respond, music cued guests and participants that the ceremony was ready to begin.

In the bridal tent, Cagalli was receiving similar admonishments to place her anger and hurt feelings aside for the day and just enjoy being alive and happy and well enough to celebrate the day's blessings with friends.

It was hard to argue with a bride as serene and peacefully happy as Lacus, and honestly, Cagalli wasn't even sure why she wanted to, except for the fact that _he_ was here, now, in Orb again. Athrun was back in Orb for the first time in nearly three years.

Three very long years.

How was it even possible that after such a long period of time he could still draw such a raw and intense emotion from her? He shouldn't have any power over her what-so-ever anymore. He should only be just someone who she used to love.

Why then, if that was true and Athrun was merely a person from her past, did the sight of him standing there near the wedding pavilion affect her so acutely?

"Cagalli?" Lacus's gentle voice drew her away from her chaotic thoughts and emotions. "Are you ready?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," the blonde young woman groused. "You're the one who's getting married. Not me."

Lacus laughed and held out her arms. "Well, then, how do I look?"

She studied her friend, decked out in delicate silk and satin ribbons and pearls. "Like a goddess," was the only answer she could think that aptly applied. "If Kira wasn't already in love with you, he definitely would be the minute he sees you."

Lacus turned to survey her reflection in the full length tri-fold mirror that had been set up in the corner, turning this way and that with a thoughtful expression. After only a moment, her face cleared and brightened and she nodded in satisfaction.

"It's a good thing this dress is a lot easier to get out of that it was to get in, then," she announced, running her fingers along a slick length of pink hair.

"Lacus!" Cagalli had a chance to cry out before they both dissolved into a mass of uncontrollable giggles. Cagalli hastily pressed a hand to her mouth to try and repress the disgusting display, but she only ended up gasping and snorting instead, which sent Lacus cascading into new levels of hilarity. It was several minutes before the young women could regain their composure, cheeks and sides aching as they carefully applied kerchiefs to watering eyes.

"Oh. Oh my," Lacus breathed.

"For future reference," Cagalli gasped, "Please, please, please don't ever mention anything about my little brother and sex, okay? I don't care if he's a grandfather-as far as I'm concerned, he's a virgin, okay? Please don't ever dissuade me."

Lacus shoulders shook again, but she bravely managed to repress her laughter. "You know, he said the same thing about you."

"I'll just bet."

"Oh, that's our cue," Lacus perked up as music began to fill the pavilion.

"I guess that means it's time to get married. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Don't be so nervous, Cagalli. It's only a wedding," Lacus told her, soothing the arm of her dress. She reached over for the white satin pillow with the two simple bands tied with a red ribbon and handed it to the blond. "You'd better get out there."

Cagalli stared at the wedding bands for a second before reaching forward and pulling the taller woman to her for a quick hug and kiss, whispering, "I'm proud to call you my sister," before ducking out of the tent.

She nearly barreled right into her brother outside.

"Is everything all right?" Kira asked, catching her arms to steady her.

"Fine," Cagalli immediately snapped, and the she stopped, breathed, and smiled. "No, better than fine. I'm just more nervous than the bride and groom is all. She's ready. Just give me a minute to get back to the pavilion, and you two can get married."

He smiled and released her. "Well, try not to take too long. I hear there's this really great party planned for afterwards, and I'm starting to get hungry."

Cagalli resisted commenting-just barely-as she headed back up the stone steps. She very nearly stumbled when she looked up and saw the priest and Athrun standing there waiting for her to join them. A tumult of emotions washed over her, so strong they actually had a physical effect-her breath shallowed out as her heartbeat quickened, a flush spread across her skin leaving her burning with a warmth that had nothing to do with the early summer temperature, and her stomach knotted so painfully she worried she might be sick.

At the top, Athrun continued to watch her. She could feel his eyes on her as she determinably braced herself and forced one foot up over the other in a cool even gait, remembering belatedly the cameras that had been allowed to document the event. They would focus on her as much as they would focus on the stars of the day. Cagalli's face molded into the calm, confident mask she'd spent the last three years learning and perfecting until it was second-nature.

She held herself to form until she reached the top, and Athrun reached out a hand towards. She hesitated, faltered, before she could constrain herself and accept his assistance. A brief glance at his face-all she would allow herself-told her he was probably feeling confused, too. His hand tightened on hers a second before he released it, and they both turned to watch Kira and Lacus ascend the steps to their life as a married couple.

Kira and Lacus looked liked a fairy tale prince and princess standing together, about to embark on their "happily ever after." And then the pair stepped forward and began to climb the steps. Cagalli could see their fingers entwined, their steps perfectly matched to each other. They were a working unit made up of two separate, but equal, parts.

Was that the key difference, she wondered. Was it because they viewed themselves as equals that Kira's and Lacus's relationship worked so well when hers and Athrun's had failed? Because they were equals, or viewed each other as having equal responsibilities? Because they were both coordinators?-no. Being or not being a coordinator didn't have anything to do with it. Her reasons for letting Athrun loose three years ago remained the same: She was responsible for cleaning up the mess left behind in Orb. Her duty was, and was still, to Orb. Athrun didn't need a distracted girlfriend.

Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly masochistic, Cagalli would try and imagine her life married to Jona. She had been acting in what she'd believe was Orb's best interests then, too, and she'd nearly made the biggest mistake of her life. Movement of the couple standing between her and Athrun cued her back into the reality of the moment, and she realized she'd missed the affirmation of Kira's and Lacus's intent-not that anyone who knew the couple doubted their love and devotion to each other.

But people change. Priorities and situations change them. Even Athrun had said it-you could understand why a person does something and still not be able to accept it. Athrun had left her first, left Orb and returned to ZAFT. He might have had good reasons, but she couldn't-no, she wouldn't accept that he'd left at all. Of course, if he had stayed, she might never have found the strength she needed to truly lead Orb.

Athrun stepped forward, and Cagalli's emotions did that funny, about-to-malfunction thing again. There had been a time; a moment in her life, when she'd cherished thoughts of standing here, in this same spot, with him. Times when the delicate ring Athrun had given her before returning to Plant, returning to ZAFT, was her most precious belonging.

"The ring, an ancient symbol of promise and commitment," the priest intoned, "represents the never-ending circle of life."

Cagalli stepped forward, annoyed at the trembling of her hands as she held the satin pillow forward.

"The giving of the ring is the promise of your love and faith in one another. The acceptance of the ring is your commitment to honor your promise. It is not an act to be taken lightly. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kira and Lacus answered in unison before reaching out to untie the rings.

"This is a symbol of my love and faith."

It was inevitable that her eyes would seek out Athrun's. But then, he was already watching her.

"This is a symbol of my love and faith."

And just like that, with an exchange of words and rings, Cagalli thought, her little brother was married.

Kira and Lacus were spirited away by the photographer before any of the press could rush them. Athrun was relieved. The security was tight, but not infallible, and really, it was practically amazing that they'd made it this far without some freak accident or catastrophe.

He and Cagalli stood back, waiting for some unspoken cue as the wedding couple disappeared inside another tent and the guests began to file away. The banquet wouldn't be held for another two hours-plenty of time for portraits and press conferences. In fact, Athrun could already see Cagalli's publicist, Rumi Zandus, handling the hawking crowd of reporters off near the entrance to the temple grounds. He and Cagalli would have to go there next.

Athrun turned to start in that direction when he realized Cagalli was still standing, frozen, staring off sadly at something only she could see. Deliberating only a minute over taking the liberty of a public display of affection that he no longer-if he ever-had the right to, Athrun reached over and lightly ran his hand down Cagalli's spine. She started, and looked over at him, but didn't pull away, and so Athrun left his hand resting at the small of her back, acutely aware that it was the first they they'd touched in two years.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and when she nodded but didn't move, he offered, "If you'd like, I can speak first?"

"No, it's all right," she sighed. "They're used to me, at least."

"I'm sure they'll want to ask about my former engagement, and why I wasn't the groom today."

"I don't doubt it. They just love to know all about your private, personal life."

"The good people of the press are eager to pin you down?"

"More like they're eager for the excitement another bride high-jacking would stir."

He ignored the pang the thought of that other wedding left in his chest. "Ah, yes. I can see them now, climbing all over each other to get the best picture."

"All things considered, they did manage to get some nice shots last time," Cagalli responded with a quirked smile.

"You know, I don't think I ever saw any," he said, eager to keep the tone light and easy between them. "I bet it was quite the sight, you in your wedding dress, being carried off by Freedom."

"Stop by one day and I'll show them to you," she offered without thinking. He could tell the minute she realized what she'd said.

"Maybe," he allowed, but before she could say anything else, he pressed her ahead of him and into the direct line of sight of the cameras. Light bulbs flashed in frenzy as Cagalli stepped straight towards the microphone.

"Good afternoon, everyone," she began, her voice all business and no nonsense. "I thank you all for attending today. The bride and groom and their family and friends are pleased to share this happy day with you."

"Where are they?" someone called out as the cameras continued to flash.

"Both Lacus Klein and Kira Yamato are understandably busy continuing their duties of the day, but they promised to pose for pictures before they leave the pavilion area."

"'Klein'? Does that mean Lacus will be keeping her surname?"

"Yes," Cagalli clipped. "In memory of her late father, Siegel Klein, Lacus will retain her family name."

"A question for Athrun Zala! How do you feel, watching your fiancée marry another man?"

Athrun stepped forward as Cagalli stepped aside. "The engagement between Lacus Klein and myself was a contract arranged by our fathers, not a love match. In addition, the contract was revoked by my father before his death, therefore Lacus has not been my fiancée for many years now. We remain, however, close and good friends, and I was honored to be a part of her special day. I hope both she and Kira will be able to live a long and happy and peaceful life."

That, of course, sprouted new questions, which lead to other questions, which in turn led to other questions and although it was really only something like twenty minutes, it felt more like two hours by the time Cagalli's publicist stepped forward to draw the meeting to a close. They made their escape to rejoin the photographer and the wedding couple, and Athrun matched her pace naturally when Cagalli held back before she could walk in and ruin the picture before them.

Kira's parents had joined the wedding couple, grinning proudly as they teased their son about something. Lacus laughed lightly while Kira smiled, suffering through the embraces and kisses as the photographer worked.

"Cagalli?" Athrun questioned gently, cautiously touching her shoulder.

"I'm glad they finally got married. For a while there, I was really beginning to think that they were just going to continue living together without a more concrete commitment."

"And that would have been wrong?"

"Not wrong... just... It made their relationship seem... unsure. Uncertain... and too easily capable of breaking."

"I don't think so," Athrun sighed, watching his friends longingly. "It's like Kira said: In their hearts they were already married. This wedding was just a show for everyone else." He turned to look at her. "Is that what you needed, Cagalli? The commitment in front of the world's eye?"

Cagalli frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe.. but... Honestly, Athrun, the way things happened- I don't think there would've been a way to change them. Do you?"

"No." He sighed again. "I guess not. We're different people from Kira and Lacus."

"Yes," she agreed softly. "We are. It must be hard on her today. Without her father."

"Lacus is very strong."

"Missing your loved ones, missing your parents, doesn't make you weak, Athrun."

He looked away, and then turned back as Kira's mother embraced Lacus. "Lacus, you, me, the children... the wars made us all orphans."

"It can't be changed, the past. All we can do is guard the future and insure that it doesn't repeat itself," Cagalli told him firmly. "To guard against future altercations that could lead us back down the road to similar wastes. Athrun, I-"

"Cagalli! Athrun! Hurry up and join us!" Kira called out laughingly.

"We've just finished having our faces beamed across the world sphere, and now you want us to pose for more pictures?" Athrun returned with mock skepticism.

"Of course," Lacus answered sweetly. "These are family portraits. They wouldn't be complete without you both."

The pink-haired young woman held out her hands for Cagalli to take and pulled her into the circle. Kira grinned and reached out for Athrun's hand, tugging the stunned young man forward. "We're family after all."

The reception was finally over. Kira and Lacus had excused themselves some hours before, but the guests remained, celebrating and drinking long past midnight. Dawn was creeping ever closer but was still a couple hours way, and Cagalli was dead on her feet before the last guest had either been shown to their room for the evening or escorted into a waiting vehicle.

Well, almost everyone, Cagalli thought with a prick of annoyance when she opened the library door and realized someone else was already inside.

Athrun looked up startled from the text resting in his lap. "Cagalli-you must be exhausted. Why aren't you asleep already?"

"I could say the same for you," she replied back, unable to hide the petulant tone. "Aren't you ready to drop yet?"

He closed his chosen book and sat forward to watch her warily. "I was about an hour ago, but then I guess I got my second wind. Couldn't fall asleep."

"Oh." She suffered a moment of indecision-stay or just go-before slipping inside and shutting the door behind her. "Drink?" she offered, bee-lining it towards the mini-bar that had been her intended destination anyway.

"No, thanks. I'm not much of a drinker," he admitted, watching her maneuver the bar with experience.

"Neither's Kira," Cagalli returned with a grin as she delicately sipped the ruby-colored liquid she'd poured into a tumbler. "Now Lacus, on the other hand-she can drink us both under the table without breaking a sweat."

Another moment of hesitance-return to her rooms with her drink like she'd originally planned...or stay? Athrun watched her, carefully not saying a word as if he knew what she was thinking and was determined not to influence her choice. He probably knew her too well.

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No, it's your home."

"Not that I spend that much time here," Cagalli muttered as she toed off her strappy-heels and tucked her feet up under her on the more comfortable of the two sofas. After only a minute of stretched silence she huffed, "Well, this is uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not really your fault. Not entirely any way. I wasn't the most approachable person after the war..."

"That wouldn't have stopped me if I'd tried more than once," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" she snapped with more bitterness than she was comfortable showing.

"Cagalli..."

But the wall that had been erected between them three years ago during the second war had vanished suddenly, without warning, and everything came pouring out.

"I was really hurt when I found out you returned to ZAFT like that, but it wasn't any worse than what I did, abandoning Orb-I-I really screwed up, and Orb suffered because of it, and I know and I live with knowing it every single damn day. But I've worked really hard to try and make up for it-to try and correct all my screw ups-"

"And you have, Cagalli," Athrun insisted, standing up to pace off his nervous energy. "The city I saw yesterday was every bit as happy and peaceful as the one six years ago. Orb's recovered a lot, and it's because of you. Because you've done a good job."

"But it's not enough!" She cried out, curling into a ball.

"It's never enough! You have to draw the line somewhere, Cagalli."

"Is that what you did, Athrun? You drew a line?"

He hesitated, stiff and tense, before forcing himself to relax. "With us, you mean?"

She nodded, not quite trusting her voice not to crack and embarrass her further.

"I... I don't know what happened with us, Cagalli," Athrun sighed dejectedly. He found he was too mixed up inside to remain standing so he paced over to the window to look out. "I just... After the second war I couldn't come back here right away. Everything was so messed up. PLANT, Orb, the other space colonies, the moon, the Earth. I didn't know what I wanted, who I was anymore, who I was supposed to be-I just knew I couldn't rely on you to define who I was anymore. I was... very mixed up. Inside my head. Everything was crazy. I kept thinking about what Dullindal said, and then, of course, we found the reports..."

Her raged expression turned grim and dark.

"It was that girl you were with who found them, wasn't it? What was her name, Marianne?"

"Meyrin," he corrected gently, "And there was nothing between us, Cagalli; at least not on my part. I know Meyrin might have had a crush on me, but I was never in love with her. I cared about her, yes-she risked herself to help me, and I appreciate that, but my feelings for her were never romantic at all."

"But you lived with her," she stated monotone.

"You were keeping tabs on me?"

She blushed and looked away. "Kira must have mentioned it," she answered, noncommittally.

He exhaled, sweeping the matter aside. "Yes, we shared living quarters for about a year. We also worked together; she eventually started her own business-It's going well. She's engaged now."

"Oh."

"Yes."

She reached for her drink while he turned to stare out the patio doors.

"I heard you were there when they recovered Dullindal's records." He made a tiny noise of acquiesce but didn't turn around. "Did you read them?"

He sighed, giving up his night time viewing perusal. Walking back towards the sitting area, he folded his arms over the back of the chair he had sat in previously and studied the ornate rug that decorated the floor. "Some of it," he confessed finally. "Not all."

"Oh."

Silence descended again before Athrun could manage another small, "I'm sorry."

Cagalli's head snapped up off her knees, eyes flashing with quick-flare fire before she could reel her emotions back in and force herself to relax again. "Don't be. It's not like any of it's your fault, and it helps a little to know more of the truth. Really, it's amazing he was able to gather so much information after the project had been abandoned and locked down.

She shivered and pressed her cheek into her knee. "What must he have been thinking every time we spoke, knowing more about me than I did?"

"It doesn't matter," Athrun insisted. "He's dead, so we won't ever know anyway, and, really, do you care that much for his opinion?"

"No, but it hackles," Cagalli admitted.

"Not everyone is going to like you, Cagalli."

"No, but I deserve their respect at least, dammit." She rose from the sofa in a furious burst of movement and stalked back over to the bar to slam her half-full glass down. She stood there a moment, warring with her self-control, fingers gripping painfully into the smooth wood-and-marble surface before taking a deep breath and turning back around.

Athrun was there, standing right in front of her. He hesitated only a moment before reaching out and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly as her face pressed hotly against his shoulder. He buried his own face against her hair and breathed, "I'm sorry."

"Dammit," she mumbled, pounding on him with her fist. "Why do you have to be so damn nice? I really want to hate you."

"I know."

"I tried."

"I know."

"Really hard. But it only made it hurt worse."

"I know." Athrun pulled back, forcing her to look up at him. Her tears tickled his conscious, wrenched his gut into tight, angry knots before he could wipe them away. "I know, Cagalli. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have stayed away. Not for so long at least. I -I guess maybe I was just scared."

She sniffed, determined to keep her tongue, but her wounded price wouldn't abide it. "What did you have to be scared of?"

"What wasn't there?" he exploded back, stepping away from her. "You think you're the only one having a difficult time of it then? What about me, Cagalli? Or did you really think I'd be okay with you marrying that bigoted asshole? I know you didn't," he cut her off. "But you were going to. You would have if Kira hadn't gotten to you in time. How do you think that makes me feel, huh, Cagalli? I love you, and you went and tried to marry-"

"What was I supposed to do, Athrun?" she shouted back. "You weren't here. Every which way I turned I was being pressed to do something I didn't want to do! Everything was falling apart around me and I didn't know how to stop it or salvage what was left!"

"I'm not saying you're to blame, Cagalli. Not completely. I'm just asking you to see where I was; the position I was dealing with. Even afterwards, I was hurt, too, and I was confused. I just-I realized I couldn't do what I used to do anymore. And it was the only thing I was good at, so what the hell was I supposed to do? I can't-I don't want to be a soldier anymore, Cagalli, but it's as if that was the only thing I'm good for. Hell, how could I support you when I couldn't even support myself?"

"I never asked you to support me!"

He looked away, breathing hard. And then slowly, step by step, he went to stand in front of her. "Cagalli-I couldn't be here and not want to support you. Whether you ask it of me or not. If I had stayed in Orb then... it would have been worse. For both of us."

Her fist pounded against his chest, hard enough to hurt. "Do you-dammit, what about me? What about my needs? My wants? Damn you, Athrun, I loved you, and you just left, never came back! You never wrote or called or anything. Hell! If it hadn't've been for Kira, I wouldn't even have know if you were alive anymore!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Will you stop saying you're sorry, dammit! Being sorry doesn't change a damn thing!"

Athrun winced as her fist continued to pound on his chest in punctuation to her words. "Cagalli, I know we can't go back-we can't change the past, but maybe... maybe we can heal the present and face the future as friends?"

She took a stunned step back, her face registering shock before it darkened again, and she dragged him forward by two fistfuls of his tunic. "Friends?" she choked out angrily. "You think after everything we can just be friends?"

"Cagalli, be reasonable," he pleaded, short of breath.

"I'm tired of trying to be reasonable!" she shouted. "I want-I want to-"

Her eyes darkening in the handful of seconds before she moved was his only warning.

And then her mouth was crushed against his, her body leaning into his in a way that was achingly familiar and yet terrifyingly alien. Hands that had originally been gripping her arms above her elbow slid and dropped until they were at her back, pulling her closer. His mouth opened to hers naturally, greedily accepting the slide of her tongue as it boldly drove farther. And then he pressed back, seeking the fiery addictive taste of her mouth.

This was no teasingly sweet gentling kiss like Kira and Lacus had shared previous hours ago. This was a war of battling spirits, waged with lips and tongue and teeth that left them both shaking and panting and glaring at each other warily.

Cagalli wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't know if I can pretend we've ever been just friends, Athrun."

He licked his lips, still tingling from the pressure of her kiss. "Maybe really close friends," he suggested, eyes darting down to her bruised and flushed full lips.

And then they came crashing together again.

Athrun stumbled, falling backwards, and they tumbled onto the sofa, accompanied by grunts and groans as they slid all the way onto the fancy antique rug he'd been admiring earlier. They wrestled back and forth for dominance, managing to completely rumple their clothing before Cagalli settled for bottom, her dress hitched up around her thighs as their legs tangled. The slippery straps of the gown kept slipping annoyingly off her shoulders until she'd finally had enough of the distraction to pull her arms free.

She raised her bare arms up to warp around Athrun's neck, messing her fingers in the silky texture of his hair. His hands ran the length of her body, and she arched into the burning touch, welcoming the inferno he stroked within her skin.

They rolled, gravity pulling at their bodies in such a delicious fashion that his heat pressed against her center when she sat up, and she moaned, chest heaving. His hands faltered, tangling in the slick material of her gown as he helped it slide down, away from her chest to pool at her waist. He watched her closely, trembling, his hands slid back up the naked flesh of her torso-begging, daring her to tell him to stop.

"Cagalli-"

"Yes," she hissed, grinding down even as she arched forward, filling his hands with the soft, sweet flesh of her breasts. Her body writhed unconsciously, seeking out the pleasure of touch and sensation that was in danger of overloading her senses.

It was too much.

It was nowhere near enough.

"Athrun," she sobbed, falling forward so that their hot breath gasping from their heaving chests painted their faces with heat. She wanted, needed, so much from him.

"Cagalli-I-we-oh, gods," he groaned, rolling them over again and burying his face against her collar. "Cagalli, please, tell me to stop. I will, I swear I will. Just please tell me to stop."

"I want you," she hissed instead, holding his mouth to her skin. "Only, ever, you, Athrun. Please-"

"Dammit, Cagalli," he growled before shutting her up with his mouth. And while their tongues and lips collided and danced together, his fingers raced down the fastenings of his dress form, occasionally getting caught up against her fingers set in the same determined intent until the garment was sufficiently loosened enough to allow him to wiggle and squirm, tearing free from the fabric.

Slipping free from her dress was a much easier process and quickly accomplished.

They both groaned appreciatively as fevered naked flesh met and slid against fevered naked flesh. For long minutes they lay there, moving against one another, exploring with hands and legs and hungered kisses.

"You still wear shorts."

Athrun blinked before responding. "They're comfortable. What about you," he asked, plucking at a thin, lacy strap slung over her hip. "I don't recall fancy, lacy things like this in your wardrobe."

Cagalli stared down her flat belly to eye the piece of sea-foam green material in question. "Came with the dress," she answered, frowning and shifting. "I don't know, though, they're not really all that comfortable."

"I like them."

"I don't think they'd fit you," she fired back, grinning when he sobbed out a weak laugh against her shoulder. "Athrun? Have you-? Before-?" she asked, nerves making a quick reappearance in the lapse.

"I-no." He looked away quickly before forcing himself to look back at her. Still, he was too embarrassed to actually give voice to the reciprocal question.

Cagalli answered anyway, with a shake of her head and a detersive snort. "Even if there had-been someone else I was interested in-there was never any time."

"We don't have to do this, Cagalli," he hesitated, still wrapped up in her touch, her body pressed to his but obviously still wary. "In fact, there are probably half a dozen very good reasons why we shouldn't."

"I'm done with reasonable for tonight," she reminded him, before hastily adding, "Unless, I mean, you don't want-"

"I want to," he interrupted her quickly before she could finish that thought out loud, pressing his mouth to hers before moving their bodies into close contact again and adding, "I want you very, very much."

"Good," she swallowed, blushing. "I mean, I want this, too. I-" She paused and breathed and then answered more succinctly. "I want you, too, Athrun."

"Ah, then, ah, maybe we should find a more conventional place," he suggested, looking around them as if realizing for the first time that they were lying nearly naked on the floor of the library.

She looked around, too, and then shrugged. "Nothing about our relationship has ever been conventional. Why should be we start now?"

"Why indeed," he murmured with a huff, a smile playing around his lips. And then he was kissing her again, his hands skimming down her side until they could hook in the thin scrap of fabric that represented her last article of clothing. Her hips canted up into his touch even as she reached down to push the material off before reaching for his shorts.

"Cagalli-"

"-Athrun."

Their bodies fused together, completely naked for the first time, and then they were writhing together, awash in sensation as they continued to feast at each other's mouth. Soft muscular legs wrapped around his thighs, and Cagalli moaned his name, pulling him closer, drawing him in with her entire body. With hitched breaths and some minor manhandling they were finally able to come together in a way that licked sweet tongues of fiery sensations throughout their bodies.

For a handful of seconds they were able to hold still in the aftershock of actually being joined so intimately-and then they were moving, pressing and writhing against each other, caught up in the crazy tempo of lovemaking. The sounds of their coupling filled the air in a series of cascades and crescendos as they threw themselves into the act with the burning passion that comes from wanting to completely fuse yourself to your lover.

It lasted far too long and was over much too soon.

Cagalli laid sprawled exhausted and drained against Athrun's chest, having at some point taken the upper point again. Athrun, head thrown back against the floor, eyes closed, was acutely aware of everywhere their bodies still touched, of the slick sweatiness of her skin as he run his fingers up and down her back, of her hot breath tickling his neck and collar, of that special spot where they were still joined that shuddered and spasmed around him still.

"I don't want to move," Cagalli moaned, snuggling closer.

"As nice as this is, we can't stay here," he reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, pressing her face against his sweaty skin. "If nothing else, I have to take a shower and wash all the gunk Mana plastered on me this morning."

Mustering up more energy than he'd credited himself with moments before, Athrun rolled them back over and hovered, looking down at a surprised and blinking Cagalli. "You looked more beautiful than the bride today."

She looked away, blushing. It was intoxicating to see that expression of embarrassment coloring her cheeks in this moment when they were pressed naked to each other, and he could tell the minute she realized what kind of effect she had on him when startled golden eyes flew back to his face and her mouth gaped open.

Athrun slowly lowered himself down until their bodies pressed together from thighs to chest. "You were the most beautiful I've ever seen you," he whispered hotly, brushing his lips against Cagalli's.

"Athrun," she breathed, eyes fluttering shut, arms binding him closer as she undulated.

"Gods, Cagalli," he groaned into her neck.

Neither managed to return to their rooms until dawn had already begun to color the eastern sky.

**82 CE, ORB's Foreign Ambassador's Quarters, Aprilius-1 (PLANT)**

ORB's Foreign Ambassador to PLANT forcibly fought off a sigh as he safely returned to his private quarters, alone, having vehemently insisted (for none less then the twentieth time) that his new personal guard did not need to accompany him into his rooms. He could appreciate Karin's persistence, if not for the knowledge that he could protect himself better without the distraction of a hopelessly crushing young woman.

For the first time since he'd left this morning, Athrun Zala was finally able to relax. And he started immediately by taking several deep breaths before beginning to remove ORB's uniform, taking care to leave it where the housekeeping staff could retrieve for cleaning it without hassle.

The council meetings he had been forced to attend for the last three days were particularly tedious and boring today. More than once he'd had to resist the urge to reach for the gun he wasn't allowed to bring and shoot one or another of the speakers just to shut them up. But then, he supposed that was one of the reasons weapons weren't allowed into the Talk Chambers. Not to mention it would probably be considered extremely bad form for ORB's emissary to start shooting people. No matter how incredible asinine those people were being.

He was already gleefully preparing for a long, hot shower followed by a grateful descent into sleep when his private communicator chimed an incoming call. His shower would have to wait, he thought, this time not bothering to swallow his exhausted exhale as he sunk into the office chair in front of the communications console. There were only a handful of people who could reach him on his private channel-all other in-coming calls were routed through the embassy's calling service.

"Audio-feed only. Zala, Athrun."

The view-screen flared to life and any lingering tension from the long day melted away as he reached over to turn on the reciprocal visual-feed.

"Cagalli," he greeted warmly, softening as he took in every detail of the young woman's digitized face. Her blonde hair was a mess of tangles, her face slightly hallowed by stress and probably lack of sleep if the smudges beneath brandy-colored eyes was any indication. She looked like hell warmed over and still, she was beautiful.

On the screen, Cagalli softened as well, a warm smile curving across her lips and lighting up her golden eyes with an emotion he could and did reciprocate in full. "Athrun," she sighed graciously. "You look tired. Long day?"

"I could say the same," he returned, reaching out to brush his fingers along the cool smoothness of the screen. Her eyes fluttered shut, as if she could feel his caress, and the pang of loneliness and need he had to fight everyday welled up to choke him again. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Well enough, I suppose. I've been busy."

"Aren't we all?" he asked rhetorically.

"And I'm about to get a busier," she added, scrubbing at tired, aching eyes. "I'll be in space at the end of the month."

He was surprised, but he thought he hid it rather well. "You're coming to space? Now? But why?"

"Actually, I'm going off on a grand world tour," Cagalli announced with a hint of asperity. "I leave in three days' time and won't be back for at least a fortnight. It's mostly just to touch base personally with some of the allying governments, and to remind others that ORB is still present. Then, the Memorial Day for Junius-7 is approaching, and it was agreed that it would be a nice touch if I were able to put in an appearance-"

"Cagalli," he began warningly, already not liking how overworked her schedule was beginning to sound.

"And since I'll already be in space," she went on, breezily ignoring his tone, "I thought maybe I could scrape up the grout to earn a visit to PLANT and maybe see my husband."

Athrun's mouth snapped shut as the fight he was bracing himself for fled.

"I miss him," Cagalli added.

Athrun's expression matched hers, a mixture of wistful sadness and longing. "I have it on very good authority that he misses you, too. Cagalli." He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath before opening them again. "I'm sure PLANT would be delighted to play host to the representative of ORB. When should I make your accommodations available for?"

Cagalli smiled at him. "I'll have my secretary call your secretary."

He smiled back. "It's a date, then."

"I understand why you have to be there, Athrun, and I appreciate your hard work-there's no one I trust more than you to represent Orb in PLANT, but that doesn't help me miss you any less. I'm sorry," she added guiltily, not quite able to look him in the eyes.

"I love you, too," he said gently, and when she shifted restlessly he noted that a dressing gown and shift were all she was wearing. Fingers fiddled with the two rings she wore on a golden chain, the two rings he'd given her, worn close to her heart-a sure sign she was nervous about something, and tired enough to show it. "What time is it there? It must be late."

"Almost morning," she admitted, glancing away again. "Has there been any headway in those meetings yet?"

He didn't comment on her change of subject, knowing his telling her she needed to sleep wouldn't help anything. So he told her of the meetings, including some of his more personal opinions that he would never be able to include in the official report. His theory on the weapons' policy earned a spark and flash of amusement as he'd hoped it would.

"And Kira dropped me a message the other day."

He watched pain and sympathy flicker across her face as she exhaled. "Lacus is really taking it hard," she told him. "I don't think Kira would be really upset, either way, but Lacus really has her heart set on having a child naturally."

"Kira loves her, and he wants her to be happy, but I agree," Athrun nodded slightly disheartened. "He wouldn't be upset if they couldn't conceive naturally. Which, I suppose is a good thing since, like me, Lacus is a third generation coordinator."

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised.

Athrun tensed and then forced himself to breathe and relax. "Plant scientists have been studying the problem for little more than a decade now, but they haven't discovered the cause."

"The cause of what? What are you talking about, Athrun?"

"It's just that coordinators have been loosing the ability to procreate naturally. The natural birth rate in the last year was seventeen percent less than it was five years ago; thirty-four percent less than ten years ago."

He saw the shock on her face and felt a pang of guilt. This was something they should have taken the time to talk about sooner. He had almost brought up the subject when Kira and Lacus had announced their decision to have a natural conception. He'd prepared himself, expecting Kira's and Lacus's decision to spark the conversation between him and Cagalli, but Cagalli had never said anything about having children, and they'd each become busy. Soon after he'd left to begin his work as Orb's representative in PLANT, and the only time they had alone together were stolen moments on videofeed or the even more rare and precious times when they were in the same place at the same time.

He missed his wife, too.

"Athrun," she started, but stopped and began chewing her lip-something he knew her publicist would breate her for in the morning when she spotted the damage. It was one of the few insecure habits that he loved about Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. It's something I should have told you about sooner."

"When we actually had the time?" she muttered, bitterness lacing her words.

He said nothing. What could he say, really? It was the truth. After two years living separate lives, they'd finally gotten back together, but their separate lives and responsibilities still demanded the majority of their time and focus. They both knew that nothing had changed. Cagalli was still Orb's representative. Orb would always have to come first, Athrun and their relationship second, but she was the only woman he loved. Even if there were others he cared about, Cagalli was the only woman he would ever be in love with.

They had known it would be difficult-the media would only accept the story they'd been fed about him being a close, personal friend for so long without pressing for more, but for the past five years, it had allowed them a little leeway. Gossip had dried up shortly after he'd accepted the position as Orb's representative in PLANT and started spending more time in space. But more time in space meant less time with his wife. It was... a difficult situation. Two years was a long time to be seperated from your loved ones, and there were more than just a few days when Athrun has seriously considered resigning his position and returning to Orb as a free agent.

"Athrun?" Cagalli was still worrying her bottom lip. "How do you feel about children? I mean, about us, specifically, having a child?"

Athrun sucked in a deep breath and went to pour himself a drink- a last delaying attempt at the conversation. He knew they'd come to this point eventually, and he'd duly given time and thought to the matter, but he still dreaded it.

"I've thought about it," he admitted, finally turning back to her with drink in hand. "I think, even if I didn't want children, we would still need to have one, right? Someone to pass Orb's future on to, like your father to you? But then, I get to thinking about how busy both our schedules are, and yours especially, Cagalli, and I worry about it being too much."

"You... don't want children?" she asked haltingly, sounding funny even for the long-distance connection.

"No, I mean," he hastilly retracted. "I do. I would really like to have children with you, Cagalli. But my concern lies in your safetly and the safety and security of Orb. Hell, Cagalli, no one even knows we're married-I know, I know," he interupted before she could say anything. "We both agreed that we wanted some semblance of privacy, but-hell! Do you have any idea how crazy public opinion will get when they do find out we've been married for over two years now and haven't told anyone?"

She sighed, looking more exhausted than even he felt. "No, I understand what you're saying. I guess it's something we can talk about when I get there," she agreed, rubbing her temple.

"Cagalli-"

"You should get some rest, Athrun," she interrupted quickly. "Those meetings are hell enough when you're not already tired. I'll see you in another week. Love you," she added before cutting the connection.

For a minute, he considered calling her back, but he quickly reigned in that impulse. If she had seriously started thinking about having children, then the knowledge that they might not be able to conceive naturally would've been a huge shock, he was sure. They would have a chance to talk about it in person, like she said.

Sighing, Athrun turned away from his console and headed for that shower.

**79 CE, Athha House, Orb Union**

In the last two years, Cagalli Yula Athha had discovered a new method of stress release that she found she liked very, very much. She stretched her exhausted muscles and made a sound of contentment that wasn't quite unlike a purr of satisfaction as she melted against the softness of bed sheets and skin, the warm lassitude of afterglow singing through her nervous system like a mother's lullaby.

Athrun nuzzled closer, his warm, solid strength supporting her, cradling her, a protective barrier between dreams and the harshness of her day's work. His lips were a moist caress against her shoulder; the touch of his hands gently sweeping across her belly, up and down again, worked wonders in chasing any lingering tenseness.

It was a quiet moment of content, stolen only when they could be assured of being undisturbed-one which they idolized, all the more sweet for its inconsistently. They had been secret lovers for the past two years. Although by no means ideal, they were addicted to each other's touch; their scent, their love was like a tempting ambrosia, supposedly forbidden and thus forced to be kept hidden from public knowledge. Not even the council members of Orb's parliament were aware of the true nature of their representative's and Athrun's relationship.

But it was beginning to not be enough.

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married."

He froze against her, but she pressed on boldly.

"Just you and me and a priest. No one would need to-"

"Shut up, Cagalli." He said it quietly, too quietly. It made her more nervous than if he'd just come right out and told her 'no'.

"Athrun?" she asked as he held her tightly.

"How much do you honestly think I can take?" he whispered hoarsely, releasing her and rolling away. "We're lovers, but we can't tell anyone. We sleep together, but we keep separate rooms because we have to keep up the pretense. Outside this room, we can only been seen as close friends when what I would really like to do is announce to the whole damn world that I love you, and you love me too, and we're lovers. But I can't."

"Athrun..."

He threw back the sheets and rolled out of bed, agitated.

"And now you're suggested we get married? Secretly?" he went on, unable to keep his agitation out of his voice. "How the hell can you justify asking me for that, Cagalli? If we got married..." He whirled around to face her. "We couldn't keep it a secret, Cagalli. Eventually someone, somewhere, would find out, and then what would you do?"

"This is about us, Athrun," she tried to say calmly as she sat up, alone in the bed. "About you and me. I don't want this to be about Orb."

"It can't be about you and not be about Orb, too, Cagalli," he raged. "I know you want to, but you can't separate the two. You are Orb, and Orb is you."

"I'm myself!" she shouted, but he didn't respond. He turned away again and wouldn't look back at her. "If... If I try to think for Orb," she began again, haltingly, "then I start thinking that this, you and me... is bad; that we're a big mistake. That you're a coordinator and that's a threat to Orb's safety, for Orb's future, and therefore, you should be sent away. And I know if parliament found out, that's exactly what they'd try to do."

She got up and went over to where he was standing, slipping her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his tense back. "I can't do that, Athrun," she whispered, holding him tighter.

"I - I can't lose you, not again."

"Cagalli..."

"Maybe it would've been best if we'd never met and weren't in love, but we did meet, and we are, and I refuse to give you up, even for the safety of Orb, because I don't know how to be without you. I really don't, Athrun. I've tried, and it was hell, living without you. But... I don't know how to do both. How do I reconcile my needs and Orb's? How do I keep Orb safe and still keep you?"

"Cagalli... how long can you keep living this lie?" he asked softly, laying his hands over hers.

"As long as I can," she insisted, pressing hot kisses against his shoulder blades.

Athrun remained quiet for a long moment before he finally relaxed and turned around, pulling her back against him. "You can't just get married and not tell anyone..."

"Kira and Lacus," she suggested. "And maybe Mana, too, since she already knows about us, I mean. And... Is there anyone you'd like..."

"What about the council?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted, pulling away, eyes wide and pleading. "They would only try and stop it. No. I want to be your wife, even if I can't tell anyone."

"We knew we wouldn't be able to hide our relationship forever... if we tried to hide a marriage... think of what the repercussions would be?"

She turned her face away, shoulders shaking.

"Cagalli..."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" she asked hollowly.

He sighed and pulled her back to him, holding her close. "Cagalli... I love you," he whispered against her hair. "Nothing can ever change that." He tilted her face up for his kisses, keeping them soft and gentle even when she would press for more. "If you can keep living this lie, then I can, too," he said finally.

"I don't like it," he added quickly as hope began to light up her whiskey-colored eyes. "But I love you, and... and I would really like knowing you're my wife." He kissed her again. "That I'm your husband, and no one can take that away from us."

She jumped him, throwing all her weight into his arms as she eagerly pressed her lips to his.

"Cagalli, wait!" he gasped laughing as he fought for balance. "Hold off, Cagalli! We need to talk about this first, seriously."

"But you said-"

"I said I want to marry you, yes," Athrun agreed, letting her slip back onto her own two feet. "But there're still things we need to discuss, if we're seriously going to make this work and still keep it a secret."

"Oh."

They settled back on the bed, Athrun with his back propped up by pillows and the head board, playing idly with Cagalli's hair as she sprawled against the sheets. "You know, that's really not the way you're supposed to propose to a person."

"Well, excuse me," Cagalli groused, wiggling around until she was comfortable. "I don't have much practice, and I figured it was better than waiting forever for you to ask me."

"Would you have said yes," he wondered aloud.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

"Even if I asked for it to be an open affair?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"I... Athrun, you know why that can't be right now," she whispered, looking away, and he sighed.

"Cagalli-"

"I know what they'd say," she interrupted. "Do you think I haven't thought this over at all? They wouldn't see you, Athrun. They wouldn't see the kind, sweet man that you are, the man that I love. They wouldn't see anything past your genetics. That I love you and you love me would mean next to nothing to them. And assuming I actually win over Parliament's favor, there's the rest of the world to consider.

"Even though we don't go around attacking other sovereign nations as a past-time sport, the fact remains that Orb possesses a strong military force, and other governments fear and respect us." She paused and then looked up at him.

"Athrun, you do realize that once we're married, you'll become second in command of all of Orb's forces, don't you?" she asked plainly.

His eyes widened, and she knew it wasn't something he had considered yet. But she had, after all, it had happened to her before when Jona has tried to up spur her command, using their almost-marriage as his privilege to command. Jona was an idiot who had the strategic skills of a hamster, more concerned with the powerful image than the actual responsibility - . But Cagalli had no doubts about placing Orb's safety in Athrun's care. She wasn't the one they would have to convince, though. It was the rest of the world that was the problem. [Author:EPL]

"There is no one," she stated firmly, "That I trust more than you, Athrun. I trust you with my life, and even with the future of Orb. But I don't trust the rest of the world. How do you think the other Earth governments will react when they learn that the second in command of Orb forces is a coordinator?"

His expression, already darkened, grew grimmer. "Then what-"

"I'm ready to commit myself to you. I have been for years. But not Orb," she added sadly.

"When then?" he asked softly. "When do you think Orb will be ready to face the consequences of our wants?"

"I... I don't know," she admitted.

"I love you," he stated plainly. "I want to be married to you. I want to be your husband and you to be my wife. But I don't want to have to hide who we are, Cagalli. Yes, it'll be difficult. Our wants puts Orb in a tricky situation, but... It's not right, Cagalli, to keep lying like this to the people who trust and respect you to lead them."

"Athrun..."

"How long, Cagalli?" he asked again. "How long do you expect us to continue this charade until Orb will be strong enough to handle the backlash our marriage will create?"

"A year," she hesitated to guess, her voice weak. "Five... ten? I just don't know."

"I can masquerade for a year or two-I've done it for you before, but I'm not hiding us indefinitely, Cagalli. I can't."

"Athrun..."

She reached up to caress his cheek, and he caught her wrist, bring her palm to his lips. He trailed lips, teeth, and tongue across her skin, paying particular attention to her frantic pulse and inner elbow as he slowly worked his way up her arm until he could whisper in her ear, "Ask me again."

Already flushed and breathing rather erratically, she swallowed a whimper. "You should be the one asking me," she responded, reaching to pull him down over her.

"You outrank me," he returned, compliantly laying out over her.

"I-" she began to protest, but her mouth lost the words and after a moment she snapped it shut again. Then, rolling them over, she leaned up to look down at him. "Athrun Zala, will you marry me?"

"Yes," he answered, reaching up to pull her down into a kiss that quickly deepened as their limbs tangled, and they held onto one another with bodies and souls joined by intent and will and desire.

**82 CE, Aprilius-1, PLANT**

Cagalli was exhausted. Running around the globe for over a week, meeting with various leaders of "peace", followed by the emotionally-draining memorial service for Junius-7... her energy reserves were running on low. It didn't seem to matter how much sleep she got, either. A full nights' rest followed by a handful of catnaps throughout the day, caught in between meetings or on cross-region transports.

Cagalli was living in a constant state of exhaustion, one she was sure no amount of makeup would hide from the analytical eyes of her husband. There were times when Athrun's cool observations were more piercing than that of even the over-critical media. Would he notice that she'd neglected her bi-monthly styling appointment, and as the result, her hair was a longer than her normally preferred length? Would he comment on the few kilos she'd somehow picked up in the last month? Would he question the bags under her eyes and wonder why she was pushing herself so much?

Probably. This was her husband, after all. The man who knew her so well, so intimately. And despite it being a four hour trip up to Aprilius-1, Cagalli found she couldn't nap. She was too nervous. So she worked on some trivial reports that really should have been delegated to one of her secretaries but hadn't. That was something else she would have to change once she got back to Orb. Stricter filters on what paperwork actually made it into her hands. It was going to have to be done if she really planned on working at and making time for a family.

Her family. Athrun and their baby.

Her hand slid protectively over her non-existent belly, and not for the first time in the last two weeks, Cagalli found herself wondering how other mothers found a way to continue working while still caring for a family. How her father had managed it. How did one balance the needs of family with the responsibilities of a running a nation?

"Athha-sama?" a soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "We're about to dock at Aprilius-1."

"Thank you," Cagalli responded, shifted up in her seat and sliding her papers back into her case, uncomfortably aware that she had, yet again, failed to complete the file.

The cabin attendant-a pretty young woman whose name Cagalli was embarrassed to realize she couldn't remember although the same woman had been attending her for the majority of this week-returned to take her drink. "Representative Zala is already waiting for you."

Cagalli smiled then. "Thank you for your hard work."

"Oh, it's been no trouble at all," the woman replied. "I've been happy to help serve the leader of Orb."

Cagalli nodded, and then was off, striding through the portal tube and into the reception area of Aprilius-1's spaceport. And, as promised, Athrun was there waiting for her.

"Athha-sama," he offered, bowing formally, and a pang of guilt and longing shot through her so sharply it threatened to rip her apart. They were caught in the public's eye, trapped by the roles they'd agreed to play for that public. Roles that were like a pair of shoes you continued to wear even after you've outgrown them simply because you haven't told anyone they're too small.

"Representative Zala," she greeted with a nod.

"You must be tired from your travels," he began, offering to lead the way. "I've had your rooms prepared, if you'll follow me? They're near mine, so if you have any questions..."

"Of course," she replied, shooting a covert look towards the young woman who was shadowing them. "I would appreciate the opportunity to relax and refresh."

They continued all the way from the shuttle port to a waiting car, where they had a small opportunity to talk somewhat privately when their shadow slide into the front seat with the driver.

"So what do you think of Karin?" he queried softly.

"She would be more effective if she paid more attention to your surroundings and less to your more... appealing bodily attributes," Cagalli answered swiftly before the woman in question could enter the vehicle.

"Jealous?" he couldn't resist teasing.

Cagalli shot him an amused look. "Is there a reason I should be? Ah, but the colonies truly are amazing," she went on before he could respond. "It's hard to believe that such beauty can exist in the coldness of space."

"But Plant's beauty could never compare with yours," he responded gallantly, causing her to laugh abruptly.

"Oh, trust me, I know just how I look, and 'beautiful' isn't one of the top ten words I'd use," she shot back. "It's been a long week, but I'm glad I was finally able to come back and visit. It's where one of my favorite people is, after all." She tossed another look towards the front of the car before turning back to Athrun and asking, "How is Yzak, anyway?"

His lips twitched. "Whining and complaining and bitchy as ever," he answered, still grinning. "He's out on patrol now. He'll be upset that he missed your visit."

"You neglected to tell him I was coming, didn't you?" she guessed, shooting him an amused look.

Athrun shrugged negligently and confessed, "It might have slipped my mind the last time we spoke."

Cagalli shook her head, laughing with soft amusement at her husband and his friend. "You two will never change, will you?"

"I can't help it if he's still sore that I got promoted before him," Athrun replied as the car pulled to a stop in front of an elaborate condo unit. "Come, let's get you settled and relaxed."

"That sounds great," Cagalli enthused with a longing-filled little moan. Athrun shot her a look before looking past her to the woman who was trying to follow them still.

"Karina, thank you for your assistance today. I can escort the Athha-sama to her rooms. You may retire early."

"Thank you, sir, but I can wait."

"That won't be necessary," Athrun insisted, frowning slightly. "There are some things I plan on discussing with the representative before retiring myself. Enjoy your evening," he added, ushering Cagalli ahead of him into the elevator and preventing the young bodyguard from following them further.

"Someone has a crush on you," Cagalli murmured, fighting off her snickers.

Athrun barely repressed a groan. "I know."

The doors slid open into an atrium, and Athrun led off again down a short hallway. "There are only three apartments on this floor, and one is unoccupied at the moment. Mine is over there, this one has been assigned for your use," he added, sliding his id card into the key slot and activating the palm plate.

"Zala, Athrun, Orb Union Representative, security code FAITH029. Voice and print recognition for Athha, Cagalli Yula, Orb Union Chief Representative, initiate," he commanded, motioning Cagalli forward.

"Athha, Cagalli Yula, Orb Union Chief Representative, confirm," she stated. Beneath her hand the palm panel blinked from red to yellow to blue before the door to her newly assigned quarters slid open with an airy whoosh.

Athrun motioned her in with mock flourish, and only when the doors slid shut and locked behind them did he allow himself the freedom to pull her into his arms and greet his wife properly. She melted against him, falling into him with the longing and need for the comfort of familiarity only he could represent for her.

"You look like hell," he murmured as they slowly, reluctantly, drew apart. "You need to take better care of yourself."

"I know," she mumbled, burying her face against his chest and shoulder, breathing in his warm musky scent. "Just been too busy."

"Keep it up and you'll make yourself ill," he warned.

"I know, I know," she grumbled, pulling back to shoot him a dirty, petulant look. "I'm going to start working on it, just as soon as I get back to Orb. Promise. Now, shut up and hold me some more."

He did without protest, luxuriating in the feel of his wife in his arms again. "Cagalli..."

"It's been too damn long. Missed you, too much."

He murmured his agreement, rediscovering the shape of her body with his hands until she finally pulled away.

"Cagalli...?"

"I've been thinking," she announced, stretching and rubbing at aching muscles as she went off to explore what was to be her rooms for the next two days. She'd been waiting on what felt like pins and needles for this moment, the moment they were both alone together again and she could tell him... And now that it was finally here, she was terribly nervous.

"Cagalli?" he queried, following her into the other room. "What is it?"

"Athrun, I think we should stop trying to hide," she said, pulling the thin golden chain she wore from out under her collar. Two rings glinted in the suite's lighting. She slipped the chain over her head and fiddled with rings, not quite sliding them onto her finger but coming close.

"I don't want to hide our relationship anymore," she announced. "I think... I think together we're strong enough to handle whatever they try and throw at us, don't you?" she added quickly before running on. "And, well, Orb is running smoothly now, our economy is stable; growing, even. And I think I'm at a point where I can step back for a while, delegate out most of my more stressful responsibilities and tasks to other capable people without worrying that it's all going to fall to pot again because of my negligence."

"Cagalli-"

"What I'm trying to say is," she said, taking a deep breath and turning to him with serious intent. "You've waited for me while I focused on getting Orb back together and on solid standing again, and now I'm ready to give that same focus and attention to our marriage and... and our family."

"You've really thought about this," he said almost-wonderingly.

"I have," she agreed, nodding firmly to back up her words. "A little bit before, but especially within the last month."

"Me, too. I mean, I've been thinking about us, and, Cagalli... I really appreciate your understanding and patience with me, and I'm grateful to Orb for allowing me to represent your voice here in PLANT, but, more and more, lately, I've been considering stepping down."

"What? But why? I thought you loved PLANT, and-"

"PLANT will always be special to me; a place my mother and father were; where I lived for a time. But, Cagalli, you're my home, and I hate having to be away from you for so long. I want to go home. I'm ready to go home, for good. And spend time working on us instead of the fate of the world."

"Athrun..."

"So... you want to make a family, huh?" he interrupted, reaching out to take her hand and pull her close. "I don't know how easy or hard it'll be, but-" He leaned in closer to whisper against her ear. "I would really like to make a family with you, Cagalli Yula Attha."

"I'm... glad," she said weakly, leaning into him.

"'Glad?" he repeated, laughing. "That's all you can say? You're glad?"

"Relieved?" she offered, turning willingly in the cradle of his arms, sliding her arms around him and relaxing-really relaxing for the first time in weeks. "Nervous? Excited?"

He pulled her more snuggly against his chest, resting his chin against her shoulder. "Any thoughts on how we're going to tell the public that Orb's Lioness has been married for the last three years and didn't bother to tell anyone?"

"Not yet, but I'll let my publicist worry about that. It's her job after all."

"I do pity her."

"Right now I have other things on my mind."

He grinned and shifted accommodatingly as she turned to face him. "Mmm? Like what?"

"Like getting started on that family you mentioned," she answered, leaning towards him until their faces were centimeters apart, wavering intoxicatingly on the verge of a kiss.

"Cagalli, you do realize that it probably won't be easy, right? Kira and Lacus-"

"Have their own problems," she interrupted, brushing her lips against his. "Athrun, I'd been meaning to tell you," she beginning, getting distracted by another series of airy little kisses-not to mention the delicious feel of his hands slipping under her jacket to slide along her back.

"Mmm?" She was so soft, and yet still hard.

"My purpose for coming to space now-"

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't join you at the Junius-7 Memorial," he answered, bending to reach her neck and lay kisses there as well.

"No, Athrun, it's not that," she breathed, biting back a moan as her body rocked against his. "I wanted to tell you-" She broke off as the moan succeeded in breaking past her lips. "Oh, damn, Athrun-" She stopped again, this time moving to claim his lips with hers, snatching at his arms until she could pin his hands down with hers, and excitement trilled along her spine as she forced him back onto the nearby sofa and straddled his lap, skin flushed and eyes bright.

"Cagalli-"

"I'm pregnant."

She watched nervously as the words trickled through his brain, the meaning processing, and the realization dawning.

"You're-" he began, licking his lips, eyes darting from her face to her flat belly and up again. "You mean, *now*, you're-"

He still couldn't seem to say the word so she took pity on him. "Pregnant," she said, sitting back on his knees almost shyly- which was absolutely ridiculous because this was Athrun, and really, what did she have to be shy about? - and dropped his hands. They fell naturally to her thighs before sliding up to her waist, hesitating only briefly before sliding center to cover her stomach.

Smiling, she reached down to move his hands over her belly. "The doctor thinks it's about twelve weeks, maybe thirteen. I-I wanted to tell you in person."

"You're really pregnant," he said wonderingly, staring at their hands before looking up into her face.

"Yeah."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Mmhmm."

"You're really pregnant. We're really going to have a baby," he breathed, a mixture of wonder and excitement creeping into his voice.

"Yes."

And before she could think, Athrun had her pressed back against the sofa cushions and was leaning over her. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely.

"I love you, too."

He groaned, leaning in to kiss her before pulling back again to whisper, "We're going to have a baby," amazingly, and then he was kissing her again, and all she could do was hold onto him and laugh in relief and excitement.

**82 CE, ORB Union's transport, destination ORB Union**

She had been in Plant for a grand total of two days-two days that were spent mostly in meeting and greeting important members of the Supreme Council and lunch with the new chairwoman. Athrun was able to schedule two small side trips for them as well, but it was the nights she mostly lived for. The nights were spent in rejuvenating lovemaking and plan making for the immediate and long term future.

It was the first time in their lives they'd really allowed themselves to discus the future in such concrete goals and defined expectations. Always before there was the cloud of secrecy overshadowing their relationship. A secrecy that was about to be broken, and that in and of itself demanded a certain amount of planning and preparing. Cagalli had never intended to be pregnant when she and Athrun finally revealed their secret marriage, but she hoped the news of a new heir would help appease public opinion.

Parliament would still be problematic, but that had always been expected.

"Athha-sama?" the same attendant from before interrupted her thoughts. "There's an incoming communication for you from General Yamato. Should I put it through to your console?"

"Kira? Yes, please, and switch to a secure line if it isn't already," she requested, swiveling to the view screen nearest her seat. It took close to a minute for the video feed to reconnect through a more secure channel, and then her brother's image materialized clearly for her.

"Kira! Is everything all right?" she demanded, worry clawing at her chest.

"We're fine here," he answered calmly. Maybe too calmly. "Are you on your way back home, then?"

"Yes. But my transport won't arrive until late tomorrow night. Isn't it late there?" she asked, still worried.

"We've been keeping irregular hours around here lately," he evaded. "So, how are things up in space? How's Athrun?"

"You could always call and ask him yourself," she snapped, mildly annoyed with her brother. "Come out with it, Kira; it's not like you to call for idle chitchat. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Lacus and I were just watching the screen," he said instead.

"And?" Cagalli prompted, reminding herself that it probably wasn't a good idea to get upset right now.

"Well, I just thought you might like to be informed of it, before you land tomorrow-"

"That's great, Kira," she interrupted. "Informed of what?"

"Well, apparently someone somewhere got the idea that you're pregnant-"

"What...?"

"And they told someone, who obviously told somebody else, and, well, a reporter got wind of it, and you can pretty much image what-"

"Wait a minute, you mean... they..."

"Like I said, I thought you should know before you land," Kira finished, sympathetically.

"They're running stories, about me? Being pregnant?" Cagalli asked slowly. "On the screen?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did they find out?" she demanded.

Kira's eyes brightened. "We'd wondered if there wasn't some truth to the story," he confessed. "Although it's not quite the way we would have liked to have found out," he softly reproached her, but she was having none of it.

"I just found out recently myself," Cagalli snapped. "Hell! I just told Athrun yesterday, Kira. You were the next person on the list, honest, but... oh, damn." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. "This changes everything again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'd already decided to inform the Parliament of our marriage, and Athrun's stepping away from his position to return to Orb-I don't suppose you or Lacus would want to do it?" At his less than thrilled look she grinned. "No, I didn't think you'd make it as politician. Damn."

And just because it felt good to say it, she cursed several more times.

"Cagalli..."

"This is faster than we'd planned," she sighed.

"You and Athrun will get through this."

"Somehow we always do," she agreed, sounding every drop as tired as she suddenly felt. "Kira, I'm sorry you had to find out about it on the news."

He shook his head. "Don't be. We're just really happy for you, Cagalli. To be able to bring a new life into the world is a truly miraculous thing."

And suddenly, all her worry about herself and Athrun and their situation melted away for a few moments, replaced with concern for her brother and sister-in-law. "I'm sorry, Kira... Is-how is Lacus?"

"She's happy for you both, Cagalli."

"She must be angry with me-"

"No," Kira insisted gently. "She's not angry with you or anyone. If she's angry, it's with her own body. Don't worry about it, though. Just like you and Athrun, we'll always find a way."

"Kira-"

"I should probably let you go," he replied. "You look really tired. Try and get some rest, Cagalli. It's not just yourself you're responsible for now, you know."

She groaned. "Go. I'll be sure to make arrangements to get out there and visit you both sometime this week."

"You'll be too busy," Kira predicted with an amused smile. "But we appreciate the thought."

"Thanks for calling, Kira."

"No problem. Take care of yourself, Cagalli. Love you."

"You, too," she added before releasing the connection and slumping back into her seat, suddenly dreading returning home.

And then, one more time, just for good measure, she cursed.

**82 CE, ORB Union's Council Room, Parliament House**

Cagalli stalked into the conference room, every inch the lioness her country titled her for. Her two aides and bodyguards trailed in behind, but she spared them little notice, well used to their ever-shadowing presence. She set the file she was carrying down in front of her before she took her own seat, and only when she sat did the members of her council resume their seats.

"Thank you for coming today," she began. "As I'm sure you're aware, there are several matters that must be discussed, but before we delve into those, is there anything anyone would like to bring up first?"

There was a moment filled with rustling papers and creaking chairs. And then finally,

"I'd wondered if you've had a chance to consider my request?"

Cagalli turned to the voice that had spoken, hard pressed to keep her expression from softening when she looked upon the computer-generated image of her husband, but she managed it, nodded and turning back to look at each of the other members of the council. "Representative Zara has requested to be relieved of his duties," she spoke to the seven men and women sitting around the table with her.

"But why?" came the expected explosion.

They had discussed this when Athrun told her he planned to step down, and though they agreed that they would have to disclose most everything at this meeting, they had agreed to do so slowly. And Athrun would start.

"I appreciate the opportunity the Orb government has given me to represent Orb in Plant," Athrun stated clearly for all the members listening. "I have tried my best to accurately represent Orb's ideals and desires here."

"And you've done a good job," interrupted Koji Toshihiro, the current prime-minister, gruffly. "I don't know why you'd want to step away from such a promising career in politics, especially at your age."

"Thank you, sir, but the simple reason is I miss my wife and family."

As expected there were the shocked faces of many of the cabinet members who were not experienced or jaded enough to guard their expressions. Her hands clenched tightly on the table top was the only physical sign of nerves Cagalli would allow herself as she quickly gauged the reactions of her council. This would set the tone for the rest of the meeting, she knew.

"I see," Cagalli spoke into the pregnant pause. "If there are no objections then we can have the paperwork drawn up within the week-"

"Wait a minute," Rumi Zandus shouted with a panicked air. Cagalli felt a moment of pity for her publicist. "There's nothing in his personal file about any living family!"

"That's quite the secret to keep," Baryn Perott agreed, eyes narrowed as he watched the halo projection critically.

Athrun nodded by didn't otherwise respond to the comments. "Representative Athha? Your permission?"

"You've done good work, Zala-san. Thank you."

"All wedding bands must be posted," Pachiri Sather interrupted, a stickler for details. "We must have the records if it's to be considered a legally binding-"

"They were posted," Athrun snapped before he could control his emotion. "They were also subsequently logged under classified, as my personal file demands. You won't find any public record."

"Such secrecy, Zala," Perott remarked. "Why hide?"

"Hide?" Athrun returned skeptically. "I suppose there are some who would interpret it as such, although hiding was not our purpose so much as offering as much immediate protection as possible."

Cagalli's eyes narrowed dangerously at that statement, and her annoyance bled through into her voice. "Are we objecting to Zara-san's desire to step down as Orb representative to Plant, or the fact that he neglected to inform this council of the details of his private life."

"It was a small wedding, a very limited guest list," Athrun added, unable to help the smile that played at his lips.

"Everyone is allowed to have their little secrets, Baryn," Toshihiro reminded the other senior member. "And some have more cause than others to want to keep their private lives private." He turned to face Athrun's image and continued, "I know what it's like to be too busy with work to attend to the things we're working for. If we don't make time for our families and loved ones, there's no point in working so hard. While I still say it's a shame to lose you, Athrun-san, I understand and support your request for replacement."

"Thank you," Cagalli responded while Athrun nodded his appreciation for the support. "Now, is there any other business to be discussed?"

"I know Representative Zara might not be up to date with the news here on Earth," Ledonir Kisaka spoke up for the first time, "But this story about your being pregnant is currently our main concern, Athha-sama."

For a moment Cagalli was actually glad she hadn't had a chance to call and warn Athrun about the leak-it would have been hard to fabricate the look of shock that slackened his features, but it would've prevented the outburst she was sure would come.

"What?" he demanded, voice crackling over the connection. "But how-"

Cagalli held up a hand to forestall him. The story might have been true, but her councilors did not know that for certain yet. "Yes, I was informed about it on the way home yesterday, which is why I wasted no time in calling us together today, and why I asked for Representative Zala to join us, despite it being so late in Plant." She turned in her seat to face her old guardian and friend. "What I would like to know is what source they're basing this story on?"

"We haven't been able to confirm a security breach yet, but the reports filtering through the news claim to be referring to your medical records."

"I thought all medical records of public officials were locked under special classification systems," Athrun snapped.

"They are," Kisaka returned coolly, "Which is why we suspect a security breach-"

"This is, of course, assuming there's any truth to these stories," Perott cooed solicitously.

The room quieted as all eyes turned back on Cagalli, questioningly. She ignored their curiosity for the moment in favor of her own. "And how has the public responded to these stories?"

"Well, it's been pretty divided into 'believe it' or 'don't believe it'," Zandas replied, reaching for the paper her aide held out for her. "Of those who believe the story, the ranks are strongly divided between the traditionalists and the naturalists," she continued skimming the report she held. "The traditionalists are, of course, bellyaching that it's sinful for a woman to bear a child out of wedlock, while the naturalists seem to be more focused on the idea of having a child heir in place again."

Cagalli frowned, sitting back in her chair. Once word that she was married was released, the traditionalists would back down she hoped. But then, the matter of genetics and coordinator versus non-coordinator might be raised. By right, her child would become the next representative of Orb, and that child would be a fourth generation coordinator through Athrun. Her eyes met Athrun's briefly before she looked to the rest of her advisors.

"It's only natural that the people of Orb should talk of and speculate about an heir," she began slowly. "My father's betrothal to my mother was confirmed and signed before he was thirty."

"Athha-sama-?"

"How would you like to handle this matter?" Zandas queried cautiously.

"Very delicately," was her answer as Cagalli pinched the bridge of her nose. "To begin with, if you haven't already, increase the investigation into the security breach. I want to know how the hell someone got into my medical files-if this story had hit even a day earlier," she began, her eyes meeting Athrun's again before she shook that thought away. "We'll need a statement drawn up-"

"I've already," Zandas started before Cagalli interrupted.

"You'll need to redo it," she prophesized with an apologetic smile. "Of course I don't want to disclose everything, but-"

"Athha-sama," one of the younger councilors spoke up with eagerness filling her voice. "Does this mean the story's true? You're really-"

Norah Peyton wasn't even able to say the words, such was her excitement, and Cagalli sighed, surveying the faces of her remaining council members. The majority of her senior members were able to control the facial features, but they couldn't hide the worry-panic-stress-dread-sympathy that beamed from their eyes. And a calmness she hadn't really been able to experience since finding out settled over her.

She breathed and smiled, and then she nodded, once, before adding verbal confirmation. "Estimated at twelve weeks."

"That's why you scheduled that world tour for this month," Kisaka announced, face still impassive despite the worry etched deeply around his kind eyes.

She nodded again. "I image things will be getting a bit chaotic here in the coming months. I wanted to make sure our connections were as neat as possible before we all turned our focus back inward again. But we'll need to step up on security. Just because we have neatly maintained fences doesn't mean I completely trust our neighbors-"

"But, Cagalli-sama," Peyton interrupted. "Who's the father?"

"My husband," she answered as calmly and as matter-of-factly as if stating the weather.

A small, tiny part of her felt guilty for pulling such an act on her unsuspecting and hard-working council members. Another, much larger part of her rejoiced in finally being able to pull something so wild and unbelievable over on them. She waited, soaking up their shock, knowing it wouldn't last much longer, and that when it did break, it could only go from bad to worse. She was going to enjoy every last second of her privacy while she could.

It began with sputtered incomprehension.

"But-but-that-!"

And then it exploded.

"Your husband!

"This is absolutely preposterous!"

"-But the bands-the records-!"

"-Husband?"

"- That the representative of our fine nation would behave in such a fashion-"

"ENOUGH!" Cagalli roared, not moving from her laid back position. She waited for the last grumble to fade away before continuing. "As I said, I image the next several months will be chaotic-" There was a whimper from her publicist. "But if our council members can't even control themselves to deal with the matter responsibly and maturely, I'm hesitant to rely on your continual guidance and council."

A few members had the gracefulness to look shamed for their reactions; unfortunately, it wasn't the ones who would be giving her the most problems, although they held their silence as well.

"The statement we'll release should follow the lines that both my husband and I are excited by the news and are eagerly looking forward to the development and birth of our first child. Short, simple. No names dropped but my own. Then move on to other business. No questions asked."

"But, Cagalli-sama, they're going to want to know who your husband is? Where is he now? Does he know about the baby? When did you marry, and why didn't you tell anyone-"

"Zandus," Kisaka interrupted. "Just offer the simple statement Athha-sama told you, and then, when her husband returns to Earth, I'm sure they'll make time to sit down with you and put together a more detailed report."

Zandus turned to snap off an angered reply... And then her eyes widened as they fell across the halo-screen and comprehension began to fill the room. She released a more awe-stricken, "Oh."

And from that point on, the rest of the council meeting was a chaos of accusations and incriminations.

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished: April 23, 2006

You could really use this as a main theme in your plot. I don't know if you planned to but having Athrun gain the trust of people of Orb would be a great plot line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

**Note:** While writing this, I found I could not be unbiased towards Jona. I apologize in advance, but, then... does anyone really like Jona?

Started April 23, 2006  
Words: 17,250

**CHAPTER TWO**

**82 CE, a private island off of ORB's coast, near the Marshall Islands**

_"In celebrity news for this evening, rumors continue to buzz that there might soon be the sounds of baby rattles coming from Orb Union's Chief Representative's office in the near future._ _Spokesmen for Representative Athha have yet to make a statement-"_

Kira turned off the screen with a sigh, and finished shutting down the house for the night. The house seemed almost empty with many of the older children gone, but he didn't blame them any. If given the choice to stay home or go off and study abroad through scholarships, he would have gone, too. He did go, he reminded himself as he quietly slipped into the bedroom he shared with his wife.

For a long moment, he simply stood next to the bed staring down at her. She was still lovely, despite the recent trauma. Still, she was slowly regaining her appetite, and she was beginning to sleep more regularly again. If she wasn't quite up to full health just yet, she was gradually getting there. One doctor had suggested medical alternatives, but Lacus was adamantly against mood enhancers, and so the only thing Kira could do was continue to watch over her and be there for her as she struggled to pull herself back together.

He hated feeling so hopeless in this mess.

"Kira?"

"I thought you were sleeping," he whispered back through the night as she shifted on the bed, turning to face him with heavily shadowed eyes.

"Just resting," Lacus responded, holding out a heavy hand for him. He took it readily and slid into bed beside her. She brushed away the signs of worry that clouded his face and pulled him closer for a kiss, pressing her body to his in unspoken invitation.

"Lacus," he breathed against her, turning his cheek to kiss her temple. His hand was warm against her hip, but unassuming.

Lacus found his mouth with hers and called for him. "Please, Kira," but he was still reluctant.

"I don't want to hurt you," he murmured, pressing his face against her throat and holding her loosely.

"It hurts me when you hold yourself away from me," she replied tearfully. "Please don't hold yourself away, Kira."

"Lacus... It's still too soon," he answered, skimming his hand up along her side with forced casualness. "You haven't-"

"Don't tell me what I have or haven't done," she cut him off coolly. "It's one thing if you don't want to be with me, but don't try and use my weaknesses against me," she added, starting to turn away from him.

"Lacus," he whispered, pulling her closer and holding her to him until she relaxed against him. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I wish that I could-"

"Shh," she soothed. "I know you're worried, about me, and about Cagalli and Athrun."

"I feel helpless to help any of you," he admitted, afraid to raise his voice above a whisper, as if by speaking the words out loud, some force would snatch them up and make them truth.

"You help us all simply by being here, Kira," Lacus returned, turning in his arms to face him. "By being willing to sit with us and support us. You help us all so much by just being yourself, Kira."

"Lacus..."

"Please, Kira," she breathed, pressing closer. "Stop holding yourself apart from me."

He kissed her, gently at first, and then slowly, ever so slowly, the kiss deepened until they were both flushed and breathing heavily.

"If you're sure," he hedged, pulled away hesitantly. When she nodded, he stood, nerves fluttering about his stomach most uncomfortably, and undressed. It was something so simple and yet so intimate-an act they'd preformed a million times-but when he joined their bodies together as gently as possible, Kira was washed in the struggling sense of first time anxiety.

"Are you all right?" he asked, balancing his weight from crushing her, but she pulled him down, whispering, "Don't hold back."

Slowly, so traitorously slowly, he began to move. In the midst of tiny, delicate kisses and soft whispered names they joined, together but separate. In the aftermath of the act, Lacus cried, hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared blindly up at their ceiling. Feeling more helpless than ever, Kira rolled away, another small, sad "I'm sorry," passing his lips as he moved to get up.

Lacus's breath became ragged, and she clutched at his hand tightly, holding him back. "Don't leave me," she requested, sounding so lost and broken it hurt him all the more.

"Lacus..."

"I can't feel you, Kira. You're right here, but I can't feel you. Why are you keeping yourself separate from me? I-"

She broke off, turning her face away as more tears began to fall.

"Lacus..."

He gathered her up to him, gently stroking her hair, her arms, her hips... until finally his hands settled over her stomach. Her small, flat, empty stomach where only three short weeks ago a tiny life had been struggling to survive... and failed.

"It hurts so much to see you hurting; to know that I'm partially the cause of your pain," Kira answered, lips brushing her hair.

"You're wrong."

"Lacus... why is it so important for us to have a baby naturally?" he queried as she continued to shake in his arms. "I love you, and I love raising the kids with you-whether they're of our bodies or not, doesn't matter, because, in my heart, they're already ours."

"Kira-"

"There are other ways of making babies, Lacus. You don't need to keep doing this to your body. I- We both know I wouldn't even be here if there weren't other ways, and... I'm afraid, Lacus. I'm afraid you will get pregnant again, and that this might happen all over again."

"Kira, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to- so badly..."

"Does it really matter that much?" he asked again, laying her back onto the bed. "How we make a baby? Does it matter so much that you're willing to keep hurting yourself like this, Lacus? What if the next time, they're not able to stop the bleeding? What if next time... Lacus, does it really matter so much that you're willing to risk your life like this?"

"Kira-"

"Because, I'm sorry, Lacus. I love you, and I want to have children with you, but not at the risk of losing you. I-I could live without you, but I can't imagine why I would want to."

"Kira, I..."

"Everyone... we're all so worried about you. We want to help you, but we don't know how, and... And Cagalli's worried that you'll hate her now-"

"No!"

"It's only logical for her to worry about it when she sees how much you've been pressing yourself to have a baby."

"I don't hate her..." Lacus breathed.

"I know..."Kira soothed, kissing her temple.

"But I can't help but be a little jealous of them," Lacus admitted quietly, burying her face against Kira's shoulder. "Even though I know what trouble this will cause for them, I..."

"I know," Kira repeated again, kissing her hair.

"Kira... does it really not bother you that we might not be able to conceive naturally?"

"Really."

"But you do want children?" She needed that confirmation.

"I would like to have a child with you, someone who is you and me all rolled up into one, but..." He paused and shook his head. "It's not something I need to be happy, Lacus. That something is you, and if it came down to a choice, I'd rather not have children than lose you." He dropped several sweet kisses along her face, wherever they could fall.

"Kira-! I-I just wanted... and you, to give you-" Lacus cried, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and breaking down again.

"You don't have to do or give me anything, Lacus," he soothed, holding her and loving her gently. "You already gave me everything I ever needed when you gave me your love."

**71 CE, on the Eternal, near Jachin Due Airspace**

The three ships crept through the disconsolate battle remains, following Strike Rouge's signal, to find the disjointed skeleton of Freedom and the three mobile suit pilots dangling out from the open hatch of Rouge, latched onto each other, crying.

They were alive.

They were safe.

It was over.

"Quickly. Bring them in," Lacus ordered, whirling around and flying off the bridge to go down to the docking bay and meet them. She didn't even realize she was crying, too.

"You heard the lady," Waltfeild barked as the doors hissed shut behind her.

It was over.

The war was finally over.

But at such a price.

Crews were already scrambling to assemble teams for suit retrieval. She didn't know if there would be anything left salvageable of the Justice-most likely not if what she suspected was true, and Athrun would be able to confirm her suspicions of having used the nuclear reactor within the Justice to destroy GENISIS-but the Freedom's core was still intact, and that was something that could not be left floating freely in space.

And bodies. Survivors and others. They all needed to be retrieved. The clean-up job for this war would not be a pretty one. Or an easy one.

The bay doors sealed shut behind the battered Rouge suit, and the area screamed with depressurization, the small artificial magnetic gravity this area offered humming to life. Lacus kicked away from the floor, flying straight for the open cockpit, and dissolved into tears as she collide with the other three sobbing teens. They remained there, huddled together, until the medic teams arrived few minutes later.

"Ma'am, you need to let go so we can take him to the medical bay," a young man spoke, tugging gently at them.

"NO!" Cagalli shouted, tightening her hold on both Athrun and Kira.

"Can't we all go together?" Lacus suggested.

"It doesn't matter," shouted another, older medic. "Just do your initial check here," she instructed the younger man. "If they're not concussed or bleeding to death, get them out of here! We have more wounded in-coming!"

The young medic flushed, but quickly followed orders so that in less than ten minutes, all four of them were told to clear out of the area and check back with a medic sometime within the following days.

They stayed where they were; as if not to break the delicate moment they found themselves in.

"It's over?" Kira finally breathed wonderingly.

"Yes. Plant has called for a truce."

"It's over," he repeated, sagging further against Athrun.

There seemed to be no other words to say. Other casualties began to arrive, but the three were oblivious to their surroundings; numb and exhausted from the long fight and the cathartic release afterwards. It was Lacus, then, who started them in motion, guiding them with an-almost herd-like mentality from the bay area and into the living quarters. And so it was by habit that they all arrived in Lacus's quarters.

The situation had all the elements for a strange and awkward affair, but they were all too damn exhausted to care, and so, when they tumbled onto the bed together, it was in a tangle of limbs still encased in pilot suits and dampened with fear-induced perspiration. They dove into sleep, cocooned in the belief that their struggle was finally over. That they were alive and, at least for this moment, they were not alone.

The moment didn't last nearly long enough.

It was his fortune as being second-in-command that had elected Waltfeld the lucky privilege of delivering reality back to the young warriors. In truth, he would have liked to have held off a bit longer, but life waits for no man or woman, coordinator or not, and there were too many decisions to be made, things to be done, to allow the younger ones more than the hour or two of much needed rest.

The door alert could have been a level one alarm for all the good it did at rousing the sleeping fighters, and he pass coded himself into the quarters wondering what he would find. Although not sure exactly of what he had expected, he wondered if he wasn't becoming jaded by being most surprised by the fact that all four bodies on the bed were still completely dressed. He remembered post-battle moments with Aisha that were-ah, but then, he and his lover were both older than these cubs.

Not surprisingly, someone quietly entering their space was able to accomplish what repeatedly leaning on the door alert had not, and the four bodies roused to consciousness-two reaching for weapons that were, thankfully, not there before reality and recognition began to filter through the gummy blanket of fatigue.

Blinking dazedly, Lacus tried to sit up, but ending up having to proper herself against the two boys instead. "What is it?"

"Decisions to be made," Waltfeld answered shortly, grinning at the embarrassed flushing just beginning to crowd the other three's cheeks. Not his pink-haired princess, though. She was not so easily embarrassed, he knew. "We've moved the ships from the immediate area, but we're still close to Jachin Due territory. Things are starting to get a little more organized out there-and they've set a date and time for the initial truce talks. Both sides are retreating now to go lick their wounds. It's probably a good idea for us to do the same. The Archangel is pretty beat up, but she's salvageable; she'll need help, though."

"The Archangel and its crew are to be considered as a special force team of the Orb fleet," Cagalli announced quickly, shoving strangled clumps of hair away from her face and wiggling over to the edge of the bed. "We will be responsible for her from now on. How about the Kusanagi?"

"She fared the best out of the three," Waltfield answered gruffly. "And don't worry; that commander of yours knows you're here and safe."

"I need to get back there and-"

"Yes, you do. Orb will need to present itself well in these upcoming days. It's going to be tricky."

"We'll need to remove the Eternal from sight as well," Lacus spoke calmly. "Have all the parts of Freedom been located?"

"Yes. But Justice-"

"I didn't expect there to be anything," she shook her head sadly. "The Archangel can disappear with the Eternal. There's already been a safe place prepared for the Eternal to rest and be repaired, undisturbed by those who would use it unjustly. The Archangel can be returned to Orb as discretely as possible once it's secure for reentry."

"Thank you," Cagalli nodded.

"Not at all," Lacus smiled and shook her head gently. "In return, may I ask to have use of the Kusanagi as a temporary home? I'm afraid it's not safe or advisable for me to return to Plant right now. It maybe never again... "

"Lacus..." Athrun spoke for the first time, looking shocked and stricken.

"Our involvement in this will be called before the grand council," Waltfeld predicted. "The boy and I will probably be looking at court martial. At best, dishonorable discharge from ZAFT. I guess we'll all be looking for a new place to call home."

"Orb is a small country," Cagalli began, not daring to look anywhere but at the sheets fisted between her yellow-white fingers. "And we're not in the best of shape right now-"

"Cagalli-"

"In fact, I'm sure that there will be plenty of reconstruction work... for someone... who's looking for a place to start over..."

"You're a good lady. Don't lose that spirit," Waltfeld said solemnly. "I best get back to the bridge and get those preparations started while you cubs finish up in here," he added, turning away and striding out with a chuckle.

"Cubs-!" Cagalli sputtered once the door slid shut. "Did he just call us-" She bristled.

"Cagalli," Kira interrupted. "What will you do now?"

Her jaw snapped shut, and her posture stiffed. "I need to get back to the Kusanagi and find out what's happening in Orb."

"That's a good idea," he agreed, climbing out of bed behind her. "I want to check on the Archangel, too. Athrun? Lacus?" He turned a questioning look onto the remaining two.

Athrun looked away. Cagalli stepped forward, but Kira reached out and pulled back the hand she'd extended towards the dark-haired pilot. He threaded his fingers with hers and squeezed in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. "We'll catch up with you both later, then. For sure," he added, tugging Cagalli out with him.

Lacus smiled after him, and Athrun nodded, once, before the door slid shut behind the siblings, leaving the two alone.

"Athrun..." Lacus began gently as the younger boy struggled with the sheets.

"He's dead," he announced; his voice, already weak and unsure, cracked. "On GENISIS. Someone tried to stop him, and they shot him, and he's dead. Just like my mother."

"Athrun, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I didn't even know him anymore, Lacus. That man-" He shot confused eyes up to her face, searching for... something. "I didn't know him. He wasn't the same person who I used to respect and look up to. I-he-"

"War changes people," she answered his question calmly, stroking his cheek.

"I know, but-" He tore his gaze away and squeezed his eyes shut. The tears threatened to choke him. "Why, Lacus?" he asked brokenly.

She pulled him to her and held him as he cried for the man he remembered as his father... and the monster war had made of that man. Lacus cried, too, for her own loss; Her father, shot down for doing what he believed in, for protecting her. Her kind, sweet, wonderful father who abhorred violence in general and this war in particular. War was such a cruel beast, uncaring of who or what it devoured in its rage.

"What now?" Athrun asked after a small eternity. He sounded so empty and lost. What would it take to see this kind and generous young man smile and laugh again she wondered. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"What is it you want to do?" she asked in reply. "No one can make that decision but you, Athrun. You must decide for yourself what it is you want."

"What I want... I want..." He looked away, whispering, "I'm sorry, Lacus."

"Shall I tell you what I would like?" she asked cheerfully. "I would like to visit Earth. Perhaps I could even live there. What do you think? A quiet, comfortable life in a happy home? Reverend Malchio could probably use a woman's hand with his orphans. I think it would be lovely to help care for the children. And it's near the ocean. Don't you think it would be wonderful to live near the ocean, Athrun? A real ocean? I imagine it must be very peaceful and calm there, don't you think?"

"Lacus..."

"And Kira loves the water," she continued gaily. "He would spend hours out on the terrace overlooking the lake. Do you think he would be happy to live in a house near the sea and help care for orphans with me?" she asked slyly, watching him carefully.

Athrun smiled. He smiled truly for the first time in what felt like years as relief and gratitude flooded over him. "Kira loves the sea," he agreed. "And he's good with children. I think he would love it there." He squeezed her hand and added, "With you."

She smiled back at him, laying her head to rest against his shoulder. "I think, maybe, if things had been different, I would have been happy and content as your wife, Athrun Zala."

"Anyone would be honored to be your husband, Lacus, most of all me," he answered. "If things... things had been different, I, too, would have been happy to live out my life with you."

"Athrun is very kind and understanding," she said gently, smiling before sitting up under her own strength and turning to face him formally. "I, Lacus Klein hereby withdraw my claim upon Athrun Zala and release him from the promise of marriage." She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his. "You will make a wonderful husband and life companion one day, Athrun. That woman is lucky to be recipient of your feelings."

"You, too, Lacus. Thank you, for... everything."

"There is nothing you need to thank me for, Athrun," she replied, getting up from the bed and adjusting her costume.

"Yes, there is," he returned, getting up and pulling her back for a quick but meaningful embrace. "There's plenty."

She was still for a moment before melting into the embrace and holding him tighter. "Then it has been my pleasure..."

"Not entirely." He squeezed her gently once more and then released her. "Lacus, in case I don't get a chance to say it later, Kira-he's a real special guy."

"I know. Kira and Athrun are alike in many ways."

"I hope you can find happiness together."

"We will," she replied, and Athrun thought she glowed from within. "I can feel his heart, in motion with mine, and our dreams are the same."

"Lacus?" he asked, confused.

She turned to look at him, in the moment and serious once again. "Do you know what it is you want now, Athrun?"

"I... I know what I don't want," he answered, looking away frowning.

She reached out and brushed his cheek again. "It is important to start somewhere. We all must make the first step before we can reach our dreams."

"Lacus... how will you handle ZAFT?"

"I am not a soldier, Athrun, as you and Captain Waltfeld are. They cannot court-marshal or dismiss me. I have instigated no acts of terrorism upon Plant or Earth. I have no fear of ZAFT."

"But Freedom, and the Eternal-?"

"Were funded and built with support from the Klein Faction. They were built with the intended purpose of aiding the end of this terrible war, and they have fulfilled that purpose."

"Will you really go down to Earth, then, and start a new life?"

"Won't you?" she returned. "In less than a few hours, this ship will withdraw from this battlefield, and hopefully it will never be needed again. Whether you are still here or not when it leaves, Athrun, that is your choice. Just as is whether you'll return to Orb or go on to someplace else. Even if you choose to return to ZAFT, to remain in Plant, the choice, Athrun, remains yours to make. No one else can make it for you."

She touched his shoulder. "Shall I use the shower first then?" she asked, chipper as she floated off towards the water closet.

"You're wrong!" Cagalli was arguing when Lacus and Athrun entered the Kusanagi's bridge. "Orb is-Athrun!" she broke off suddenly. "You're... still here."

She stared at him wonderingly, with hungry eyes before she was finally able to force her gaze away. "I thought... you would choose to leave with the Eternal and Archangel."

"I'm staying," he said simply.

"I... I see." She forced a more confident smile onto her face and responded with a more welcoming, "I'm glad," before turning to face the pink haired woman who was still potential-ally, potential-foe. It was only to be expected that there would be some tension between these two women. Lacus, after all, posed a threat to Cagalli upon the two young men dearest to the blonde-her brother... and Athrun.

"Lacus," she greeted cordially.

"Cagalli," Lacus replied in kind, her head dipping politely. "Thank you for your generous hospitality."

"Thank you for your aid in bringing an end to the war." Cagalli turned back to face her commanding officer. "But there's still a lot work left to be done. We were just discussing what Orb's next move will be."

"Cagalli," Lacus hesitated, unsure. "Kira is-?"

Cagalli looked away, frowning, before forcing herself to look at the other woman squarely. "He chose to remain with the Archangel for now. He'll return to Orb, and his parents. He... there are many things he wants to talk with them about. Lacus, I-"

"It's all right, Cagalli," the pink haired woman smiled. "I understand. We will meet again. Right now, though we walk separate paths, our dreams remain the same. That is why I know we'll meet again, surely."

"Lacus," Athrun spoke, coming up beside her.

"Relationships are difficult and oftentimes fragile things," she said gently, smiling at him. "They must be handled with care and nurtured with time. It will be all right." She turned back towards the Kusanagi's bridge, more serious than before. "What will Orb's next step be?"

Cagalli nodded, offering a small smile before returning to business as well. "Right now Orb is still officially a conquered territory of the Earth Alliance, but our government is still intact and Prime Minister Saran is leading the people into the beginning stages of reconstruction..."

**82 CE, the Orphanage, Marshall Islands**

"Ah, Kisaka," Lacus greeted upon seeing the older man walk onto the terrace. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Lacus-san, Kira," Ledonir Kisaka offered both bow and apology to the couple. "I apologize for stopping in unannounced."

"Not at all," Lacus smiled gaily. "Won't you please come in? We were just about to have some tea."

"Thank you. I'll try not to be long."

"How was yesterday's council meeting?" Kira wasted little time in asking, offering Kisaka a ready made cup of tea as Lacus fixed a third.

"That is part of my reason for coming here today," the veteran soldier admitted. "I believe you understand the situation already.

Lacus's and Kira's pleasant expressions melted into one more serious. "Some," Kira answered, both he and Lacus nodding understandingly. "And what was the council's reaction?"

"About as much as I'm sure Cagalli expected, which is why I assume they chose to keep the affair secret?"

Kira nodded. "At first I didn't agree, either, but they had their reasons, and even if I didn't like them, I could understand them."

"Which is why you helped them. Did they even stop to think what problems this will cause?" Kisaka finally exploded angrily. It was a frustration that had been building since rumor began that the young Orb representative might be pregnant, and it had only grown worse when the true depth of the matter was revealed.

"Of course," Lacus answered calmly. "Why else do you think they chose to keep such a momentous and important occasion so private?" The sea breeze caught at her hair, and the sun added a rosier glow to her cheeks. "Cagalli worries constantly for the well-being of Orb."

"I know that, which is why I can't understand how she could consent to marry someone, even in secret!"

"Consent?" Kira smiled. "From what I understand, it was Athrun who did the consenting, Cagalli the insisting."

"What?"

"I wonder, Kisaka-san, do you know how long they have been married?" Lacus queried curiously. "Did she tell the council for exactly how long she and Athrun have been in a relationship?"

"I knew, no, I suspected that there was still..." He shook his head. "During the war, it was impossible not to be aware of their feelings, but when he left and didn't come back... I'd hoped she would move on," he confessed.

"They did move on," Kira told him. "But their dreams remained the same; that is why they found each other again."

Atop the table, Lacus's and Kira's hands entwined.

"No one stays the same, Kisaka-san. Whether living apart or living together, Life changes people. Athrun and Cagalli, they needed that time apart to help build who they are, what they are. And what they are is stronger and better together than apart."

"How long," Kisaka questioned quietly.

"They'll have been married three years this summer," Kira answered. "They knew they wouldn't be able to keep it secret indefinitely, but they wanted to offer Orb more time."

"To what?" the elder man growled, finding it difficult to repress his aggravation over the scenario now that he was with people he trusted to speak openly of the matter with. "Get used to the idea?"

"To grow and strengthen and be able to stand on its own once again, without Cagalli's constant support and attention," Lacus returned. "She is only one person, Kisaka-san, but Orb places so much upon her. I think you sometimes forget she is also a woman."

Kisaka frowned solemnly, but he had no response for that. He had known from before that there was something between the Coordinator and the princess, no matter how much the pair pretended otherwise. He knew better than to take Cagalli blindly at her word, especially when she said it with a careless smile. He knew her to be a passionate person, who never did things half-way, strongly devoted to the wellbeing of her country to the point where she'd exclude her own needs. It had been something he'd commented on and worried about before.

And now, here he was, having to come to terms with something she had finally done for herself, not for Orb.

"Zandus will be making the announcement tonight."

Kira looked away. "I see. And... are you releasing Athrun's name, too?"

Kisaka shook his head. "Not at this time, no, but we are mentioning her husband. That alone will cause... a stir. It will only become more agitated when we tell them who and what her husband is." Kira tensed in response, but Kisaka went on. "At best, the people will feel cheated out of a royal wedding. At worse..."

"Security will need to be increased," Kira predicted with no lack of gloominess.

A disposition shared by the older man. "I know, but she won't stand for much more of what she sees as our interference or over protectiveness."

"Cagalli must not think only of her own safety now," Lacus intercepted their dire predictions. "You may find she's more willing to accept your... 'interference' if it is a matter of safety for her child."

"Somehow the image of Cagalli graciously accepting extra security just doesn't compute," Kira quipped at his wife who shot an amused smile back at him.

"Oh, I never said she would be gracious about it."

"Graciousness was never one of her stronger traits," Kisaka agreed solemnly, exhaling wearily.

**72 CE, March Festival, Orb**

"Why do I have to wear a dress?" she complained loudly, wincing as the brush came down mercilessly upon her scalp.

"How could you say such a horrible thing!" Mana cried. "This is your very own inauguration, and I suppose you would like to just waltz out there in those awful boys' clothes if you could, wouldn't you? But I won't allow it! Oh, no, never will I allow your poor, dear mother's child to be presented so disgracefully before her people! I would rather be shot to death, fed poison, and have my body excavated than see-"

"I could wear my dress uniform, though!" the blonde protested-and then promptly cried out, tears stinging her large golden eyes as her hair was yanked on once again.

Soft laughter floated up from the back of the room and a vision in softly floating white and pastels stepped forward. "Mana-san," Lacus spoke genially. "I'm afraid Kira needs some assistance in the other room, and my skills just aren't as capable as yours. Would you please...?"

"Oh, heavens help that boy!" the matronly woman cried, throwing her hands up and rushing off. "He's more helpless than this one!"

"At least he doesn't have to wear a dress!" Cagalli shouted after the retreating form.

Lacus chuckled again and stepped forward, picking up the hair brush Mana had left behind. Cagalli winced in anticipation, but the soft bristle brush merely soothed over her abused scalp.

"No," Lacus agreed. "But I doubt he would look anywhere near as lovely in one, either," she complimented, gently stroking the brush through sun-kissed hair. "He's both terribly nervous and pleased about today. Thank you for including him."

"He's my brother," Cagalli grumbled, relaxing into the soft-handed handling. "Of course he's included... He's... he's the only family I have left, now."

Lacus set the brush down and squeezed Cagalli's shoulders. "Orb has such wonderful, traditional styles," she sighed, running her hands along the jewels and multi-colored beads laid bare on the vanity.

"Most of them are annoying."

"They're more dear and precious for the trouble one must go through to complete and honor them," Lacus replied, selecting the long rope of pearls questioningly. At Cagalli's brisk nod, she began weaving the beads through the blonde's hair.

"I hate dresses," Cagalli grumbled.

"And yet you look so lovely in them."

"There's no place to hide a gun, even."

"Are you expecting the need to arise for use of one?"

"There's always hope."

"Yes, there is," Lacus agreed. "And I hope the need should never arise that you should ever need to aim a weapon at anyone ever again. There! You're done," she announced, and Cagalli looked up, startled.

On some level of comprehension, Cagalli understood that the beautiful young woman she saw in the reflection glass was herself, but it was in such a detached manner that she raised her hand to her hair wonderingly, eyes exploring the image before her. Her normally unruly mane of hair had been streaked and slicked with creams and oils until it shined and managed some semblance of style. The pearls glistened like iridescent drops of moonlight, weaved in and about and then left draped down and around over her shoulders, spilling onto the golden sheen of her costume.

She stood up wonderingly and turned to the full length reflection glass to take in the full effect. She held her arms up and out, studying the cascade of the yellow-gold material of her inauguration dress, amazed at the image she saw before her. Her arms fell back to her sides, and she turned, slowly, to face the other woman.

"Lacus, Orb's military uniform is not that complicated to wear."

"No, it isn't," Lacus agreed, smiling amicably as she straighten a twist of fabric in Cagalli's ensemble. "Kira thought you might be nervous."

Head bowed, Cagalli turned back to the mirror. Nerves twisted in her belly, prompting her to ask, "And Athrun?"

"Cagalli," Lacus began gently and then sighed, sitting down on the bench the blonde had vacated only moments before. "It was... quite a surprise, for everyone," she answered delicately. "You never mentioned a betrothal before."

The blond swallowed a contemptuous snort. "I try not to remember it," she returned, turning away from the mirror in favor for the large window that looked out over the grounds of her family home. "I don't even know what he's doing here! He's supposed to be attending some fancy school in the North Atlantic!"

And all the grace of a princess she seemed to possess just moments ago vanished as she began to pace the room agitatedly, like a caged lioness. "Ugh! I can't believe he just-he just-kissed me like that!" she growled. "Like he had the right!"

Lacus, half-concerned for the young dignitary's appearance and half-concerned for the girl, stood swiftly and grabbed her hands, forcing Cagalli into a stand-still. "Cagalli, it's true that I don't know this Jona very well, but, if he's not someone you can be happy with... is a betrothal really something you want to maintain?"

"No, it's not," Cagalli bit out. "And if the choice was mine and just about me, there wouldn't even be a choice."

"Cagalli-"

"But it's not just about me," the blonde continued, turning away more calmly. "That's what today is all about, you know. When I officially accept the title of Orb, I cease to be just Cagalli anymore."

She stood before the window now, bathed in the weak sunlight of the winter's day, and to Lacus's eyes, she looked like a proud but cold goddess.

"Orb's Lioness, the Supreme Commander," Cagalli whispered. "The leader of Orb can not think only for herself. She must constantly think of her people, and what's best for them."

"But what of yourself?" Lacus queried. "It's wonderful to be so dedicated to your country and people, but you mustn't lose yourself in the process. Who you are is what makes you a capable leader."

"Lacus..." Cagalli looked over her shoulder, questioningly. "Did you ever enjoy being an idol?"

The pink-haired woman frowned and took her time answering. "I love singing, and I enjoy singing for others to enjoy, but... no. I didn't care much for being idolized, even if it did allow me the means to pass my father's message on to the people of Plant. I never cared for the attention it focused on me."

Cagalli nodded and turned back to the window. "That's why you want to disappear," she thought aloud. "Will you and Kira leave for the Marshall Islands right after the reception then?"

"It would probably be best," Lacus answered, and the melancholy she felt shaded the normal cheerfulness of her voice. "We do not want to invite more questions than necessary. You're welcome to come visit us, at any time."

"I'll probably be busy, but thank you," Cagalli responded, turning back to face the room with a fixed smile. "What about... do you think... Athrun...?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know," Lacus sighed. "I'm not sure even he knows yet."

"I see." Cagalli sighed and went to sit back at her vanity. "Do you think... is he angry with me? About Jona? Because I didn't tell him?"

"I think he's more hurt and confused than angry," the pink-haired woman supplied. "But that is something Cagalli should discuss with Athrun, not me."

A quiet rap preceded the door cracking open and a voice asking, "Is everything all right here?"

Lacus's smile radiated. "Come in and see," she offered, stepping back to leave the princess in plain view.

Kira poked his head in, and upon seeing Cagalli, opened the door wider and walked in, a stunned expression on his face. "Wow..." he began.

"If you say I look like a girl, I'll hit you," his sister threatened, gaining her feet and turning on him.

For a moment, he was puzzled, but he quickly regained his smile. "Sometimes it's hard to remember that you are a girl, but... I was just going to say that you look gorgeous in that dress."

She turned back to the reflection glass self-consciously-and then caught sight of her brother's grinning image. "You look good, too," she told him, turning around. "Orb's military uniform suits you."

"You think so?" he asked, tugging at the heavily starched material. He stopped suddenly and became serious. "Are you ready for this, Cagalli?"

"This makes everything final," she answered, breathing with forced calmness. "Everything's changed so much..."

Warm hands came to rest on her shoulders, and Cagalli looked up into her brother's face. "Cagalli... if you don't want to-"

"Orb is my responsibility," she cut him off, her face filling with proud determination. "It might be sooner than I'd expected, but I always knew that one day, it would be my destiny to lead Orb."

"I know," Kira answered calmly, kissing her cheek. "Cagalli is a good leader, and I know she will do her best for Orb."

"Kira..."

"And her brother will be here to make sure she stays out of trouble," he added, laughing and ducking away to avoid the swing she sent aiming at his shoulder.

"Why you-! Kira-!"

"Excuse me," Athrun popped his head in, catching the siblings in mid-act. "They're almost ready-" he began and then quickly trailed off as he caught sight of Cagalli.

Startled in mid-swing, Cagalli's fingers just barely skimmed through Kira's fringe as he darted away. She pulled up, staring transfixed at the ex-ZAFT soldier who stood just inside the door. Athrun was too busy staring at her to notice, though.

"We'll go on ahead then, shall we?" Lacus chirped cheerfully, tugging on Kira's hand and smiling as they ducked around Athrun and pulled the door shut behind them.

"Athrun," Cagalli began nervously, fussing with a fold in her dress.

"Cagalli," he returned, mouth dry and palms sweaty. He wanted to go over to her, touch her, and ascertain that she was real, but he was terrified of ruining the vision before him. "You look... beautiful," he breathed.

"So do you," she replied, and then flustered, tried, "I mean, you look really, really good."

And he did. Kira had looked good in Orb's military uniform, but that same uniform on one Athrun Zala... was devastating.

Before she could say more, though, her door burst open and a third person came strutting in self-importantly.

"Cagalli!" Jona crowed. "My darling, my dear! You look radiant! Are you ready for your big day? I certainly am!"

The newcomer brushed past Athrun without a glance, striding directly up to Cagalli and leaning in to kiss her. Quick reflexes were the only thing that prevented his lips from touching hers, but he still managed to slobber over her cheek and crush her body against his.

"Jona!" she cried, trying to squirm free from the unwanted embrace. "Please," she tried again.

"Of course, of course, you must be nervous," he prompted. "It is a very important day, after all. But who would have thought you would be inaugurated so soon!" He laughed, as if he had just told a delightful joke, and Cagalli found herself hard-pressed not to be ill.

"Yes, who would have thought," she repeated weakly.

"Ms. Athha," Athrun spoke up formally, calling upon his best military persona. "If you're ready...?"

Jona shot his a disdainful glance, quickly masking it when he turned back to Cagalli. "Yes, Cagalli, my dearest, we mustn't keep the people waiting now. Father has already ordered the car and it's here waiting for us."

"'Us'?" she started, eyes widening with panic.

"Of course," Jona enthused. "As your fiancé, it's only fitting that I should be there with you," he continued, grabbing her by the arm, and wrapping his arms purposefully around her he began escorting her out.

Panicked, Cagalli reached out and grasped at Athrun as they passed. Jona stopped, turned, and directed Athrun with what should have been a chilling look but somehow came off making him look like an ugly, petulant brat.

"You're Cagalli's brother's friend, aren't you?" he asked, barely keeping his sneer from being obvious. "What was your name again? Adam? Aslam? Alex?"

"Sir," Athrun answered sharply. The seeming display of respect for command seemed to appease the older man, and Jona relaxed.

"I didn't realize you were also part of Orb's military. Here to watch over our dear, sweet Cagalli, are you?" Jona crooned. "Well, keep up the good work. I can take care of her now. You're dismissed."

Jona turned to leave with Cagalli again, unaware of the bristling state of the woman in his arms, when Athrun's voice stopped them both.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you don't have the authority to dismiss me."

Jona whirled around again, face splotched with indignation. "What! Do you know who I am? I'm the Prime Minister's son. I'm her fiancé!"

He jabbed a finger in Cagalli's direction, and was lucky that Athrun didn't break it for him.

"That may be, but that still does not give you the authority to dismiss me," he returned, theoretically dismissing Jona and turning his focus back to Cagalli. "Your car is waiting, Ms. Athha, when you're ready."

"Thank you," Cagalli answered simply, but her eyes spoke volumes. She turned to the door and walked out under her own violation, Athrun following close behind. He could feel the weight of Kira's and Lacus's questioning eyes upon them as they passed and the heated glare of Cagalli's fiancé as he slinked along behind them.

**82 CE, ORB's Foreign Ambassador's Quarters, Aprilius-1 (PLANT)**

_"In a brief but startling statement today, Orb's Representative Spokeswoman, Rumi Zandus,_ _announced that Orb's_ _Supreme Commander, Cagalli Yula Athha, is pregnant, and that's not all,"_ the news announcer spoke excitedly, and the scene on the view screen switched to an image of Cagalli's PR looking cool, calm, and in control. Athrun envied the woman her perfected acting skills because he knew she could be experiencing none of the above. _"'Athha-sama_ _would like to thank the public for their concern in her health. Her doctor has confirmed that she is currently fourteen weeks pregnant, and her recent travels have had no adverse_ _effects on her health. BothAthha-sama_ _and her husband are excited and eagerly anticipating the development and birth of their first child. Thank you.'"_

Athrun would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous. As Zandus tried to extract herself from the salivating throng of reporters the news announcer came back on and engaged in a rather fanciful debate with her co-anchor. He watched eagerly as the debate continued to unravel. When they finally threw his name into the list of possibles, he couldn't help but feel a flash of relief that they hadn't automatically ruled him out.

_"Rumors of a secret relationship between Athrun Zala, formally of ZAFT and now Orb's representative in Plant, and Cagalli have been around for years,"_ the second news announcer expounded. _"Personally, if I had the chance to get with Athrun, I would have done so already!"_

_"Rumors that both Cagalli and Athrun have disclaimed,"_ the first announcer reminded the second with a grin. _"It is possible that the two are just the friends they claim to be."_

_"And it's possible that they've been living a secret life without telling anyone,"_ the second announcer mocked a fanciful swoon.

_"More importantly, if it was true, and Athrun Zala was the father of Cagalli's baby, think of what that would mean_," a third announcer, the Earth Sphere news anchor, broke in, grimacing.

_"Someone's getting lucky,"_ the second announcer answered, trying to repress her mirth. The first announcer was not so lucky and had to turn away. Her mic still picked up her response, however, and Athrun thought he managed well in repressing his natural inclination to blush.

_"I think you're both forgetting that Representative Zala, while currently a member of Orb's government, was previously of ZAFT,"_ the Earth Sphere anchor reminded his co-anchors forcibly. _"Athrun Zala is a Coordinator-"_

He held his breath-

_"And that means, if he is the father of Cagalli-sama's baby, Orb's heir will also be a coordinator!"_

-and released it.

There. It was out, he thought forcing himself to relax his tense limbs. A banging on his suite door chased away any sense of relaxation he might have achieved as he nearly jumped right out of his skin, his heart hammering in his throat. Surely it was too soon for the reporters to have hunted him down, and reason dictated that even if they had, the security of this building wouldn't have allowed them access. Then... who...?

"Open the damn door, dammit!"

Athrun half smiled, half grimaced as he rose to his feet, switching off the view screen and wiping his palms on his pants as he went. He was caught in a headlock before he got more than a flash of two familiar faces.

"Why, you little-" Deakka gruffed, ruffling up Athrun's hair before the younger man could stop him.

His partner stalked into the room and whirled on them. "Well!" Yzak barked. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he demanded impressively as Deakka released a still reeling Athrun and flung himself onto the sofa-couch, propping his feet up on the table casually.

"We were out on routine drills," the blond offered in explanation, "When we heard about Cagalli being knocked up." Yzak huffed; Deakka grinned.

Athrun sighed. "You know, those were just rumors," he began, watching the mixture of doubt and disappointment wash over them. "But," he reached over and turned the video screen back on. There were four news announcers arguing now. "I just found out a couple days ago myself."

"So it's true?" Deakka crowed delightedly. "Ha ha! I just knew it! This calls for a celebration!" he cried, jumping up and rushing the bar. "Where do you keep the schnags?"

"You know what this means, don't you?" Yzak groused, petulant and gloomy.

"It means a lot of things," Athrun replied, scooting Deakka out of the way to retrieve the requested bottle and three glasses.

"So I guess you guys won't be keeping your marriage a big secret anymore, huh?" Deakka put in, snatching two glasses and handing one to Yzak.

"Good! You had no business marrying someone in secret," Yzak snapped. "If she didn't want to marry a coordinator, she shouldn't've married one!"

"We had our reasons for keeping it secret," Athrun grimaced.

"Probably all messed up reasons for a pair of messed up people!"

"Yes, yes," Deakka interrupted blithely. "Drink your drink, Yzak."

"Shut up!" the pale-haired man ordered before tipping back the drink in one fiery sweet swallow and holding the glass out to Deakka, who promptly exchanged it for the full glass.

"It means," Yzak began, picking up his previous train of thought, "That you'll be the first natural-born fourth-generation."

Athrun exhaled, sipping his own drink much more moderately. "I know. I'd hoped Lacus would be, but..."

"We heard about the miscarriage," Deakka confirmed more gently than he was normally want to be. "Tough luck that."

"It... wasn't a good scenario," Athrun admitted. "Kira said that for a while afterwards, they thought they might actually lose her, too."

The others shared his pained grimace, each having their own personal ties to the pink-haired former-idol.

"He mentioned it was bad," Yzak whispered, "But he wouldn't say how bad. Just that she was getting better."

"And now you and the princess are having a kid," Deakka broke into the solemn moment. "My, how time flies. Seems like only yesterday she was threatening to shoot you for some thing or another."

"I believe that's two months ago you're remembering," Athrun quipped wryly, getting up to retrieve the bottle of schnags and pouring them all another tumbler-full. "Although, knowing how fond she is of her firearms, it probably could've been yesterday."

"You know, once the scientists get wind that you're the father, they're going to want to run all sorts of annoying tests on you both," Yzak predicted.

"Does Cagalli realize what a big deal this is, really?" Deakka asked.

"'Big deal'?" Athrun repeated weakly, fighting off a nervous laugh. "Let's see, it means that a coordinator child will be the next legitimate heir to the Orb Union, which means the first coordinator in a ruling position on the Earth. It means the first fourth-generation coordinator to be born by natural conception when our scientists are trying to discover why the third generation has become practically sterile. It means..." He huffed out a laugh. "It means I'm going to be a father."

"Damn straight!" Deakka cried, holding up his glass. "A toast to the father to be! Cheers!"

**79 EC, August 18, Marshall Islands**

Kira and Lacus were waiting at the dock when Cagalli and Athrun arrived in a small private boat. Her brother was there to catch her hand and help her off first before turning towards his childhood friend.

"Kira," Athrun greeted, waiting expectantly.

"Athrun," Kira returned.

The two young men stood on the deck, facing each other for a tense moment, and then Kira grinned. "So she's finally making an honest man of you, huh?"

"I guess so," Athrun grinned back, reaching for Kira's hand and accepting the other man's embrace. "Thank you," he whispered before pulling away.

"I wish you were able to be more open about it," Kira replied somewhat sadly, "But I'm glad you two are finally here. I'd hope you would be, eventually, one day."

"It's better late than never," Athrun quipped, a small ironic smile playing about his lips.

"It won't be easy to keep it hidden from the public," Kira warned.

Athrun shrugged away the warning. "Nothing about our relationship has ever been easy," he reminded his old friend.

And Kira laughed. "That's true."

"Malchio-san is waiting for us up at the house," Lacus interrupted gaily, smiling at them both as she gestured them all forward. "There are details to be attended to. Have you thought about where you would like to say your vows? The weather is very nice today, and the beach would make for a beautiful image. And then there are the bands to be written and signed, and the rings-did you have a chance to find which rings you'd like to use-"

"Yes," Athrun spoke up, chasing away the increasing panic Cagalli was feeling. "Or, at least, I have a ring I would like to use," he added sheepishly, withdrawing a ring box from his pocket as Cagalli watched him, dumbfounded. "And I've been thinking about what to include in the bands," he continued. "Although I would appreciate going over it with someone who has more of a professional experience with such things."

"You've really given this some thought," Cagalli accused as Lacus smiled at them both.

"Lovely," the pink-haired woman exclaimed. "Then let's go inside and have a cup of tea while the details are settled, shall we?" she suggested, taking Athrun's arm and forcibly escorting him ahead as Kira tugged Cagalli into a slower pace.

"Cagalli," her brother began carefully. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Kira," she warned.

"I know you and Athrun love each other," he pressed on regardless, "and I'm happy that you both want to get married. Really, I am," he insisted. "I've always thought you two were good together, and that hasn't changed at all."

Cagalli shook her head, looking over at him in confusion. "Then why are you-"

"Why must you hide it," Kira interrupted forcibly. "That's what I still don't understand. You love each other, so why are you working so hard to hide it from everyone?"

"Kira," Cagalli began and then sighed. She walked over to the stone railing that looked out over the ocean and leaned her folded arms over it. "It's been four years since the last war. Despite that, old habits and fears are hard to erase. You've seen the reports, the reactions to the idea of Athrun and myself in a relationship anything more than platonic. How much worse would it get if they found out that not only were we really romantically involved, but that we wanted to be married, too?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "It wouldn't be about me and Athrun," she said, turning around to face him. "The fact that we love each other wouldn't even be considered. Hell," she exclaimed, throwing her arm out. "They wouldn't even see Athrun Zala or Cagalli Athha. All they'd focus on is a coordinator marrying the Orb Representative. What do you think would happen then, Kira? Orb alone would be thrown into debate; but then you have the rest of the world, Kira. How do you think they'll respond?"

He frowned down at the path beneath their feet. "It shouldn't matter," he began to insist.

"But it does," she responded quietly standing in front of him, forcing him to see her, see the point she was making.

He couldn't refute it, because it was true. It shouldn't matter, but it did.

"Eventually, one day," he replied, equally as quiet, "you're going to have to stop living a lie just to protect Orb."

She shot him a dirty look before answering, "One day Orb won't need my protection. It'll be strong enough to stand on its own again." She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin. "But that day is not today, and until that day comes, I'm going to keep doing my job."

Kira shook his head sadly, watching her. "When do you think that day's going to be, Cagalli? All this lying... it isn't fair to anyone. Least of all you and Athrun."

"It's the only way I could think of to make this work, Kira," she whispered, shoulders slumping as she stared back out at the ocean. "And I want this to work. I want this a lot."

"I just want you to be happy," Kira insisted gently, touching her shoulder. "Athrun's my friend, and I care about his happiness, but you're my sister, and I love you..."

"Kira..." She turned to him, but couldn't find the words to express her feelings properly.

"If you say this will make you happy then I'll believe you," Kira answered, smiling and brushing back her lengthening hair. "And, well, you already know Lacus and I will support you."

"Thank you," she answered simply, leaning in just that little bit into his touch.

"You're welcome." He placed another kiss at her cheek before pulling away with a determined air. "Now let's hurry before those two start making some crazy, elaborate plans," he said, tugging at her hand.

Reverend Malchio greeted them warmly as the two couples entered the terrace, and soon all were seated around the table with tea cups and light snacks before them.

"Where are the kids?" Cagalli wondered aloud, looking around at the quiet, peaceful, and most importantly, child-free surroundings.

"Waltfeld-san took them into town today," Kira answered, smiling, remember the children's excitement over the trip.

"We thought, if you were both serious about marrying in secret, that it might be best if they weren't here," Lacus added.

"Thank you," Athrun replied. "I hadn't thought that they might provide a problem."

"Shall we precede then?" the reverend asked, smiling genially at both parties. "Am I correct in assuming you would like to be married in Orb's traditional ceremonial form?"

"Yes, if possible," Cagalli answered quickly, shooting a questioning look for confirmation from Athrun.

"Athrun, are you familiar with this form?" Malchio queried, seeming to sense the question.

"I-no, I'm not sure," he admitted, somewhat embarrassed, but the reverend nodded with understanding patience.

"It's a simple rite," he explained. "Very similar to the one Lacus and Kira chose to use. You state and confirm your names and intentions, denounce any doubts or negative emotions, thereby cleansing your spirits to be joined in matrimony. The exchange of the rings is optional, followed by the signing of the bands."

"It sounds... easy," Athrun replied hesitantly.

The reverend smiled. "Getting married is easy. It's the caring for and maintenance of a marriage that many find too difficult to endure." He sipped his tea before setting the cup aside, out of the way. "Do you have rings you wish to use?"

"Yes," Athrun said, holding out the box he'd brought with him, but the reverend shook his head.

"Hold onto them for now. Or, if you would like, you can give them to Lacus for safe keeping."

The pinked haired woman held out her hands eagerly for the velvety box. "Oh my, Athrun," Lacus breathed, unable to resist the temptation of opening and looking at the delicately woven silver bands. "They're lovely."

"They belonged to my maternal grandparents," he answered the unspoken question, watching Cagalli carefully as she leaned over to catch a glimpse of the suggested rings.

"They look like..." Cagalli began, studying the two silver bands eagerly before scrambling for the necklace around her throat.

"It's a matching set," Athrun confirmed, smiling shyly as she compared the ring he'd given her years before to the pair nestled against black velvet.

"I think I can still find the ring pillow we used," Lacus offered.

"That would be a nice touch," Kira agreed, watching his friend and sister closely.

"Thank you," Cagalli said, not looking away from Athrun, and so it couldn't be sure whether she was answering Lacus's suggested offer or speaking to Athrun.

"If the rings are taken care of, then, the bands must be attended to," Reverend Malchio reminded them.

"They should clearly state that my husband has equal executive authority in all decisions," Cagalli announced definitely. The moment of stunned silence that followed her statement couldn't, and didn't, last.

"Absolutely not," Athrun responded forcibly, his palm smacking against the table top with enough emphasis to set the dishes dancing nervously. "That's just what I don't want."

"I won't change my mind," Cagalli returned.

"Cagalli, think about what you're suggesting-" he began, but she shook her head.

"I have. It's one of the reasons I want us to be married," she replied, shocking him.

"Wha-?"

"There is no one person I love and trust more than you, Athrun," Cagalli said, turning to look at him fully. "I trust you with myself, with my safety, and with my country. And when I realized that, I also realized I wanted to be joined with you. I've always wanted you for myself, but I thought I couldn't because of Orb. But I know I can trust you with my country, so what's there really to stop me from having what I already wanted?"

She reached her hand out across the table in offer for his and waited until he took it before continuing. "Right now, if something were to happen to me, Kira is stated as my successor. I made sure of that myself after the end of the second war. It's not common knowledge, but it's his right as my brother and my blood."

Her fingers threaded to his and she squeezed them lightly, ignoring the surprise radiating from her brother. "Orb isn't really his responsibility, though, and I'd always hoped it would never have to be.

"Athrun, you were right when you said you can't separate me from Orb. If you really are serious about wanting to marrying me," she spoke, pausing to make sure he was really listening to what she was saying, "You have to understand that you'll be marrying Orb as well. My responsibility will become yours. It will become our responsibility; Shared as equals."

"Cagalli... I don't want Orb," he tried. "I just want-"

Again, she shook her head, forcing him to stop.

"It can't be one or the other, Athrun," she told him. "I'm sorry," she added sincerely. "I'm sorry because I'm asking you to marry me but keep it a secret, and yet I'm still asking you to share my responsibility to a country that's not even your own-"

"I've lived in Orb these past years now," he cut her off, torn between anger and exasperation. "This is where you live, Cagalli; it's your home. And that makes Orb more my home than Plant ever was; because this is where you are. "

"Athrun..."

He lifted their joined hands to his lips, brushing her knuckles lightly with a kiss. And then, with a sigh, let their hands fall back to the table top. "I will share your responsibility then," he announced, squeezing her hand, "but you're still the Supreme Commander. I don't think I'd make a very good lion, anyway."

"Then shall the bands state that you enter this union as separate persons, consenting to merge your responsibilities and commitments?" the reverend asked. "As such, Athrun will be Cagalli's second and successor to the lion's chair until such a time as an appropriate heir is named and of age," he clarified. "In this way, Athrun agrees to share Cagalli's responsibilities and commitments to Cagalli's country, the Orb Union."

Reverend Malchio looked towards each party questioningly. "What else would you like to include in the bands?"

"If something should happen to both Athrun and me," Cagalli said slowly, turning to fix her brother with a 'look'. "Then Orb once again will fall to Kira's shoulders." A thought flashed through Cagalli's mind and she thought to ask, turning towards Athrun, "Or was there someone else?"

"No, that's fine," he sighed, releasing her hand and reaching into his pocket. "Since we're maintaining this secrecy, we should continue to keep our assets separate for now, but they should be mentioned. While not quite as grandiose as owning my own country, I'm not empty-handed, either," he continued, retrieving a disc and handing it over for Kira. "That contains a list of all my assets, spread between Plant, the Moon, and Earth."

Kira slid the disc into the table's halo-feed port and the list began to scroll over the tea pot. The young man whistled and shot his friend an impressed look.

"If something should happen to me," Athrun went on, "I already have a will in place to disperse all this accordingly; however, as my wife-"

"That's fine, Athrun," Cagalli cut him off, shaking her head. "I don't need your money or your assets. They're meaningless to me if I don't have you, so keep your will as it is, or change it as you see fit."

"Cagalli."

"All I ask of you, Athrun, is you," she said simply. "Your love, your support, and your promise to help me protect Orb."

"Understood." He nodded. "Fine, then. Is there anything else we should think to include?"

"Cagalli has agreed to name you as her successor and has called for equal rights with the understanding that Athrun's will is to be honored in separate,'" the reverend paraphrased. "No, that should be fine. We'll just write up a draft and then proceed with the ceremony, shall we?"

Athrun and Cagalli retrieved the overnight bags they'd brought with them and then retired to separate guest rooms with a nervous flutter.

"Ah! I'd wondered if you'd brought a dress or not," Lacus murmured pleasantly amused as she slipped inside the room while Cagalli was shaking the garment out.

Cagalli shot her sister-in-law a semi-amused look. "Even I know a woman doesn't get married in a pants suit, although Athrun did agree to wear his uniform."

"I told Kira to put his own on, too," Lacus confessed.

"Eventually we'll have to do this all over again, and it will be some big, over dramatized production," Cagalli sighed, holding the dress up against her and turning towards the mirror. "And that will be okay, I guess, because it'll be for Orb. But today?" She turned away and smiled towards Lacus. "Today's just for us, and we want it to be as simple as possible."

She worked the fastenings loose enough to allow her room to wiggled and squirmed into the pleated material, twisting and adjusting until it settled properly. Lacus was there to manipulate the fastenings close in easy maneuverings before Cagalli could even ask.

"Shall I brush your hair?" Lacus offered, run her fingers through the wind-swept mane.

"Thank you," the blonde accepted, turning to sit on the bed as directed.

"The last time I wore this dress," Cagalli shared, "I thought, 'What would Athrun think if he saw me in this?' At that time, all I could think about was how I really wished it was Athrun I was marrying and not Jona. I really wanted to find a way to make it happened, but I couldn't. I wasn't sure if we'd ever be able to get here, together, but we have."

"Yes, you have," Lacus agreed warmly. "And you should be happy this dress still fits. We're neither of us eighteen anymore."

Cagalli wanted to look in the mirror again, but Lacus stopped her. "Do I look like I've gained that much weight?" she asked self-consciously.

"Have you?" Lacus returned flippantly. "You look too radiantly happy to notice if you have. See, look for yourself," she suggested, releasing her hold on the blonde.

Cagalli turned immediately for the mirror.

In her mind, she remembered what she'd looked like six years earlier on her first wedding day. Cagalli wondered how it was so possible for the same woman, wearing the same dress, to look so radically different. True there was no trimmed veil this time, but the woman looking back at her in the mirror seemed to glow.

She was getting married. She was marrying Athrun. They would finally be husband and wife, not just lovers. He would be her husband; she would be his wife.

"If we time it just right," Lacus said softly, "we'll have a sunset wedding on the beach. Isn't that lovely?"

Cagalli couldn't find the words to comment. Today was her wedding day. She was really going to finally marry Athrun.

"Are you nervous?" Lacus wondered curiously, touching her shoulder.

Cagalli started, surprised. "Nervous?" she repeated, examining her emotions. "No," she said, shaking her head and smiling. "Excited," she said slowly. "Eager. Unbelievable happy. Relieved, even, that it's really finally happening, but not nervous. This is right."

"Yes, it is," Lacus agreed, squeezing her shoulder. "Now, shall we go out and meet the boys?"

"Yes. Let's have a wedding."

**82 CE, Aprilius One, PLANT**

_"In political news today, Orb Union Representative, Athrun Zala, has announced that he is resigning his commission as Foreign Ambassador in Plant to return to Orb. Many have questioned his seemingly sudden decision, especially on the heels of Orb's stunning announcement of Orb leader Cagalli Athha's pregnancy. Speculators suggest that the father might just be Zala himself. In other news..."_

Athrun sighed and turned off the view screen. His car would be arriving in less than an hour, and he still had a few last minute things to pack. The cleaning service would be in tomorrow, so he was grateful to not have to worry about cleaning, but he still preferred to pack his own things himself.

He was just finishing folding the last of his wardrobe when his communicator signaled.

"Zala-sama? A Meyrin Lowe is here to see you. Shall I send her up?"

"Yes," he answered automatically, surprised. But then he quickly thought of something, and grinning he counteracted, "No, wait. Ask her who's the best pilot she knows."

There was a moment of silence before the comm. crackled to life. "Sir, someone named Lunamaria, sir, but she says you might make a close second, sir."

Athrun couldn't stop the laugh of amusement that bubbled up over the answer.

"Sir? Should I send her up?"

"Yes, yes, send her up," Athrun answered. "And please inform me when my transport is ready."

"Of course, sir."

He closed his main suitcase, securing it and taking it out to the entrance in time to greet the short-haired spit-fire computer wiz before she could start leaning on his door chime.

"Hey there, stranger," she greeted, offering him up a patented pout. "You weren't going to sneak out off this hunk of floating metal without saying goodbye, were you?"

"Sporting a new look, I see, Meyrin," Athrun returned, flipping the shortened locks, and she ran a hand self consciously through her hair. "It looks good."

"Yeah, well, maybe one day you'll want a new do, too," she groused, nodding to his still familiar shoulder-length style. "Besides, babies just love to grab and tug on things. Hair not excluded."

Athrun continued to smiled, turning back into the almost bare apartment. "How is your little one? He must be what? Three years now?"

"He'll be four in April, right in time to start kindergarten, but who's keeping track of such things?" she replied flippantly. "So, you're really going to go back there, huh?" she said, taking in the sparse rooms. "I mean, to Orb?"

"Yes. I'm just finishing packing now. My shuttle leaves in a few hours."

She followed him through, weighing her next statement carefully. "They're saying Orb's leader is pregnant."

"Yes, I know," he answered.

She frowned, but then, she'd known before coming here that he wouldn't be exactly forthcoming with the details. But he wouldn't lie to her. "They're also saying she's married," she continued. "Except she didn't tell anyone, and no one knows who the guy is."

"Yes, they are," Athrun agree, heading back into his sleeping quarters to finish packing his few remaining personal items.

"Pretty sneaky," she commented lightly. "To go and get married without telling anyone." Athrun made a noise of agreement, but he didn't say anything else. "So, I thought I'd do some poking around." She shrugged. "You know, see what I could see."

"Noisy little cat that you are, why am I not surprised?" he returned, flipping her across the nose before setting his personal bag on the bed and double checking the room. "So, is that what brought you around so suddenly, Mey? You went digging through the records but couldn't find anything? It's been quite a while."

"It has," she agreed, "but, no. Call this more like finally turning the page on a chapter that supposedly ended many years ago."

"Huh?"

She shook her head, and decided to just come right out and ask directly. "Athrun...are you the father of Athha's baby?"

"Yes." He didn't even skip a beat in answering.

She let out a long breath. "I... see. Well, then," she tried. "Congratulations are in order, then, I guess."

"I'd offer you some schnags," he said, apologetically, "but I'm afraid I went through my last bottle a few days ago."

"That's all right," Meyrin waved off. "So, you and that princess got married on the sly, huh? I guess that really does make you a prince, now."

"More like second-in-command, actually," he corrected with a wry smile.

"Athrun... why did you come back to Plant again if you knew you were just going to leave again?"

"Meyrin...?" He turned to look at her, really look at her, and then he relaxed. "I came because I had a responsibility, to ensure that Orb was as safe and protected as possible, and part of it was to ensure that relations between Plant and Orb remain steady and strong, especially after the second war." He shrugged and went to add something else to his bag.

"The previous ambassador," Athrun continued, "didn't understand Plant at all and was making a mess representing Orb because of his lack of understanding. That's why I came. Because Orb is important to me. It's where my wife and family are. It's where I will raise my children. Because it's my home."

"I see," Meyrin replied slowly. "Well, I guess, good luck then, huh? Will you two be having a big wedding when you get back, or are you going to wait until after the baby's born?"

"We're actually going to wait until our fifth year anniversary to reaffirm our vows before all of Orb."

"Oh." She licked her lips nervously, suddenly wishing she'd never come here today. "So it's true then that you really did get married secretly?'

"Yes. Two years ago. Here," he said, reaching into his bag and withdrawing a photofolio.

~Eternal Destiny~ was inscribed in gold over the black casing, and inside were two photographs. The first was of Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun on the first pair's wedding day; the second taken three years later when Cagalli and Athrun married.

Their wedding picture. It was the only blatantly incriminating evidence Athrun kept. Any other photographs on display were casual ones that could be excused away as being snapshots of friends. Those had already been packed safely away in his main suitcase. All but this one, which would travel with him in his personal bag.

"You look... happy," Meyrin decided finally.

Athrun smiled, remembering the day in question. "It was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Good. I'm glad." She nodded determinedly. "You finally got to have your princess, right? You finally found what you wanted."

"Yes, I guess I did," he agreed taking the photofolio back from her and tucking it safely, reverently back in his personal bag.

"Zala-sama, you vehicle has arrived," the comm. unit announced.

"Thank you. I'm on my way down now," he called before turning to his guest. "Meyrin, take care of yourself, huh?"

"Sure. You, too," she commented watching him go.

**72 CE, June, a private island near the Marshall Islands**

He looked lost, sitting out near the waterline on one of the larger chunks of drift wood, staring out into the ocean. He'd been like that for several days now, and Kira was beginning to worry about his friend. Physically, they were all recovered from the last battle, but Kira wondered if they would ever heal mentally. Looking over at his companion, his soul lightened and he thought, 'yes, it is possible'.

Lacus returned his smile as warmly as he returned her love. "Why don't you and Athrun go for a walk along the beach?" she suggested. "It would do you both some good, I think, and while you're gone, I'll prepare us some tea, hmmm?"

No words or actions could ever portray the depths of his feelings for this woman, he thought, eternally grateful for her kind and loving presence in his life. She just seemed to know and understand what he needed without him ever having to try and explain. He squeezed the delicate hand he was holding and offered a soft 'thank you' and a kiss brushed along her cheek, before slipping away towards the beach path.

"Athrun," he called out as he neared his friend.

The dark head turned towards him, but the green eyes were dazed and distant, as if the person sitting there was really several thousand kilometers away from this place and time. With all they had been through in the last year alone, it wasn't a hard concept to understand or believe. He remembered the solemn but fun-loving boy who had been his closest friend, and he wondered if he'd ever see that boy again.

"Kira."

"Let's walk," he suggested, turning towards the southern stretch of beach, the direction of the main island of Orb, and waiting. Without commenting, Athrun stood and the two friends began to walk the distance, the sand shifting beneath their feet, the breeze spraying sea foam about them and whipping their hair. For uncounted minutes, they were comfortable just walking in the quiet offered by nature, but eventually, the words began to unfurl between them.

"She shot me, the first time we met," Athrun announced, half a laugh, half a broken whisper. Kira shot his friend a look but said nothing, remember one of his own reunions with his sister-the time in the desert when she'd hit him. She seemed to have the kind of violent impression on people.

Finally speaking some of his thoughts aloud seemed to help, and Athrun continued, not looking at Kira, as if not really aware his friend was there, walking beside him.

"She attacked my transport first, and then she attacked me. I... I almost killed her, before I realized she was a girl. Then," he huffed out another laugh. "Then she yelled at me for not killing her. She was... brash and brazen, and so passionate."

Athrun shook his head. "And she was so crazy and mixed up and... sad. I... I thought, maybe, she was Earth Alliance, even when she said she wasn't. I didn't believe her; I kept telling myself I was crazy for just letting her go, but I didn't want to kill her, even if she did shoot at me, she didn't kill me. And... I... but I never suspected that she was a princess."

"I'm surprised myself, every time I see Cagalli in a dress," Kira admitted a little sheepishly.

Athrun exhaled loudly, turning his face up to look up at the sky. It was painted a spectacular array of colors as the sunset approached. "Kira," he asked finally. "Do you know, really know, what it is you want?"

"Athrun..." Kira signed and stared at his feet. Finding a shell, he picked it up and hurled it into the approaching waves. "I don't want to have to fight anyone, ever again," he answered slowly. "I don't want to have to get in that suit and have to hurt somebody's child or parent or sibling."

"Now that the war is over..." Athrun began, and Kira nodded.

"Yes. I hope we can make this peace last."

"I didn't like it," he admitted quietly, as if it were a shameful secret. "I... didn't want to do it. I hated it, but it needed to be done. Someone needed to fight."

"Did they?" Kira couldn't prevent himself from asking.

"We had to protect ourselves," Athrun insisted quietly. "Protect our home."

"'Kill because somebody killed. Be killed...'" Kira quoted, shaking his head. "It's not the answer."

"No, but it's the only answer we could grasp with our hands and understand," Athrun replied. "Now we've been given a new answer, and a better chance at coexisting, coordinator and natural. Chairman Dullindul is a very devoted man. He wants peace, and I'm sure Plant will be able to find a way so that war won't ever have to happen again."

"If it does happen, though," Kira asked quietly, "what will you do then, Athrun?"

"I don't know." He looked away. "Do you?"

Kira turned back to look towards the orphanage. "I will continue to protect those who are important to me."

"I promised to protect her," Athrun recalled.

"You did."

"Did I?" he wondered.

He wanted to know, and so Kira asked, "What are you thinking, Athrun?"

"I'm thinking..." Athrun began, wondering how exactly to fit all his thoughts that were bashing about inside his head into neat, precise words. "I'm thinking that I don't know what I should be doing now. That I would really like to go up to that guy and punch him, but I can't because he's the prime minister's son and her fiancé, and she respects the prime minister. I'm thinking that every day I spend away from her all I do is think about her and wonder... am I going insane? Is it really crazy to think..." He broke off, shaking his head.

"If you really want to be with Cagalli," Kira began, frowning, but he didn't get a chance to continue.

"Kira! Athrun! Cagalli was-!" Murrue Ramius was running up the beach towards them.

"Captain Ramius!" Kira called, surprised. "What is it?"

"What happened?" Athrun demanded, tense.

"Someone," she gasped, "tried to assassinate... rushed to the hospital," she managed to impart before the two boys were moving.

Athrun ran, Kira fast on his heels. They burst into the house with the velocity of a cyclone.

"Kira!" Lacus cried, rushing him with watery eyes.

"I figured you'd be wanting to get there," Andrew Waltfeld said with a grimace as he hobbled out from the kitchen, "So I left the shuttle plane warming up. She'll be ready when you are."

"Now," Athrun gasped. "We're ready now."

"Athrun, wait," Kira stopped him, turning to the woman at his side. "Lacus? Are they saying anything at all about it on the news?"

She shook her head. "Only that she was rushed to the hospital."

"Kira, are you coming or staying?" Athrun demanded.

"Coming," he confirmed shortly. "Lacus?"

"I'll stay here with the children," she said, stepping back and clasping her hands together to prevent their shaking from being evident. "I'll call if they say anything else."

"I'll call, too, once we have news," Kira promised, turning on heel and racing back out the door after Athrun.

No one spoke in the jet; the roar of the engines filled their ears, a fitting soundtrack for their chaotic thoughts. Waltfeld had called ahead or else someone had anticipated their coming because there was a car ready and waiting for them when they landed at the military base on Onogoro Island.

"Sirs, this way, please," a young ensign called, motioning them over. "Commander Kisaka has requested that you call him once you've arrived."

"Thank you," Kira replied, smiling at the young woman as Athrun practically dove into the waiting vehicle. "Is there any news about Cagalli? Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the young woman answered, honestly regretful. "We haven't been informed yet."

"Hurry up, Kira!" Athrun shouted. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can find out!"

"Athrun, try and stay calm," Kira admonished once the car started away. "We can't prevent what's already happened, and being frustrated and angry about it won't help anyone."

"Kira, your sister had been shot."

"It's something you didn't think could happen simply because the war is over?" Kira questioned, his voice calm. "Don't misunderstand, Athrun. I'm concerned about Cagalli, too. But there is a reason she has bodyguards."

"Obviously they can't be trusted to do their duty," the dark-haired young man snapped.

"Athrun..." Kira began, but then stopped. "Do you know how to reach Kisaka-san?"

Athrun stared at Kira for a moment in disbelief; and then he reached over and snatched the car phone from Kira's hands, punching in a number and scowling out the window as he waited for his call to be answered.

"Yes. This is Athr-" His jaw locked and then he continued, "Kira. Kira Yamato. Please connect me with Commander Kisaka. He's expecting my call."

"Athrun-?" Kira frowned

"The Zala name isn't very popular at the moment," the dark haired boy explained briefly, not looking at his friend. "It's less complicated this way. Yes! Kisaka-san! This is Athrun. What can you tell me? Wha-yes, he is." Athrun did his best not to growl as he handed over the phone.

"Hello Kisaka-san. No. No, that's quite all right. Yes. Ah, I see. No, we can meet you there. Yes, yes, of course, I understand. No, we won't. Yes. Thank you. Yes."

Kira leaned forward, replaced the phone, calling up to their driver as he did so. "Excuse me. Could you please take us to the Athha Estate Home."

"Kira! What about Cagalli!"

"She's there, and she'll be fine," Kira replied evenly. "They caught the person who did it; he's in custody, and Cagalli is home resting."

"But what happened?" Athrun wanted to know.

"Someone shot at her."

"Kira..."

"I'm sorry, Athrun," Kira said. "I really don't know more than that. Kisaka said she was shot but wasn't in critical condition. She's been removed to the Athha Home to recuperate in privacy. Maybe now she'll actually take a break. She's been running nonstop since GENISIS was destroyed, before then, even. I hate that she was hurt, but if this will force her to slow down..."

Athrun turned to frown out the window, and Kira sighed heavily.

"She's all right, Athrun."

"She mightn't have been..."

"But she is."

"I promised to protect her," he said weakly.

"And you kept that promise," Kira told him firmly. "It's not your job or responsibility to protect her all the time, Athrun. You can't."

Athrun's fists tightened against his thighs, and he rode out the rest of the trip in silence. Kira made a brief phone call to Lacus, reiterating the same few small facts to her that he'd told Athrun, adding the promise to call with more news later.

He wanted to rail at the private who wasn't driving fast enough; at Kira who didn't seem to care at all that his sister was injured; at the man who had aimed his gun at Cagalli and pulled the trigger...

Athrun was out of the car before it had fully stopped and was racing up to the entrance in his quickest, most gait-eating strides. The doors opened before he could even begin to pound them down.

"Athrun," Kisaka greeted. "Kira. Thank you for coming."

"Not at all," Kira returned while Athrun demanded, "How is she?"

"Sleeping," Kisaka answered, nodding to the extra security that was in place. "We were finally able to convince her to take some pain blockers about an hour ago. I'll take you to her."

The young woman lying in Cagalli's bed looked frightfully doll-like and fragile. The white bandages carefully wrapped about her head and arm only added to the sense of delicacy. Athrun reached out to touch her-her hair, her face, any bit of her that could confirm that she was alive, breathing, real flesh and blood-but then hastily withdrew, balling the hand into a fist at his side.

"Where is he?" he asked, voice low and threatening. "The person who did this?"

"We have him in custody," Kisaka answered steadily. "It's late now. I made arrangements for you both to stay the night. There's little sense in you returning-"

"I want to see him."

"No," Kisaka replied firmly.

"Wha-"

"What would you do, Athrun?" Kira asked gently.

"We have laws and procedures for how to handle an event such as this," Kisaka continued. "Those procedures have already been implemented. Even if I were to allow you to see the prisoner, then what? Do you think she would even want that? For you to interrupt the system she's working hard to maintain and improve?"

"Athrun..." Kira said again.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Athrun asked, feeling close to desperate.

"Rest for tonight," Kisaka answered. "Tomorrow, when she's awake, you can see for yourself that she is well."

"Athrun," Kira suggested, "let it go."

Athrun turned back to be bed, gazing at the sleeping young woman one last time, feeling like he had somehow failed her, and then he turned and stalked out of the room. Kisaka showed them to separate rooms down another hallway, but though Kira seemed content to turn in, Athrun just couldn't relax enough to sleep. His mind refused to turn off.

Images from the past came swimming to the surface crowding his mind with thoughts and memories of things that had been, things he wished had been-his father and mother, one winter holiday, laughing as they exchanged presents. Times at school, on the moon, trying to keep Kira out of trouble and ending up getting dragged into trouble himself because of it. The announcement of the betrothal between him and Lacus-meeting the pink haired girl for the first time. His mother kissing him goodbye before her fateful trip to Junius 7... The announcement of the attack and realizing that his mother was dead, gone... murdered. Meeting Kira again in the confusing battle of Heliopolis. Meeting Cagalli, screaming and shouting and fighting each other. Losing Nicol and then self-destructing Aegis, believing he'd killed Kira. Crying against a raging young woman and starting to actually think about his purpose in the war. Lacus, questioning his motives for fighting in the war. Cagalli fighting beside him... for him.

He remembered his shock when they'd finally returned to Orb, two months earlier, shortly after signing the peace treaty at Junius 7, and some stranger accosted her upon their disembarkment; Cagalli had just stood there, stunned. The cold icy feeling of hate and jealousy when he'd discovered the stranger was her fiancé. How he'd wanted to punch that man, pull his gun and end the man's life. He remembered her inauguration, seeing her in her dress-it had been stunning.

He had never seen her look so amazingly beautiful or tempting... or so out of his reach. He had really wanted to go to her then, pull her against him and kiss her. Maybe do more than just kiss her. It was partial stubbornness and partial pride that had him talking back to Jona at that time. He might not be exactly sure what Cagalli's intentions were, but he didn't want to be brushed aside by the likes of that man. He couldn't make up Cagalli's mind for her, but he wasn't just going to let her forget about him either.

So he had tried to stay around while not getting in her way, but that was an exercise in frustration, and he'd ended up heading over to stay with Kira and Lacus for a while just to escape, to get out of the way. Except, when he did, something like this happened.

The idea that someone would intentionally hurt Cagalli... Could he have prevented it if he'd been here?

Frustrated with his ceaseless thoughts, he decided he needed to get out of his room. He had no real destination in mind, which is probably why he ended up standing in front of her door. He hesitated knocking even though the light was on-what if she was sleeping and he woke her? What if her lady's maid was sitting up with her? What if he knocked and no one answered at all?

He was saved from indecision by the door opening for him.

They stood in the doorway, staring at one another, too surprised by the other's appearance to say anything right away. Then, Kira looked away.

"I, ah, was just about to go make a cup of tea," he explained, looking over his shoulder briefly. "She's still sleeping easily and... I could use the company," he offered tentatively.

Company, yes, he could use that, too, Athrun thought, nodding and shooting a quick confirmative look inside the room as Kira slipped out and closed the door. They turned as one towards the kitchens. It was late enough for all the attendants to be away-Athrun hadn't realized it was already past midnight, but he didn't mind. Unlike Kira, he had spent enough time in this house to feel fairly familiar with his surroundings, and he set to making a pot of tea with ease unencumbered by not knowing where things were kept.

"I couldn't sleep," Kira admitted when Athrun set two steaming tea cups on the work table. "Thought I might just sit with her a while."

"You were worried."

"Yes. It... It was a close miss," Kira sighed and slumped over the table. "Too close. If she hadn't've..." He broke off and took a hasty sip of his tea, wincing as the hot liquid touched his tongue. "There have been a couple of threats recently," he continued. "But they've all amounted to nothing. We've been able to intercept them before they reached or could harm her. Until now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Athrun asked, annoyed and exasperated and confused.

"What would you have done, Athrun?" Kira wondered. "You're not really a member of Orb or her military. You're still battling with who and what you are-You don't even know what it is you want for yourself, so how could you possibly help Cagalli right now?"

"How dare you pass judgment on me?" Athrun asked softly.

"I'm not judging you, Athrun," Kira shook his head, hoping for his friend to understand. "It's merely the truth. Struggling through life will only succeed in hurting yourself and those around you if you're not sure of yourself and what you want. Didn't we learn that during the war? Right now Cagalli's struggling to put Orb back to the way it used to be before the war came here. She won't tell me everything that's happening, but I know she's having a difficult time in those Parliament meetings. And she continues to refuse additional security for herself, no matter how much Kisaka or I try and..."

"But why?"

"The man that was with her, guarding her today? He's in the hospital right now," Kira said, seemingly from nowhere. "He pushed Cagalli out of the way, and he took the bullet himself. He'll recover, but it will still be some time before he can resume normal duties, let alone return to protecting Cagalli. This one's the only one who's lasted longer than two weeks. Right now, we have to find another suitable person who can protect her whether she wants to be or not, and last longer than a week."

"How do you know all this, Kira?"

"I'm her brother," he answered simply. "And, although not active, I am an enlisted member of Orb's military."

"You...?"

"This is Cagalli's country," Kira spoke slowly. "This is where my parents live now. It's not like we have very many choices to turn to. We can't turn to the Earth Alliance territories, and I'd feel strange trying to live in Plant now after everything's that happened. And I find, I rather like living on Earth. I guess, like you, I want to be able to do something to protect my home if the need should ever arise again."

"Kira..." Athrun began, testing the idea out in his head before allowing it to roll past his lips. "Let me do it."

"What?" Kira asked, honestly confused.

"I can protect her," Athrun insisted. "No, I want to protect her. Appointment as her bodyguard."

"Athrun, it's..." Kira shook his head again. "Are you sure that's something you would really want to do?"

"Yes."

"It means-"

"I know what it means, Kira," he cut him off. "Orb might not be exactly like Zaft, but I've pulled guard duty before. Plus, I know Cagalli, she knows me. And you know me," he added, looking directly at Kira. "I will do everything I can to protect her."

"Athrun..."

"I want to help protect her, Kira."

Kira processed the idea rather quickly. He rather thought it was a good scenario, really, but he didn't really have authority over assigning who would play bodyguard for his sister. "If you're sure, then I'll talk to Kisaka in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Somehow," Kira hedged, "I feel as if I should be the one thanking you. Cagalli isn't an easy person to get along with under the best of circumstances. I have told you she's been through five guards in the last two months alone, right?"

"It'll be all right, Kira," Athrun smiled, and Kira smiled, too.

"I know."

**82 CE, Aprilius-1, PLANT**

Considering this was Aprilius-1, the spaceport really wasn't all that crowded. He was actually going to be taking several shuttle trips before arriving home in Orb. First he would travel to the December City where he would transfer to another shuttle that would take him to Heliopolis II. From there, he would take another shuttle down to Orb. The entire trip was scheduled to take almost twenty hours, and if it weren't for the rewards at the end of the trip, Athrun might be reluctant to do it.

Still, he was on his way home, and the excitement that sang along his nerves was one hard to resist.

Even if the media did manage to track him down once he reached December-10. They swarmed around him before he could reach his next shuttle.

"Zala-sama, a few words, please? Can you tell us what motivated your decision to leave Plant?"

"Why are you returning to Orb so suddenly? Does it have anything to do with Cagalli Athha's pregnancy? Are you the father?"

"Do you know who her husband is?"

"When will you return to Plant again?"

"Will you be the father of my baby?"

Security rushed forward to try and hold the throng back, but they were unsuccessful until Athrun turned to face them, the last question having succeeded in stopping him in his tracks.

"As flattered as I am, I'm afraid I must decline the offer," he said the young and overly eager would-be journalist. "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen. I thank you for your concern for me and for Orb, but I really am under a time constraint."

"Just a few questions, Zala-sama!"

He shot a questioning look towards the young flight attendant standing near the entrance to his next shuttle, waiting patiently. She smiled and nodded at him, and he turned back to the press, smile on place.

"Only a quick statement then," he agreed. "To answer your first question, when I accepted the commission as Orb's foreign ambassador to Plant, it was with the knowledge that I would only be here for a short term. In truth, I confess I was here longer than I'd expected to be. When I returned to Plant two years ago, it was with the goal of bridging the gap between two nations that I have been privileged enough to call home. It is my sincere hope that Orb and Plant will continue to be amicable towards one another. But for now, my services are no longer needed here in Plant, and I am eager to return home."

"Zala-sama, you consider Orb to be your home now?"

"Yes," he answered firmly. "Orb is where the people dearest to me, my family and friends, are."

"Zala-san, what can you tell us about Orb's pregnancy?"

"I'm sorry; I can't tell you much at this time. The truth is, I honestly don't know much more than you do right now, though I was made to understand, the last time I spoke with Orb's Parliament, that Athha herself will be addressing the press shortly within the coming week."

"Will you share with us your thoughts and impressions about the pregnancy?"

"I was extremely surprised when I heard the news, as was everyone, I'm sure; but I am also extremely happy for Cagalli. I have known her, of course, for many years now, and I think she'll take to motherhood with the same fierce passion and determination that she gives to everything she sets her mind to."

"Athrun-sama, what of the rumors of you and NeoEuro-model, Chastity?"

"Rumors? I'm not aware of any rumors, anymore than I'm aware of this model, I'm sorry. But I would think, with a name like Chastity, the relationship would be rather uneventful."

"Zala-san, you didn't attend the Junius-7 Memorial Service again this year. Can you tell us why?"

"Junius-7 is... not a happy place, and it represents many bad memories for me. While it is important to remember and honor our past, I feel it is also equally important to tend to the present and look to the future. We cannot change the past. We can only work hard to insure that those mistakes and tragedies of yesterday do not find a way to repeat themselves in our tomorrow."

"Zala-san-"

"I'm sorry. I can't stay any longer and answer more of your questions. My shuttle is ready, and you know what sticklers the controllers are for departure times."

"Zala-san, will you tell us why you're leaving Plant on the Athha Royal Family Shuttle instead of a normal commercial shuttle?"

Athrun paused, honestly surprised. "Am I?" he asked. "Really? Well then, it looks like I'll have a very enjoyable flight home," he said, nodding and bidding Plant and its media personnel farewell.

"Good day, Zala-sama," the attendant greeted cordially, as he slid into one of the plush seats.

"Good day. Um, you wouldn't happen to know why we're using Athha's personal shuttle today, would you?" he asked as she set a drink down for him.

"Sir, as Athha-sama's husband-"

"Ah, I see," he cut her off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I shouldn't be surprised; she never listens..."

"Sir?"

"It's nothing," he said tiredly, leaning back in his seat and smiling at the young woman. "Thank you," he added, reaching for his drink.

"Of course, sir. We'll be departing in just a moment. Please take this time to relax."

She turned to leave the cabin, but then she hesitated. "...And, sir... May I say, congratulations, about the baby."

"Thank you," he managed to say before she disappeared quickly into the front of the shuttle. And then, Athrun closed his eyes and relaxed, smiling as the shuttle's engines prepared for its homeward departure.

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished: May 3, 2006


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started May 5, 2006  
Words: 13,966

**CHAPTER THREE**

**82 EC, mid-March, undisclosed location in space**

"My lord," the servant greeted immediately upon entering the chamber. After several weeks of searching, he had finally been able to retrieve the information his master has requested, but he had no idea if the information he brought would please the shadowed figure sitting behind the large desk. He had no desire to displease this person, and so, he was naturally somewhat hesitant to dispatch his report.

"What news do you have for me?"

The voice was cultured, with hints of old world elegance. It sent a shiver racing along the servant's spine.

"From the reports I have received, it appears to be true that the Orb representative is carrying Athrun Zala's baby," the servant departed. "We were finally able to retrieve a wedding bands dated over two years ago."

"Indeed," the dark figure murmured, swiveling in the large bucket chair to face out the large windowed wall that overlooked the bustling space city. "I wonder what that woman would say if she learned that one of her rabbits was breeding..."

"My lord...?"

"I believe," the master said, standing, "I should like to have a talk with Miss Cagalli Athha. Yes." Deep colored robes floated about the figure as it turned away from the window. "I will be returning to Earth, immediately. See to it that the arrangements are made," the master announced, descending gracefully back into the vacated bucket chair and turning towards the computer terminal.

"Oh, and Jacen?" the master called before he could escape. "Please send someone to collect Miss Cagalli Athha, and kindly remember to be gentle. She is with child, after all. A very, very important child. We must show her our most delicate care."

"As you say," Jacen replied with a bow before walking away as quickly as possible without making it look like he was running away.

**82 EC, late March, Orb Union**

"Cagalli-sama, please be reasonable," Rumi Zandus pleaded. "You must share something more with the public than just a verbal statement. They want-"

"Problems?" a soft, musical voice queried as Lacus and Kira entered Cagalli's office unannounced.

"General Yamato, Klein-sama," the Orb publicist gushed gratefully. "Thank goodness you're both here! Please tell her she cannot just go out there in front of everyone and tell them she and Zala married two years ago without sharing anything other than a ring!"

"Oh my," Lacus exclaimed with barely repressed laughter as Kira shot his sister an amused look.

"Athrun was right; you really do enjoy torturing your publicist, don't you?" he asked while Cagalli looked away, still wearing a stubborn expression. "You must wake up in the morning and wonder what new things you can think of to make this poor woman's life even more difficult."

"I do not!" Cagalli sputtered, turning to fix her brother with an evil look. "And Athrun never said any such thing."

"Didn't he?"

"I don't believe you," she insisted, folding her arms crossly. "You're making it up."

"If you say so," Kira agreed mildly as his wife reached over and took the box they'd brought from him.

"Cagalli? We brought the items you requested," Lacus broke in, setting the box down on the conference table and starting to rummage inside. "And a few other things it might surprise you to know we have," she added, smiling at both women as she procured a disc from the box's entrails.

"Zandus-san, I believe you might be able to find some things here suitable for releasing to the public," Lacus continued, handing the disc over to the over-stressed woman. "Kira and I have been documenting Cagalli's and Athrun's relationship much longer than the press has. I think you'll find enough to satisfy everyone. But first, let's watch this, shall we?"

"Klein-sama," the older woman replied adoringly, taking the disc in question and sliding it into the video port.

"Just how much do you have?" Cagalli demanded, peering into the box suspiciously.

"Enough to represent ten years worth, I would suppose," Kira replied, batting her hand away. "Some of it's not the best quality because it was taken from security video feed, but-"

"It was what?" Cagalli shouted, alarmed.

Lacus giggled. "Don't worry. I've already removed anything unsafe for your brother's-or the public's-viewing. I'll give those to you later, hmm?"

Cagalli started to protest, but just then the video disc Zandus had inserted began to play on the large wall screen, and her breath left her in a soft whispered gasp.

The sun was coming from behind the hidden camera, and it illuminated the five people standing near the water's edge in the warm golden light of approaching sunset. The sky, a colorful canvas of blues and purples and oranges, provided a breathtaking backdrop for the scene.

"How...?" Cagalli breath, throat tight with emotions.

"We have security cameras set up all over the island," Lacus explained gently as they all continued to watch the simple wedding progress.

"You used the traditional form," Zandus commented as on screen, Athrun slid the matching wedding band onto Cagalli's finger before kissing it and then her.

"We have several still-shots as well," Lacus continued as the video ended. "I'm sure you'll be able to use many of them during the press conference."

"Klein-sama, how can I ever repay you?" Zandus asked reverently.

"You don't need to repay us, Zandus-san," Kira answered firmly, placing a hand comfortably on his wife's shoulder. "Lacus and I both knew that eventually they would have to share their relationship with the rest of the world, and so we made sure there would be enough evidence to share as well."

"All we ask," Lacus continued, "is that you help the press and public to understand what a perfectly wonderful and loving match Cagalli and Athrun are."

"Of course, General Yamato, Klein-sama," the publicist answered seriously.

"Cagalli-sama?" her secretary's voice called calmly through the comm. unit. "You asked to be informed of when Representative Zala's shuttle left Heliopolis II."

"Yes, thank you," Cagalli replied, looking up to search for the time. "He left safely then."

"Yes, ma'am. There was a minor delay due to a media blockade at December City, but the pilot has just sent a message that they're clear and on their way."

"The media does so like that boy," Zandus commented fondly, and Cagalli made a forceful effort not to growl. "It's his wholesome and boyish good looks. Plus he has a sadness in his eyes. Not to mention he's terribly photogenic," the woman went on while Cagalli continued to glower.

"And he's coming home," Kira put in, laying a hand on his sister's shoulders and smiling as the tension seemed to melt from them.

"Yes," Cagalli sighed, smiling faintly as she leaned back into her chair. "He's coming home, finally." A hand fell between her breasts, and she brushed her fingers over the tiny, invisible bump in the fabric, feeling the warmed metal of her engagement and wedding rings against her skin, so near her heart.

"When will you put your rings back on?" Kira asked, watching her, and Cagalli startled out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, um-"

"She's probably waiting for Athrun to return," Lacus replied demurely, smiling at the blonde as Cagalli shot her a grateful smile. "After all, the giving and accepting of the ring is a very symbolic act, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cagalli agreed, pressing her rings firmly into the skin between her breasts, imprinting their shape there. "It is."

**82 EC, Southern Pacific Archipelago**

Mirialla Haw loved her job. Which was good, because she happened to be very good at it. Of course, times of Peace weren't as profitable as times of war, but there was always a conflict going on somewhere, and if she had her choice, she preferred the more peaceful times to the chaotic and world-wide terror of war.

Some of her colleagues accused her of running away or being lonely because she wouldn't take a boyfriend or lover. She just laughed at them. Maybe they would have been right... before the wars. Before the wars she would never have been able to do what she did now. Before the war had come to her home and swept her up in its fiery jaws, Mirialla had never cared about those elusive 'others' or even really thought about other people living in other places.

What their lives were like; what their struggles were... She hadn't cared at all.

Now it was her job. Not really to care so much as to investigate and report. She floated from place to place, following the conflicts and skirmishes of Life. It suited her independent spirit just fine. No one tried to tell her what she should do or how she should live her life here. It was just her and her camera.

What's more there was no one to laugh at her or make jokes at her cooking and cleaning skills-or lack thereof. There was no one to torment her or annoy her or use up all the hot water in the mornings or leave toothpaste in the sink or wake her up when the nightmares came or hold her until the pain and loneliness and fear disappeared or cover her with sloppy sweet kisses and fumbling touches or make love to her in complete graceless enthusiasm...

She huffed and pushed those memories aside, blaming her wild hormones on her approaching menses as she refocused on the present and aimed her camera expertly, shooting off another series of photos as the shuttle jet landed and a tall figure alighted, swathed in rich green and gold robes from crown to heel. She tried to zoom in on the figure's face, frowning when she realized there were large sunglasses obscuring most of the delicate-looking face.

Before she could snap off a really good picture, the figure slid into a waiting car and drove away.

Mirialla safely tucked her camera and rolled away, wondering just who the strange figure was and what he or she was doing here. And if she should report this to Terminal or not.

**82 EC April 1, Athha Estate Home**

It was late, but she couldn't sleep. The moodiness and irritability of the last month had been gaining up on her, and it didn't matter how much rest she got or how healthy she ate. She was stressed, she knew it and her council members knew it, but tomorrow night Athrun would finally be home, and she could finally relax.

Cagalli leaned heavily against the stone banister but quickly rethought the position when the cool stone pressed into her abdomen. Turning to lean back against the banister instead, she ran her hands down over her stomach. There was a small paunchiness there, she thought, but nothing dramatic that screamed she was four months pregnant.

Her doctor insisted that she was completely healthy at her last check-up, but she didn't feel like it. She felt all mixed up inside, all over, as if someone had disassembled her and then hadn't put her back together properly. She felt... at ends. With herself and with the world in general.

In the three weeks since she'd returned from Plant, she'd managed to turn over virtually all of her paperwork assignments to assistants and left the more important responsibilities to Koji Toshihiro, her Prime Minister. The man had been a contemporary of her father's, and she could appreciate the way he thought and his sense of humor. What's more, she trusted him to uphold Orb's standards and ideals. The transition was a good one, made to free up her time as she'd planned to focus more on her family, but she still felt at loose ends.

She thought ahead to the press conference scheduled for this week.

Zandus had stayed in her office till well past the noon hour today, delving through the box Kira and Lacus had brought. It had been a rather amusing and nostalgic way to spend the time, or it would have been if her publicist hadn't kept mentioning what would and could be used for the up-coming press conference.

For not the first time in her secret relationship, Cagalli wished that she had just been upfront with the matter in the first place and had just told everyone to stuff it instead of insisting that Orb wasn't ready. She wondered if Orb really couldn't have handled the pressure her personal wants would create before now, if Athrun had been right in suggesting they not try to delay what would have to happen, what was happening now.

She didn't once regret her decision to marry Athrun, and she was grateful for each day they had together, no matter how it came. But now-now that they were going to share their relationship with Orb and the rest of the world-Cagalli couldn't help but be nervous.

Was it too soon?

No. Orb was once again a strong nation, recovered from its tragedies and ready to race forward into its future; more than capable of standing up to the repercussions of her wants.

She'd already been in contact with the Scandinavian government, and she was grateful to the King's continued support and understanding. The sovereign had been another contemporary of her father's and had a rather amusing habit of thinking of her as one of his own daughters-although why when he already had four, Cagalli didn't know, but she appreciated the man all the more for his paternal influence and guidance. Strong and supportive and generous almost to a fault, she valued this man's opinion of her more than she would ever care to admit.

He had been one of the first sovereignties to contact her when the confirmation of her pregnancy was released to the press. He had admonished her dreadfully when she admitted who the father and her husband was, but unlike what she knew she could probably expect from others, his ire had originated more from not being informed of such a momentous occasion in his "daughter's" life. She'd laughed relieved tears and promised him a front row seat to the formal wedding Athrun and she had agreed would be held for Orb and the rest of the Earth Sphere on their fifth anniversary.

The fact that she already had Scandinavia's support bolstered her somewhat, but she was still nervous and unsure about the rest of the world. She couldn't quite rely on Plant's support simply because of Athrun's genetics, but she hoped the fact her husband was a Coordinator might relieve some stressed pressure Orb might incur from that sector. It also helped that Athrun had served as Orb's representative to Plant for these past two years, and so many on the Supreme Council there were at least familiar if not exactly friendly with her husband.

The Earth Alliance was another matter entirely.

Still recovering from the heavy damages incurred during both wars, the Earth Alliance was officially in no shape to start altercations with any nation at the moment, but that didn't mean they wouldn't. Although there was talk of reinstating the previous governing body of the United Nations, no real progress had been made. The group behind the Blue Cosmos fraction might have been eradicated during the second war, but that didn't mean the poisoned message of the Blue Cosmos had been destroyed, too. Many areas around the world were still openly hostile to Coordinators; others more repressively so.

The four main political bodies of the Earth Alliance were still in argument, despite exposed members of LOGOS having been removed from office and terminated years ago. The Atlantic Federation remained a strong factor of the Earth Alliance, and their broad anti-coordinator sentiments were well known. The Eurasian Federation was still at odds with the Atlantic Federation, and would probably always remain so. They were more tolerant of coordinators and were the head runners in supporting the return to the United Nations government, but they had also suffered the most damaged from the Junius-7 drop. The rift between these two powerful controllers of the Earth Alliance was growing larger and more heated as time passed.

The Republic of East Asia and the South African Union, the remaining two groups to fill the Earth Alliance ranks, were both smaller and less powerful than the previous two federations. They seemed willing to support the Eurasian Federation's push to return to the United Nations; however, with the Atlantic Federation still holding the most clout in the Earth Alliance and rumors of Eurasia threatening to break away from the EA, Cagalli didn't know when it would actually happen.

And she and Orb were going to be making some big ripples in the pond.

Cagalli sighed, her hands smoothing over her almost non-existent belly. This was the world she was about to bring a child into. Orb was ready, she thought, and so were she and Athrun... but was the rest of the world ready?

"Well, there's no use in worrying about the rest of the world," she reasoned, stretching and allowing her voice to drop into the deep embrace of the night. Above her the star-speckled sky danced. "Your daddy's somewhere up there," she said before coloring with embarrassment.

She sighed and bent over to press her forehead against the cool stone. "I'm going crazy," she thought out loud.

"Not yet, Princess, but I'm sure that can be arranged," a voice answered.

Before she could react a pressure injection was pressed against her arm, and Cagalli slid into unconsciousness.

**82 EC April 2, Orb Union**

"Zala-sama," the delicate voice of the flight attendant roused him. He hadn't even been aware he'd fallen asleep after reentry, but he came awake instantly now. "I'm sorry to wake you, sir, but we're approaching Orb Territory. We'll be docking in approximately thirty-five minutes," the young woman informed him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, having to clear his throat, and then he frowned as she hesitated again. "What is it?"

"Sir, I think... I think something might be wrong," she said with the determined air of one who wasn't sure it was her place to say something but felt she should anyway.

"Wrong?" he repeated, sitting up straighter.

"In Orb," she expanded. "Kaguya is sending out an escort to meet us and bring us in-"

"That's not unusual," Athrun commented.

Her eyes tighten. "And General Yamato is waiting to meet you at the port himself."

"Kira?" Athrun asked, surprised. "Still," he continued, refocusing. "These things in and of themselves are not out of the ordinary. But you think something's wrong?"

"I apologize, sir, for speaking out of place," she murmured bowing and turning to leave.

"Wait!" he called before she could leave. "Who are you?"

She looked surprised but answered. "My name is Risa Karamen, sir."

"Your rank," he clarified, and knew he was right by the momentary lapse of composure when her eyes widened before hardening.

Her posture stiffened as well as she dropped the meek and attentive role of flight attendant. "Sergeant Major, Special Forces, sir."

Athrun nodded, slightly amused. It had been his suggestion years ago to train Cagalli's staff and integrate some special force members into the stubborn lioness's normal routine to act as extra protection without garnering notice. He had just never expected himself to be the recipient of that extra protection. He might have laughed if the situation wasn't so ominous.

"Thank you for your warning, major," he answered her, and she responded with a short nod before slipping easily back into her role as cheerful, eager to assist attendant.

"Would you care for another drink, Zala-sama, before we arrive?"

"No, thank you. But please keep me informed," he dismissed her, waiting till she'd left to turn and look out his window to mule.

It was still sunlight outside, but it was quickly fading. It would be dusk, if not completely dark, by the time they reached Orb's port. Outside, he could just make two of the three escort fighter crafts. It really wasn't an unusual Orb welcome, but why was Kira meeting him and not his wife? Athrun was looking forward to seeing Cagalli sooner rather than later, and he was just a little upset that she wouldn't be there. He, of course, assumed it was because there was work she wanted to finish-Cagalli was notorious for overworking herself...

But what if it was something else?

What if Cagalli was ill or something had happened with the pregnancy? It was possible, even though Cagalli was a Natural-born and not a coordinator, it was still possible that something could go wrong. Athrun considered it amazing enough that she'd conceived in the first place, but...

He pushed those thoughts firmly from his mind. He would find out soon enough whether or not anything was wrong. Kira wouldn't hold out on him, not now. Not on this.

It was slightly disconcerting to emerge from his shuttle to find the entire populace of the port standing at attention, including Kira. The fact that his friend was here as the Special Forces General and not as a social gesture struck a dagger of worry through his chest more effectively than the major's warning.

"Kira," he greeted with a return salute. "You'll forgive me for being a little surprised," Athrun continued as they both turned towards the waiting car. The fact that it was his own car couldn't dispel the air of uneasiness.

"Of course," Kira returned, and there was an added tension in his voice that Athrun didn't like one bit.

"Where are we going?" he asked sliding behind the wheel.

"Parliament House," Kira clipped, and then he sighed, slumping just fractionally into his seat once they were moving. "There was... There is..." He shook his head. "Last night, we believe someone entered the Athha Estate and abducted Cagalli."

Athrun was damn proud of his control-the car didn't swerve or even waver as his hands clenched down on the steering wheel. "How?"

"We don't know for sure," Kira admitted, sounding tired. "We didn't even realize something was wrong until this morning when Mana went in to wake and dress her and found her missing instead. We did a search of the area, thinking maybe she'd just gotten up early and went for a walk or something, but we haven't found her. A search through security confirms that she was awake and out on her balcony shortly after midnight last night, but then there was a ten minute blackout. That's the last moment we've been able to trace her to."

Athrun forced himself to breath, to think rationally, but his mind kept screaming. "How is it that no one noticed the security black out sooner?" he asked, determined to keep his voice even and undiscriminating.

"The feed was looped," Kira told him, closing his eyes as his head hit the head rest. "We almost didn't catch it when we were reviewing it, except whoever it was couldn't insert the footage of Cagalli leaving the balcony. One minute she was there, and then the next she wasn't."

"And you have no idea who could've-"

"Could have, yes," Kira interrupted. "We even have a list of those who are most likely to want to abduct her, but do we have any concrete suspects?" He shook his head, glaring down at his knees. "No, and until we do, we can't just go around demanding someone give her back. Right now, her secretary has excused her from her appointments for the next several days, providing the excuse that she's not feeling well. We didn't want to alarm the public, not yet."

"So why are we heading toward Parliament?" he wondered. Shouldn't they have been heading towards Military Headquarters?

"Athrun..." Kira hesitated, a delicacy in his voice that rose Athrun's suspicions and unease. "With Cagalli absent, you're the next person in the chain of command of Orb."

**74 EC, Post-Second Bloody Valentine War, Plant**

Just like before, the months after a truce was called for were... chaotic. Tense and uneasy. Everywhere you looked there were signs of destruction and devastation. No one had made it through this second war unscathed. It would be years, possibly decades, before the ruin was set right again.

What was his role to be, Athrun wondered, in this new and fragile world?

An answer didn't seem to be forthcoming. He wanted to help, he needed to help, but once again, he felt powerless to do anything.

He left Justice with Lacus and Kira when he brought Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin back to Plant. He knew, just like last time, he would have to face the charges of treason set upon him before he could move forward. Just like last time, he didn't expect the charges against him to be cleared.

The reformed Supreme Council barely waited a full twenty-four cycle before calling him before them. He remembered it all so well from the last time-the tiny shock of seeing a different face sitting in the Chairman's seat, repressing the urge to shift under the uncomfortable gaze of the council members. The disapproving looks, the sympathetic looks...

Some faces were familiar-Deakka's father and Yzak's mother had returned to represented their cities-others were completely unknown to him. He wished he could possess such anomy.

"Faith is something we all must practice, Athrun," the newly elected Chairman announced in the private gathering of the Supreme Council where he was to be tried for his crimes. She smiled at him, and he thought her smile had a hint of sadness to it, her eyes haunted and tired. He had no way of knowing what he saw was simply a reflection of what she was seeing in him. "Faith is the belief that everything will work out right, someway, somehow, and having the courage and determination to do what's right in the face of so much wrong."

She held out the FAITH badge he'd returned to her when he'd entered the council. "And I think you represent that all too well, Athrun," she said, handing the winged pin back to him. "Faith isn't easy, but it's not something that should be given up easily, either. So you keep this, Athrun-kun-No. Athrun-san." She smiled again, reassuringly at him as the other council members shifted around them. "I can think of very few people who have earned the right to wear this symbol more than you. It is my hope that no matter where you may choose to go in your life, from this point forward, may you always continue to stand and fight for what's right and not just for what's easy."

"Chairman..." he whispered, minutely aware that he was in a state of shock as he accepted the FAITH badge once again.

"Athrun-san, it has been an honor to meet you," she continued, holding out her hand in offer for his. "I hope someday we will be able to work together in making this world a safe and happy place, for our children and our future."

"Chairman." He was able to work up a smile for her this time as he reached out and took her hand firmly. He nodded and turned to leave.

Just like that, his life had been pardoned once again.

At that point, there were many places he could have gone to in Plant. He still wasn't sure how he ended up staying in the apartment Meyrin had rented out when she'd received her requested discharge papers from Zaft. Maybe it was just easy.

The thought and desire to return to Orb was a constant presence in his mind as he went through helping Plant slowly pull itself together at the seams. He wanted to go back, to see her. They still had unfinished business between them, Cagalli and he, but it wasn't easy to schedule a return trip to Earth. There just weren't that many commercial flights taking off at the moment. People were sticking close to home, slowly rebuilding their lives, rebuilding normalcy.

But he had to go back. He told Meyrin so one morning as they were sitting down to breakfast.

_"_What_?"_ Meyrin shouted angrily, tears forming in her eyes as she stood hastily from the breakfast table.

Her reaction surprised him, and for a moment he could only look at her in confusion as his mouth worked uselessly.

"Why do you have to go back to that place?" Meyrin cried loudly, uncaring of the other people still asleep in the apartment. "Athrun-san is a coordinator. Plant is his home. He should stay here in Plant!"

Watching her cry like that, something like pity broke inside him, and he moved to gather the trembling young woman in his arms. "Meyrin," he began gently, petting her shaking shoulders. "Plant is your home. Of course you would want to stay here. But it's not my home. Not really. My family lived here for a time, but I wasn't here with them that often."

"But still-!" she tried to argue, but he gently shook his head, stilling her protest.

"I have family on Earth, in Orb," he continued, stepping arm-length away now so that he could look her in the face. "People I care about and want to help."

"Athrun-san," Meyrin whispered tearfully.

"You'll really return to Orb?" a hallow voice questioned from behind them, and Athrun turned to see Shinn, staring at the cheap kitchen flooring; Lunamaria hovered close behind him.

"Yes."

Shinn nodded and turned away, not saying anything. Athrun hadn't really expected him to want to return to Orb, too. After all, he and Lunamaria were still Zaft. That Lunamaria and Meyrin would insist on accompanying him also was unexpected. Somehow, what he had pictured as his return trip home had become more like a chaperoned school trip.

Still, he wasted little time in seeking her out once they arrived in Orb, dropping Lunamaria and Shinn off at a local hotel before heading straight to the Parliament House. He didn't know what he was going to do, what she was going to say or do, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to move on to anything else without speaking to her again. He needed to see Cagalli, talk with her.

He loved her, still, despite everything that had happened; because of everything that had happened. He knew she still cared for him, too. But was it enough? Could it be enough?

_Doing what's right... or_ _doing_ _what's easy..._

He thought it would be difficult to get in to see her. She was overworking herself again, and he worried for her, but he knew she wouldn't listen even if he said something about it, and she wouldn't stop. Not now, not when she'd reached her stride and was running strong.

It might have been months since he'd entered the House of Parliament, but he was still a familiar face, if not a familiar name.

"Alex Dino!" one of the many secretaries called out as he stepped onto the same floor as Cagalli's offices. "It's been such a long time! We were all worried something terrible had happened!"

"War happened," Athrun replied, striding past her without slowing.

He was away and down another hallway before the woman could comment, maneuvering the floor like an old professional, eyes shifting from face to face, to waist coats and waist bands, looking for potential threats by second nature. This area was always crowded with people and not for the first time, his jaw grinded and he mentally snarled at security for allowing so many people onto the same floor as Cagalli's offices. He had to remind himself that most of these people were office aides or government officials of some rank, and the remaining were military personnel. Plus, if he knew Cagalli any, she still kept a spare gun in her bottom drawer. She wasn't completely defenseless after all.

"Oh, my! Dino-kun, it's been such a long while!" Cagalli's secretary proclaimed when he finally reached the outer office. "Have you been well? I was beginning to think you might not be returning to Orb."

"I'm sorry to make you worry about me, Gracia-san," he replied with honest affection for the middle-aged woman who was always willing to bend over backwards to make Cagalli's-and his-job easier. "Does she have a moment?"

"Does she ever?" the secretary replied. "But you go right on in. This is about as free as you'll have her all day. She has a meeting downstairs in ten minutes, and then she's leaving tonight for the continued peace talks in space. We're hoping to get something a little more permanent signed, you know."

"Yes, I know," he replied, nodding his thanks and heading straight across the room for the door with an added, "Thank you."

"Begging your pardon, of course," Gracia spoke up quickly, causing him to pause and half turn back to look at her questioningly. "But perhaps the young miss should stay out here with me?"

"What?" he'd asked, honestly surprised, having only registered his shadow's presence obscurely. "Oh, Meyrin. Yes, I'm sorry. Could you wait out here for a bit?" he requested, not waiting for her response. His thoughts were for the woman on the other side of the door.

"Athrun-san-"

He didn't wait to hear what she was going to say. Athrun wondered amusedly if he should be surprised to find Cagalli standing at her window, overlooking her city, arguing into a headset?

No. Not really. If anything, the sight was heart achingly nostalgic.

"No, right now the civilian areas are still our number one priority," Cagalli said forcibly. "I understand that, but neither is anyone else at this moment. Finish cleaning up the cities and residential areas and then we can focus on our military bases and resources. We still have enough forces to adequately defend ourselves should the need arise; therefore it is not our top priority. Take care of our people first. That's an order."

"Don't forget that you're one of the people, too," he cautioned, catching her attention as she tore the headset off and flung it onto her desk. She whirled around to face him, eyes widening in surprise. "You have to take care of yourself, too."

"Athrun!" she cried, taking a step around the desk towards him, but then stopping herself.

"Hello, Cagalli," he greeted simply, offering her a small smile.

"What-How-" She shook her head, as if frustrated with herself for not being able to speak plainly. "What are you doing here?" she managed finally, leaning a hip against her desk and staring at him searchingly. "Kira said you'd stayed behind in Plant."

"There were some things I needed to take care of-"

"Cagalli-sama, about these reports you requested," an aide began, entering the room without looking up. And then, "Oh, sorry, Dino-san, I-"

"Cagalli-sama, are you serious about-" another aide burst in hectically.

"Cagalli?" her secretary called from the now wide open office door. And she wasn't the only one looking in questioningly.

"Athrun-san?"

For a moment, he thought he read doubt, confusion, hurt on Cagalli's face before she straightened and tensed, once again in her commander-in-chief role. "I need to go, Athrun," she said, looking away. "I have... a lot of work to do. Here, in Orb." She looked up at him, fixing him with a piercing gaze that he thought should mean something, but he wasn't sure what. "You have things you want to do, too, don't you?"

"Cagalli-sama, I really must-"

"Things only you can do, right? Be well, Athrun," Cagalli said softly, smiling at him before turning to look directly at Meyrin. She nodded jerkily towards the redhead before exiting her office, her eager aides and council members following her like a trail of baby chicks, all chirping for her attention.

"Athrun-san?" Meyrin asked, entering the room hesitantly while he stood there, staring after the blond leader.

"Tell me, Meyrin," he asked, hands fisted at his sides as he fought back emotions he didn't understand and wasn't sure he even wanted to. "How do you choose to do the right thing if you don't know what's right or wrong anymore?"

"Athrun-san..."

_What's right...or_ _what's easy..._

Walking away from the Parliament House, walking away from Cagalli and Orb, giving her the freedom she needed to do her job- It wasn't easy. In fact, it was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever had to live with...

But was it _right_?

**82 EC, April 2, Orb Union**

Staring up at the grandiose building of the Parliament House now, Athrun still didn't know if leaving Orb those many years ago, leaving Cagalli, had been the right decision.

All he knew was that his feelings toward the Parliament House were rather mixed. Athrun had always held a natural dislike for the building where Cagalli had been forced to spend endless amounts of time at. Irrationally, he found the building was like a concrete representation of what continually came between his and Cagalli's relationship in the past-even so far as representing the reason why they'd had to hide their marriage.

It was often difficult to remember that as Orb's representative to Plant, he actually had a place in this building. More uncomfortable to realize that as Cagalli's husband, Athrun's place was at the head of those council members who were now sitting around a table, looking at him anxiously.

All talking stopped the moment the door opened; the room was practically silent in the absence of aides and secretaries.

"Athrun," Koji Toshihiro greeted gruffly, rising from his end of the table as he and Kira entered the inner council room. Athrun was actually a little surprised by how empty the room felt without the gaggles of aides and secretaries clustering around the walls. "I trust your return trip was uneventful until now," the man continued holding out a hand towards the young coordinator.

"Prime Minister. Not quite the homecoming I was expecting," he agreed, taking the man's hand firmly. "Has there been any additional news?"

"Nothing," Toshihiro practically growled, motioning Athrun and Kira further into the room and retaking his seat at the one end of the council table.

Kira slid into the seat that had been brought for him as everyone continued to watch Athrun. He stared at the remaining seat, Cagalli's seat, and turned away from the table quickly. "Does the media suspect anything yet?"

"No, not yet," Rumi Zandus answered weakly. She had to swallow several times before continuing in a stronger voice. "Right now they're still focused on the upcoming press conference."

"And there wasn't a note?" Athrun demanded, turning to look back at the rest of the councilors. "No disturbance? No ransom letter?"

"Nothing but a doctored security video," Kisaka confirmed broodingly.

"Athrun..." Kira cautioned, and the dark-haired young man looked away, frustratingly.

"Okay, then, let's start over," he suggested, turning back one again. "Run through everything we can think of."

"It is possible that the princess left on her own accord," Perott suggested, pointing a rather malicious look towards Athrun. "After all, she's been doing so many reckless things lately without informing anyone."

Athrun stiffened, glaring back ominously. "Cagalli would never desert Orb without cause or warning,"

"It's not like she hasn't before," the reedy man sniped shallowly.

Kira fairly glowed with indignant ire. "Cagalli has never deserted Orb," he attested firmly.

"Kira," Athrun stopped him before more could be said. "Have you checked the ports?" he redirected their focus. "Have there been any unaccounted for boats or ships? Air craft?"

"There was one commercial fishing boat we chased off this afternoon," Kisaka answered, "and one private yacht that skirted near our territory earlier this morning."

"There's been nothing on either radar or sonar since," Kira added flipping through the newest reports.

Athrun was tired, and looking at the faces seated around the table, he knew he wasn't the only one. "We have nothing. We know nothing," he summed up, rubbing his hands over his face in an instinctive effort to release some tension. "Which means, we can do nothing. Not until we have something."

Willa Kresler, the remaining council member present looked at him alarmed. "Athrun-sama, just what are you saying?"

"I'm saying what we should do now is all go home and try and get some rest. You've all obviously had a long and hard day, and I know I'm not thinking clearly yet, either." He took another deep breath, purposefully ignoring Perott's snide expression as he turned back to Kisaka. "The military will continue searching for clues, anything that can help point us in the right direction. In the meantime, let's try to keep things running as smoothly as possible so as not to alert or alarm anyone. Not yet."

"Athrun-sama," Zandus spoke up quickly. "What about the press conference? We can't just cancel."

"No, but if we haven't found Cagalli by then, we will have to go public with the information," he prophesized. "There's no justification for continuing to mislead the public on something of such paramount importance."

"But the press conference was supposed to be about your relationship with Cagalli-sama!"

Athrun sighed. "It can't be helped. Right now finding Cagalli and getting her back where she belongs is our main concern. But it doesn't make sense," he added, turning away again to gaze out the large glass wall. "Why take her and not send a letter of demand or a ransom request?"

"Athrun," Kira murmured.

"I don't understand, Kira," he turned on his friend. "What's their reason? What do they want? It must be something; otherwise they would have killed her instead of taking her."

"Athrun-kun," Toshihiro spoke up gently before turning to the rest of the councilors. "We'll reassemble here tomorrow at ten hundred hours, and pray there's some positive news."

"Any news at all would be welcomed," Perott hissed as they all gathered their belongings and exited.

"Athrun," Kira said again, approaching him once all the others had left.

"It doesn't make sense, Kira," Athrun grumbled, pressing his forehead into the cool glass. "What do they want?"

"We'll find out, one way or another," his brother-in-law promised, reaching out and clasping his shoulder.

Athrun looked back at him, eyes thick and gummy. "Kira..."

"Lacus called for volunteers from Terminal," he confided. "Although it's not a formal assignment, many have already responded with their willingness to help."

"Kira." Athrun breathed again, feeling a sense of relief at the news.

"We will find something. But in the meantime, we have to keep things calm and orderly here in Orb."

"I don't trust Perrott," Athrun growled, noting the movement of several cars below as the council members headed home.

"Neither do I," Kira told him, "but unfortunately, he represents the Saran noble family, and we can't just throw him out."

"Saran," Athrun spat the name out like a disgusting, unpalatable thing. "Another reason not to like him."

"Athrun."

"Dammit!" he exploded finally, his frustration toppling. "We expected protests, arguments, accusations, some civil unrest. Maybe even an assassination attempt or two," he added almost blithely. "But this...? How the hell did they get in, Kira?"

Kira looked away, also glowering. "We just updated our security systems, too."

"Is there a leak somewhere?" Athrun asked, eyes refocusing with an incensed edge.

"We'll definitely find it if there is," Kira assured him.

Athrun looked away again, feeling suddenly drained and empty. "I was supposed to be returning home for good this time."

"You are home, Athrun."

He looked up at Kira, but he was hollow inside. "Somehow, it doesn't feel much like home without Cagalli here."

**82 EC, April 2, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean**

Consciousness returned with a bad aftertaste, a horrible headache, and an uncomfortable rolling in her insides that suggested maybe, just maybe, she hadn't escaped the unpleasantness of morning sickness unscathed.

As Cagalli fought to control her uneasy stomach, she came to realize that it was not just her stomach that was rolling, but the entire world. Cautiously, she squinted an eye open, spying on her surroundings. The room was low-lit, but she didn't see anyone, and carefully, one hand pressed protectively to her still rebelling middle, she sat up.

Bit by foggy bit, the cloud surrounding her mind began to evaporate, and she gasped as memory resurface and delayed adrenaline rushed through her nervous system.

She hadn't been able to sleep, so she'd taken a moment to try and relax out on the patio. She'd thought she was alone, only she hadn't been. Someone-someone had grabbed her, and then...

And then she was waking up here. What had happened? Where was she? Who had grabbed her and why? What did they want? How much time had passed? Did Orb even know she was missing? And Athrun! He was supposed to be coming home! What would he think if she wasn't even there to greet him?

It was all too easy to let herself run away with worry; harder to reign in her rampant thoughts and emotions and force herself to focus on taking action. As soon as she'd screwed her head back on straight and stopped panicking, she was able to act. A quick scan of herself confirmed that she was unhurt-nothing bruised or broken from what she could tell at any rate- another scan of her surroundings let her know she was on a boat-the slapping of the water against the hauls, the snapping of sails, and the scoffing of machinery were all familiar sounds. And despite the rich and luxurious décor of the room she'd woken in, the queasy stench of fish clung to her clothing and skin, not helping her unsettled stomach at all.

She was just getting up to check the only door in when it opened. Cagalli grabbed the nearest object at hand-a gilt-plated hairbrush-and raised it offensively. She was already attacking when the small boy looked up from the tray he was balancing and squeaked.

Shock froze her limbs as the boy huddled over his task, braced for the strike, and she stared at him, unsure what to do next. Slowly, she lowered the hairbrush and stepped back. Hesitantly, fearfully, he peeked at her, and then, slowly, cautiously, his body relaxed until they stood there, only a meter and a half apart, staring wide eyed at the other. The boy snapped out of his stasis first, thrusting the tray out at her with a hastily mumbled, "here", and barely waiting for her to grab it before whipping around and banging back out the portal.

Cagalli blinked dumbly at the shut door, still stunned by the boy's appearance and just as sudden disappearance... and then the aromas wafting up from the tray in her hands danced their way past her nose and her stomach gave a particularly loud suggestion that she should eat. Now.

Half wary that the food might be drugged, but mostly starving, she set the tray down on the bolted table in the corner and lifted the lid curiously. One large bowl of beef curry and rice assaulted her senses, full force, leaving her mouth watering and conscious knotted with indecision-eat, and take a chance that it was poisoned, or...

Her stomach sounded another vocal demand, accompanied with a cramp of hunger that had her knees buckling as she slid into the lone chair. The spoon was in her hand, rising to her mouth before she even realized it, and flavor exploded across her tongue, sliding down her throat to warm lovingly in her stomach. Cagalli moan ecstatically as she dug into the meal. Despite the rather large sized bowl, she finished it all.

For a long minute after swallowing the last bite, she sat there, tongue still tingling with aftertaste, staring as the emptied bowl disbelieving. _I can't believe I ate the whole thing_, she thought, taking a moment to contemplate her seemingly expanding appetite. Then Cagalli shook herself out of her stasis and gathered her senses back up, focusing on finding out where she was and how to get back home.

She went to investigate the door the door first and was surprised to find it unlocked. Cautiously, eyeing the second door in the cubby space area warily, she exited the cabin room and started to climb the short step ladder a few feet away.

It was dusk outside; the stars were just beginning to come out. The sails of the small personal yacht -a weekender used mostly by rich couples who wanted to escape the public's eye for a couple of days- were swollen with the ocean breeze. She was familiar with the design after she and Athrun had taken one once and coasted along the reefs and aloes surrounding the Marshall Islands. It had been... a very enjoyable weekend as she recalled.

But that meant only a limited number of people could be on the ship, no more than three or four, she thought...which was ultimately useless information as she still didn't know who they were or why they'd taken her.

She sighed. How the hell was she going to get off this boat and back to Orb?

"Excuse me, miss," a tentative voice spoke up behind her, and she nearly slipped off the step she was on. "It really would be best if you stayed in the cabin for a while longer," the same boy as before continued when she regained her footing enough to shoot a glare at him.

"I demand that you take me home right now," Cagalli responded, quickly climbing up the remaining steps and stepping into the open deck. The wind snapped her pantsuit against her legs and whipped her hair across her face. She pushed it away irritable.

"Sorry miss," the boy answered, scrambling up the steps after her. "But we can't do that. Please just go back to the cabin?" he pleaded. "If Amaryllis sees you, she'll want to knock you out again, and we've already had to drug you once today when you started to wake up earlier. Anymore, and it might not be healthy, you in your condition and all..."

He glanced down at her midriff, and her eyes widened alarmingly before narrowing dangerously with warning, her hands braced against her stomach. "If you-" she started to say as he reached out for her.

"Please miss. Just stay in the cabin," the boy, and he couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve, pleaded. "We'll be reaching our destination in a couple more hours, and then you can come out, okay?"

"Who are you?" Cagalli demanded, stepping back quickly to avoid his hand. "Where are you taking me? Why? What do you want?"

"That's the problem with politicians," someone grumbled from behind her, and Cagalli whipped around-too quickly as she started to lose her balance, but hands grabbed and steadied her, as the woman-Amaryllis?- slapped something against Cagalli's upper arm.

"Too busy yapping their jaws to actually get something done," was the last thing she heard before the drug raced through her system again, sending her sliding headlong into unconsciousness.

**82 EC, April 2, Athha Estate Home, Orb Union**

There were approximately thirty-two people, including himself, currently residing in the Athha Estate home. Despite this number, the ancestral mansion near the sea felt deserted. Empty.

It was strange, uncomfortable, being back in this house without his wife. By habit Athrun had returned to his old rooms...only to find all his belongings gone. He'd been shocked at first, but then he'd thought to check Cagalli's rooms, where he found them carefully intermixed with her things, as if they'd always been there. As if they belonged there, her things and his, together.

The sight had threatened to rip open his chest.

She'd told him she planned to move their things, but he hadn't realized she'd already gone and done it. He'd thought she'd wait for him, but then, he should have known better. The only one Cagalli had ever waited for was Orb, and even then she could be...impatient.

_"When you come home," she said as they cuddled on the sofa, never having made it as far as the bedroom in the quarters that were assigned for her use while in Plant. "We_ _won't_ _have to pretend anymore."_

_"No, we won't,"_ _he agreed, lazily combing his fingers through her hair, liking how she was slowly letting it grow out just a little bit more each year._

_"So, I was thinking."_

_She was always thinking, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He was more interested in the texture of her hair against her skin anyway._ _"Hmm?"_

_"Did you have a preference?" she queried, shifting away when he reached a ticklish spot. "I mean, it's a pretty big house, you know, and we can have any room_ _in it_ _we want..."_

_"What's wrong with the rooms you have now?"_ _he asked, surprised that she would want to go through the hassle of moving both of their possessions._

_"Well, I just thought," she started, looking away and shifting again, uncomfortable with nervousness, "that_ _maybe you'd want a different room or something."_

_"Cagalli," he said softly, turning her face to look up at him. "Your rooms are just fine." A grin tugged at his lips as he leaned in closer to whisper, "Plus, I think they might be lucky._ _After all, that's where we-"_

_His hand dropped_ _over her lower belly, caressing possessively as another thrill of excitement_ _speared through him._

_She looked at him in mocking disbelief._ _"You think my bedroom's lucky because I'm pregnant?"_ _she clarified, and then huffed as he rolled her over onto her back again._

_"Mmhmm. Very, very lucky," he agreed trailing liquid kisses down her throat and breasts, sliding lower to cover her flat belly with soft kisses._

_"Athrun..."_ _she breathed, hands messing up his hair as her breath quickened._

_He shot her a quick grin before sliding further south and_ _pressing his mouth against her core,_ _quickly coaxing her to excitement._

She had been... beautiful in that moment. No, radiant, breathtakingly so, as he'd chase her higher and higher until she'd screamed and writhed and cursed him-That had only been three weeks ago. Three short weeks when he'd last held her, when they'd held each other, caught up in the glow of planning their future.

And now he didn't know where she was or even if she was safe.

He'd taken one look at the bed and knew he'd find no sleep in its soft, inviting depths tonight.

"Try and get some sleep," Kira had suggested before heading up to find his own bed. Athrun had wanted to laugh at his friend-sleep? Did Kira honestly expect him to be able to sleep tonight? Not know where Cagalli was? If she was safe or hurt? He'd murmured some nonsensical thing that could have been an agreement and then he'd retired to the library and poured his glass of bourbon.

Athrun stared at that same glass of bourbon, studying the distorted image of the fire through the cut glass. He hadn't actually tasted a single sip of the fiery liquid yet, but it somehow made him feel slightly better to just have the liquor at hand.

He wondered how long that tiny bit of comfort could last.

It wasn't all that later when the library door opened, and Kira stumbled in. "Athrun. You should try to sleep."

Green eyes took in the rumpled and disheveled appearance before him. "Why? It didn't work for you. Do you really think it would for me?" he returned.

Kira's shadowed eyes darted to the glass Athrun still held, and he questioned, "How much have you drunk?"

"This is the first one," Athrun admitted, turning the glass in hand, swirling the liquid. "I've discovered I don't have a taste for bourbon."

Kira stared at him for a full second before he huffed out what might have been under other circumstances a laugh. "I want to be able to do something, to help you, to find her..."

"Our hands are tied at this moment, though, aren't they?" Athrun replied, setting the glass tumbler down and tipping his head back against the chair. "There's nothing we can do at this time, nothing that we aren't already doing."

"I've gone over the security codes again and again. There are no holes that I've found."

Athrun's expression darkened. "Which means it was sabotaged by someone on the inside?"

"Maybe," Kira conceded, looking away. "Or maybe I'm just so tired I'm missing something. It's possible."

"I suppose," he agreed, but not really believing it. Kira was an excellent programmer. "It still doesn't answer who took her or why."

"What are you going to say at the press conference," Kira wondered as he leaned over the back of the sofa. "Are you really going to tell them that Cagalli was abducted right out of her own home?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't tell them that she's missing?" Athrun queried.

"Maybe," Kira allowed. "As you said, you both expected protests once you disclosed your marriage. If the press learns that she's missing now, too... Isn't that just asking for more trouble?"

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Maybe," Kira began, thinking rapidly. "Maybe you could tell them she's staying at an undisclosed location. When you think about it, it's mostly the truth. Only, we don't know where she is, either."

Athrun looked at his friend disbelievingly.

"And she'll return as soon as she can," Kira added. "Then just refuse to answer questions about it."

"That will never work," Athrun predicted.

Kira shifted uneasily. "It's only a suggestion."

Athrun let it go, moving on to other thoughts and concerns. "Have you searched her offices yet, seen if there're any clues there?"

"No, but we could do that tonight," Kira suggested, shooting Athrun a look. "Start with her home office."

"We could," Athrun agreed.

Within minutes they were entering the sanctity of the Orb leader's home office. Athrun took a moment to remember fonder times when he'd had to 'persuade' Cagalli to call it a night and leave her work for another day. She could be so easily distracted sometimes.

The first thing he noticed was that the desk-while still covered with multiple folders-was actually less cluttered than normal. As promised, she had been making attempts to cut back on the amount of work she brought home. He was glad to see it, but there were still too many files on that desk to satisfy him.

Kira reached the desk first and started poking around while Athrun surveyed the room looking for anything odd or out of place. It didn't take long for Kira to find something of interest, and he called Athrun over.

"It's a medical file," Athrun stated, clearly unimpressed.

"Yes, Cagalli's medical file, to be more precise," Kira grinned, opening the fold and catching the two black photo-prints that attempted to slide out. "From her most recent check-up, I'd say. Look."

Athrun took the photo-prints from him, turning them any which way, trying to make sense of the shadowy images. Kira reached out and turned the photos right-side up again.

"It's..." Athrun faltered, his brain struggling to compute what he was seeing.

Kira clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Daddy. I'd say it's a boy." He tilted the image and then added, "And a girl."

**82 EC, April 3, Legrange Point 7, Plant Space**

A warm tongue bathed a path of slurpy kisses down his spine, and it was all he could do not to stretch out and rub his naked body against the cool sheets for added stimulation. That tongue had just reached his lower back with an accompanying nip from sharp teeth when his comm. unit signaled.

Cursing, he struggled against the weight of the other's body and reached over to activate the audio. "What is it?" he snapped, reaching blindly behind him to try and push that devilish tongue away.

A hand caught his wrist and held it firm.

"Commander Joule, sir, we've just received an encoded transmission for you, sir."

"Well, then, send it to my unit," Yzak growled, resisting the urge to groan as that hot tongue swiped across his nether regions, teasing him with promising hints.

"Yes, sir, but, uh, I thought you should know it's classified as FAITH, sir."

"I got it," he snapped again, just barely preventing himself from making a sound as that wicked tongue speared him, toyed with him. "Send it to my unit," he repeated before hastily cutting the connection.

And then he buried his face into his pillow and groaned, arching back in wordless demand for more. His partner chuckled and pulled away, dragging scratchy calloused fingers across his skin.

"Aren't you going to check your messages?"

"Later, dammit," he growled before demanding, "Either fuck me or get the hell out."

A warm body draped itself over his back and that hot mouth closed over his shoulder, sharp teeth dragging against his skin. "If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask, commander," Deakka teased, drawling out the last word as he slowly entered the pale-haired coordinator.

Yzak hissed, body bowed and heaving. Seconds ticked past, filled only with the harshness of heavy breathing. And then, "Move!"

"I love it when you beg," Deakka grinned, rearing back and grabbing Yzak's hips for support as he began to move, withdrawing with agonizing slowness before thrusting forward again and again and again.

These moments of shared sexual release, though frequent, rarely lasted long, which was why Yzak was cursing for an entirely different reason fifteen minutes later. He'd returned from his shower to see the blinking message light on his comm. unit, and he belatedly remembered the message that had arrived.

"Dammit," he growled after quickly skimming the contents. He leaned over and slapped his partner into consciousness. "Wake up, Deakka."

"No more," the blond grumbled, barely shifting as he mashed his face further into the pillow.

"Get up, now," Yzak barked. "We have new orders."

One sleepy eye squinted open, and Deakka rolled over to fix his commander with confused look. "Eh? What happened?"

"We're heading to Carpentaria."

"Carpentaria?" the blond mumbled, scratching himself. "Well, fuck me."

"We don't have time for that now," Yzak groused. "We need to prepare for descent."

**82 EC, April 3, Orb Union**

Orb's Council rejoined shortly after ten hundred hours. Most of the gathered members at least looked no worse for the wear. Athrun wished he could say the same. He and Kira had ended up spending the majority of the night in Cagalli's office, only falling asleep sometime after dawn. It had not been an easy night, for either of them, but they'd made it through.

Then they'd been met with more disheartening news when they arrived at the Parliament House this morning.

"Last night," Kisaka stood to address the assembled council members, "the Eurasian Federation and the East Asia Union announced their intent to leave the Earth Alliance."

Angry muttering broke out around the table, but Athrun could already tell by the anxious shifting of the aids standing along the walls that the news was not entirely new for many of the seated officials.

"It's going to be another war all over again," Perott grumbled sourly.

Athrun ignored the man and his pessimistic attitude. "What was the response from the other governments?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing definite," Kisaka answered, "but there have been reports of military movement, especially from the Atlantic Federation."

"The Euro-Fed and East Asian U are going to be pressing us for that treaty agreement more now than ever," Slathers complied, rubbing his forehead.

"It doesn't matter," Athrun told them. "Orb does not get involved in other countries' battles."

"Pretty words coming from a former Zaft soldier," Perott spat, gaining several slithering looks and the Prime Minister's bark.

"Perott!"

"You would condemn Orb simply because you refuse to ally with a former member of the Earth Alliance," Perott continued looking scathingly towards Athrun, ignoring the prime minister.

He was tired. No, he was exhausted, and he really didn't understand why Cagalli continued to keep this man on her council. He was a constant source of stress for her; his main goal in life to make her life a living hell it seemed.

A good portion of fanciful talk last night had concerned how he would like to throw the man out onto a targeting range and see how long Perott could last. He thought it would make a nice challenge for the next time he, Deakka, and Yzak got together. Shooting Kira a look now, he could tell the other man was remembering that conversation as well. His friend's returned looked seemed to say, 'You could shoot him, but would it really solve anything?

Athrun sighed.

"Orb does not get involved in other countries' battles," he stressed. "It if was simply a peace agreement treaty the Eurasian Federation was asking for then Cagalli would have already signed it, and you know that Perott. My being or not being from Zaft has no bearing on this matter.

"I speak for Cagalli; I speak for Orb and in defense of Orb. In this matter, I am Orb. Just because Cagalli is not here right now to remind you, doesn't mean I won't:

"Orb does not get involved in other countries' battles," he repeated more firmly since Perott seemed incapable of comprehending the simple statement. He leaned forward to look at each of the gathered council members. "The Euro-Fed is asking us to commit more than our promise of peace; it's asking us to commit our troops, and that is unacceptable. Cagalli may not be here right now, but that does not change the truth. And the truth is this: Orb's troops belong in Orb, defending and protecting Orb, and that is where they'll stay."

The Prime Minister nodded approvingly from the other end of the table. "Well said, Athrun-sama. We should maintain a watchful eye on the situation, but remain separate for as long as possible. The Atlantic Fed would be foolish to launch a military protest when they're surrounded on either side, but I wouldn't expect them to be reasonable. With the Euro-Fed and East Asian U out of the Alliance, the Atlantic Fed loses much of its power and influence over the rest of the Earth Sphere."

"In the meantime, let's hope the media becomes less interested in us because of it," Athrun wished.

"I doubt it," Zandus sighed. "The only thing more interesting than the threat of war is a political or royal scandal-and you and Cagalli have managed both."

"Unfortunately, a scandal would have been produced whether we were public about it or not," Athrun replied, fighting off another sigh and wondering how exactly he'd managed to get himself into this position. The chair could have been the most comfortable in the entire earth sphere and he would have still found it uncomfortable.

"Maybe," Zandus conceded, frowning as she skimmed her reports. "It doesn't help matters at all that Cagalli's missing right now, just when you've returned."

"And I'm sure the press would love to know that she's all but handed you complete sovereignty of Orb," Perott added snidely.

"It won't look good," Zandus agreed.

Toshihiro was frowning as well. "We need to locate our head of state and recover her, quickly."

"Athrun-sama, are you sure you want to inform the public that she's missing?" Zandus asked, shooting him a desperate look.

He rubbed at his mouth, ignoring Kira's look. It wouldn't be a pretty scenario, in front of those cameras and people by himself, questions hurtling at him from every which way. It would be a nightmare, but he could image it even worse. "Can you image what a scandal it'll cause if the press finds out we've been keeping it a secret?" he asked.

"Maybe it would be better if you held off on telling them, though," Kira suggested again.

Athrun turned to the head of the military and all but pleaded the man. "Kisaka-san, please tell me you have something for us?"

"It's not much," Kisaka began regretfully, "but we're tracking down the two sea craft from yesterday. It's possible that she was smuggled out on one of the boats without our realizing it."

"It still suggests insider help," Toshihiro glowered. "Someone here in Orb who helped whoever it was get in."

"Sneaking into Orb is not that difficult," Athrun informed the man from his own personal experience, "but still, the security system on the estate should have been impenetrable."

"There had to be an inside person. There's a leak somewhere."

"Like before," Zandus agreed. "Someone was responsible for leaking the information about her pregnancy before we even knew. How did they find out?"

"Questions without answers," Athrun muttered.

"Then we continue searching until we find them," Kira said calmly. "Cagalli won't stay quiet anywhere for long, especially if she doesn't want to be there. Either we find her, or she'll come waltzing back on her own, but we will get her back."

"If they hurt her," Athrun growled before biting the warning off, and no one in the room doubted something bad would before the person foolish enough to harm Orb's lioness.

**82 EC, April 4, Undisclosed Location**

She was dying. It was the only explanation her mind could produce for why she felt like so much shit.

"You awake, finally?" a woman spoke from nearby, and Cagalli looked up, instantly regretting the action as dizziness and nausea washed over her. "Here. Drink this."

Cagalli didn't want to even move, but she gingerly grasped the small bottle the woman waved at her. She stared at it, wondering what the hell it was, while the woman pressured her to drink it.

"Go on. It'll help with the after-effects, and no, it won't hurt you."

Beyond caring at the moment, Cagalli went and bolted the contents, gasping and wincing as the bittersweet tart liquid splashed against her tongue.

"Good. Now, this one," the stranger continued, passing her another little bottle. "It's a nutrient supplement, especially designed for expectant mothers. Go on. Drink it. It's good for you and your little ones."

Cagalli stared at the second bottle, incomprehensively. She still felt ill and not quite herself, like her head was connected to her body by a very thin string that was in danger of snapping, and if it did, she'd float away into a mist of nothingness.

"I hope you don't mind too much," the woman was continuing on blithely, turning back to the computer screen she'd been studying when Cagalli woke, "but I already started running some tests while you were out. I still have some questions I need you to answer, though."

"What-" She shook her head and was grateful when the movement didn't make her anymore ill. "Who the hell are you?" Cagalli demanded.

The woman laughed. "Looks like the stimulant drink is kicking in," she replied, swiveling around to face Cagalli. "I'm Helena Crisner, head of the Genesis Research Project. I'm a licensed obstetrician as well as a genetic engineer, which is only one of the reasons why I'm here instead of someone else. And which is why, when I tell you you should be drinking that supplement drink, you should hurry up and do it," she added, nodding to the bottle Cagalli was still holding. "I know what I'm talking about. I've been doing this for more years than you've been alive. Now, drink. All of it."

The dark skinned woman waited until Cagalli tipped the glass bottle back and quickly swallowed the foul tasting sludge it contained.

"Good," she replied smartly, taking the bottle back. "Now, tell me, have you experienced anything unusual in your pregnancy?"

"I already have a doctor," Cagalli snapped, giving herself a mental shake that helped chase away some of the cobwebs in her head. "Thank you anyway."

"I'm sure you do," Crisner replied with a hint of ridicule. "Just as I'm sure you probably haven't even sat down and really talked with her yet, have you? Politicians are all the same," she said with an airy hand wave. "And I can just guess how much experience this supposed doctor of yours has with coordinated pregnancies, so you'll forgive me for wanting to ask my own questions."

"I fail to see-" Cagalli began, struggling to sit up.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," Crisner cut in calmly pulling one of her files towards her. "And it's because I know it that I'll be nice and forgive you for now, but let's clear some things up, shall we? First, before we go any further, Athrun Zala is the father, isn't he?"

Cagalli fixed her with a harsh, dazzling glare, but her lips remained pressed shut.

Crisner simply shrugged the look off. "I'll know for myself before the hour's out," she warned, "so you might as well just answer truthfully."

"It doesn't matter who-"

"Of course it matters!" the woman exploded for the first time, throwing her hands up and nearly losing her grip on the pen she was holding. "The whole reason you and I are here together in this room right now is because he's the father, and if you're just going to be uncooperative, it'll only drag matters out longer than they need to be, making it more difficult on yourself."

"What does Athrun have to do with any of this?" Cagalli demanded. She wanted to try and make it to the door at the other side of the room, but she didn't quite trust her legs to support her just yet.

"Are you confirming that he's the father, then?" Crisner returned.

Cagalli looked away-it wasn't like they were going to continue to hide the fact, but... She nodded, shortly, glaring at the female doctor.

"Then I'll tell you," Crisner answered, her posture relaxed and jovial again. "It's not so much who Athrun is, you see, as what he is. In particular, his genes. You're aware that Athrun is one of the first third generation Coordinators to have be born, right? Your children will be the first of the fourth generation. In genetic hierarchy, you might say Athrun's aristocratic royalty, old blood-or genes as the case maybe. Just for that reason alone your pregnancy would be a big deal."

She turned back to her computer and typed out a code. The widescreen mounted on the wall turned on, displaying a cartooned rendition of genetic engineering. "But the genetic engineering that creates coordinators is a process still evolving," Crisner continued. "Despite the millions who go about living their lives as though nothing is different, the coordinator project is still an experiment. And just like any experiment, it's still under observation as we discover... deviancies. As scientist, we are struggling to find ways to over come these deficiencies."

As Crisner continued, Cagalli found herself staring at the woman in front of her wonderingly. She'd never thought of Coordinators as an experiment-like animals in a lab, being monitored and examined, their data recorded.

"My division, the Genesis Project in particular, is concerned with reproductive ability. Already noted as a probable problem within the first generation, the problem became more of a concern as the second generation began to be born."

"Problem?" Cagalli questioned.

"We discovered that the second generation's ability to reproduce naturally had dropped to approximately fifty percent, and by the third generation, most coordinators are either completely sterile or their bodies reject pregnancy."

Cagalli stared in disbelief. "But..."

"But Athrun is a third generation, yes," Crisner agreed, nodding. "I can just imaging how surprised he must have been when he discovered you were pregnant. Especially if it was a natural conception. It was a natural conception, right?"

Cagalli didn't respond; she wasn't even paying attention anymore, her thoughts thrown back in time to those two days they'd last been together on Plant. They way he'd looked at her when she'd told him. How he couldn't stop touching her whenever they were alone or when no one could see. Little touches, his fingers brushing against her at every opportunity-up and down her back, along her arm, across her thigh. They'd always been affectionate with each other in private, but this time it was like Athrun just couldn't keep his hands to himself at all.

He'd known, she thought. He'd know about the problems of the third generation coordinators, and he'd never told her. No, he'd tried to tell her, she realized, recalling his hesitance about having children in a new light. She'd been so nervous about actually telling him that she was pregnant, she hadn't thought much about what he'd been said before now. But...

And Lacus! She thought with horrified realization. Her sister-in-law was the only other third generation coordinator she knew personally. Lacus, who had been struggling for the last handful of years to conceive a child naturally...

"Rather ironic, don't you think?" Crisner finally broke through Cagalli's thoughts. "A group of humans who are supposedly genetically advanced, who don't suffer from the common cold or allergies, who possess a greater potential to utilize more of their brains... incapable of naturally propagating themselves. I'm sure you can understand why Plant doesn't want this information getting out to certain parties.

"They were willing to invest time and money into trying to solve the problem, though, you can believe that," Crisner continued, an ironic smile playing across her face. "We started the Genesis Project over thirty years ago in an effort to try and correct the problem. As you know, once your genes have been modified, you can't undo that modification; we can continue to manipulate the genetic information, however. We just make a few adjustments here and there to the genetic code of the fetus and then wait."

"And now those children have grown up," Cagalli whispered, feeling lightheaded and queasy again.

Crisner nodded. "Those children have reached their majority, yes, and now they are ready to start families of their own, so it's important that we take in the results."

"And you're saying that Athrun-"

"Is one of those children? Yes," Crisner confirmed Cagalli's suspicions. "Actually, he's the only third generation coordinator we could get to, which makes your pregnancy special for yet another reason. In short, the fact that you and he were able to conceive by natural means supports the success of the Genesis Project. We've already seen the results of some of the second generation children-their fertility has also been confirmed, and those few babies who've already been born also possess higher fertility capabilities then their unmodified peers. With this data, we can progress once again with feeding the genetic modifications into new fetuses whether they're from the first or fourth generation."

The computer beeped, reclaiming Crisner's attention and she turned away, completely ignoring a rather shell-shocked Cagalli. "And here we are," the scientist murmured, skimming over the results.

"What is it?" Cagalli wondered aloud, leaning forward to try and see what the other woman was looking at.

"Would you like to see?" Crisner asked, tapping several keys and the cartooned genetic engineering animation on the widescreen changed. "DNA, the basic building blocks of every living thing," the scientist began, sliding easily into her lecture mode. "These two DNA strands represent you and Athrun. Can you tell them apart?" she asked rhetorically. "They look almost identical from this view, don't you think? Just like us. We have two arms and two legs, ten fingers and toes, a head. But you have to take a closer look."

She tapped her pen to the screen and the image zoomed in.

"See, here," she said, pointing out a specific area. "This is what makes you a woman and Athrun a man. It all starts here, in the genes. This, right here?" Crisner continued, pointing to another area. "This is your blonde hair-you got that from your father and grandparents, by the way. It's usually a recessive gene, but see over here?" she asked, switching to the other image. "Athrun also carries the same gene, so it's actually possible, though unlike, that one of your children could be blonde. It's about a one and four chance. But genes, they're tricky. They like to change, mutate.

"Take the eyes, for instance, looking at only the color, this area right here. Colors are hard to pin down exactly, but if we simplify it, we could say there are the three main color genes-brown, green, and blue. They come in two types- the brown-blue genotype or the green-blue genotype. In both genotypes, blue is the recessive gene, and in the cross, green is recessive to brown.

"You have beautiful eyes, by the way, but they should be more of a hazel blue-brown color," she added, startling Cagalli out of her overwhelmed daze. Crisner smiled and leaned back in her swivel chair. "Can you see where the temptation lies yet?" she asked, watching Cagalli.

"You meet someone," she answered herself, "and fall in love with them, and now you want to have a child. Of course you want to give that child everything you deem good or worthy about yourself and your partner. My nose, his eyes. Her face, his coloring... It's like custom making your very own doll, only the doll is real. It's a baby, and it's going to grow up and eventually start passing on those same genes you chose for it."

"Why did you bring me here?" Cagalli asked, watching the scientist with large, wary eyes.

"Me?" Crisner laughed and started to close down her program files. "I didn't bring you anywhere. The psycho brat did," she added off-handedly, "But since you were going to be here, I figured I should stop in and do an update. Check to see if everything is going well, no problems. Except for a minor nutrient deficiency, everything looks good. Fetal development is normal, both heartbeats are functioning properly, and there are no discernable defects in the phenotypes' schema, so, other than a request for another check up further along in your pregnancy, and then once again after you deliver, I'd say we're done for tonight."

Crisner shut off her computer terminal and stood. "I have everything I need for now. We can continue the interview at a more decent hour."

"Wait a minute!" Cagalli cried trying to stand and finding that, yes, her legs really weren't up to the task of supporting her just yet. "Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!"

"I doubt you'd want to stay here," Crisner replied, shooting a rather cold look at the medical room and flat mattress bed Cagalli was laying on. "I'll call someone to take you up to the main house. It's late, but I'm sure they've prepared a room for you. You should probably try and eat something, too. That nutrient drink isn't a replacement for real food."

"Wait! I can't stay here! I need to get back-"

"Sorry," Crisner cut her off with an airy wave. "Can't help you there. I'm just the mad scientist here, not the insane dictator."

"Then who's in charge?" Cagalli demanded, hands fisting in the scratchy material of the bed sheet. "Who's responsible for my being brought here, without my consent?"

"Take it up with the psycho brat," Crisner answered with a negligent shrug.

"Who's that? Where is he? Tell me where I can find him and I will."

"She's the one who owns this little island," the scientist replied. And then, after a thoughtful moment, she added, "And I guess you could say she's family."

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished: May 12, 2006


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started May 12, 2006  
Words: 14,620

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**53 EC, Plant Research Facility, Island-3 Mendel Colony**

"It's a pleasure to be working with you, Dr. Hibiki," the young woman greeted formally. "I've read many of your medical articles, and I'm honored to have this opportunity to work with you."

"That's nice," the distracted man murmured, not looking away from the schematics in front of him. "You're Dury, right? The obstruction/pediatrician the Supreme Council said they were sending?"

"Yes, sir," the woman replied. "I received my doctorates from-"

"Good, good," he cut her off, sparing her a quick glance now. "You'll be working primarily with the Genesis Project-that's Crisner's baby, but we'll need you over here, too, once we get started. You've read up on the mission statement for this project, right?"

"Yes, sir. I've-"

"The problem we're having is that the early artificial wombs that were created in the last century were designed only to support a fetus through the first trimester, when the danger of miscarriage had passed," Hibiki continued, frowning down at his papers again. "We plan on using the 'sex bomb' developed by Kuwabara in the early twenty-first century, but we need to up-grade it to sufficiently support the fetus full-term..."

Via Dury fought the urge to reiterate the fact that she had read the mission statement for this project; that she already knew and understood what Hibiki was rambling on about-it was one of the main reasons she'd elected to go up to space and work on this project in the first place. Fresh from Jutendo University, where Dr. Kuwabara had created and researched the mechanical artificial womb affectionately named the "sex bomb," Dury saw this opportunity as a once in a life time chance, and she'd jumped on it.

Sure it had meant leaving her family, leaving the Earth, but how many Naturals could say they've actually lived among the stars? She'd been able to scrap together enough recommendations to present Plant's Councilors with and properly impress them, thus earning her her first real job. And now here she was.

"Why don't you go and find Crisner, now," Hibiki was saying. "You'll be working with her most often. We'll call you when we need you," he added, now trying to compare two different schemas.

Dury swallowed a sigh and made herself promise not to think any derogative thoughts about her new boss. It was too early in the job for that.

"So," the dark-skinned woman asked when Dury finally found Dr. Crisner. "What do you think of our renowned Dr. Hibiki?"

"He's a very dedicated and focused man," Dury replied very diplomatically, and the seated woman laughed loudly.

"'Dedicated,' huh?" she asked with amusement, her chocolaty brown eyes dancing merrily. "Yah, and too focused for his own good, if you ask me. It would take a space drill to loosen that man up once he's latched onto something."

Crisner's lilted voice was both strangely familiar yet foreign to Dury, but she found she liked this woman. "Drive and focus are admirable qualities."

"In moderation," Crisner returned. "So, you all settled into your new quarters? Not very big are they?"

"No, it's a good thing I couldn't bring too many things with me," Dury admitted ruefully.

"First time in space, eh?" Crisner guessed accurately, eyeing the other young woman critically. "Don't worry about it. It's not Earth, but space-living has its own appeal, and you get used to it rather quickly. C'mon. I'll show you where the Cantina is and buy you a drink."

"Have you been living in space very long then?" Dury wondered as she followed the woman out of her office.

"A couple years now," Crisner replied. "Like you, I came up right after college. I received my specials in Coordinator pregnancy and genetics, so it made sense to go to where are the Coordinator momma's were going, you know? Never thought much about living in space before, but I can't say I blame them any. You wanna live where you can feel safe, where you feel safe to raise your babies."

"Blue Cosmos," Dury said, sadly.

"He was a good man," Crisner returned, sadly, referring to the recent tragic murder that was on everyone's minds lately. "Got to meet him once. Came to my school for a lecture. Shouldn't've been killed like that. Didn't deserve it," Crisner continued angrily. "I hope they give that boy the death sentence."

"You got to meet George Glenn?" Dury asked, awestruck.

"Mmn. That man is-was- brilliant," Crisner confirmed. "People are so strange, don't you think? I mean, for years we've been researching and studying, looking for ways to improve ourselves, improve our babies and grandbabies, and now we've found a way, but they don't like it none. They go and call it 'unnatural'."

"People just don't like change," Dury replied. "It's scary, so they fight against it."

"Life is all about change," Crisner returned.

"Yes, but it's still scary. Life is scary," Dury answered. "That's why so many people fight against it. That's why there's so much unhappiness in the world."

"You know, I think I like you, Via," Crisner decided. "You've got a good thinker."

Dury laughed for the first time since saying goodbye to her parents and friends on Earth.

"We're losing it!"

"Quick! Try and stabilize the-"

"It's no good!"

"It's weakening~!"

"We're gonna-"

The frantic movement of the gathered scientists and doctors froze as the room filled with the eerie extended bleep. They stood, weary with defeat, unable to look at anyone, just standing there until Dr. Hibiki finally reached over and flipped a switch definitely.

"Dammit!" he grounded out a second later, whirling around and sending his fist colliding with the nearest wall. Several others in the room winced or jumped, Dury among them.

"I want a report on my desk by tomorrow oh-nine-hundred," Hibiki continued angrily, "with details. I want to know what went wrong, exactly-and how the hell we can fix it. In the meantime, get this mess cleaned up," he finished, glaring at the failed experiment before stalking from the room.

She stood indecisively, looking from the now slowly moving engineers as they discussed the failed experiment to the close door. She found herself moving towards the door before she'd consciously made a decision.

"Dr. Dury!" one of the technicians called her back. "What should we do with the fetus?"

She hesitated and then steeled herself, answering without turning back around. "Same as with the others," Dury whispered hoarsely before palming the door open smartly and exiting.

She didn't know where she was going, but she would remember that she wasn't surprised to find Hibiki there on the observation desk, ramming his fist repetitively into the wall and bleeding out his frustration in curses and tears until all that was left was a sobbing man with his head bent low with another failure in an ever growing pile.

It was strange, how numb she felt. This was now the sixth failed attempt. Crisner had been right when she said it gets easier with each failure. Easier not to care about the life that was lost... or, easier to pretend you didn't care. To pretend it didn't matter that an innocent fetus had just died in that cold metal box, without ever knowing its mother's touch. Without... Without even having a chance...

She didn't realize she was crying, too, until she slid to her knees, hunched over, shoulders quaking with the strength of her grief.

Warms, strong arms wrapped around her, and she took the comfort offered, greedily, offering her own comfort in exchanged until they were both exhausted. Then they just sat back against the cool, solid wall, staring out dazedly into space.

"You should find another job," Hibiki said dully. "Get out of here. Find something where you can be happy."

"You, too," she responded, but he shook his head.

"This is my project; I can't leave it. No, I won't leave it until it's done right. It can be done. I know it."

"Then I guess I'll stick around, too," she said with a soft sigh.

"Via."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Just..."

He tilted his head sideways to look at her, studying her face, the soft brown of her hair, the golden color of her eyes, red-rimmed now. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She turned to look at him, hesitance and uncertainty playing across her expressive face before she finally just asked, "Are you hitting on me, Dr. Hibiki?"

He swallowed nervously. "I don't know. It depends. Do you... do you want me to hit on you?"

Via studied his face- eyes so blue they reminded her of the blue amethysts earrings her mother had given her one Christmas, were looking back at her questioningly. She didn't answer in words. Instead she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, chastely. After a second she sat back and watched him.

He licked his lips. "I, uh, take it that was a 'yes'?" he asked, clearing his throat before leaning in and claiming her lips in another kiss.

"Knew you were a smart man," Via replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

"Surgery complete," Via announced and the technicians relaxed. She tore her gloves off and gratefully dragged on the water bottle one of the others handed her. "Have the surrogate mother moved into recovery and monitor her closely to make sure the fetus settles properly into its new home."

"Yes, Dr. Dury," one of the technicians answered as nurses came in to take over the patient's care.

"Where's Dr. Hibiki?"

"In his office, ma'am," another responded, and Via sighed.

"Good work, people," she told the technicians. "Let's hope this little girl makes it. Go and get some rest. You all deserve it," she added before turning to leave.

As told, she found her lover in his office poring over more schematic reports.

"I don't understand it," he exclaimed when he saw her. "Why isn't it working? What are we doing wrong?"

"A machine can never replace a human, Ulen," she answered, coming up behind him and squeezing his tense shoulders.

"There has to be a way. There's something I'm overlooking," he insisted.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning over to kiss his temple softly. "Because you let me transfer another fetus before it could die in the Sex Bomb again."

He laced his fingers together and leaned forward, digging his thumbs into his temples. "I'm a creator, Via, not a murderer. I don't want them to die, either. I just-dammit! Why won't it work!"

"Ulen," she began, sitting him back in his chair and turning him to face her. "I'm a creator, too," she said, leaning over him, kissing him lightly. "Let's create something, together," she suggested softly in his ear. "Just you and me. We can take a break from this project-we all need it. We've been working non-stop for over a year-"

"I can't just take a break," he responded, returning her kisses and allowing the stress and frustration that had been building up to slide away.

"Not even to handle midnight feedings and diaper changes?"

He blinked, and she shot him a questioningly amused look.

"Are you...?"

"Not yet, but, if we were to... say, in the next couple of hours..." she suggested.

Ulen kissed her excitedly. "Let's do it," he agreed. "Let's make a baby."

"Hey, Mama-to-be," Crisner greeted, coming up behind her friend. "What you doing down here?"

Via gave her friend a smile and then turned back to the Sex Bomb. "Visiting my son," she answered, rubbing her belly. "I can't decide how I feel yet."

"You mean about letting Ulen put your baby in that thing?" Crisner asked, shooting the machine a rather degrading look.

"We agreed," Via informed her friend. "He promised, the minute something goes wrong, we do the transfer. But... "

"But what?" the black woman asked gently. "You're not liking that idea none anymore?"

"I feel so... mixed up, Hel," the young woman confessed. "Like I'm pregnant, but I'm not... almost like..." She shook her head and fought off a hysterical laugh. "Like my body still thinks it's pregnant."

"Well, are you?"

Via blinked. "You know I'm not."

"I know no such thing," Crisner returned, "Or are you saying you and the good doctor haven't been enjoying your marital privileges?"

Via stared unseeingly in front of her, thinking back. "Well, I suppose it is possible, but..."

"Why don't you come up to the Ob labs, and we can take a look?"

Via looked up at her. "Do you really think...?" she began, unable to finish the question.

"There's one easy way to find out," Crisner replied with an arched look.

She hesitated only a moment before nodding and following her friend to the Ob labs. She stared, mistrusting the cup Crisner retrieved from a cupboard, before reaching out and taking it.

"Hey, Via?" the dark-skinned doctored asked when the other woman exited the toilet room. "Which would you rather it be, positive or negative?"

"I..." The doe-haired woman stared down at the cup she was holding. "I don't know. I think... I think I might be disappointed either way," she admitted.

"Disappointed?" Crisner repeated, surprised at the answer, reaching over to take the cup and start the test.

"I...I would really like to be pregnant. I really do want to be a mother," she explained softly as she watched the analysis process carefully. "I want to carry my baby in my body, and feel it growing inside me, but..."

"But...?" Crisner pressed.

"But if I am pregnant, than it's too late to coordinate it." She looked up at her friend. "And that would be...wrong, don't you think? They would be siblings, but different."

"All siblings are different," Crisner retorted dryly. "But...?" she added seeing Via's expression.

"If I'm pregnant, and something goes wrong with the Sex Bomb, what will happen to him, my baby?"

The analysis finished and the computer beeped out its results. Via sank weakly into the nearby visitor's chair, not trusting her legs to support her.

"I'm sorry," Crisner said softly, taking in her friend's devastated face.

"What am I going to tell Ulen?"

"They're children, Ulen! Not test rats!" Via Hibiki cried out as others in the room froze.

Dr. Hibiki continued to note his research into his recorder.

A roar of rage erupted from the pale woman before she rushed him, slamming into him with her fists. "How can you be so damn cold, Ulen! We can't keep doing this; it's wrong! Why can't you understand that?"

"Via!" Ulen Hibiki shouted over his wife's screams, grabbing her wrists to restrain her. "If you cannot restrain yourself, I will have no choice but to relieve you of your duties in this project."

"You can't just 'relieve me' of my duties," she screeched at him. "That's my baby! My baby you're playing god with, Ulen. Will you let him die like the others? Give him back, Ulen! Give me back my baby!"

"Someone!" Dr. Hibiki barked. "Remove Dr. Hibiki Via from the laboratories immediately!"

"Ulen, you can't do this!" the woman continued to scream. "You'll kill him, too! Give him back! Give me back my baby!"

A sudden cramping had her doubling over and sliding to her knees, cradling her extended belly.

"Via!" her husband shouted, sliding to his knees with her.

"Dr. Hibiki?" one of the braver technicians asked.

"Get out!" Ulen commanded. "Just... Everyone just get out of here for a bit. We'll continue in two hours!"

The others wasted little time exiting the room, no one comfortable with these spousal arguments between the two doctors that were becoming more and more frequent.

"Via," he repeated, softer now, pulling the sobbing and frightened woman to him. "Please, calm down. You have to stay calm for both your sake's," he said cradling her against his chest, his arms winding around her until she was wrapped up in him, his hands holding hers, holding their child. "It's not good for her if you allow yourself to get so upset like this."

"You promised, Ulen," Via answered weakly, tears still running down her cheeks. "You promised if something happened you would give him back. You promised, Ulen," she repeated, breath hitched.

"Nothing will happen to our son, Via," Ulen told her. "I will keep him alive. He _will_ survive. But you need to take care of yourself and _her_. She needs you to be strong, Via."

"But if something happens..."

"Via...I think maybe you should take a break," Ulen suggested. "Go down and visit your family for a bit. Just for a month. Two at the most."

"I... I can't leave him, Ulen," Via whispered brokenly. "I can't leave him."

"You won't be," he assured her. "But you need a break, a chance to get away. In three months neither of us will have a chance for a break. We'll be too exhausted from midnight feedings and changing diapers," he predicted.

"Ulen..."

"It will be all right, Via. I promise you. I will do everything to ensure that our son is kept safe and healthy," Ulen vowed. "Just as I know you will do everything to keep our daughter safe and healthy. Including taking a vacation."

She went. She felt horrible, like she was abandoning her other baby, but she went anyway, knowing that if she stayed, she would only make herself sick, make life difficult for everyone else. She worried fanatically about the shuttle ride, even though logically she knew it was safer now than it ever was for expectant mothers to exit and reenter the Earth's atmosphere thanks to modern aerospace engineering and the development of liquidized coolants, her mind still rattled off the statistics and the possible hazards.

At best, it was likely her daughter would grow up to be an adrenaline junkie, Via thought exhaustedly as her shuttle pulled into port.

"Welcome to the Orb Union," the uniformed attendant intoned. "May I see your passport please?"

"Via! Via Dury!" an excited voice called from the sea of people waiting behind the reception desk.

"Yula!" she cried in return, rushing the woman in her quickest waddle, and the two young women laughed gaily, blind to the stares and excited whispers surrounding them.

"Look at you! Oh my god, you're so _pregnant_!" Via's school-girl friend exclaimed.

"Watch it-I'm barely six months along," Via warned as several security figures closed in around them.

"Yula-sama," one of the smartly dressed men spoke. "If you and your friend are ready, the car is waiting to escort you home."

"'Yula-sama'?" she teased her friend, and the shaggy-haired blonde shot her a put out look. "Come on. I'll explain everything to you in the car. Oh! I'm so glad you could visit! Will you be able to stay long? I'm supposedly getting married next week, if the stupid Parliament would stop dicking around, and I'd love for you to be there. Oh, just wait until you meet my fiancé. You'll love Uzumi, and I just know he'll love you, too!"

The shaggy-haired blonde was laughing at someone off-screen as she answered her communicator. "Yula spea-Oh my god, Via! Are you all right?"

"Yula," she rasped, fighting off another cough. "I need help. Please. I didn't know who else I could call. There was attack. I... I think, Blue Cosmos. Ulen, he's dead, Yula. I-"

The woman started crying, her small body shaking.

"Calm down, Via," her friend commanded as another body came into the view screen, Yula's husband, Uzumi.

"Where are you now, Via?" he asked, his voice calm and assuring.

"Heliopolis. It was the only place I could think of, that was safe," she sniffed. "I-I couldn't trust Plant. They would try and take him from me. I won't give them my baby," she said forcibly, and then jumped as there was a wail in the background. "I don't know what to do, Yula. We can't return to the Earth like this, but I can't let Plant find us, either."

"Uzumi," the blonde pleaded softly with her husband, receiving his nod.

"Via," he answered, "Tell us where you are exactly. I'm going to send someone to you."

"Don't let them in unless they give you a safe code!" Yula inserted.

"What safe code?"

"I don't know yet, but you'll know it's from me when you hear it," she assured her friend. "Don't worry, Via. Uzumi will protect you and your children. He won't let anyone hurt them."

"Yula," he admonished his wife gently, but there was a look in his eyes as he watched the pale and fragile looking woman on the screen that said he would do everything in his power to fulfill his wife's belief in him.

Via told them where she was.

It took less than a half an hour before the knock came. It was enough time to feed and change a fussing little girl and double check that her other little one was really okay. She still couldn't believe he was alive, he was safe and healthy and alive, just like Ulen had promised.

Ulen...

It was all she could do not to break out crying again.

How had they found out, she wondered. The Mendel Colony was supposed to be an undisclosed location so that they could do their research in peace, without the threat of terrorists attacks. But somehow... somehow they'd found out. It could only have been Blue Cosmos. Those bastards. They didn't even know what they were talking about, 'for a blue and natural Earth'!

And now... Ulen...

Via cradled her son closer to her breast, delicately so as not to wake him. Ulen had protected him, protected them all, she thought, running a finger along the dark head. She laid him carefully down on the bed next to her daughter, watching them laying there, together, finally, like they were meant to be if scientific research hadn't intervened-until another knock on the door called her back to her surroundings.

"Who is it?" she called though the door.

"Private Kisaka," a young voice responded, and after another moment, when she still wouldn't upon the door, the private continued. "Uh, ma'am, I'm, uh, supposed to tell you, uh... 'Country boys and girls get down on the farm,'" he whispered through the door.

For a moment Via couldn't move, and then, she reached out and unlocked the door. The boy standing there, looking embarrassed, couldn't even have been out of his teens yet, but he snapped off a smart salute to her, to which she simply nodded in reply, holding the door open a little wider for him to enter through when she saw he was alone.

"Ma'am, I'm supposed to escort you to another location, if you're-"

He broke off at the first beginning cries, eyes widening at the sight of the two tiny babies, and then growing a bright scarlet when Via reached to open her blouse.

"Ma'am, we-"

"Can't go anywhere," she replied dully, reaching for her son. "No where's safe."

"But I was told to bring you-" the private began, turning around to protest-and seeing more than he was comfortable with and having to turn away again. "I'm supposed to escort you to The Grand. Athha-sama himself has ordered it!"

"Uzumi?"

"Yes, ma'am. I heard the commander saying that he and his wife were making an unscheduled trip to Heliopolis."

"Uzumi and Yula? Coming here?"

"Yes, ma'am," the private confirmed.

"Can you take her," she asked, reaching a finger out to soothe along her daughter's cheek as the infant started fussing again. The boy looked terrified at the idea, but squared his shoulders and bravely picked the infant up.

"What about your belongings?" he asked as she gingerly gained her feet, taking care not to disturb the still nursing infant.

"We're holding them," she replied, walking towards the door.

She followed him to the waiting car, trusting him-trusting Uzumi-to protect her and her babies. More men in shiny suits met them at the back entrance to the prestigious hotel, and Via was escorted up to an executive suite where another woman greeted them, eagerly taking her daughter from the nervous private's arms. Via refused to relinquish hold on her son. Not yet. It was still too soon.

The woman-a servant loyal to the Athha family, herded her into the bedroom and forced her into the bed. Via didn't even hear what the woman rattled on about; she was simply too exhausted to care for anything other than the fact that she was safe. Yula had promised. Uzumi would protect them.

"Via?" a soft voice said her name from somewhere nearby, and fingers brushed back her hair from her face.

"Mom?" she tried to say, but her throat was dry and fiery.

"No, Via, it's Yula," her friend responded gently. "We just got here, Via, Uzumi and me, we're both here. It's all right, you're safe now. Promise."

"Kira," she rasped, struggling to sit up. "Where's-"

"Calm down, Via," Yula instructed, pushing her back onto the bed. "The babies are both fine. The doctor's been by and he's pronounced them both strong and healthy. They're... they're beautiful, Via. They're going to be just fine."

Via heard the crack in Yula's voice and realized she knew. "The infection set in a few days ago."

"Why didn't you go to a hospital?" Yula demanded. "A doctor could have-"

She shook her head. "I couldn't. The risk." She shook her head again. "Yula, you have to... promise me. Kira, he's-Ulen did it. It finally worked. Kira's the result. You have to promise me, Yula. Zaft must not find him."

"Via," her friend whispered.

"Via," another voice, more authoritative called her as Uzumi came up behind his wife. "What project are you talking about?"

"The Ultimate Coordinator," Via coughed. "Ulen was working on it; that's how we met. It was commissioned by Zaft, approved by the Supreme Council. To create the ideal coordinator, without the random interference from mother's body, a fetus grown in an artificial womb. But the fetuses, they kept dying. We had to transplant them into surrogate mothers before the end of the second trimester. Kira... Kira is the only one... to have survived to term."

"Then he's not really your baby?"

"He is!" Via protested. "He is. He's my son. We... we didn't know about Cagalli. We..."

"Kira and Cagalli?" Yula asked. "Is that their names?" At Via's tired nod, she leaned over and said, "They're lovely names, Via, for two lovely babies."

"Please, Yula," Via pleaded weakly. "Zaft must not find Kira. Cagalli's natural, but Kira..."

"We'll take care of it, Via," her friend promised. "Just rest now."

Even if she hadn't wanted to, Via could feel unconsciousness swimming up to consume her. She awoke an undeterminable time later to a hushed argument in the other room.

"Try and understand, Yula, we can't take both!"

"She's dying, Uzumi! She's dying and I promised. You promised, too!"

"And if Zaft is looking for the boy, do you really think setting him up as the adoptive son of Orb is-"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Let me find a young couple, either here or in Orb, someone who's looking to adopt and would be willing to raise a coordinator child," Uzumi answered. "Then he can be safely hidden in plain sight and within the structure of a nurturing family. And we can take the other child ourselves."

"Why not both?" Yula demanded.

"Yula... Even if I could offer him my protection, Orb... Orb isn't ready for a coordinator in line of succession for the throne. One day, it is my hope that we will be a strong enough nation where such a thing as genetics wouldn't matter, but that day isn't here yet. We can't take him, too, Yula."

"You're going to separate them," Via accused, leaning heavily against the door frame for support. Her body was so weak and so very cold. She couldn't stop shivering.

Yula and her husband whirled around, the blonde with alarmed concern to see her out of bed. She tried to usher Via back into the bedroom, but Via wouldn't look away from Uzumi.

"Zaft probably knows you were pregnant, Via," he told her gently. "They'll be looking for twins, and it's even more interesting if one is a coordinator when the other isn't. Separating them gives them both the best chance at a safe and normal life."

"They'll be safe?" she repeated, swallowing with some difficulty. Why was her mouth so dry? "He'll be safe?"

"I'll find a kind couple who will raise him as their own-"

"Then do it," she decided, loosening her grip on the doorframe and allowing Yula to help her back to the bed. "As long as they're safe."

"As safe as any child in this world we live in is," Uzumi promised. "Via," he called before she could fall asleep again. "I'm sorry. I wish I could do more, I do. I wish I could take them both..."

"One day, Uzumi," Via responded, settling into the warm blankets but still too cold, "Orb might not be given the choice of whether their head of state is a coordinator or not."

**82 EC, March, Orb Union, Parliament House**

"The statement," Cagalli instructed her publicist while her other councilors all but seethed in their seats, "Should follow the lines that both my husband and I are excited by the news and are eagerly looking forward to the development and birth of our first child. Short, simple. No names dropped but my own. Then move on to other business. No questions asked."

"But, Cagalli-sama," Zandus protested, a handful of minutes away from having a nervous breakdown as her mind overloaded with questions. "They're going to want to know who your husband is. Where is he now? Does he know about the baby? When did you marry, and why didn't you tell anyone-"

"Zandus," Kisaka interrupted. "Just offer the simple statement Athha-sama told you, and then, when her husband returns to Earth, I'm sure they'll make time to sit down with you and put together a more detailed report."

Zandus turned to snap off an angered reply...The man was entirely too calm about all this. Granted, he had been dealing with Cagalli-sama since she was a teenager, off running around the globe, but-

And then her eyes widened as they fell across the halo-screen image of Orb's Representative in Plant, and comprehension exploded behind her eyes in the form of one of those blinding headaches. She released a more awe-stricken, "Oh."

The publicist wasn't the only one to have added two and two together.

"A small guest list, was it?" Kesler asked.

"Yes."

"I, for one, would like to hear how our illustrious leader could justify pulling such a shameful scandal upon this noble country."

"Shameful?" Peyton barked incredulously.

"Come now, Perott," Zandus agreed, "that's a little harsh"

"Harsh?" the reedy man sneered. "She off and eloped without telling a single-"

"What's done is done," the Prime Minister spoke, cutting the other man off. "It cannot be undone. Right now, it matters little how we got here so much as where do we go from here. Cagalli-sama, for whatever reasons, chose to keep her marriage secret. As Athrun-kun said earlier, there was protection offered in that secrecy. Protection for their relationship, yes, but also some protection for Orb. That protection will be lost now, and we must decide how to best handle what is to come."

"Cagalli-sama, the bands will have to be unlocked," Slathers began.

"No."

"Not yet," Athrun agreed. "But eventually, yes. We already knew that," he reminded his wife with a look.

"Then do you have a copy of the agreement?" Kesler asked. "Or are we to assume you both married on good faith?"

"You'll understand, it must not be replicated in anyway before its security clearance is released," Cagalli cautioned as she withdrew a data chip and inserted it into the table network. She allowed time for the document to load and her council to begin reading.

"Oh my god..." Slathers breathed, his eyes widening.

"This is... utterly..." Perott sputtered.

"Cagalli-sama," Kesler spoke, her voice hard and disapproving. "How could you agree to such a contract?"

"Easily," Cagalli returned evenly, "as it was worded primarily by myself."

"But this... it gives you nothing-!" Perott exclaimed.

Cagalli shrugged negligently. "I got what I wanted from the contract."

"Cagalli-sama, this contract is quite..." Zandus hedged.

"Astounding," Toshihiro agreed.

"Preposterous!" Perott spewed. "You've destroyed the future of this country! I knew it was a bad idea to allow that boy to remain in our country, and look!" he shouted, gesturing wildly. "Look what he's done! Brainwashed our head of state! Tricked her into signing over her sovereignty!"

Despite their having discussed scenarios and strategies for how this meeting and subsequent meetings would be dealt with, Athrun still had a difficult time remembering to hold his tongue. No more so than Cagalli, however, who was forcibly restraining herself from ripping some throats out. They'd agreed, though, for this first meeting, they would hold their silence and let the council members rant and rave until they had talked themselves hoarse or they thought to ask a direct question.

It didn't take nearly as long as they'd thought it would.

"Cagalli-sama," the prime minister spoke into the tense silence left by Perott's harsh accusations. "Please, explain your reasons for doing this so that we may better understand your sentiments."

"I learned a hard lesson during the second war," she began, tapping her pen against the table top, "And it cost Orb dearly. Many of our people died needlessly, our land ravaged, our citizens terrorized-all because I allowed someone who I didn't complete trust represent me; represent Orb."

She looked at the men and women seated around her. She didn't have to name names, and she wasn't going to. "Everyone in this room understands the responsibility placed upon us by our roles as representatives of our country, and I believe we all want what's best for Orb and her people."

Most nodded their heads in agreement, but others still harbored that harsh, accusing look in their eyes. "I am no different," standing up and walking over to the window to stare out at her country. Aides shifted out of her way, but all watched her eagerly.

"After the war, I realized that, should I marry, my husband would have to be my equal, someone I trusted to uphold and adhere to the code of Orb; someone I could trust to fulfill my obligations to Orb should something prevent me from being here." She turned away from the window and strode back to her chair, not sitting as she look at each council member again. "I would not marry someone who could not do this. I would not let this council or anyone else dictate to me who I should or would marry, either."

Her hands tightened on the soft leather material of her chair before she forced her fingers to relax. "For a long time, I thought I wouldn't marry at all," she confessed. "My duty to Orb would not allow me to marry for love alone, and my own heart insisted I settle for nothing less. It took me long enough, but my answer was already with me," Cagalli said softly, "supporting me, always, from the sideline, from the shadows. The same person I'd already entrusted my life and heart to, I also trusted with my country."

She turned away from her chair and walked towards the front of the room, continuing. "When I realized this I decided there was absolutely nothing to prevent me from doing what I'd wanted to do from the beginning, what I should have done years ago. It was right, it was good-for me and for Orb. The only thing that stood against it was the criticisms of other people."

"But you married him anyway," Kesler stated evenly.

"Obviously," Cagalli turned, one eyebrow raised mockingly, "or we would not be here having this discussion."

"But why?" Zandus demanded. "Why hide it? Did you think we wouldn't trust your decision?"

"Would you be asking me to defend my actions here and now if you did?" Cagalli returned.

"We're not accusing you, Cagalli-sama," Peyton answered. "We're simply trying to understand."

"What you've done is something foolish," Perott snapped, "compounded by your hiding it for so long."

Cagalli held her tongue as she returned to her seat and sat, leaning back casually as he proceeded to hurtle more accusations at her. From the corner of her eye, she could see Athrun's expression growing darker and more ominous.

"You hid your relationship because you knew it was wrong, and if you really had Orb's best interests at heart, you would divorce that man and find a proper husband suitable for-"

"That's enough," Kisaka spoke finally, glaring at the representative.

"Toshihiro," Perott demanded, wheeling to face his contemporary, "how can you sit there and allow-"

"What," the Prime Minister replied coolly, "exactly do you think I should or shouldn't allow, Perott? Over whom at this table do you think I honestly have control over? You forget yourself, Perott. I am the Prime Minister, yes, and as such, it is my sworn duty to support and uphold the principles of Orb, to support and council Orb's Supreme Commander. I do not presume to tell her what she can and cannot do, Perott, and neither should you."

"Think of what this means for Orb! What she's done-!

"Is married a strong and capable young man who is willing to support her as an equal," Toshihiro replied strongly. "Not as a subservient or an upspurrer, but as an equal." He looked around the table, "And I, for one, think we should all consider ourselves fortunate. Although it might cause some difficulties for a while-"

"'Some difficulties'?" Perott shouted, looking around him to see if anyone else was agreeing with this nonsense. "Do you hear yourself, Toshihiro? Think of what will happen when the EA hears of this-"

"I think it is you who needs to hear himself, Perott," the Prime Minister stopped him. "The Earth Alliance does not have say in what we chose to do. We are Orb. We are sovereign. We bow our heads to no one. We do not quake upon the mercy of any country but our own."

"Besides," Kesler added negligently, "the EA has their own governmental problems to worry about right now. Leave them to it, I say. They are no concern of ours."

"Yes, Orb is sovereign, but we are not the only country living on this planet," Peyton put in thoughtfully. "We must consider the backlash this will cause."

"That is true," Zandus agreed, "and not just on a global level, but at a national level, too. Not because you married Zala-san, but because you married at all, without telling anyone. The people might feel cheated that you've kept such a momentous event from them."

"The demographics of Orb are diverse and capable of supporting your choice, Cagalli-sama," Peyton continued. "In fact, I wouldn't be a bit surprised if the people wouldn't be honestly happy and content with your decision, Zala-sama being a war hero and a respected celebrity by most of the press. In popularity ratings alone, he is one of the highest rated males in the country, topping even the Prime Minister-"

"Should I be worried about my job then?" Toshihiro asked jovially.

"Not a chance, sir," Athrun replied. "Even if I was interested, the prime minister works just as hard if not harder than Cagalli. I'd never have the opportunity to any spend time with my wife then."

"Yes, well, what I'm suggesting is simple really," Zandus broke back in. "We could try to hide your pregnancy, but there's really no point as it will be evident enough within another month or two. But your marriage... no one else knows about it, and we can assemble everything within two weeks' times-you could be married again and-"

"No."

"But-"

"That would only continue to perpetuate a lie," Athrun explained, shaking his head. "Cagalli and I agreed, when we married we knew we would need to have another wedding ceremony for Orb, but we won't lie to Orb and let them believe the only reason we married is because we're pregnant."

"We will answer their questions honestly," Cagalli agreed.

"What of his connections to Plant?" Slathers ask nervously.

Kesler looked at the pixilated image of the young man in question. "That might actually work in favor for us if it could prevent any future altercations-"

"You are discussing this matter as if you have a choice," Kisaka warned them. "The deed is done. The questions you should be asking are what do we do now? How do we inform the public without alarming or upsetting them?"

"We need to make a statement in response to all these pregnancy rumors," Zandus spoke up immediately. "They will want to know who the father is."

"We'll tell them her husband, then," Kisaka answered, "but as Cagalli-sama said, we'll release no names, at least not until after Athrun-san is back in Orb."

"Which won't be for another two weeks, at least," Athrun reminded them.

"So then, if we set a press conference for then..."

**82 EC, April 3rd, Pacific Ocean**

She stepped out of the hot shower and into the light-weight robe the hotel offered, belting it sharply before snatching up a towel for her dripping hair. The ruddy tangled man was getting longer than she generally wore her hair, and Milli spared a brief thought for stopping by a barber while she was in town to have it chopped off again. Critically surveying the ends as she padded barefooted into the bed room slash living area, she thought it couldn't hurt.

It had been a long week-one that a long, hot pulsating shower she'd just stepped from had gone a long way to relieve the stress and tensions of. She grabbed up the remote to the screen and automatically called up the World Wide News channel, tossing the remote somewhere on the bed as she pulled her persacon to her and started loading the various image chips she'd filled up while out in field.

"Tensions continue to escalate," the newscaster said importantly, "as Alliance parties attempt to work through this new turn of events peacefully."

Milli snorted. "That's one way to put it," she muttered as images of recent military skirmishes started appearing in thumbnail version on her screen. Pictures that detailed the amassing forces of former allies.

"In a statement this afternoon, Atlantic Federation President Edmund Bernard informed reporters that the four governments of the former Earth Alliance are working hard to preserve the peaceful way of life Earth has enjoyed this last decade."

She scoffed at that-if the Earth had been that peaceful really, she would have been completely out of a job.

"'The Atlantic Federation is dedicated to maintaining a peaceful world,'" President Bernard was quoted saying. "'And we will do everything in our power to preserve our happy way of life.'"

Milli shook her head disgustedly. The former AF president had been a rather good one, but his time had been cut short little more than a year ago when he was elected out of office. It was a shame, she thought. That man had actually meant what he said; or at least, he put an honest attempt into making it seem like he did. This new president, Bernard-he couldn't be trusted. And it looked like the Euro-Asian Federation and the East Asia Union agreed. She didn't blame them one bit for wanting out of a souring deal.

Looking down at her screen covered in tiny thumbnails of gathering military resources and minor skirmishes, she couldn't help but frown disheartedly. She would need to wade through all these pictures and categorize them away with proper file-labeling before she could send them on to Terminal. It would take her most the night. At least.

"In other news, speculation about the secret husband and father of Orb Representative Cagalli Yula Athha's baby continues to abound."

Milli's head jerked up, eyes widening with surprise.

"In a short statement over a week ago, spokespeople for Athha confirmed that the Orb leader is currently three months pregnant, and the father is none other than her husband. This is the fist news of Athha being married or in any serious form of a relationship since her last rather tragic betrothal, almost ten years ago. No other statement has been issued; however, Orb has scheduled a press conference later this week.

"This is WWN News at eleven. Stay tuned for the weekend weather forecast."

Milli paid little attention to the commercials, thinking instead about the news she'd just heard.

Kira's sister was married and pregnant.

She was a little hurt that she hadn't been let in on the secret, but then, she wasn't exactly the closest of friends with Cagalli or Athrun-and it could only be Athrun, the redhead thought as she continued her work. Otherwise, why bother hiding it. And anyone who had spent as much time on the same ship with the two of them as Milli had knew the attraction that radiated between the couple. Even back near the end of the first war that attraction had been evident, Milli thought-she'd noticed it, and she'd been distracted by other matters at the time.

But what a horrid time to be coming out to the world; just when the Earth Alliance was on the brink of civil war. Both sides proclaimed up and down that they didn't want to fight, of course-they didn't want any more casualties or bloodshed they said, but here in front of her eyes was the truth. The truth that unless somebody did something fast to halt the exculpating tensions-another war was inevitable.

She'd been thinking of paying a visit home-check in with her mom and dad, reassure them she was still hale and hearty. Maybe pay a visit to Tolle's grave and stop in on some of her old friends-she hadn't seen Sai's little girl in over a year, she realized. And maybe she could drop by Kira's and offer some congratulations to the expecting couple.

Miriallia Haw stretched and exhaled, shutting her eyes to the sight of encroaching war.

**82 EC, April 4th, Orb Union Parliament House**

The Prime Minister met Athrun as he entered the Parliament building and matched pace with him as Athrun strode purposefully towards Cagalli's offices. Secretaries and aides stopped in mid-conversation as they approached, some actually remembering to call out morning greetings to the passing officials, but Athrun wasn't paying attention enough to answer them.

"Athrun-sama, Prime Minister," Cagalli's secretary stood up as they entered the outer office. Her eyes were red and swollen, her voice watery.

"Gracia-san, good morning," Athrun greeted, offering what he hoped was an encouraging look. "Have there been any new messages?"

"Nothing, sir," the woman answered, clearing her froggy throat, "but the King of Scandinavia is still waiting for a reply from two days ago."

"It's still in the middle of the night there," Toshihiro frowned, mentally calculating the time difference, "but you'll have to talk with him later, Athrun. Can't put that off much longer."

"I know; I'd hoped to have encouraging news, though," Athrun huffed, grimacing again.

"Athrun."

"Let's get this over with," Athrun cut the prime minister off, striding purposefully forward. "There might be something we've overlooked or missed."

"She's been going home on time this past week. If she wasn't already out the door, Gracia has been kicking her out at six."

"It's a start," Athrun conceded, pushing open the door, half-expecting to find Cagalli sitting there behind her desk pouring over some report or another.

"It's an improvement over ten pm," Toshihiro insisted.

"That doesn't mean she's not taking work home with her," he reminded the older man. The desk was organized into various piles that probably had significance to Cagalli and her secretary. "I found a copy of the proposed treaty in her home office, among other things."

The shadowy images of an ultra-sound photograph swam to mind, and Athrun forcibly pushed the memory away, determined not to think about it until Cagalli was back home and they could discuss it together.

"Are you serious about not agreeing to the treaty?" the Prime Minister asked as he watched Athrun start searching through files and folders on the loaded but organized desk.

"Yes," Athrun answered distractedly. "Are you going to try and dissuade me?"

The older man hefted a sigh and motioned towards one of the attendance chairs. "May I?"

Athrun nodded in offering. "It's not my office. Feel free."

"Perhaps," Toshihiro consented, "But with Cagalli absent..."

The Prime Minister's words cut off as he frowned again. "I've known Cagalli for almost all her life. My own children are only a few years older than yourselves, you know. I already have a grandson in school."

Athrun paused in his search to look warily at the influential man, wondering what exactly it was the Prime Minister wanted to say to him. It was true that given his choice, Athrun would not be here in this building any longer than he had to be. He was not comfortable in the Parliament House, despite then number of hours he'd been inside it, attending to and watching over Cagalli as she worked. Maybe that was why he wasn't comfortable here.

He'd been grateful when Cagalli had hinted at him finding something to occupy his time at the base, and later when Kira had suggested he find one of the engineers at Kaguya. He'd never felt really comfortable with the politicians and their breed. Of course, it wasn't hard to feel uncomfortable when certain people looked at you like you were something that didn't belong.

Toshihiro Koji had never made him feel unwelcome, though. The man had never gone out of his way to include Athrun, but he'd never alienated him, either. Athrun wasn't sure exactly what the senior politician thought or expected of him. What did he want from Athrun?

"She was always a precarious child," the Prime Minister continued, "stubborn and rash, with a strong sense of loyalty and justice that was always leading her into trouble. I can't count how many time Uzumi was called out of a meeting because she'd gotten into another fight or escapade." He huffed a laugh, nodded agreement to some thought or another. "She was constantly giving the media and tabloids reasons to talk."

"But she was never malicious," he stressed, "and that's more than can be said of some other royals. And, even when it was misguided, Cagalli has always had a strong sense of loyalty and responsibility that was built with honest intentions."

The prime minister nodded solemnly while Athrun continued to watch and hold his own counsel.

"Ten years ago," Toshihiro continued confidentially, "we all had our worries about her taking over the role Uzumi had left for her-not because we didn't believe she wasn't capable of fulfilling it, eventually, you understand," he rushed to assure Athrun. "But she was just... so young. I knew she would do her best-she's never given less than her best in matters that are important to her, and Orb was important to her. Maybe more important than some people gave her credit for," he grumbled.

"Of course, it wasn't easy. You know that; you were there, too."

Athrun nodded, because it seemed like the thing to do. He remembered that time, though he'd wished he could forget it. He remembered the pressure the council had put on her to do this or do that. Remembered how hard Cagalli pushed herself to try and be what everyone wanted, what they thought they wanted. Remembered returning to Plant in Cagalli's shadow as made the effort to talk with the chairman on behalf of the other Earth governments and falling headfirst into another world war. Remembered leaving Orb, and everything falling to pieces around him, including what bit of a relationship he and Cagalli could have claimed.

"It was... hard for me to watch her struggle like that," Toshihiro confessed, dragging Athrun's self-depreciating thoughts back from the past. "But I've never been prouder than when she came back, stronger and more assured of herself. I don't know what happened on that ship after she left Orb, but whatever it was, it really helped her."

Athrun nodded, still finding himself unwilling to actually add to the conversation. He knew some of what had happened-bits and pieces from various tidbits Kira or Cagalli herself had let slip over the preceding years.

"Of course, even after she found her pace, we worried," the Prime Minister continued when Athrun didn't. "Especially after you returned to Orb. Oh, we weren't blind or dumb, even back after the first war," the man scoffed, leaning back in his chair almost casually. "Some of us old folks suspected relations between the two you of were less than that of platonic friends, even with her having that betrothal, but then when you stayed on, living in the same house... There was talk, amongst the tabloids, yes, but amongst the councilors, too. Talk of what should be done, if something should be done," Toshihiro told him, watching him carefully.

Athrun fond his voice long enough to ask, "To get rid of me?"

A shoulder lifted in an easy, comfortable half-shrug. "More towards redirecting your attentions. Many of the other councilors saw you as a threat to Orb," the Prime Minister explained. "We've had chance to be subjected to Saran's poisoning prejudice against you, personally, and for a long time, you didn't show us anything to dissuade those old preconceptions."

"Such as?" he asked, morbid curiosity having him wanting to know what exactly the former prime minister and his little weasel of a son had said about him.

"Does it matter anymore?"

Athrun studied the man, but he was nothing if not an expert politician. He couldn't read the man at all. "If I'm to assume everyone's trust and support? Yes," he answered.

"Very well then," Toshihiro returned, nodding, but his face remained neutral. "Such as you having ulterior motives for associating with the princess. Such as segueing the road for Plant to assimilate Orb into its terrestrial territories or accumulate more martial technologies. Those suggestions, at least, were more believable than your secret ambitions to rule your own country."

He wanted to ask-burned with the desire to ask, but he held his tongue. The Prime Minister continued anyway.

"You were a wild card, a mystery. A hero from both wars; directly involved in saving Earth. But then, there was still that business of who your father was and you rejoining Zaft in the second war. When you returned, when you offered to act as Orb's representative to Plant, I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't understand your motives, but I stand by what I said when you resigned-you did a good job. You could do well in politics, but... You're not a politician, Zala-sama."

Toshihiro shook his head empathically. "I wouldn't even say you're a natural leader, but then, neither was Cagalli. Like Cagalli, you have a natural charisma that draws people to you. You're a focal point, someone others can look upon and gain hope and determination from. You're a fighter and a survivor, and those things help you in the political world, but you lack the duplicity necessary to really thrive there.

"I stand by what I said in regards to your marriage, too. What's done is done, and we can't change the past. I might wish you two had chosen a more open route for your relationship, but I'll continue to do my duty as Prime Minister and support you both as you continue to support each other and lead our country."

The prime minister stood then and offered a small but respectful bow. Before taking his leave, the older man added, "Cagalli chose a good person to tie herself to."

**82 EC, April 5th, Undisclosed location**

Cagalli came awake with the ease and clear-headedness of one who was well and truly rested. For a minute, she simply laid in bed, reveling in the novelty of being awake and not being tired. Then, as her mind drew a blank when she tried to recall her schedule for the day, her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking around her.

The room itself was no different than hundreds of other posh rooms she'd stayed in over the years-tastefully decorated in shades of greens and ivories and rosewood. Besides the bed, there was a vanity table and wardrobe-open to reveal several outfits-and two doors. Sweet-scented steam wafted out from one of the doors, and shifting around to peek revealed the fanciful tile of the bathing room.

She needed to focus on finding out where she was and how to get back to Orb. She wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since she'd been abducted, but she knew by now Athrun must have returned. She had to find a way to get out of here and get back home. They were all probably as worried for her and she was.

One way or another, she couldn't stay where she was.

Pushing the thick covers back, Cagalli rolled out of bed and... discovered she was naked. And had no memory of undressing herself. And... the stench of fish still clung to her skin. And she was in desperate need of a bath.

Reluctantly, telling herself she would be quick about it, Cagalli crossed to the bathing room and entered, immediately engulfed in the sweetly sharp scents that seemed to crawl inside her head and tingle awareness through her body. She washed off quickly, making use of the bottles of soap and shampoo until she finally felt clean again. She looked longingly towards the sunken bathing pool, but couldn't justify taking up anymore time she could be using for escaping this place.

Despite the appeasing accommodations, she hadn't asked or wanted to come here. And she had no intention of staying, either.

She snapped up a towel quickly before her resolve could crumble, and started drying off briskly. She fought off a wince as she dried her breasts, tender and aching, and only slowed down when she reached her belly. She found the mirror in the bedroom distracting, and soon she was staring at her naked self wonderingly, posing this way and that way.

It was almost impossible to tell she was pregnant when she was still dressed, but now...

She ran her hands wonderingly over the quickening bulge that was swelling her tummy. There was a definitely roundness taking shape, a protrusion that had nothing to do with a full meal. Her child. Hers and Athrun's. Their baby.

What would Athrun say when he saw her again? He'd been so excited, and now she thought she understood a little more why.

She had to get back to him, back to Orb.

And with that thought remounted afresh in her mind, she turned purposefully away from the mirror and towards the wardrobe. Since she didn't see her own clothes anywhere, she would just have to impose on her 'host' a while longer. It appeared as if her host didn't mind at all; had, in fact, planned for her, as all the outfits in the wardrobe were maternity wear. Flowing, loose fitting garments that could be adjusted to accommodate her changing body. Nothing suitable for stealth, though, she observed, frowning over the selection.

Passing over the skirts as impractical, she shimmied into a pair of leggings before glaring at the selection of upper wear. She would kill for a practical tank top, but her only available choices were loose sheers in the neo-Euro style, which was really just a revitalization of ancient Greek and Roman styles, Cagalli thought irritably as she tugged one of the blouses off the hanger and over her head.

Quickly tying off the high-waist emerald ribbon below her breasts and slipping into one of the offered footwear, Cagalli steeled herself and went out to investigate. If she was lucky, she could leave without anyone noticing her. Or, at the very least she could find out where the hell she was, get to a communicator, and then...

Outside her room was empty. No guards, not servants, not even a security camera she could detect. Just a short corridor that led to a window seat at one end and a corner at the other. Two other doors lined the walls, but Cagalli ignored them both, stealing stealthily towards the corner. Still nothing in sight save for the staircase leading down. Senses alert to anything around her, she cautiously began to descend-and tripped.

Gasping, she grasping the banister in a death grip and glared down at her feet accusingly. It took her extra minutes for added caution, but she made it safely back to lover ground and-

There, right in front of her was a door to the outside. Heart racing excitedly, Cagalli glanced around to make sure no one else was there to stop her and then rushed for the door-

"Oh! You're awake!"

Cagalli almost screamed. The woman on the other side of the door blithely brushed past Cagalli, swinging the door shut behind her as she linked her arms with Cagalli's and forcibly led her into the foyer.

"Finally!" the blonde young woman exclaimed. "I thought you might sleep the entire morning away," the woman confided as she released Cagalli and turned to study her from a three-sixty angle.

"Oh, lovely!" she breathed, clasping her hands together and smiling radiantly. "I'd hoped you would find something more appropriate to wear than that awful, smelly outfit you arrived in, but..." And here she frowned poutingly towards Cagalli's middle. "You're still so small. I thought you were in your fourth month. Shouldn't you be bigger?"

Cagalli had just opened her mouth to retort something along the lines of how she couldn't help her size when another, vaguely familiar voice answered for her.

"Every woman's different, Dana," Helena Crisner said with the same gentle voice one would use to talk to a child. The dark-skinned woman was sans her lab coat, and her dark curls were pulled up into a high ponytail this morning.

"I suppose that's true," the younger woman Dana mused, still pouting. "Still..."

"Don't worry," Crisner said, propping herself against the doorframe with folded arms. "In another month's time, I'm sure she won't even recognize her own body anymore. Come on in, eat; Breakfast is served," the dark-skinned woman instructed, turning back into what apparently was the dining room.

"Yes," Dana agreed, grabbing at Cagalli's hand again and dragging her forward. "You must eat something. Anything you would like."

"What I would like," Cagalli snapped, jerking her hand free and glaring at the blonde, "is to go home. Now,"

"Oh, that won't do," Dana responded, waving a hand airily and taking one of the six chairs surrounding the rectangular table with its many dishes and bowls. "You just got arrived, and we haven't had a chance to enjoy a proper talk yet. It really is a shame it took you so long to get here. I have to leave today, you see, but I'll be back within a week's time. You can wait here in the meantime."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Cagalli demanded. "You-you-you kidnap me and then assume I'll just sit around and twiddle my thumbs!"

"There's no need to get testy," Dana replied with a small frown. "Sit. You must be hungry. Jacen tells me the only thing you ate yesterday was a bowl of curry. Surely that can't be enough. Now, what would you like to eat? Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? How about some fresh fruit? Or maybe you'd prefer fish in the morning?"

Cagalli stared, disbelieving.

Then, she turned on heel and stalked out.

"What-where are you going?" Dana cried as she scrambled out of her chair.

"You're on an island!" Crisner called after her calmly. "How far do you think you'll get? Especially on an empty stomach?"

Cagalli paused, hand on the door handle. Then, steeling her shoulders, she wrenched the door open and took her first step towards freedom.

"You can't leave!" Dana objected wildly, flying after her, clutching her arm and attempting to drag her back into the house. "You just got here!"

"I knew you were just as stubborn as your daddy," Crisner muttered, freezing Cagalli more thoroughly than the other woman's tantrum could. "Willing to risk your own babies' safety for your pride."

Shaking with icy anger, Cagalli turned on her. "How dare you speak of my father like that? My father died to uphold the beliefs of my country, and you-"

"I'm not speaking about your papa," Crisner interrupted, stepping into the foyer, arms crossed as she watched the shorter blonde glaring at her. "You're papa was a good man. He must've been to help your mama out and take you in like he did, but your daddy?" The doctor shook her head disgustedly.

Cagalli found herself looking at the older woman reassessing. "You... you mean my... Ulen Hibiki?"

"Your daddy," Crisner nodded. "Your biological father? One of the people who're responsible for you being here? Yes," she concluded, turning back towards the dining room dismissively.

Dana tugged at Cagalli's arm again, and, despite herself, Cagalli found herself being allowed to be led back into the dining room.

"You knew him?" she asked carefully. "Them?"

"Eat something before your ride gets here," Crisner directed, pushing a plate of toast across the table towards Dana, ignoring Cagalli. "I swear you get skinnier and skinnier each time I see you."

"I don't have much time," Dana began to protest, eying Cagalli warily, but Cagalli wasn't looking away from the middle aged woman who'd resumed her seat and was busy buttering toast for herself.

"You have time enough for a piece of toast," Crisner returned, shooting Cagalli a look as well. "You," she called, picking up a bottle next to her plate. "Here, drink this. It's another nutrient drink."

"Where are you leaving for?" Cagalli tried to ask casually as she took the tiny bottle, giving it a distasteful look.

"Don't worry about it none," Crisner told her. "Just drink."

"Work," Dana replied blithely, sliding into one of the chairs again and taking the buttered toast Crisner handed her. "It's a bother, having to travel so much, but what can you do?" she asked dramatically, waving her toast around instead of eating it. And then she perked up. "Oh! They're here!"

"Eat!" Crisner barked at her as the young woman dropped her toast and tried to dart out of the room.

"Yes, yes," she called back. "I'll eat something on the way!"

"Wait a minute!" Cagalli shouted, starting to stand. "You can't just-"

"Oh, don't worry," Dana said, turning at the door and racing back to embracing her. "I haven't forgotten you, my dear, darling Cagalli! Please make yourself comfortable while I'm away. After all, my home is your home. I'll try to finish my business up as soon as possible so we can have that little chat, all right?"

The other woman kissed her cheek and then released her, ducking out the front door and climbing into a waiting helicopter while Cagalli reeled from shock. It was already pulling off the ground when she broke free from her paralysis and ran outside.

"Wait a minute!" Cagalli called after the retreating vehicle. "Where the hell do you think you're going! You can't just keep me here!"

She screamed out her frustration as it flew away.

"Don't get upset. It's bad for the little ones."

Cagalli whirled around, chest heaving, fists clenched at her sides and only years of political training saved her from clawing out the good doctor's throat with her bare hands.

"I was forcibly taken from my home," she began, stalking back towards the house, "drugged into unconsciousness, repetitively. Some... crazy... psycho brat tells me to make myself comfortable in her home while she's off gods-only-know where, doing who-cares what while my husband and country have no idea where I am or if I'm safe, and you're telling me not to get upset?"

She ended on a shout, glowering at the woman.

"And to drink your nutrient drink," Crisner added calmly, dipping her chin towards the bottle Cagalli still somehow was holding. "I understand you want to get home and get back to your busy as all-get-out schedule, but just consider this a little imposed sort of vacation. Really. It makes all our lives much easier if Dana's happy."

Cagalli growled, and then quickly uncapped the nutrient drink and shot it in one swallow, trying not to gag as it went down. Why couldn't they make things that were good for you taste good, too?

"I can't just stay here," she said after several forced breaths. "I need to get back-"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," the doctor agreed, leading the way back into the dining room. "Just as I'm equally sure that that county of yours won't fall to ruin if you aren't there for a few days."

"No one knows where I am!" she protested.

"So give them a call," Crisner returned negligently. "Tell them you're all right and will be back with them in a week or two."

"A week or two!"

"Didn't I tell you to calm down?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Sit down and try to eat something. I told you last night that supplement isn't a replacement for food. You're body's already under a lot of stress right now. No sense in you adding to it."

"Then let me go," Cagalli asked. "Surely there's a boat or something I can take-I got here somehow."

"The boat's left already," Crisner answered, "and you just saw the helicopter go, so you'll just have to wait. Do you mind if I turn the screen on?" she asked even as she reached for the remote and figured the entertainment center into life.

Whatever Cagalli had been about to reply dissolved when the easy-going voice of her husband sounded, and Cagalli's head whipped around as her eyes greedily drank up the image of Athrun smiling friendly-like at the cameras.

"As one of the few people who were invited to the private ceremony," he was saying, and with shocking realization, Cagalli realized she was watching the press conference they were supposed to have together. Topaz eyes darted down to the bottom of the screen that scrolled across the local date and time.

"Nice dress," Crisner commented when the wedding footage was played, but otherwise, the woman remained quiet as Cagalli ate in the press conference. Only when the coverage broke for intermission did she dare try to talk to the young woman again.

"You know," she offered mildly. "I believe Dana keeps a communications console set up in the library." She stood and stretched. "I'm going to go for a walk along the beach. It's been a while since I've been home. Would you like to come?"

Cagalli blinked at her, mind processing. "No, thank you."

Crisner shrugged. "That's fine. Just make sure you eat something, hmm?" she concluded walking out easily.

A minute later, the front door opened and closed. Cagalli forced herself to remain seating for another full minute, hands fisted on the table as she counted the seconds.

Could she trust the older woman? She hadn't done anything yet to really harm her, but she hadn't exactly helped her either, had she?

Forcing herself to display a calmness she nowhere near felt, Cagalli stood from the table and exited the dining room. There, not even three meters away, was the door to the outside world. To her right, the stairs she'd come down, and to her left, another room. She could leave now and see how far away she could get... or she could take a chance that there was a fully functional communications console she could use to contact Athrun. She wouldn't be able to tell him where she was, but...

She turned left.

**82 EC, April 5, Orb Union Parliament House Press Room**

The rustle and murmurings of a large gathering of people penetrated even the thickness of the heavy curtain that blocked his view of the assembly. Which, judging from the green around the gills expression he was currently wearing, was a very good thing. His palms were sweating profusely, his breathing shallow, and his eyes gleamed with that sheen of panic that could only be understood by someone who has had experience with stage fright.

Rumi Zandus was very experienced.

"Here, drink this," she commanded, forcing a water bottle into his clammy hand. "And relax. They won't actually pull a gun and try to shoot you."

"I would prefer it if they did," Athrun breathed. "At least then I would be able to act."

"You remind me of Cagalli-sama when she first started having to address the press like this," Zandus remarked fondly, fussing with the formal High General's uniform they had finally decided on. A much better choice than the Council's royals. The white accented his hair and eyes much better than the eggplant purple did. "She was always nervous until she found her rhythm. You will, too, Athrun-sama. You're already one step ahead-the press likes you. Just keep smiling and talk in that easy-like style you always use when you address them, and they'll lap it up."

"Are you sure we couldn't postpone?" he hedged.

"Don't wimp out on us now," she snapped, tugging on his collar. "How'd you make it through two wars with that kind of attitude anyway?"

His shoulders and expression hardened almost immediately, and she was treated to an up and personal look at the man who had stood at the head of Orb's council for the last two days.

"War is different," he said shortly.

"Not that different," Zandus replied. "It's not enemies that are out there, no, but... More like hostile-friendlies or friendly-hostiles, depending on how you look at it."

He blinked, startling out of his stone-faced stiffness. "I... I've never thought of it like that before," he admitted wonderingly.

"Neither had I," Zandus confessed. "But that's how Cagalli-sama once described it, and it seemed to help her relax. You know, I used to like you. Used to think you were good for Cagalli-sama, someone her own age who she could be friends with, be a young person with without having to constantly think about her duties as head of state."

"You don't like me anymore?" he asked, half-teasing but also serious.

"I don't know," the older woman replied. "I guess that depends on how much of a mess you leave me with after today. Now, you remember the angle we're playing up today?"

"The truth?" he offered with a smile, amused smile.

"Well, of course it's the truth," Zandus snapped, "but make sure you spin it just right. Many of the Press are already secretly for the two of you, so they'll be ready to eat this all up with their bare hands, but a little sugar coating on the spoon doesn't hurt either."

"Zala-sama? Zandus-sama? We're ready to begin," one of the secretaries announced softly.

"Good. Now, are you ready?" Zandus asked, giving Athrun's uniform one last critical check.

"No."

"Too bad. Go out there and have fun!"

"Fun, right," he muttered as he approached the side entrance.

There was a flurry of flashbulbs as Athrun stepped out from concealment and approached the podium; an excited buzz as dozens of voices began muttering into microphones and recorders. He nodded in greeting and smiled, waiting a handful of heartbeats until the majority had settled down again.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," he began his voice even and pleasant. "On behalf of the Orb Union Government and the royal Athha House, I would like to thank you all for attending today's press conference. We will attempt to answer as many questions as best as possible within the allotted time frame.

"First, I regret to inform you that due to unforeseen circumstances, Cagalli Athha herself will not be attending today." Before they could raise an unholy uproar he added, "Instead, her husband has agreed to come forward and answer your questions in her stead."

"Where is she?" one brave reporter managed to fire off first. "Why isn't she here today? Is her absence due to complications with the pregnancy?"

"No," Athrun answered quickly. "I'm unable to disclose her location at this moment; however, I can tell you that at her last health check, she was pronounced healthy and thriving."

"Zala-sama, did you know beforehand that Athha-sama was married?" another reporter managed to ask next and Athrun turned to look at her gratefully.

"As one of the very few people who were invited to the private ceremony," he began, smiling, "yes, I was."

That caused a tidal wave of more questions in the direction he was prepared to answer. "What are your impressions of Athha-sama's husband? When were they married? How would you describe your relationship with Athha-sama's husband? Is there any rivalry between you? What of the rumors of romantic involvement between you and Athha-sama?"

He held up his hands placating, all the while smiling and fighting off a small amused laugh. "Please," he said calmly, "I understand you all have questions, but please allow me time to answer some of them.

"Now, I must say that Cagalli was the loveliest bride I've ever had the pleasure of seeing, and no, she's not paying me to say that." He allowed the tinkling of laughter at the allusion to an old rumor. No one really believed Cagalli paid him for his time and attention anymore. Or, at least he hoped.

"She'll be married for three years come this summer," he continued easily, "and although the ceremony was private, we have managed to procure some video of the union to share with you. If you will all just look this way," he directed as a screen scrolled down from the side wall.

The buzzing of excited voices grew louder as everyone shifted and turned to face the wall. The lights dimmed and the people rustled anxiously, trying to be quiet.

Athrun was anxious as well. Although he had had a talk with his brother-in-law about hidden cameras when he'd learned of the video footage-especially after Lacus had promised to send him the "other" videos later-he was grateful to have something more to remember his wedding day by than memory and one photograph.

Still... This was it, finally. This was the day when he and Cagalli were finally going to stop pretending to the entire world, and-dammit! She should be here for this! He shouldn't have to be doing this by himself!

There was an excited outburst from the group as the video began. There was no sound to the original feed, but someone had taken the liberty of overlaying a bit of classical music over the footage. He recognized the simple stringed tones of Pachabel's Cannon instantly, and couldn't help but think it a fitting piece to accompany a simple yet elegant ceremony.

Although the video wasn't of the highest quality, it was still all too easy to determine the identity of four of the five figures-they were all high-profile persons, even quiet and unassuming Kira. He knew immediately when the first person pinned his role in the ceremony, but he maintained his fixed gaze on the screen. The video ended just as he and Cagalli were leaning in towards their first kiss as husband and wife.

He turned back to the salivating reporters, and didn't even have a chance to say a word before they began firing off frenzied questions. So quickly, he couldn't even understand the raised voices beating against him.

"Please!" he called out again. "I will try to answer your questions, but we must have some order. Please understand I can't or won't answer everyone's' questions, but I will do my best to leave you all somewhat satisfied.

"As I said before, it was my extreme pleasure to be one of the few people invited to the wedding, and you've just seen why."

"Will you confirm the identity of the other attendees?"

Athrun nodded, grateful for an easy first question. "In addition to the local priest who proceeded over the ceremony, the union was witnessed and signed by Special Forces Commander General Yamato and his wife, Lacus Klein." He smiled. "After his rather eventful protest at her last attempted wedding, we both felt it would be prudent to include General Yamato in the actual ceremony."

"How did you propose?"

"Actually, I didn't," he recalled fondly. "She proposed the idea first and after proper time and consideration, I agreed."

"You didn't want to marry her?"

"I have never wanted anything more," he returned. "But there were other matters to be taken into consideration."

"Would you say that your marriage is a love match, then?"

"It most certainly wasn't a political match," he answered, earning a few chuckles. "But yes. Although it took us a while to get here, it most certainly was and is a love match."

"If it really is a love match, why the secrecy? Why did you actively lie to the public about the nature of your relationship? Don't you feel as if you've betrayed the people of Orb by hiding something so grand?"

"Cagalli and I chose to withhold the whole truth from the public for the simple reason that it allowed us more freedom to enjoy each other's company than we would have had had it been known we were also romantically involved.

"While we did maintain a secret, we did not actively lie to the public. Cagalli and I remain as close and personal of friends now as we have ever been in the years preceding our marriage. The fact that she is also my wife does not negate the fact that she is also one of my most trusted friends."

"Now that you've returned from Plant, what role do you plan to play in Orb?"

"I am looking most forward to being a husband and father; however, I will continue to do my best to serve Orb and her people."

"Do you think that the fact that you are the son of former Plant Chairman Patrick Zala, your marriage will cause tension between Orb and the Earth Alliance?"

"The Earth Alliance has other matters to be concerned about right now."

"Zala-sama, where are the rings?"

Athrun started, and then grinned again as he reached into his collar and pulled at the delicate golden chain Cagalli had given him, revealing the platinum wedding band that dangled from it. He released it and let it lay exposed against his chest. "Cagalli wears her rings on a similar chain," he explained.

"Why did you decide to finally reveal the fact that you're married?"

"Despite it being unplanned, we discovered that we're about to become a family, and although immaculate conception was suggested as a possible explanation-especially considering how extended our schedules can be, we both agreed that we wanted to provide as normal a family life for our children as possible."

"Can you confirm than, for a fact, that you're the father of Athha-sama's baby?"

"Yes. Next question?"

"Is the baby the reason you decided to resign your commission as Representative in Plant?"

"Not the reason, but the deciding factor, yes. I had already been making small moves to prepare someone else to step in as Orb's Representative in Plant."

"You accepted the commission to Plant two years ago, after you and Athha-sama had married. Why did you choose to leave your wife and return to space?"

"At the time, relations between Plant and Orb were deteriorating. I accepted the commission in an effort to mend the fences that were falling apart due to careless negligence. As stated in previous interviews, it was never my intention to remain in Plant and away from my wife and home for so long."

"You would call Orb your home, then?"

"Yes."

"As a former Zaft-soldier, is there a conflict of interests for you now that you're married to the Representative of Orb?"

"No. I can not change the past. I cannot change the fact that I was born on Plant, that I was an enlisted member of Zaft. And although I fought with Zaft in both wars, my loyalty remains to my wife and to Orb.

"Plant will always be special to me as the place where my parents lived and are buried, but my home is here in Orb. Orb is where my wife is, and Orb is where we will raise our children."

"What will your marriage mean for future relations between Orb and Plant?"

"I would hope that we can maintain peaceful relations with all our fellow governments, working together for a peaceful future."

"Zala-sama, please tell us the status of the baby. Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"Whether a boy or a girl, our main concern is that our child is healthy and happy," he answered.

"Which would you prefer?"

"I haven't decided. I'm told there are both boons and drawbacks to either, so I think I will just enjoy the experience and opportunity to be a father for what it is, regardless of whether we have a daughter or a son."

"How do you think becoming parents will affect your performance as Orb representatives?"

"No more than it should affect any other parent's work status. Our job is to ensure that Orb is safe; now we have even more reason to want to maintain that peace: For our children."

"This will represent the first coordinated pregnancy for any royal family. How do you think this will affect the future of the Orb Union?"

"The Shahaku royal family of Orb was actually the first to choose to have a coordinated pregnancy nearly three decades ago," Athrun corrected. "However, to answer your question, I should hope that ultimately it will not matter. The Orb Union has long maintained the posture of accepting coordinators as what they are-humans. The fact that our genes have been modified does not make a coordinator any less human, any less natural. If it did, then coordinators and naturals would not be able to coexist, and my wife and I are a living example that we can and do."

"Zala-sama, do you really believe-"

"Excuse me, Zala-sama," Zandus broke in. "Time's up. Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll proceed into the adjoining room, the Prime Minister will be available to answer questions in just a few moments..."

Athrun thought he couldn't have been more grateful than when he allowed his new security detail to escort him away. When he returned to the relative privacy of his new office and answered his ringing phone, he realized just how more grateful he could be.

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished: May 25, 2006


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started May 20, 2006  
Words: 17,894

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Post-war Plant**

"I refuse," the seventeen year old snapped, staring dead ahead.

Eileen Canaver spared the glowering young man nary a sympathetic glance. "You have no choice in this matter," she responded instead, standing sedately before the fossilized relic. "Ezalia Joule has been placed under house arrest, pending investigation. You will sit her place in council," she stressed the command and allowed the edict to lay heavy in the silent air between them before turning to face the young man.

"You know, to many this would be seen as an honor for someone so young-"

"There is no honor in what you are asking me to do," the soldier sneered. "It's just another publicity play."

The woman's lips twitched for the first time since the young man had been admitted into her office-the Supreme Chairman of Plant's office. "Don't forget political," Canaver reminded him, turning away from the relic and moving to resume her seat behind the desk. It was still freshly bare, having only recently been cleared of Zala's belongings. "Regardless of your own feelings, Yzak, you will sit your mother's chair in the Supreme Council. It's only for a handful of months, until a new council can be reorganized with the April elections."

The boy was too proud, she thought, like his mother. Uncannily like his mother, Canaver thought as she considered another route. What had been Siegal's saying? Something about vinegar and honey? "And what of your friends?"

"What?" he demanded angrily, head jerking sharply as he finally deemed to look at her. Yes, very similar to Ezalia, this young slip of a man.

"The pilot of Buster, Dearka Elsman-"

"Was a prisoner of war and has been acquitted for all accused crimes," Yzak snapped.

But she knew this, of course. She'd been the one who'd helped Tad persuade the rest of the Zaft Council of the boy's lack of criminality. She'd even signed off on the boy's formal request for a leave of absence.

"And Justice's pilot, Athrun Zala," she continued undeterred.

His mouth snapped shut and formed an angry slash across his face. And she forcibly repressed a sigh. Canaver didn't want to fight with this young man as she had countlessly fought with his mother. They shouldn't have to fight when their goals and desires were similar.

"You're an intelligent young man, Yzak," Canaver began again, leaning forward over her desk. "Use that intelligence and help me help the soldiers of this unfortunate war. The ones who fought to protect was is right and good. The ones who saved us and don't deserve to be repaid with court marshalling. Use that intelligence to help the innocents, the men and women and children who know nothing of war and military and shouldn't have to. The victims, Yzak, and we're all victims in this bloody aftermath. Those of us with the power to do good cannot be allowed to sit back idly. These are precarious times, Yzak. Use your intelligence to help Plant reform into a better and stronger nation."

Newly elected Chairman Eileen Canaver was correct. The youngest Joule was indeed an intelligent man, and he'd used that intelligence almost ruthlessly.

As far as chain of command went, Yzak Joule was a small fry at the end of the first Valentine War. That he'd been chosen to stand in for his mother on the Supreme Council in those chaotic days after was seen as an honor by many, but to him, it was more of an insult. Ezalia Joule was out of public favor due to her zealous support of Zala's methods, but until the next vote came in, they couldn't just assign someone random person to represent Martius City. Supposedly Yzak, as her heir and legal representative, was considered qualified and was unceremoniously shoved into the spot, undeservingly.

He'd had no choice but to returned to Aprilus-1 and attend Supreme Council meetings, forced to remain silent and listening to other members argue back and forth over what was to be done. His presence was a mockery to the system, but he held his tongue and observed his surroundings shrewdly. And when the meetings were over and the councilmen adjourned, he'd attended the formal dinners and social events that were the bane of any such existence. And there he'd whisper comments, drop tiny jewels of wisdom that faithfully resurfaced another day in meetings.

It was sickening to watch the games these people played with each other; sicker still to perpetuate and participate in them himself, and so it was a great relief when the Treaty of Junius-7 was finally signed and Plant rallied to the voting polls. Yzak was released from his duties as councilor member and given his own commission, complete with his impressive white coat of command.

He was proud of that coat. It wasn't a hand-me-out or an obligation he was required to fulfill. It was an acknowledgement of his skill and talent, his honor and his commitment to ZAFT. He chose his own team again, hand-picked from the best ZAFT had to offer him. He was one of the best, and he demanded the best from those who worked with and for him.

That's why, he rationalized to himself and to anyone who dared question him, he'd scooped Dearka up when the other pilot finally returned from his imposed exile. He didn't ask questions about the other man's whereabouts. When it came down to it, it didn't matter. Dearka was just one of those people who, once you were his friend, you were friends for life. No matter what Yzak might have said to get the other man to leave him alone, it was impossible to excommunicate yourself from the man.

Life was just falling into a neat and orderly routine. And then they'd fallen into war again, swept up in the great, galumphing mess of conflict and confusion. Not that that great idiot Zala had done anything but add to the confusion. Still, it was a relief when it was over and they'd all made it through alive.

Why the Supreme Council had chosen him, though, to meet with the Eternal and Orb forces Yzak didn't know. He suspected it might have been more political maneuvering due to his tentative ties to the commander of the Eternal, but the truth was, although both their parents had served on the Supreme Council at the same time, it was Yzak's first time to actually meet Lacus Clyne face to face. He hadn't been quite sure what he'd expected of the pink-haired idol who had been Athrun's betrothed. She was a case study of mixed signals- the bubbly air-head who smiled and giggled for cameras and fans, the steady young woman could calmly sit in the midst of battle issuing orders. That they were one in the same didn't sit right with him.

One thing he definitely hadn't expected was to actually like the woman, or experience that flash of jealousy at how familiar Dearka and she were together. And he surely hadn't expected to respect or admire her, but he did after watching her stand before the Supreme Council and coolly inform them that she had no intention of turning over command of her ship and its fighters, calmly refuse to tell the council where the Freedom and Justice were.

"Those suits belong solely to their pilots," Lacus stated in her soft, even voice. "They are of no concern to anyone else."

The council had blustered and bellowed angrily, all save the chief councilor who remained quiet, meeting Lacus's intense gaze steadily.

"Understood," she'd announced finally, looking away. "This council will acknowledge the carrier-craft Eternal and its two fighter suits, Eternal Freedom and Eternal Justice, as the property and therefore responsibility of Lacus Clyne and the Orb Union government."

"No," Lacus responded, shaking her head slightly. "The Eternal is not Orb's either. Although it is true that both its fighter pilots are members of the Orb military, the Eternal is not."

"Then to what government do you hail allegiance to?"

"None," Lacus answered assuredly. "The Eternal is sovereign, answering to humankind."

"That's an absurd assumption!" one of the council members burst out, earning the pink-haired woman's gaze. "Those crafts were made by coordinator hands and now they're under command by members of Orb's army, and yet you stand there and try to make us believe that they hail allegiance no government? You are truly a misguided child to believe such nonsense!"

"Any more absurd than the fact of Justice's pilot being both member of Zaft's Faith, as well as Orb's military?" Lacus answered coolly. "It would do this council well to remember why the Eternal and its mobile suits were created; why they exist. Not to propagate war, but to defend and protect against that insidious constitution."

The stuffy-faced politicians continued to sit on their asses for several more days, arguing back and forth amongst themselves, but Lacus had already won her case. One ship that had been lost to them years before was hardly a prize piece when there were Peace Treaties and alliances to be made and formed in the tentative months following a conclusive battle.

Yzak disliked politics on principle-it was a twisted, messy game in which the rules were constantly changing. Better by far in his opinion was the military where there were rules and orders to follow and everything had its place. He thought he could understand the council's resistance towards just letting the Eternal and its mobile suits roam free, but in any case, it wasn't ultimately his decision to make. His vote was cast.

"Representative Joule?" Clyne caught his attention as they left the council hall to escort her back to her assigned quarters-not a cell, but still a cage which she was not allowed to leave freely. "Shall we have dinner?" she suggested cheerfully. "Unlike my last visit, I have a feeling I will be in Plant for several more days, and I should like this opportunity to get to know you better. If you're free, of course."

"Clyne-san," he returned with a small, polite bow of acquiesce.

To his continual surprise, Yzak found he'd enjoyed himself rather well that night. Lacus Clyne might smile genially more often than not, wearing a seemingly vacant expression, but her words were delivered in soft, fluent tones that belied the hidden brightness of her spirit, a sharp mind you could cut yourself on. He was only mildly aggravated when Dearka showed up for after-dinner refreshments.

"Hey there, lovely lady," the blond called out as he lifted a bottle of spirits in salute. "Fancy finding you still here, and without the usual suspects, either."

"Ah, Elsman-san, good evening," Lacus greeting gaily.

"Please," Dearka protested. "Didn't I tell you before, all my friends have a free invite-in fact, I insist- you call me Dearka, all right?"

"Of course, Dearka, thank you," the woman responded, standing to take the bottle from him. "I'll just get us some glasses for this, hm?"

"And that would be great, yeah," Dearka answered, grabbing her about the waist and offering a quick, familiar peck against her cheek as she easily rolled out of his loose embrace and danced away with an amused giggle. He dropped into an empty chair at the private table and grinned across the centerpiece at Yzak.

"So," he continued once Lacus had returned with the promised glasses. "Where's that fiancé of yours? Or dare I hope that the fact that he's not here with you means you've finally given up on him?"

Lacus just laughed at his teasing. "No, not anytime soon. Kira returned to Orb with the Archangel and the rest of the fleet. Cagalli wanted as much of Orb's forces home as soon as possible so as not to be seen as a hovering threat."

Yzak scoffed at that. "That country is a threat," he proclaimed gloomily. "And a nuisance. First joining the Alliance, and then harboring war criminals."

"Yes," Lacus agreed sadly, refilling their drinks before they could ask. "Orb certainly had a difficult time while Cagalli was away. Isn't it amazing what one person's influence can create? Even here in Plant, one person's image has the ability to sway the populace minds."

"I bet she was pissed," Dearka grinned into his drink.

Lacus returned his smiled. "Cagalli? She was quite unhappy with circumstances, yes, but when all's said and done, I think both she and Orb will be stronger for this trial."

"And what about that other person? The fiancé?" Yzak demanded. "Is she still going to marry him?"

"No, he died," she answered, taking a quick sip from her own glass. "Killed in the Battle of Orb along with a majority of the parliament. I understand she has most of her parliament reappointed now; a new Prime Minister has been named. There is still a lot of reconstruction work to be done, but, as I said, I think we'll find Orb will become a much stronger country because of this transgression."

They were quiet through another round of drinks, mulling that and other thoughts over in their heads.

Finally, Dearka asked, "Have you heard from Athrun?"

Lacus shook her head, but it was Yzak who answered. "He was formally pardoned by the council again two weeks ago, but other than knowing he's still somewhere here in the Cities..."

"What I don't get is why did he up and rejoin Zaft?" Dearka mumbled, frowning into his drink.

"I don't think he planned to," Lacus responded with a heavy sigh. "It was just how circumstances played out."

"Bullshit," Yzak growled. "You don't just get redrafted into Zaft-especially not if you already have marks against you on your record. I don't care what former Chairwoman Canaver did to seal his records, I won't believe Chairman Durandal didn't know of that man's past."

"Of course he knew," Lacus practically snapped, her demeanor hardening immediately at the mention of the now deceased Supreme Chairman. "Don't tell me you still believe that man was all good intentions? Gilbert Durandal was a master manipulator; he knew exactly what he was doing, and he said just the right things to draw Athrun back into a mobile suit cockpit, and he made sure it was on Zaft's side."

"So he allowed himself to be used," Yzak sneered.

"We were all used by him," Lacus reminded him coolly. "Even me."

They fell quiet again at that icy rebuke.

"So," Dearka drew out, reaching for the bottle before Lacus could offer to refill his glass for him. He topped off all their glasses in the process. "How long until you and Kira tie the knot, huh?"

"I don't know. We're not in a rush," Lacus mused aloud. "Which I suppose it could be considered quite a good thing since all this business will surely take more than a few months to clean up this time."

"The formal treaty talks will be starting up in another month," Yzak agreed. "Just based on last time, they could last for a good five months."

"Longer this time," Lacus predicted, "since the first treaty was already broken, others will be less likely to trust again."

"Plant shouldn't be held responsible for the acts of terrorists," the silver-haired man growled.

"No, but it has before and will be again this time," Lacus reminded him.

"It's a shame we can't make up some alliances of our own," Dearka groused. "Wouldn't have to be anything fancy, mind. Just something simple-like: You don't attack us, we won't attack you. Short and sweet. Cut out all the fancy extras that take up so much time."

Lacus and Yzak looked at him with wide, slightly glassy eyes.

"You know," Yzak mused blurrily. "That's really not a bad idea... for a single-celled moron like you."

"It might be possible," Lacus agreed. "If the right governments were approached with a properly-worded proposition... And it would serve to ease some of the tensions that are sure to strain during the treaty talks."

Working with the pink-haired idol had given Yzak Joule a new respect for the part they all had played during both wars, for politics in general, and for the woman herself. It had in no way, however, prepared him for the brash and hard-headedly determined young woman who was the leader of Orb.

**82 EC April, Undisclosed location**

The library Dr. Crisner had made mention of was not difficult to find, nor was the communications console pass coded. Cagalli slid into the executive chair as she activated the computer, running a search for local schematics- something, anything that would give her a tip off as to where on Earth she was- while plugging in the personal code-link for her Parliament office.

"Representative Athha's-Cagalli-sama!"

"Gracia," she cut off her ecstatic secretary. "Connect me with Athrun. Is he there?"

"Oh, yes! He's almost completely settled in and we've-"

The older woman's voice cut out as the transfer connection kicked in, her secretary's fingers moving faster than her overwrought, rambling mouth could keep up with, and the next person Cagalli saw was her husband.

"Za-Cagalli!" Athrun practically shouted, jumping forward in his seat and filling the screen before the lens could adjust. "Where the hell are you?"

"I don't know," she answered, throwing a nervous look over her shoulder. "On an island somewhere. Run a trace feed on this line and see if you can't pull off anything more concrete."

"Already doing it," he replied, and indeed she could spy his talented fingers racing over the keyboard as he leaned back in his seat. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Fine. Been better," she admitted after a thought. "I have some names for you to run, too. A doctor Crisner, Helana; works on something called the 'GENESIS Project'. And someone else named 'Dana'-she's the one who... 'requested' my presence here," Cagalli informed him, mouth twisted wryly.

"Got it," he answered, typing the names down. "Where are you now?"

"In a library, a house. Mid-upper class, affluent." She looked around her and out the window. "Partly cloudy, looks like a storm might be coming up. Tropical clime. I arrived by boat, personal yacht. I'd tell you more, but I was drugged and unconscious at the time."

"Cagalli..."

"I'm fine," she pushed aside his worry determinedly. They didn't have time to deal with worry right now. "The good doctor looked me over when I arrived. Said we're both fine," she stressed, rubbing her nervous fluttering tummy.

"Both...?" he began, frowning. "Cagalli, didn't you-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" someone interrupted roughly from behind Cagalli, and she was pushed out of the way as the same woman from the boat slammed her palm onto the console, effectively disconnecting the call.

Cagalli cried out, grabbing at the woman's arm, but it was too late to save the connection and the stronger woman threw her off.

"No off-island communications," Amaryllis growled, glaring at Cagalli. "Now get the hell out of here. You don't belong in here."

"Gladly," Cagalli snapped back. "Give me the coordinates and a jet and I'll gladly be out of your way."

"Nice try," the dark-skinned woman replied snidely. "And after all the trouble and care we took to bring you here? I don't think so."

"Why?" Cagalli wanted to know, frustration bubbling uncomfortably like indigestion inside her. "Why are you keeping me here? Why did you bring me here?"

"It's nothing personal," Amaryllis answered, studying the scratches on her arm with half-hearted curiosity before turning towards the console and programming in a pass code to keep Cagalli off. "You just don't get to leave until after the Master is done with you, so don't go getting any smart ideas about leaving."

Cagalli was tired. Too tired to successfully win anything she might start with this woman she rationalized. This wasn't a battle she could win here and now, but later. There would be other chances later. The other woman wasn't even paying her any attention anymore, having turned her back to fiddle with the console controls. There was nothing left to be done here, she decided, reigning in her temper and frustrations.

And she was hungry, she realized. No point in starving herself when there was perfectly good food waiting to be eaten in the dining room, Cagalli reasoned. At least she could console herself with the small fact that she had reached Athrun. At least they knew she was alive and unhurt... and they had a solid lead to finding her all the sooner now.

**82 April Zaft's Carpentaria Base**

"Ch." Yzak huffed in disgust as he walked the short merchants' street towards the shore boardwalk, his uniform in impeccable presentation despite the fact they were currently on free time. "What's so great about the Earth anyway? We'd be better off just ignoring it and concerning ourselves with Plant"

"You're just complaining cause you don't like the extra gravity drag," Dearka responded easily. Thirty-six hours shore leave, and he had every intention of enjoying every minute of it. And his friend was going to spend at least thirty minutes off ship if he had to drag him off himself-which is pretty much exactly what he'd had to do.

Dearka had no qualms in catering to the situation-his uniform was hanging dutifully on its hanger, waiting his return. The soft pants he wore were faded and ripped in various places, the open shirt thrown over a tank top were both clean, the same which couldn't be said for the scruffy boots, and with his hair half-hidden beneath a workman's kerchief Dearka looked more like a common grease monkey or some hooligan than Yzak's second-in-command.

He might not have looked prestigious, but he was comfortable, which was more than could be said for Yzak who was gaining a peakishness thanks to the unfiltered sunlight.

"Shut up," the silver-haired commander charged. "I'm not the one who was four kilos heavier at last med-check."

"It's muscle," the taller man protested, sucking in his gut.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Wimp," Dearka shot back as they reached the board walk. It wasn't deserted, but by no means of the imagination was it crowded, either. A few young mothers strolled the smartly styled pathway along the shore. A few more braved the sand and waves. A couple of old men were sporting fishing lines off a near-by pier. All in all, it was the makings of a picture perfect scene. "Sure it's humid and feels like your body's twenty kilos heavier-Just suck it up and deal with it. Besides, it's bad form to let the crew see you acting like a spoiled child."

"I can and will demote you," Yzak retorted, warningly. "To mess duty."

"Spoil-sport. Look at it this way," Dearka continued, hanging over one of the rails of the pier. "You keep saying you want to get together and challenge Kira to another rematch. Orb's only a hop, skip, and a jump away. You can drop in on him any old time now."

"I'm well aware of our location in reference to Orb. Thank you."

"So what's the problem?" Dearka asked, turned to lean back against the rail and watch his friend. "So the EA is busy trying to push their heads further up their asses, and we're stuck Earth-side for the duration. The Earth ain't so bad."

"It's hot, and heavy, and full of stupid people," Yzak grumbled, resting folded arms against the railing next to Dearka and frowning out over the tropical waters.

"It's also full of beaches with beautiful, scantily clad women," Dearka couldn't resist pointing out as one of those scantily clad women walked past the pier.

"Refuse removal," Yzak suggested.

Dearka wisely remained quiet and left Yzak to his thoughts for a few minutes. Not that the other man was serious in his threat, or, at least, Dearka didn't think he was, but he also knew his friend was decidedly not happy to be here for a serious reason. The rumors filtering in to Plant over the past several months had all hinted down-right blatantly to the current split of the former Earth Alliance. The higher-ups weren't surprised; they were worried.

You might have thought that a former enemy having trouble in the ranks would be a cause for cheering-not to mention some good old-fashioned jeering-but that all important word 'former' made a bit of a difference. The Earth Alliance and Plant were not friends, no, but they'd managed to maintain friendly relations since the last war. A good portion of that was due to the work of the Orb Union and the Kingdom of Scandinavia, true, but progress was progress.

War wasn't progress, Dearka thought darkly. That was part of the reason the Supreme Council had ordered Yzak down to Earth. Officially, he was to act as diplomat on behalf of Plant. Still, the earth was a pretty big place for one man to cover all by himself, and Yzak hated diplomatic work on principal. Dearka rather thought most of his friend's grumbling was more for show, but in no way, shape, or form had age mellowed Yzak Joule's lovely temperament. Taught him better how to restrain it, maybe.

"So," he spoke up again after what he deemed enough time for silent introspection, "you'll head to Orb first."

"Don't be an obtuse ass," Yzak returned.

Dearka resisting shooting his long-time friend a decidedly unamused look. "It would be rude to come all this way and not personally congratulate the happy couple," he pointed out the most logical excuse.

"Take a moment and think of how it would look if Zaft's dignitary immediately went to Orb after arriving on Earth to participate in neutrality talks?"

"So you'll go to the EAU first," Dearka offered, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"Then what are you planning to do?" he pressed knowing Yzak wouldn't be his abusive, rational self again until he'd made the decision aloud.

"I don't know yet," the silver-haired young man snapped-and that was the crutch of the matter. "Stop pestering me."

"I think you're reading too much into it," Dearka grumbled. "There's nothing wrong with some old friends meeting up and shooting some breeze."

"That's the reason you're still a supporting character and not a commander yet," Yzak told him. "Why don't you attempt to use that thing over your shoulders called a head and think? If I was to go to that country now, those annoying gossipy people will try and say that Plant is making alliances with Orb because that stupid person went and married Orb's leader. That would have repercussions for both nations."

"But we're already allied," Dearka pointed out, earning another glowering look. "Yeah, yeah, but we are allies. Isn't that what all those talks after the second war accomplished?"

"Yes," Yzak agreed grudgingly, shooting fugitive glances either way to make sure no one was trying to overhear their conversation. "To an extent."

"Then does it really matter if some noisy journalists try and spin tales of Plant and Orb joining forces?" Dearka rationalized. "After all, we can always just play the story off as Plant's most esteemed dignitary offering condolences-excuse me, I meant congratulations, to the royal couple."

"Shut up," Yzak muttered, propping his chin most undignifyingly upon his crossed arms. "You just want an excuse to go to that country so you can see that person again."

Dearka tensed immediately, the cool, easy attitude he wore like a second skin slipping before he could pull it back into place. It would be useless to even try and pretend he didn't know whom Yzak was referring to. He shrugged.

"Not really. She's not even in Orb right now."

"You follow her movements closely enough to know where she is on any given day?" Yzak scoffed, but Dearka didn't answer. There was no point in admitting such a thing blatantly. "Fine, be like that," the silver-haired man continued, straightening. "We'll be making preparations to leave port at eighteen hundred hours tomorrow. Do what you want until then."

Dearka watched him walk off back towards the base and sighed, turning back to look out over the ocean again, suddenly not caring very much how Yzak decided to spend his time off.

**82 EC, April 5th, Co-Representative's Office, Orb Union.**

A familiar rap on the door heralded Kira's entrance. Athrun didn't even bother to look up, his focus fixed solely on the search schemas running on his persacon.

"Kira, good, you're here. I could use your help," he greeted, fingers flying over his keyboard as he followed another possible path. "I just received a phone call from Cagalli. She's-"

"What? Where is she?" the other demanded before Athrun could finish. "Is she all right? What is she doing?"

"That's what-"Athrun began, finally glancing up and stilling when he spied a familiar young woman hovering in the doorway. His mouth snapped shut as he stared at the sergeant major.

"I'm sorry for imposing at a poor time," she began with a small bow, recapturing Kira's attention and his original purpose for coming here today.

He turned away from the desk he'd been descending upon and motioned for the woman to enter. "Athrun, this is Risa Caramen," the Specials General introduced. "Starting today, she'll be your secretary here at the Parliament House."

Green eyes widened with surprise. "You're assigning a Specials to act as my secretary?" the dark-haired man asked incredulously.

"Oh?" Kira looked a little surprised himself, but it was quickly recovered. "You know her?"

"We met on Athha's shuttle," Athrun told him, turning to face the young woman. "I must say it's quite the change, from flight attendant to secretary."

Caramen nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm getting married this summer and decided I wanted to be switched to a more stationary position."

"Congratulations," Athrun offered, "But why secretary? Surely there are other stationary positions."

She shot him a somewhat saucy grin that reminded him painfully of his wife. "Surely there are," she agreed, "but this one came with a salary too good to turn down, not to mention a promotion."

"Athrun," Kira interjected softly, watching the two carefully. "Lieutenant Caramen is highly capable, and we can all rest easier knowing that you have a bit of extra protection."

Green eyes flitted between the two people in the room. He sighed. "Got it. Okay then, Lieutenant, what do you need to get started?"

"To begin with, sir?" she asked, settling into a natural position. He nodded. "My name is 'Risa', not 'lieutenant', sir. Part of my effectiveness as a Special Forces is my ability to blend in, and if you continue to address me by my rank, that ability will be negated."

"Okay, then, Risa," Athrun agreed easily. "What else?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sir, you're the boss. What do you need me to do?"

Athrun shot Kira a look, and Kira nodded. "You're aware of the situation regarding our missing head of state?"

"Limitedly, sir," Risa answered nodding briefly.

"Five days ago Representative Athha disappeared from her home," Athrun recited clinically. "We had been unable to determine who, where, or why she was taken. Several minutes ago I received a transmission from her."

He turned back to his shiny new desk. "We have to maintain the pretense that everything is still running as normal. That task will fall mainly on your shoulders. Right now Cagalli's secretary, Gracia, has been fielding the majority of my calls on top of her normal workload, but that will be your job from now on. I suggest you go and meet with Gracia. She'll be able to tell you more concretely just what this job entails."

"Sir," Risa responded, inclining her head respectfully. "I'll go do that now, and leave you and the General to discuss this new development more."

Athrun waited until she was gone before turning to Kira. "Are you sure she'll be all right?"

"I wouldn't have entrusted your life to her otherwise," the other man responded seriously.

He waited a beat and then nodded his understanding. Quickly, Athrun typed in the command to replay the last call on the wall display screen, and Kira turned to watch as Cagalli's face flared to life.

_"Za-Cagalli!"_ Athrun's recorded voice played off screen. _"Where the hell are you?"_

_"I don't know,"_ Cagalli's image answered. She looked over her shoulder as if expecting someone to be there. _"On an island somewhere. Run a trace feed on this line and see if you can't pull off anything more concrete."_

_"Already doing it. Are you all right? Are you hurt?"_

The blonde's head shook. _"Fine. Been better,"_ she answered, her affectionate expression hardening seconds later as she became all-business again, detailing what little bit of information she had to share.

They watched silently until the stranger had appeared and discontinued the transmission.

"I've never heard of the GENESIS Project before," Kira mused, frowning as his mind raced to try and fit bits and pieces together.

"Neither have I," Athrun admitted. He fell back against his plush leather chair with a heavy exhale, eyes shut as his mind raced forward. "So far I haven't been able to find anything. There are several hits for Helana Crisner, but we'll need to go through and cross check with the name 'Dana'. "

"She's all right," Kira's soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Athrun looked up, mouth tightening, and he couldn't help but add, "...for now."

**82 EC, April 6th, World-Wide News at Six**

"Escalating tensions between former Earth Alliance governments is causing worry across the globe... and beyond," Emma Braxton launched into the top lead story promo. "A formal dignitary from Plant here on Earth? The Orb Union keeping secrets? All this and more. Your world, your news."

"And... we're at commercial," called one of the techies, and the short-haired leading anchor sighed and turned to check her make-up.

"We should be leading with more of the Orb story," her co-anchor announced, frowning as he stared over the layout.

"Can't," Emma snapped. "It's considered entertainment news still, and the networks want to run their own specials covering the backgrounds. You know that. All we're allowed to do is give teasing tidbits. Besides, it's not like we really have that much to go on yet. And if we do it now, we'll miss out on viewer tune-ins. No one cares that we're heading towards another war, but they'll tune-in for a royal scandal like Orb's."

Kenneth was still frowning, but he quickly smoothed the expression away when another techie called that they were about to go back on air. Both news anchors brightened their smiles and turned to the cameras.

"Good evening, this is Emma Braxton-"

"And I'm Kenneth Rivers-"

"-and this is World Wide News at six. Ambassadors between the Atlantic Federation and the Euro-Asian Federation have been locked behind closed doors for several days now, trying to reach a peaceful consensus between these two formidable nations. But despite Atlantic Federation President Bernard's continued assurances that there will not be another war, other nations are worried. Our correspondent, Caryn Lee has the story. Caryn?"

"Thank you, Emma...

"Gunfire broke out today along the East Asian and western Atlantic Federation borders today. It is still undetermined who fired first. World leaders continue to insist that there is no danger of a repeat war despite reports of amassing armies. Plant's terrestrial ambassador, Yzak Joule, left Zaft's Carpentaria base earlier this afternoon. Joule has announced that he will be visiting the Orb Union first before continuing on his international political tour. In a brief statement earlier today, Plant's Supreme council had this to say:

_"'No one wants to fight. No one wants to cause more pain and suffering. That's not the aim of any government. We must realize and remember this simple fact-we all want only what is best for our nations and the Earth sphere as a whole. The governments of Earth must remember that war is not the answer, that fighting amongst_ _ourselves_ _does not solve any problems. We must continue to work together to build and maintain_ _a_ _peaceful and happy future.'_

"Plant says it will continue to adhere to the strictures of the New World Peace Treaty, signed seven years ago. In addition to serving on Plant's Supreme Council twice despite his young age, Ambassador Joule also worked with pop-idol Lacus Clyne, a current Orb-resident and wife to Orb General Yamato. Joule and Clyne were two of the key orchestrators of the treaty signing between the Plant and Orb governments that concluded the second Valentine War, so it's not that surprising to see Joule choosing Orb as his first destination here on Earth. But Orb might be having some problems of its own right now. Kenneth?"

"Is there trouble in paradise?" the co-anchor Kenneth Rivers picked up. "Only a day after Athrun Zala's shocking announcement that he is the father of Orb Union Representative Cagalli Athha's baby-that the couple has, in fact, been secretly married for the past two years- and Cagalli Athha has yet to step forward herself. Nor has she been seen anywhere for the last week. Zala told reporters on Tuesday that Orb's leader was at an undisclosed location, but he failed to say why she was gone or when she would be returning.

"And who's running the country while the princess is away? Inside sources tell us that Zala himself has been presiding over Orb's Council while Athha is only stars know where."

"In other news," Emma continued, "Neo-Euro model Chastity was reportedly injured during a photo shoot yesterday. There's been no word on the nature of the injury or her condition..."

Cagalli growled and flipped the channel, hoping to find out more about what was happening in Orb and the rest of the world. What she found instead was a home improvement channel demonstrating how to reset flooring, a kids' program containing a dancing blue octopus, and a history channel documentary concerning the Urban Revolution Wars. With an empathic curse, Cagalli chucked the remote across the room.

"You know," Crisner intoned mildly, not bothering to look up from her computer console. "If you don't like what's on, you could always just change the incoming feed code and see what's playing around the sphere."

Cagalli glared at her, but the doctor was unperturbed.

"Plant's code is 067," the older woman continued. "I don't know Orb's, but you can look it up."

She wrestled with her pride for a moment before finally caving and climbing to her feet to go retrieve the remote. It took her added time to locate the proper code for the Orb Union's local news, but she did just in time to catch the opening segue into a popular seven o'clock entertainment news program.

"It was almost twenty-eight years ago when Representative Uzumi Athha and his wife returned from a visit to Heliopolis with a pink bundle of surprise," the dark-haired pixie-like woman began with a wicked smile and sharp eyes. "Since her arrival, Cagalli Yula Athha has never let anyone forget she's not your normal cookie cutout princess. Ask anyone in Orb and they'll be able to tell you an earful.

"Her latest escapade? The revelation that not only is she expecting her own little bundle of surprise in the up-and-coming months, but also that she's married, and has been. For two years!

"So just who is this mystery man?" the reporter asked her viewers, leaning in towards with enthusiasm laced with mischievousness.

"For some, it comes as no surprise that his name is none other than Athrun Zala."

The images on screen switched to shots of Athrun at a publicity gathering in Plant from several months ago. It was good footage-the young man looked sharp and good enough to eat in his formal wear and dazzling smile.

"Zala has been a legal resident of Orb for the last five years," the reporter continued, and the images changed to show footage taken several years ago at one of Orb's charity functions. "But how much do we really know about the man who is now Orb's Consort? Test your knowledge and see how well you know this Star Prince!"

The screen faded out into a sea of stars, sweeping up to take in the awe-inspiring view of the Cities.

"Athrun Zala was born October 29, Cosmic Era 55, the only child of Patrick and Lenore Zala." The screen slid into family photos depicting a beautiful smiling woman holding a sleeping infant and a proud man presiding over them. "Although the family estate in located in December City, Athrun was born on his mother's home colony in Junius City. By the age of six, the Zala family had moved a total of eight times, finally settling in the lunar colony, Serenity."

The family pictures were replaced by a panorama shot of the moon before sliding through a series of school photographs. "The family remained on the moon where Athrun attended one of the most critically acclaimed academies for gifted children. Enrolled at the same academy was none other than Orb's current Special Forces General, Kira Yamato."

An elementary school class picture filled the screen, with two boys near the front highlighted in glowing bubbles.

"After the terrorist attack that destroyed the United Nations, Patrick Zala was elected onto Plant's Supreme Council and decided to move the entire family back to Plant. One year later, Athrun's mother, Lenore Zala, was killed in the tragedy of Junius-7-"

Space once again, and the captured footage of Junius-7's destruction followed by a graveyard shot played out on the screen before fading into a series of shots of ZAFT's training academy. "Six days after the tragedy of Junius-7, Athrun enrolled in the ZAFT military academy. His skills were quickly recognized, and Athrun graduated the top of his military class less than a year later. He joined a group of Special Forces pilots that included current Plant Ambassador Yzak Joule and entered the First Bloody Valentine War."

The picture flashed on screen was one taken directly from Athrun's military records, depicting that first fateful group of painfully young man, smiling expectantly and confidently at the camera. Before the end of the war, their number would be cut in half, but they didn't know that then. Death was still something not looking at them yet. They were young and hopeful and eager. It showed on the seven young men's faces

"It was at some point during this war that Plant's Star Prince and Orb's Princess first met."

Images switched to typical public relations' shots of war coverage-arguing diplomats interspersed between mobile suit battles and battle aftermath shots. They were not happy images.

"Although not much is known about their relationship from this time, we do know both pilots played a vital role in ending the war. Immediately after the war, Athrun Zala disappeared from public and wasn't seen again until the resurgence of the Second Bloody Valentine War. We have been unable to confirm rumors reporting that Athrun was living in Orb at the time, but what we do know is that Athrun returned to war as a member of the Zaft Military and received special recognition from Chairman Dullindal, along with the appointment as a member of Zaft's Elite Force, FAITH.

"Before the end of the war, however, Athrun left Zaft and joined Orb's Forces. Again, he played a vital role in ending the war-Athrun Zala is credited with destroying the super weapon GENESIS before he disappeared again. Thankfully, it wasn't another war to draw Athrun back out into the public's eye, but a wedding."

The scenes of war and diplomats faded in the bright sunny day and video coverage of a wedding.

"On June 16th, Cosmic Era 76, Athrun's former betrothal, Plant Idol Lacus Clyne, and his former classmate, Kira Yamato, married in Orb's most prestigious temple. After the ceremony, Athrun and Cagalli showed a unified front as they answered questions for the press in what turned out to be the first of many such joint sightings. From that point forward, Athrun remained in Orb, going so far as to formally change his registered home address and citizenship to that of the Orb Union's.

"Although his home address was listed as an apartment," the reporter's voice continued to narrate as the front face of one of Orb's more prestigious condominiums was shown, "Athrun rarely spent time there."

A slew of images slid on and off screen. A shot at the beach of Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, and Lacus splashing away in the water with the kids. Another caught Cagalli and Athrun at a fancy dinner one night, Athrun leaning over to wipe a crumb from the corner of Cagalli's mouth. Another, this time of a military function with Cagalli, Athrun, and Kira decked out in their gleaming uniforms, Lacus beside them, shimmering in a iridescent gown. Athrun and Cagalli dancing. Athrun and Cagalli caught in their 'grunge gear'-looking anything but a prince or princess.

"A wave of rumors and gossip began, surrounding the apparent closeness between Athrun and Cagalli. Rumors Cagalli and Athrun continued to deny, insisting they were only very good and personal friends.

"The rumors refused to be quieted, however. Especially when, after only a year, Athrun released his apartment in the city and moved to the Athha Estate House permanently.

"The rumors, it seems, were quite justified."

The screen view changed again; this time showcasing the wedding footage from Kira's security cameras.

"Two years ago, on August 24th, on a small island just outside of Orb territory, in the company of General Yamato and his wife, Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala exchanged vows of matrimony in a private ceremony on the beach."

The scene played out, from beginning to end, before the reporter continued.

"Their marriage remained a secret, and months later Athrun returned once more to Plant; this time as Orb's Ambassador." The screen images switch to Athrun addressing the press and sitting in at one of Plant's council meetings. More pictures of functions and meetings and galas. "Athrun remained in Plant for over a year, slowly rebuilding the weakening bridge between these two nations. And then new rumors began to fly in Orb.

"The princess was expecting.

"Shortly following the conformation of Cagalli's first pregnancy, Athrun made an announcement of his own: he would be stepping down from his position in favor of returning to home and family here in Orb."

_"Orb is where the people dearest to me, my family and friends, are,"_ Athrun was quoted saying.

"Tuesday, three weeks after announcing his intentions to return to Orb, Athrun stepped before another press gathering and confirmed that he is both the father of Cagalli's baby and the Orb leader's husband.

"Since then, neither Cagalli nor Athrun have been available for further comment," the reporter sounded accusing. "But people want to know more."

Now the video feed turned to people on the street with a microphone held out for them.

"I want to know how long they've really been a couple," one young Orbinite asked.

"I would like to know which name the baby's going to take, since they both kept their family names," a man queried thoughtfully.

"Why'd they keep it a secret?" an older gentleman asked.

"I wanna know how they met and fell in love," this by another woman.

"Not everyone has been supportive of the couple, though," the reporter warned, and indeed, the next few shots were lacking of happy faces.

"I wanna know how come they didn't tell nobody?" one man was quoted. "I mean, if you ask me, this marriage bit is all just a cover-up for something else. It's all about publicity, you know?"

"How could she? Has she forgotten who that man is? What he represents? That man is a member of Zaft," a very upset older woman accused. "He attacked us, burned our cities and countryside, killed our families. Are we just supposed to forget that?"

"That girl's always been a wild one, doing whatever she pleases. It's not wonder she went off and got married without even thinking about what it might mean for Orb."

"Is that true?" the reporter asked, looking directly into the camera and sounding clearly skeptical. "Is this marriage just another one of the princess's crazy escapades? A publicity stunt made in order to distract our focus from something else? Or is it another step in the long road she began ten years ago when her father tragically passed away during the first Valentine War? The road journeyed by a strong and independent woman fully capable of making the decisions that will continue to lead Orb into the future?

"Cagalli and Athrun haven't been available for comment, but Prime Minister Toshihiro shared his thoughts on the matter."

The screen changed over to the press conference from early that week. Koji Toshihiro smile benevolently at the gathered reporters and spoke clearly in his deep and cultured voice.

_"We were all understandably surprised by the news of Cagalli's marriage,_ _and concerned about what impact it will have on Orb. But we were also very relieved._

_"Like many others, Cagalli suffered terrible personal loss during both Valentine Wars, first losing her father and then her fiancée. But unlike many others, she had to face stepping into her father's place_ _to_ _guide Orb through those horrible days_ _and months_ _after_ _war_ _had ravaged our lands. Cagalli persevered. By her guidance and will, Orb was able to rebuild herself into the strong and proud country she was before the wars. Cagalli's compassion did not end with her own people, however. She reached out to other suffering countries with sincerity of heart and purpose._

_"Always, Cagalli has focused on what was right, what was good. For Orb and for the rest of the world. Even her marriage was a step taken to ensure Orb's protection, though many have failed to see that._ _Cagalli did not marry for money or a political alliance. She did not marry for only love or lust, either-if those had been her only requirements, she and Athrun would have married many years ago._

_"Cagalli wanted more than just her own happiness for her country. She wanted a life partner who was strong-willed and dependable, capable of supporting her and her beliefs-the beliefs of Orb. She was blessed to find that partner in the man she already loved. When she chose Athrun as her husband she chose a young man who possesses unquestionable spirit and heart. His determination and courage to do what's right is commendable._

_"Cagalli will continue to do her job and boldly lead the Orb Union to its future destiny, and Athrun will continue to be there supporting her as he has done for many years previously. The only difference now is that everyone_ _else now_ _knows_ _that_ _he's there,_ _and he's not going anywhere."_

**82 EC, April 8th, Co-Representative's Office, Orb Union.**

"I wish there was more I could do," Lacus confess softly, her angelic face looking quietly tortured even through the impartial medium of the view screen.

"I know," Athrun reassured her, trying to offer the woman a small smile of some sort. "I appreciate what you've been able to do already. Without you and your connections we wouldn't have even half of what we do now to work with."

"It all trails back to Mendel," Kira murmured standing off to the side and not watching the screen, not looking at anything in the room. "Hibiki. Dullindal. And now Crisner."

"Mendel was one of Plants leading research facilities for high-level projects," Athrun reminded his friend, well aware of his friend's disease with the colony. "Projects they didn't want the public masses to find out about."

"Projects like me," the other man replied hollowly.

"The GENESIS project and the UCP are both highly secured files," Lacus spoke up, her voice even and calm. Serious. "Even the Dullindal Report is top secret. The only reason we were able to discover this much about the GENESIS project is because we already possess records from Dullindal's files," she reminded them both. "They're not the complete files, though."

"But it's a start, and more than we had this morning," Athrun persisted. "Thank you, Lacus."

"If we really want to get into those files, we could," she offered, but with some hesitance. "It would take more time, though."

"No," he shook his head firmly, and the frown stretched his already tired face. "If possible I would like to avoid resorting to hacking into PLANT's security. It's not a very friendly thing for Orb to be caught doing. Especially right now with tensions so high all around. And what you've been able to give us will probably keep us busy for days."

"Shall I come over and help?" the pink-haired woman offered solicitously, with a barely hidden note of eagerness.

"No," Kira spoke before Athrun could, turning to look sideways at the screen. "It's all right. Stay with the children. They'll worry if we're both gone."

"You've done enough," Athrun assured the other woman as Kira walked further away. "And you're still not fully recovered," he added, studying her face with concern. "Don't try and deny it. I can see it."

Lacus sighed away her immediate retort and answered instead with her own observation. "You look tired, too, Athrun."

"I am," he nodded, not even bothering to deny it. Then he looked away. "I'm sorry, Lacus, for keeping Kira away from home for so long."

She shook her head and did a much better job at summoning a smile for him. "We all want to find Cagalli." Her eyes focused off-screen as her smile grew more melancholy. "He would just get in the way here, making everyone else nervous."

"Thank you."

"We're family, Athrun. No thanks are needed."

"Thanks are always needed," he corrected her. "Take care and try and rest."

"You, too. Both of you," she added shooting a fugitive look towards Kira, but the other man didn't respond. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

Athrun severed the signal and then turned to look at the office's other occupant. "Kira?" he called when the other man didn't say anything.

He looked up, surprised as if to find someone else in the room with him. "Hmm?"

"Are you going to be okay?" Athrun asked carefully, and even as he asked, he watched that careful, easy smile slide effortlessly across Kira's face.

"Sure," Kira answered, turning around to face Athrun. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know how you feel about the Mendel Colony," Athrun responded honestly, watching his friend's face closely, "and it looks like this mess will lead us right back there."

"I'm fine," Kira insisted as his expression grew more serious. "It's more important that we find Cagalli. Following the two leads we had proved nothing. Both the fishing boat and the private yacht were clean." He turned and gestured to the files transferring to Athrun's computer. "This is the only option open to us now. We can't hesitate to follow it if it might help us find Cagalli."

"Kira," Athrun said, not knowing how to say anything else he was feeling-regret that he knew Kira was hurting; hurting because of what he saw as a horrible scar on his past, a past that he had no control over; hurting because his sister was missing and gods only knew where; hurting because he felt just as helpless as Athrun did to do anything to find Cagalli.

"But there's a lot to read through here," Kira went on, studying the data with a small frown. "It'll probably take days for us to get through all this."

"About that," Athrun began, sitting back and swiveling to face his companion. "I would like to request a Specials agent to be assigned to this matter. Maybe even a team if we could afford to pull one together secretly without raising too much attention."

Surprise was quickly washed away with hurt and even anger. "You want to turn this over to a Specials team?" Kira asked incredulously, standing up and staring down at Athrun accusingly. "You want to trust someone else with Cagalli's safety? The safety of your children?"

"'Want to?'" Athrun repeated tightly. "No, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?" He stood quickly, anger provided restless energy; and because he feared he might actually strike out at something with the force of his frustration, he stalked across the office towards the windows. "Even if we find out where she is, I can't just leave Orb to go after her myself. I'll have to send someone else out. If it has to be someone else, then I want someone who is fully prepared, who knows the information. Because I can't go. With Cagalli missing, I'm tied here; I can't leave Orb."

"Athrun," Kira began, apologetically, but he stopped before he could voice it. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as if to rub away the fatigue and stress. Then he tried again. "Let's take this information home and start going through it there. And I'll see about getting that team together for you."

Athrun glanced at the reflection of fancy, stylish clock decorating the wall behind him and had to turn around to do a double take. He hadn't realized it was that late already. "Yes," he sighed heavily, walking back towards his large wood desk. "Might as well read it there as here," he agreed, saving the open files to disk and slipping it and several other hard copy files into his work satchel.

Before they could make good their escape, however, Risa stopped them. "Sir. The Zaft command fleet vessel Vanguard has just sent intent of coming to Orb. They're requesting permission to enter."

"Yzak? What the heck does he want?"

"Commander Joule is Plant's special envoy on Earth now," Kira reminded him softly. "He's scheduled to visit several nations."

"Yzak hates politics just as much as I do."

"Never the less, he's here on earth as part of a diplomatic mission. It would be rude to turn him away because of bad timing."

"Dammit," Athrun chewed, frowning. "Yzak's always had bad timing. Risa, rely a message to Kaguya that the Vanguard will be entering our territories as part of a diplomatic envoy. They are to be put to port in our diplomat docks and any high ranking officers are to be accommodated at the Gravian Hotel for the remainder of their stay."

"Yes, sir."

"And then contact the Prime Minister and warn him, please."

"Of course."

"You know, his timing might not be so bad after all," Kira mused as the young woman turned away to get started on her orders. "If he could maybe help us get into those locked files? As a diplomatic envoy and all, plus with his connections in Zaft and Plant? Rather good timing, wouldn't you say?"

"If he can really get us into these files," Athrun agreed, but he was still frowning. "I would like to avoid just hacking into them if at all possible. It wouldn't look good to be caught hacking into Plants' private records."

"It'll probably cause problems with certain council members, though," the specials general predicted rather gloomily.

"When it comes to certain council members, there will always be problems," Athrun couldn't help but growl. "At least if Toshihiro has warning, he'll be better prepared to handle Perrot and the others. Kisaka will be making the arrangements for a secured dock where the Vanguard and her crew can rest. In the meantime," Athrun sighed, shutting down the remainder of his equipment, "Let's get out of here."

Kira retrieved his own unit and packed it and its components carefully away in his carry bag. With one last glance over to make sure they weren't leaving anything important behind, the two strode towards the exit.

"Do you already have someone in mind to work on this?" Athrun asked casually as they by-passed the bank of elevators and took the staircase down to the first floor.

Kira shot him a quick look before looking ahead. "As a matter of fact," he began easily enough as they reached ground level and nodded towards the security guards who saluted crisply. "Yes. There are a couple of names that came to mind."

One of the valets rushed to open the car door before Athrun could do it for himself, and with a repressed roll of his eyes, he slid inside and made room for Kira. "Anyone I know?" he asked when the door closed behind him.

Kira fussed with his bags and seat belt, not meeting Athrun's questioning eyes. "Archangel."

Athrun's eyes widened and he leaned back into the soft cushioned bench seat, wonderingly. "Not the entire crew?" he asked after a moment.

"Skeleton," Kira corrected, pulling his hand unit back out and opening it.

Athrun nodded, working the figures out quickly in his head. "And you?"

Kira paused briefly in coding in requests and met Athrun's gaze. "...Yes."

Athrun exhaled and relaxed. "Thank you."

Surprised, Kira continued to watch him. "For what?"

It was the easiest smile he'd been able to pull up in the last three days. "I can't think of one other person or group of people I would feel more comfortable with sending in my place."

"Lacus would say no thanks are needed among family," Kira murmured, looking away again. "But, thank you. For allowing me to go."

"You'll leave the Freedom here." It wasn't a question.

"Even if I could bring it, a Gundam is too inconspicuous to take out," Kira replied, neither confirming nor denying the whereabouts of the special suit. The official story Kira had provided when he's resurfaced after the second war was that he'd left the Eternal with the Freedom and Justice and then self-destructed the two specialized suits on the moon's surface. Salvage crews had found some remaining parts in the designated area, and the CPU's for both suits had been recovered, but for some reason, Athrun had never really believed those suits were really gone, destroyed, and out of reach forever.

He'd never questioned Kira about it, however, and he wasn't about to start now. He nodded in response and then proceeded to let his mind wander as their car pulled smoothly away from the Parliament building. The commute from the Parliament House to the Athha Home Estate was a precious time; Athrun had been using it to pursue data and various papers and reports, but today his mind was content to ponder things over.

On the seat across from him, Kira had his palm unit out and was reviewing data. He would leave it to his friend and brother-in-law to recommission and pull together the Archangel team. But was it really a good idea to let a skeleton crew out on the veteran warship? Was it wise to let the veteran warship leave Orb territory at all when there was already so much unrest in the surrounding waters?

"Kira?" Athrun spoke up as the car continued to smoothly eat up the kilometers. "What if we send the Archangel out as a training exercise? We could crew her with freshies and have a plausible excuse for why an Orb warship is outside of Orb territory."

"That might work," Kira agreed slowly, running the idea through his own process channels. "It would help explain why some of the advanced officers would be aboard, too."

"Yes. Then we can send her out with a full crew and still have our strike team. Depending on how many members you can call back." Athrun thought another moment and then asked, "And isn't there a bonus offered for medaled veterans who participate in certain training exercises?"

Kira grinned. "We'll have to pass it through Kisaka's desk first, though."

"A given," Athrun allowed with a negligent shrug.

"Not to mention," Kira coldly reminded his friend, "we need to locate Cagalli before we can go out after her."

"But we're already closer to finding her," Athrun persisted, determined to remain optimistic.

"The Pacific Region is a large area with literally thousands of islands."

"But it's a start," Athrun insisted, turning to stare out at the scenery speeding by. It was a start and a hell of a lot better than having no idea at all.

**82 EC, April 8th, Orb Union.**

"Commander Joule?" the Vanguard's communications office called out once the ship had safely put into port. "There's a Ms. Caramen waiting to speak with you outside, sir."

Yzak looked up, unamused from where he stood conferring with his command staff. "Caramen?"

"She says she's Representative Zala's personal secretary, sir," the green coat answered. "Should I send someone to bring her in?"

"No, no that won't be necessary. I'll meet her myself," Yzak growled, turning back to his officers. "You have your orders, see to it they're extended to the crew. If something should change either myself or First Officer Elsman will inform you. That is all. Dismissed."

There was the standard snapping salute before his team departed, all save his first officer who was looking musingly impressed. "Sent his personal secretary, huh?"

"Are you coming, or do you plan on spending the entire night aboard the Vanguard?" Yzak returned, not bothering to wait for the other man as he slid into the lift.

Caramen was a willowy young woman snazzed out in an executive secretarial suit-everything well-matched and coordinated from her mauve power-pumps up to the flowery little hair ornament holding up her buttery brown hair. She stepped forward purposefully and with quiet self-assurance of her right to be there as he and Dearka descended the extended landing ramp.

"Commander Joule? Welcome to Orb," she greeted neutrally, her voice soft and ungrating upon the ears. "Representative Zala has requested that you join him and General Yamato at the Athha Estate Home upon your arrival. Arrangements have been made for your staff and crew for shore leave, should you permit it."

"I see." Yzak's lips thinned as he drew up before the woman. Even the extra centimeters of height allowed to her by her pumps barely brother her even with his chin.

"If you're ready, sir, you car has been made available." She motioned to lead him forth.

"My car?"

"Yes, sir," Caramen responded even-toned. "For your personal use while you're in Orb. Zala-sama thought you would prefer to operate your own vehicle as opposed to having a driver; however, should you prefer, a driver can be obtained."

"Does he know you or what?" Dearka bit back his laughter, but he couldn't have repressed his toothy smile for a hundred credits. Yzak's response was a razor-sharp look that did little to wipe the grin of Dearka's face.

"A driver won't be necessary, thank you," he told the woman. "And did Represenative Zala happen to mention how I should find him?"

"Sir, you can find him at the Athha Estate Home. The directions have been programmed into the Navicomp."

"Convenient. Thank you," Dearka grinned leaning in closer to catch a whiff of floral scented perfume. "You're very helpful."

"Just doing my job, sir," she answered, turning to lead them off towards the car park.

"And you do it so well," Dearka murmured, appreciating his new perspective of the young woman striding purposefully before them. Beside him Yzak made a derisive sound, but Dearka and their escort chose to ignore him.

"Dinner and refreshments will be available at the Estate, but it's approximately thirty minutes' distance from the city. Zala-sama had authorized this credit line for your convenience," the woman continued, turning and offering a card to Yzak as they waited for the lift to arrive. She quickly retracted it, however, when Dearka made to take it. "I've been expressly forbidden to hand it to you, sir," she explained, not the least bit apologetic.

Yzak's lips twitched as he took the card and slid it safely out of sight. "It seems I'm not the only one he knows well," the silver-haired man replied while Dearka displayed a sulky attitude. An attitude the quickly evaporated once they arrived at the car park and he caught sight of what was to be their vehicle.

"Sweet stars of Araius!"

"The key code for the ignition," Caramen offered, handing over a thin strip of bar-coded plastic. Dearka was already crawling inside and oozing rapture over the console and gadgets the sports coup boasted.

"Thank you for your work," Yzak intoned, taking the key code from her. "We'll be leaving now."

"Certainly, sir," Caramen returned, bowing slightly to hide the twitching of her lips as moans of joy continued to pour from the open car door. "Enjoy your stay in Orb."

"Well that was a fine welcoming," were the first words out of Dearka's mouth once they were shown into the Athha Estate home office. "Where's our pomp and circumstance, huh? No brass band, no cheerleaders in skimpy bikinis-I tell you, I'm disappointed!"

Despite his weariness, Athrun found a smile tugging at his lips. "Good to see you again, too. Though I admit I hadn't expected to see you both quite so soon, and definitely not here on Earth."

"Yes, well, the Chairman was most insistent," Yzak huffed.

"She must have been if she succeeded in getting you to agree to a descent," Athrun mused, getting up to close the door behind them. Dearka had already sprawled himself out on the lone sofa.

"I guess the Council's all worried about there going to be another war or something," the blond offered, kicking back among the decorative pillows.

"With good reason," Yzak snapped, turning his glare upon Athrun as if the young man was the sole cause for all evil. "The way events are being played out it doesn't look like the Atlantic Federation is willing to let the EuroAsia Fed or the East Asian Union go without a fight. If that happens, other counties will be caught up in the brush fire."

"I don't want to believe that anyone really wants another war," Athrun sighed, detouring towards the wet bar before resuming his seat behind the desk. "Especially one that would be on such a global level. But you're right. Certain actions made by the Atlantic Fed lead me to wonder just what it is exactly that that government wants."

"And what of the Orb Union?" Yzak interjected smoothly, lifting the glass Athrun had set before him. "What does Orb want?"

"Neutrality," was the immediate answer, said without hesitation or doubt. "We will honor and maintain our neutrality."

"Will you listen to him?" Dearka hooted, sitting up to grab his own drink. "What's with this royal 'we' all of a sudden, huh?"

But Yzak and Athrun chose to ignore the blond's amused outburst. "The last couple of wars have tarnished that 'neutrality' of yours pretty badly," Yzak responded insidiously.

"All the more reason why Orb must not get involved in this skirmish," Athrun returned firmly. "We will still fight to protect ourselves should the need arise, but we will not go out and instigate any hostilities."

"Of course, but I have to wonder if your wife and the rest of Orb share these fine sentiments."

Athrun's look darkened, attracting both other men's interest. "Cagalli and I are agreed on this and always have been, despite what some others might want or think."

"Trouble in paradise?" Dearka asked, demeanor serious as he leaned forward, elbows on knees, frowning.

"Just a small case of ignoramus."

"It's that much fun, running your own county, is it?"

Athrun's lips twitched again into the I'm-amused-but-I'd-rather-not-be smile. "Words fail to describe."

"But it's under control?" Yzak countered, wanting that assurance. If Orb was to get involved in another war, too... "As you said, Orb can't afford the reputation it would receive if you fail to keep your big noses out of the fires."

"Yes, it's controllable," Athrun insisted. "Just because some people don't agree doesn't matter. Cagalli, the prime minister, and myself are agreed and that's what matters. Orb will be staying as far away removed from the battle as possible."

"Good," the silver-haired man pronounced, resting back into the stiff, formal chair. "That's how it should be. If more people refused to engage in unnecessary battles everyone would be much better off."

"Yeah, what he said," Dearka chimed in, slewing off his seriousness for his normal easy-going demeanor with a wave of a hand. "Hey, speaking of your better half-where is Cagalli? She's not still working, is she?"

Athrun exhaled. "And that's the second reason why Orb will definitely not be engaging in any hostilities," he announced. "My wife is currently not in Orb, and only a handful of people currently are aware of this fact: We don't know where she is."

"Damn, Zala!" Dearka exclaimed teasingly. "You just got down telling folks you two are together and she's already up and run off on you? Even Yzak managed to keep up pretenses with his wife for longer than a day!"

"Shut up," Yzak snapped, and like a retort of banging doors, Dearka's jaw snapped shut. "What do you mean, 'you don't know where she is'?"

"Just that," Athrun exhumed, rubbing his tired face with heavy hands. "It's been a week, Yzak. A week and it feels like we aren't any closer to finding her or getting her back than we were a week ago."

"Show us what you do have," Dearka pressed, standing up and coming around the desk. "Maybe there's something you missed, something we can help with."

"I," Athrun faltered for a moment before caving, moving to stand up and let the other man sit at his unit. "I would appreciate it. Thank you."

"Nah, man," Dearka returned, waving his thanks off. "It's okay. Just show me what you got, okay?"

Athrun's smile was a little less forced this time as he agreed, reaching over Dearka's shoulder to pull up what information they'd been able to scrap together as Yzak came up around the desk behind him to look also.

**82 EC April, Undisclosed location**

"Neo-Euro model Chastity was injured during a photo shoot earlier this week," the newscaster announced in his calm and serious tones. "Her manager released the statement that she is healthy and fine to continue work and that Miss Chastity is sorry for any alarm she caused anyone. She would like to thank all the wonderful people who sent her flowers and well wishes. No details about the injury were given."

"And it seems Athrun Zala, only child of former Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala, is making news again," picked up a second announcer. "Veteran hero of both Valentine Wars, Zala turned the Cities on a spin with the news that he's a happily married man... and has been for the last two years! This news is in combination with the announcement that his wife, Orb Representative Cagalli Athha, is pregnant. This will be the first child for both Zala and Athha. Kiley Mathers has this evening's special report."

The news program segued into its fancy opening for a special report before opening to footage of Athrun smiling and waving to a gathered crowd as the reporter began her narrative.

"He's one of the most popular men in the twelve Cities, possessing fame, fortune, and looks that send most women into hormone-overdrive. And now he's married.

"That's right, ladies. One of the Cities' Most Eligible is a bachelor no more. In a shocking press conference held earlier this week in his home country, the Orb Union, Athrun Zala broke many a women's hearts with the news that not only is he married, but he and wife Cagalli Athha are happily expecting their first child.

"Just who is this woman who stole the heart of one of our princes?

"Her name should sound familiar, for she's none other than Orb's very own princess and leader, Representative Cagalli Yula Athha."

An image of Orb's resort beaches faded into one of the downtown district, and Cagalli was diving for the remote to quickly change the channel to something-anything-else when Crisner snatched it up first.

"I'm rather interested in this, if you don't mind," the elder woman pronounced, tucking the remote under her folded hands as she leaned back in the easy chair.

Cagalli was face with a choice. She could try and wrestle the remote away from the woman-she was fairly sure she could overpower her, but she knew from two days experience that this program was the only thing of interest on at this time of day, unless she really wanted to watch that stupid game show where people tried to guess the price of common household products... Or she could sit there and watch this stupid editorial. Leaving wasn't an option. Amaryllis was hogging the library and it was pouring buckets outside.

In any case, the report was continuing, unheeding her dilemma.

"Born May eighteenth, Cosmic Era 55, on the space colony Heliopolis, Cagalli is the daughter of former Orb Representative Uzumi Nara Athha and inheritor of the Athha Royal line that has led the Orb Union for over a century."

"Well, there's one thing they've already screwed up," the older woman mused, and Cagalli glared at her but refused to ask. It sounded accurate to her so far, and she would think she'd know her own biography.

"But don't be fooled," the reporter announced. "Athha isn't your typical cookie cut-out princess. As a child, she was more often referred to as the Tom-boy Princess, known for finding trouble and mayhem at every corner."

Cagalli winced. She didn't need to sit here and listen to this. She didn't. And the list did seem rather long as the news announcer went through it all in a mostly chronological order: the broken arm she'd gotten from trying to jump her horse over a high fence, the incident when she'd threatened to shoot one of her tutors in the kneecaps, the skinny-dipping scandal, the jumping off a cliff as a dare, the high jacking of one of Orb's mobile suits, the sky diving incident, the...

"But Cagalli's life wasn't one of all a high-adrenaline rush of fun and games. When she was only nine years old, she lost her mother to the wasting sickness that plagued many of the Pacific nations during the early sixties. Then, seven years later, during the First Bloody Valentine War, she lost her father in the Battle of Orb, forcing Cagalli to assume leadership of the island nation at the tender age of sixteen. Two years later, tragedy struck again when her fiancé, Yuna Roma Seylan, was killed in another Battle of Orb."

"I only regret not being the one to have personally pulled the trigger," the blonde mumbered angrily from where she sat on the sofa in silent protest, arms crossed tightly and leg jittering.

"I take it it wasn't a love match," Crisner responded dryly. Cagalli just glared.

"In the ten years since Cagalli Athha has assumed leadership of Orb, the country has continued to set an example for other nations, participating in many of the Peace Talks and Seminars that continue to circulate among the terrestrial governments. Under Cagalli's guidance, Orb has been one of the lead runners in calling for a demand of a reinstanted United Nations and reminds other governments that a true United Nations council is one that represents all of the Earth Sphere and not just terrestrial domains.

"Here is a woman who truly lives up to her image." The Athha Royal crest of the Lion and the Rose panned into focus. "Orb's Lioness: proud, dignified. A leader among-"

Cagalli stood a moment longer in front of the screen, finger quivering from the pressure she'd used to jab the power switch off. Then she took a deep breath and took a step back.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll return to my room," she said with as much dignity she could muster while still trembling.

Crisner watched her with amusement, waiting until the blond had cleared the door at least before remoting the screen back to life. After all, she was finding the report rather amusing.

**82 EC April, Somewhere in the Americas**

She hissed as the cool patch was ripped off and another was slapped into place. She'd already used the epidermal, and the various lingering aches and stings were starting to abate again.

"We're going to have a hell of a time covering this up," her companion mumbled irritably, balling up the cool patch and tossing it towards the rubbish bin. He poked and prodded around a bullet wound, examining the skin grafting job for shoddy or poor workmanship, but seemed finally satisfied.

"Didn't expect them to have such impressive security," she returned tartly sullen, wincing a bit as she stretched, pulling at the grafted skin. "Besides, that's what cosmetics are for."

"Remember you have another job to do here," he snapped, barely restraining the urge to hit her-he knew from experience she would hit back and that got them no where but a wrestling match, and he wasn't much feeling in the mood for sex somehow. How could he with the mess she'd made of this trip. "Think of how it would look for your cover to be blown because you look like you've narrowly escaped an exploding building."

"I got the package, right?" she returned angrily, standing right in his face and glaring, daring him. But he didn't take it and she finally turned away to sit back in front of the stylist's mirror. "No one said anything about the place being live with detonation devices."

"You're a professional," he reminded her. "Supposedly one of the best. Act like it sometimes, won't you? Unless your name really is just an empty self-flattery... Master," he sneered.

She glared at him in the reflecting glass. "Don't you have an errand you should be running? I'd hate to know I got my ass painted with flying debris for nothing."

He shook his head disgustedly and turned on heel, pushing out of hotel room with cold, sharp gestures. She waited until she was sure he was gone and wasn't coming back, and then she stood, walked over to the door and turned the lock.

As far as relationships went, theirs had always been a dissatisfying one anyway. No real lose, she told herself, looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

**82 EC April, Orb Union Territories**

Miriallia Haw had the most adorable toddler curled up sleepily in her lap when her communicator started singing. Surprised and just a little annoyed, she juggled the half-asleep babe around until she could retrieve the noisy unit. Her annoyance quickly faded into surprise, however, when she caught sight of the caller's ID.

"Haw," she greeted cheerfully into her phone.

"Hey, Angel. Long time no see," the voice on the other end responded, and for a moment she had to fight to keep her body loose and relaxed. "You're in town?"

"Just got in last night," she answered easily. Just like talking to an old friend about the weather. "Visiting the folks and some friends. Why? Wanna hook up?"

"Yeah. How's five tonight sound to you?"

"You treating for dinner?" she returned just as quick, careful to maintain that friendly, easy-going tone.

"I can do that. See you, then?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there," she promised before flipping the unit closed and staring at it for a moment before tucking it safely away in her back pocket, away from clutchy, chubby fingers. She resorted to smothering the baby's chin with noisy kisses, producing happy giggles.

"Who was that?" Sai asked as he returned from what looked like a successful potty-trip with his rambunctious four-year old.

"Old military friend," she answered casually, grinning up at him. "You know, I don't think I ever asked you why you decided to leave. I mean, you were a great help during the war."

He stared out, watching his daughter tackle the jungle gym with enthusiasm. "I guess for about the same reasons you did, no? I'd done what I said I would do, didn't I?" he said finally startling her. "I followed it through to the end, but I'd never wanted to be a soldier. I don't blame the military, or think they're bad or anything, but I'd never planned on it being a part of my life. When we got caught up in the war, it was right there. It was the only way I could help. When Kira was risking his life to try and protect us, how could I just sit around and do nothing? I did what I could, and I saw it through to the end, but it wasn't what I wanted."

Sai shrugged and finally took his seat back on the bench beside her, plucking his youngest from her arms with practiced ease. "When the war was over, I was happy to be able to leave. I'd shown I could do what needed to be done, and it wasn't like I was irreplaceable there. Even Kira was replicable, wasn't he? But here? Here I've found something that isn't so easily replaced," he concluded shooting her a sheepish little smile.

"It wasn't how I'd planned it, exactly, but Wellis and the girls have given me something the military couldn't. And I have my work. I guess, in a way, I haven't completely quit the military, either, since I get commissions regularly. What about you, though?"

"Huh?"

"What you're doing now, would you give it up to return the life of a soldier?" Sai asked, settling the napping babe back in her stroller.

Miriallia thought for a moment before answering. "I enjoy photography. I'm good as it, but it's not the only thing in my life," she finally formulated. "But then, neither is being a member of the military. I guess, really, I haven't found my one purpose in life yet."

"You will," Sai told her confidently. "Sometimes life just makes you go a roundabout way towards finding it, but you will find it."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right," she agreed, feeling a lonely ache inside and trying desperately to ignore it.

Miriallia waited until almost four thirty before leaving her parents' house using her younger cousin's motorbike. It took exactly eighteen minutes to reach her destination; she knew from memory. She flashed her id badge at the front gates, and the guards slashed the card through their unit before allowing her to pass. The palm-scan still held all her data and the door opened without hassle.

An aide met her on the other side of the security check point, smiling vacantly, careful to take in her features without actually looking at her. It was skill of espionage taught in this facility. She knew from personal experience.

The aide led her to a door, like so many other doors along this corridor, and bowed discreetly before leaving her there. Millie waited until the young man was around the corner and out of hearing before knocking raptitiously on the otherwise blank door.

It opened immediately, and Millie entered to familiar faces and old friends.

"Hey there, kiddo. How's life been treating you?"

Millie looked around the room, smiling warmly at the two other occupants before moving to take one of the free seats. "Captain Flaga, Captain Ramius, it's good to see you again."

"Hello, Miriallia," the older woman responded, half-turning from beside the coffee machine set up on a small table in the corner. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, that would be great, thanks," the younger woman returned, coming up beside her. "So, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"None, yet," Murrue admitted with a little sigh. "I was surprised to be called in like this, although I know something's been up recently. Well, first there were those rumors about Cagalli, and then Athrun's announcement the other day..."

"I take it you two didn't know anything about that either then," Millie mused, feeling just a tiny bit better knowing she hadn't been the only one left in the dark in regards to that little matter.

"No, none," Mu spoke up. "Granted, always knew something was up between those two-you couldn't be near one for any length of time without knowing it."

"Mu," his wife warned, setting a cup of coffee down in front of him.

"I'm just saying is all," the blond inflicted innocence. "In any case, the way I'm figuring it is, it can be only one of two things: either they're expecting more of an outburst from the other governments about it, or this is about what the Earth Alliance is up to."

"There is no Earth Alliance anymore," Murrue reminded him.

A second door opened before any of them could form a reply to that, and Kira walked in beside Andrew Bartfeild. "Mu, Murrue, Millie, it's good to see you again," Kira greeted the three of them with a tired and wan smile. "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Well, my boss was pretty good about me heading off early today," Mu responded with a rueful grin. "I think it helped that the general himself informed him I wouldn't be available this afternoon. Pulling rank, are we now?"

"And how are the new recruits holding up?" Kira returned. "I trust they'll survive an afternoon without their trainer?"

"They're good kids." Mu answered with a negligent shrug. "We might even have a bit of potential among them."

"Any names that come to mind?'

"A few, but what would the Special Forces General want to know? Not already recruiting again, are you?" the blond accused, leaning forward to fix Kira with a piercing, questioning look.

"As a matter of fact, that's part of the reason I asked you all to come by today," Kira began as Bartfeild made faces over the coffee. "The Archangel has been commissioned for a special project. As soon as it can be outfitted, she will be departing on a special training expedition. This procedure is designed to accomplish a number of targets."

Each body turned to watch him curiously as he continued.

"First, it will be an opportunity to observe selected new officers in a more natural battle environment. This mission is primarily a training expedition, and that is how it will be sold to the public."

"A training mission is hardly cause to bring old vets like us in, Kira," Murrue pointed out reasonably. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Second," Kira continued, ignoring the question for the moment, "and the bit we won't formally admit to is that we hope to remind the other governments that while Orb may be labeled as neutral, that does not mean we are defenseless."

"I think it's pretty hard for them to forget it after the last two wars," Mu commented, but again Kira didn't respond except to continue his little speech.

"And the third and most important target is to retrieve our head of state."

Complete shock-filled silence met this final statement, and Kira forced himself to remain still while imparting his next bit of news.

"Seven nights ago, Cagalli was taken from her home. Three days ago, Athrun received a transmission from her. From the transmission we know she is alive and for the moment at least, safe. It has also been confirmed," he added, shooting a look towards Walfed, "That she was taken and is being held against her will. We were unable to pinpoint her location, but we were able to narrow down a search area."

A view screen in the wall opened up and flashed a map of the Southern Pacific. "This is where the Archangel will be running her mock battle simulations while searching for Cagalli."

"Kira," Millie began hesitantly, overwhelmed by the task he was proposing, "There are literally thousands of islands in the South Pacific. She could be on any one of them."

"Which is why we are also following some other possible leads," he responded, undeterred. "The Archangel will represent a front force capable of being in the area and close enough to get in and out. Most of the islands here are uninhabitant. Those that aren't are listed as neutral territories, too small to capture the interest of the larger governing bodies. It shouldn't be a problem for the Archangel to be seen there."

"It's like searching for a needle in a haystack, you realize that, don't you?" Mu exhaled, scratching his face as he thought the proposed idea over. "I gotta admit, I've been wanting to see how my kids will react to real-world situations. Especially now with all the hoppulla going on. It looks like we're going to have another war pretty soon. But this..."

"Kira, how long do you expect this mission to run?" Murrue asked, frowning.

"Optimistically? No more than a week. Realistically, it might be closer to several weeks." He sighed again. "I've designated a full month for the purpose of the training mission, but make no mistake as to what our real purpose is."

"And what about you?" Mu asked, turning on Bartfeild with a suspicious eye. "You've been awfully quiet throughout all this."

Andrew raised a shoulder negligently and tilted his head away. "The boy already knows my opinions on this. I'm signed on. I've been working on this almost from the beginning anyway, and it's important we find the little girl. These are bad times for her to've gone and gotten herself kidnapped in."

"I'm sure she didn't plan for it," Murrue replied, lips twitching, and Mu looked away, scowling.

"I don't think you should go."

Murrue looked at her husband uncomprehending for a moment, before starting to rally. He continued before she could begin.

"You should stay here with Julian," Mu explained, still frowning.

"The boy's in junior high," she exclaimed disbelievingly. "He's capable of staying with a guardian, Mu. He could even stay in the school dormitories if need be."

"But there isn't a need," the blond captain responded. "If Bartfeild and I go, and I guess Kira will be coming along, too, right? That's three. And since Miriallia's here, I assume she's coming along, so that'll be four special agents working this angle."

"And I don't believe it's your choice to make," Murrue returned coolly. "The Archangel is still my ship. If she's going out, there would have to be a damn good reason why I'm not on her."

Millie took one look at the glowering couple and then turned to Kira. "I'm in. Just tell me where and when."

He sent her a grateful look that almost made her feel guilty. "I'll send the information to your unit tonight, but I expect to leave as early as possible. No later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Will you be able to pull in the rest of the crew that soon?" she asked, trying to hide her surprise behind mild curiosity.

"The rest of the ship will be manned by junior officers," Bartfeild supplied. "Remember our cover? A training mission. It doesn't look too good if we have too many seasoned officers."

"Each department will have higher officers, of course," Kira amended. "But the crew will be largely staffed by lieutenants, sergeants, and privates."

"I see. Well, then," she cast a quick glance towards the married couple. "If that's all... I hate to cut this short and run, but if it's going to be my last night in Orb for a while, I'd like to spend as much time with my parents... sir," she tacked on as an after-thought, although formality had never been a part of this group's inner-interactions.

Kira returned her salute after only a moment's surprise and nodded. "See you tomorrow, Millie, and... it's good to see you back in Orb."

She tossed him an easy grin and wink over her shoulder. "It was good to be back, no matter how short the time period!"

And then left him to deal with the two decidedly not-happy captains. She knew a tricky situation when she saw one-that had been part of her training, too, after all.

Kira hesitated only a moment before answering the incoming call.

"Kira," his wife greeted pleasantly immediately.

"Lacus," he returned, a small, tired smile tugging at his lips as he relaxed back into his chair. "The kids?"

"They're fine. Asleep already," she answered easily with a discreet nod to reaffirm that the connection was secure from her end. "You're leaving."

It wasn't a question, and for a moment he wondered at how truly fortunate he was to be able to share his life with this wonderful woman who understood him so well.

"When do you leave," Lacus asked simply at his short nod.

"They're already supplying the Archangel," he explained, splitting the screen in two and transferring her data he had. "She'll be ready to deploy by tomorrow, early afternoon at the latest."

"I see." She sighed and her name fell from his lips in a whisper. "I wish that I could go with you," she stopped him from saying anything useless between them. "But that might create more difficulties than aide our cause."

"Lacus," Kira repeated, sounding torn, but his wife continued pressing on, her voice its delicate lilting tones.

"As part of a training exercise for possible specials officers it's only right that you should be there, but your wife, who is only a civilian, has no purpose for being present on a war ship during such an exercise."

"If," he started to suggest before cutting the statement off. "What about you and the children?" he asked instead.

"It might be best if we moved back to the main island for the duration," Lacus mused. "It would be a nice break for the children, and maybe we can help ease some tension if we stayed with Athrun. You're taking Captain Ramius and Flaga, too, I see," she noted, eyes flickering in the tricky lens as thoughts were generated and processed. "Perhaps we can offer to watch Julian."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kira asked, still nervous from this afternoon. Other than Cagalli and Athrun, and Yzak who was just argumentative by nature, he was rather unaccustomed to witnessing two people who he cared about and respected fighting each other.

"You'll be gone for at least two weeks, regardless of how soon you find Cagalli," Lacus reasoned. "You need to be away at least that long to effectively maintain your cover as a training expedition, no? And Bartfield-san is leaving with you." Her slim shoulders shifted in a negligent gesture. "It will be fine, Kira. The children and I will continue to carry on without you for as long as you need, so please go and do what you feel you must."

"You disagree with my going," he responded desolately, but Lacus simply shook her head and murmured a denouncement.

"No. I merely worry for your safety and Cagalli's." She reached out as if to touch him and then remembering she couldn't, curled her fingers back into a tiny fist which she hid in her lap. "Please promise me you'll be careful? These are dangerous waters now with unseen forces at work. While I'm sure Cagalli is safe wherever she is, I worry about you being out of reach."

"We'll be careful, Lacus," he promised, knowing there was nothing more he could say to her now. For the time being he had to go and leave her behind, but she would be safe here. And he would keep his word and be careful out on those open waters. "I'll call you again. Soon. Take care."

"You, too," she whispered back, but the connection was already cut short by guilty fingers.

**82 EC April, Political News Program "Parle!" with Patricia Morgan**

"All I'm saying is, is it really such a big deal that she married a coordinator? I think you all are getting wrapped up in the wrong issues here. Yes, it's a historic event, and if we'd found out about it when it happened two years ago then, yes, I could understand all the hoopla, but right now, to be sitting around arguing over whether what she did was right or wrong is just asinine when there are more important matters occurring daily."

"You're referring to the unrest between the former Earth Alliance."

"Referring? Heck no. I'm down and out saying it's more important to be focusing our attentions on the war front."

"Aren't you jumping a little ahead of yourself there? War hasn't been called."

"I believe in calling a spade a spade. You have two countries glaring at each other, pointing weapons at each other, and threatening to kill and destroy. That's war. And you're all allowing yourselves to e blinded to the real important issues: the Atlantic Fed and what it's doing out in the Pacific.

"Have you noticed it's the AF who are shouting the loudest about Orb's supposed scandal? They're the ones pointing the finger and saying, 'Look, everyone! Look over there at Orb! Look at Orb! How dare that woman get married to someone she loves and respects and then not tell anyone. Oh, and he's a coordinator, too. Let's just bring up every bad thing any coordinator's ever done and then, when your focus is all directed at Orb, you won't notice that nineteen Atlantic Federation bombs were dropped in Philipinna yesterday. It's not like the fact that major cities were destroyed, over one thousand people wounded or killed is as important as Orb's princess going off and getting knocked up by her husband.

"People are dying. War has returned, but no one seems to care! They're too busy wagging their tongues and waving their fingers at Orb for keeping such a secret. You know what? Cagalli Athha is not a stupid woman. She knew what she was doing when she decided to keep her marriage out of the public know. Everyone's bellyaching and lamenting-Oh! What's going to happen to Orb now? It's as if you all expect Orb will decide the fate of the entire Earth Sphere.

"Here's a news flash for you people: Orb is just one country. One small country, and it runs on neutrality. Do you know what that means? I actually went and looked it up in the dictionary this morning, so let me give you a direct quote here. From Webster's to you-neutrality is the state of being neutral. Hn. Well, then, what the heck does 'neutral' mean, I wonder? Why it means not favoring either side. It means being neither one thing nor the other. It means Orb likes to keep its nose out of other government's businesses unless they themselves are pushed to an extreme.

"And here's another news flash for you: Athha and Zala have been married for over two years now. Two years, and the sky hasn't fallen. Orb and Zaft haven't joined forces and attacked anyone, and I don't think they will any time soon. Unless, of course, the Atlantic Fed continues to press them into a corner. And then I think we can all expect to see those two nations rear their heads again. The past has proven that Orb and Zaft are more than willing to protect themselves, and I think the Atlantic Federation would do well to remember their history."

**82 EC April, Undisclosed location**

Politics had forced her to learn the value of patience, but there was only so much patience one could reasonably be expected to display. After four days of having nothing to do but watch news feeds and horrible daytime dramas, Cagalli's patience had run out.

Contacting Athrun, talking with him for even that short period of time, had gone a long way in reassuring and calming her. But as the days continued to pass and rescue failed to arrive, Cagalli grew more and more annoyed. She tried to use her time productively-exploring the island, getting a feel for the lay of the land, trying to determine where exactly she was. It was a small island; private, with only the one house and a few outbuildings. Off shore were several other islands, but if they were inhabitant, Cagalli couldn't tell.

But there were literally hundreds, maybe thousands of such islands in the Pacific regions alone. The weather was a bit warmer than Orb was for this time of year, so it was probably that she was closer to the equator, but again, that still didn't help her much. There was nothing inside the house to give away their location, either. No addressed envelops or stationary she could find.

And Cagalli had searched. She'd made sure to keep an eye out for Amaryllis, and then she's poked around into whatever doors and drawers were unlocked. The computer, unfortunately, was blocked. Whatever Amaryllis had done, it had ensured Cagalli wouldn't be able to use the unit.

She was, the young woman thought, quite out of options other than to continue to sit there on her ass, waiting for someone to come rescue her. She had used up all her patience to sit that option out. So Cagalli dressed carefully, made sure to eat plenty the night before and loaded up on calories that morning, and then she left the house.

Amaryllis looked up to glare at her as she strolled calmly past the open garage where the woman was tinkering with an antiquated automobile. "Don't stay out too long," the dark golden-skinned woman growled. "There's gonna be a squall this afternoon."

Cagalli didn't reply as she continued past. She walked down towards the pier first-today, like all the days previously, its moorings were naked, bereft of any vehicle. She hadn't really expected any to be there, but there was always hope.

Sighing, she walked out along the stretch of beach, the silky fine sand shifting beneath her sandals. It was a good sign. It meant she probably wouldn't encounter any coral reefs in this direction. The water was a clear turquoise, with only one spot of darker blue separating this island from the next. Cagalli judged the distance as being maybe only a couple handfuls of kilometers long.

She stared out at that island for several long minutes, glancing out to the east where darker clouds were starting to build.

And then Cagalli slid off her sandals, burying the pretty foot gear in the sand. She gathered the hem of her skirt up, knotted it up so her legs were unencumbered, and the she walked out into the water. She waded out into the swells, testing the pull of the current. The water was chillier than she'd expected, and a bit rough, too, but that was likely because of the approaching storm. She didn't stop her slow forward process until the waves slapped against her hips.

She sucked in a deep, fortifying breath, and then plunged in to her shoulders, gasping as the cold water engulfed her. She was a bit out of shape-sitting behind a desk most hours of the day just didn't really lend itself to cardiovascular activity-and her muscles felt the stretch and pull before she marked the first kilometer.

Eyes focused on the island ahead of her, she didn't stop.

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished: August 10, 2006


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Francise and Bandai.

Started July 2006  
Words: 16,717

**CHAPTER SIX**

**82 EC April, Orb Union Parliament House, Representative Zala's Office**

A raptitious knock and a squawk of protest from his secretary heralded Yzak's and Dearka's entrance. The dart soared unwaveringly from Athrun's fingers, embedding itself in the abused photo tacked to the far wall.

"Don't bother waiting to be announced or anything," the dark-haired man commented dryly. "Just come on in."

"Don't mind if we do," Dearka quipped, strolling over to take a closer look at Athrun's target, and whistled impressively. Certain members of parliament were completely indiscernible, their faces pecked away from the darks sharp point. One body in particular displayed decidedly more abuse than the rest.

"Bad day at the office?" he commented, plucking free the darts and returning them to the master of the suites.

"I've had better," Athrun answered, nodding in thanks as he took the darks back from his friend. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" he continued, forcing himself to return the darts to their home in his desk drawer.

"We can't stay here any longer," Yzak began without preamble. "I'd hoped your wife would have been back before the Vanguard departed, but I can't postpone our venture much longer. I've been entrusted by Plant to speak with the former Earth alliance governments."

"I know," Athrun sighed, slumping down into his executive chair and leaning forward to rest his forehead against propped up hands. "I'd hoped they'd at least find her by now."

"There's been no news from the Archangel then?" Yzak questioned, frowning as he too took a seat.

"None encouraging." Athrun rubbed at tired and aching eyes for a moment before rallying himself. "I know you can't stay here any longer, Yzak, but I thank you for your help."

"So formal?" Dearka protested, propping himself negligently against the chair Yzak had chosen. "Please! Of course we'd help you, man. That's what buddies are for, right?"

Athrun smiled weakly at the out-going man. "Right."

"Gratitude accepted," Yzak nodded stiffly. "In return, perhaps you could give me your opinion on these men."

He held out a slim disc, and Athrun readily took it, keying it into his persacon. Bios of the leading governmental heads of state scrolled across his screen, leaving Athrun to frown.

"I haven't dealt much with these men personally yet," he hedged, "So I doubt my opinions would really be useful. But, I know someone who has. Risa?" he called into his pager. "Will you please contact Minister Tohsihiro and see if he's available to join me in my office, please."

"Right away, Athrun-sama," the young woman replied, and Athrun turned back to Yzak.

"Toshihiro is Orb's Prime Minister, and I trust his assessment and opinions."

Yzak nodded and took to standing and staring out the window.

"The chairman thinks I'll be of help down here," he announced into the stretching silence.

"But you disagree?"

"No, but it's not always possible to talk people out of something they want to do."

Athrun's eyes fell on the council picture Kira had been thoughtful enough to tack to the far wall sometime before the Archangel's departure. "I agree."

"Then you think war is unavoidable?" Dearka wanted to know, frowning as well.

Athrun sighed and leaned back in his chair. "The fighting has already started, hasn't it? Right now it's mostly small scale skirmishes along borders, but there have been casualties, and there will be more before the matter is settled. Whether it will escalate into a full-scaled world war... well, I hope not. I've seen enough of war and fighting."

"We all have, but that doesn't mean it's avoidable," Yzak reminded him, turning away from the window with arms crossed and chin high.

"I think your best allies lay with the European and Asian governments," Athrun offered. "If war can be avoided, they will follow that path, as long as it allows them their independence in the end. It is the Atlantic Federation you will need to convince to peacefully let go of the past."

"They're a rather hot-headed lot," the commander growled.

"I'm not sure you have room to talk there, captain."

"Shut up, Dearka," Yzak snapped while the blond threw a wink at Athrun. "What about Blue Cosmos? We haven't heard much from them in the last eight years, but I know they weren't completely finished. Is it possible they're behind all this mess?"

"It's possible," Athrun allowed, "but if they are, I don't see why. They have nothing to gain by keeping the old Alliance together, do they?"

"Who knows for sure what those people are thinking," Yzak returned.

"Well, it's true that the Atlantic Fed will lose a lot of its control once the Alliance is dismantled, and we all know that Blue Cosmos was primarily seated in the North Atlantic. The Euro-Asians are calling for a return of the United Nations, right?" Dearka laid out. "But they're offering to include Plant as a participant. It seems to me any Blue Cosmos people wouldn't be too happy with that."

"No, they wouldn't," Athrun mused.

"Sir?" his intercom called out. "The Prime Minister said he'll be able to join you within half an hour. Shall I order for lunch to be brought up for you and your guests?"

"Yes, thank you," Athrun responded before turning to his two current companions. "Well gentlemen, since we have a bit of a wait, can I interest you in a game of darts?"

"Do you have any normal targets around here?" Dearka responded with a gleaming white-toothed shark smile.

**Private Island between Orb Territory and the Marshal Islands.**

_"Carry me away to a land where happiness lives. My hand in yours; together, let's find that place."_

The song softly ended, and Lacus held a cautionary finger up to remind the two robotic companions to remain quiet. Both Orange and Blue Haro flapped their ears at her, eye sensors glowing in acknowledgement before they buried under their respective child's bed sheets and switched to hibernation mode. Lacus smiled, staying just a moment longer to watch over the two sleeping boys.

William and Seri would try to leave soon, too, she knew, just like the other children. It was their right. She had not been the only one to have set up a trust fund for the Valentine orphans. Although she and Kira had elected to become personally responsible for only a select few, the fund would allow any child orphaned by the wars an allotted sum of money that would pay for the majority their post-elementary education. It was just one of the programs she had surreptiously helped set up while the governments were busy struggling to find a way to maintain the tentative peace.

That peace had lasted now for more than half a decade with nothing more than skirmishes within borders. She had hoped-they had all hoped-they would see the decade out without having to face the fires or war again. It was not to be.

She leaned heavily against the doorframe, weighted down by the imposing emptiness of her home. Her home, the home she and Kira had created together. The home they chose to share happily with almost ten other orphans-like them, the victims of war, the hope of the future. All but two of those children were gone to find their own fortunes, taking the moneys scholarships and trust funds offered them and scattering across the globe and into space.

A hand lifted almost unconsciously and rested against her abdomen, a habitual action she had yet to give up. At one time, she had hoped to fill this home with the voices of her own children; the proof and product of hers and Kira's love for each other. They would have... if not for her own traitorous body, she thought with burning emotion, banging a fist against the innocent doorframe before pushing away from it and striding purposefully towards the outside door.

It was too stifling inside; the emptiness too imposing. She had to get out, to escape just for a few minutes. If she could just get outside and allow the heavy ocean air to clear her head maybe she would be able to think better and be of more use than she had been recently. She had the puzzle in her hands; she knew she had the pieces laid out before her, but she couldn't make out the shape or the picture yet. There were too many questions clogging her head, preventing her from asking the right questions. She knew it. She knew if she could just ask the right questions, then the picture would form.

The waning moon was just coming out over the water, giving off enough light to guide her nocturnal stroll down towards the shore. The tide was still coming in, eating up much of the sandy beach, and she slipped off her shoes and allowed the cold water to rush up around her toes and ankles. And then she began to walk, and as she walked, she carefully laid out all the pieces of the puzzle before her, trying once again to take in their shape and picture.

The Euro-Asians had been hinting for nearly half a year that they were ready to break away from the Earth Alliance-longer than that if you knew where to look for the signs. She had suspected that the two governments would consolidate their resources, possibly formally forming a new union, as they had announced only a few short days ago. It was no secret thereafter that that new governing body was seeking alliances with other Earth nations, the Orb Union included.

Was Plant included in those new alliance talks, she wondered. Quite possibly. It would explain why Plant's chairwoman had sent Yzak down to Earth. That was a mistake, Lacus believed, but she had declined the requests for her to join the governing body of Plant years ago. She didn't exactly regret that decision, even if some things she heard made her sad. Still, it was worrisome to think that Plant's Supreme Council was seriously considering getting involved in this current drama. The current Chairwoman was of the Radical party, Lacus remembered, the first to attain the position since the last war. It was quite possible that she had elected to sign an alliance with the Euro-Asian Federation if it promised to be beneficial to Plant in the long run.

Yes, that would explain Yzak and his warship's presence here on Earth, even if the council decorated it with words of peace and support. She wished she had taken the opportunity to have visited with the Zaft commander, but it was too late now. He and his ship had left Orb's hospitality already.

So then the Euro-Asian Federation was recruiting support and allies... for war? Did they really plan to go to war with the Atlantic Federation?

It was plausible, of course. The Atlantic Federation had the most to lose by the disbandment of the Earth Alliance. It had used its supposed superiority to subjugate both the African and South American governments, setting up their own dummy governments to lead those continents. But both continents had continued to resist through small rebel groups and individual resistance bands.

Until recently.

In fact, the last several months had almost been too quiet, she thought, frowning. Had the soon-to-be Euro-Asian Federation already contacted those resistance groups? Had more alliances been formed? A bargain made and agreed to? Was what was being played out now just one giant coup de tete designed to break the majority of Earth's governments free from the Atlantic Federation's control?

But Orb wasn't part of those countries. Orb was sovereign. How then, did the world's elaborate chess game involve Cagalli? Why was she taken? Was it possible that the one had little or nothing at all to do with the other? That the timing was just a coincidence?

Helena Crisner. Mendel Colony. Plant.

It tied back to Plant, she thought, turning around to look back on the path she had covered. Even in daylight, the trail leading up to the house would be beyond sight, she thought, and set her feet towards heading home. Home, and her hand raised again to her empty belly. This was her fifth miscarriage; the doctors were strongly against her attempting to get pregnant again. Even Kira had sided against her. He didn't understand, she thought, the need a woman feels to be full of life, to be a part of bringing a new life into this world. She had wanted that so desperately, wanted that with Kira...

There were other ways to have a child, she knew that. And none of those ways, in any way, made the child less precious-she believed that. But it had been a move she had feverently hoped to never have to make for herself. Plant's scientists were still looking for more improved ways to continue the next generation of coordinators. Like Kira.

'Kira,' she thought with a musing frown. Born with special abilities, beyond that of a normal coordinator. Born at the Mendel Colony Facilities, where Dr. Crisner had worked. Crisner's field of research had also been genetic reproduction. What had the woman learned in her studies? Why would she want Cagalli if it was coordinator reproduction she was interested in?

Unless...

Had it really been Kira Cagalli's captor had been interested in?

'Or was it Athrun?' she thought to ask herself a moment later. Athrun, like herself was a third generation coordinator. With Athrun, she had known her probability of conceiving a child naturally was near zero... And yet, Cagalli's pregnancy was unplanned. Both Cagalli and Athrun had been taken by surprise, while she and Kira had been trying for years to conceive and had only managed it a handful of times-each one of those conceptions ending in failure, her fault... while Cagalli remained healthily pregnant well into her fourth month.

Was it because she was a Natural? Did that allow her to conceive and hold onto the baby? Who else was a third-generation coordinator? She couldn't pull any names readily off the top of her head. The largest coordinator population in the cities was still of the first generation-like Kira, like most of her childhood friends or their parents. The second generation was slowly attempting to surpass those numbers, but they had yet to manage it. The third generation... was the smallest population, their ages ranging primarily mid-teens down to recently born infants. That didn't mean there weren't other third generation coordinators of age, though.

But... what if Cagalli wasn't taken because of who she is or what she is... but because of what she carries-the fourth generation of the coordinator race?

"Hello! Hello! Lacus!"

"Shh," the pink-haired woman chided her overzealous robotic companion as she retrieved her slippers and approached the house. Pink-chan quickly dampened its volume but not its enthusiasm.

"Hello, Athrun. Lacus, find!"

"Athrun called?" she clarified, blinking away her surprise. Was everything all right? Had something happened? She slipped quickly inside the house and slid behind the communications console, keying in and activating the video phone link for Athrun's private link.

"Lacus?" he answered immediately.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was outside before. Is everything all right?"

"I-hold on a moment. Let me call you back on the home line. There's something I want to ask you."

"Of course," she agreed readily, canceling the connection and then accepting the incoming call a moment later under a secure line. Athrun's face flashed up on the screen and she could see the worry lines creasing around his eyes, accented by the purplish bruises of sleep bags. "What is it?"

"I want to get into some files. Highly secure files," he answered after the briefest of hesitations, the frown around his lips tightening before he forced himself to relax. "Crisner had more of a reason to take Cagalli than just because of Orb. It had to've been more personal than that. I've been thinking it over, trying to piece it together, and the only reason I've been able to come up with is-"

"The baby," Lacus interjected.

Athrun swallowed, looking away a moment before nodding and turning back to face her. "Yes."

"I think so, too," she admitted softly frowning. "Shall we see what it is Dr. Crisner was researching thirty years ago?"

"I have to know, Lacus," he answered seriously. "Kira didn't know anything had been done to him... how can any of us know really, if something was done to us, too? Something out of the ordinary."

"All life is an elaborate experiment?" she asked rhetorically. "Do you really believe Cagalli was kidnapped because of you? Because of your baby?"

"You don't?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's possible. More plausible than for any other reason I've been able to formulate, it's true. Why don't we search for the answers together?"

"Thank you."

She smiled back at him, unable to remind him she didn't need his thanks, not when the relief and sincerity in his voice were so thick. In the back of her mind she realized, of course, that she would have been attempting this self same act within a matter of hours anyway, without his request.

He wasn't the only one who needed to know, after all.

**Undisclosed Area somewhere in the Pacific**

Her legs threatened to give out, and her arms screamed in protest. Choppy salt water slapped her in the face repetitively, stinging her eyes and drying out her mouth. She tried to gauge the distance to the island, her goal, but it still looked as far away as it had from shore. Cagalli couldn't even use the sun to estimate how long she'd been in the water thanks to the thick cloud cover that had rolled in shortly after she'd started out.

She couldn't stop. Not here, not out in the middle of the open water. She had to keep pushing on or give up and turn around. She wasn't swimming to Australia, dammit. Just to the next island. She could do it. She could-

The buzzing of a motor registered too late; the tiny speed boat was pulling up beside her before she could do more than sit up and take note of who was manning the water vehicle.

"Damn you, you crazy psycho!" Amaryllis growled, tossing out a rope harness and hooking the loop around Cagalli's arm and neck before the blonde could prevent it. "You are the craziest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

The mulatto woman continued to curse as she hauled Cagalli up the side and onto the small deck of the boat, blithely ignoring the gasping shouts and curses pouring from the blonde's mouth. Amaryllis had to wrestle her down, doing a good bit of cursing herself as she took two plastic ties to Cagalli's wrists and ankles, earning several bruises from flapping arms and flaying legs in the process.

"Did you even stop to think about what kind of creatures you might be swimming with, you crazy loon? And just where did you think you were going anyways? You sure as hell weren't planning on swimming back to Orb, I hope. Even a crazy chit like you should be able to know how stupid that idea is!"

Cagalli growled, hot frustrated tears mixing with salt water as she glared at the taller, stronger, and currently unrestrained woman. She yanked angrily at her arms and legs, but the muscles were aching and protesting and the ties held, biting into tender skin.

Amaryllis ignored her in favor of whipping the boat around and booking it back to the island, zooming around the shore and up to the simple dock on the house side. Thunder rolled ominously over head, and the boat just made the safety of the wooden structure before the first sliver of rain began to fall. She shut off the motor and quickly tied off the rope. Turning, she pulled the key code, slipping it into her pocket and retrieving something else: a silver bangle.

She held it in front of Cagalli's face a moment before roughly forcing Cagalli around. "This is an electromagnetic tag," Amaryllis explained, closing the bracelet around Cagalli's wrist and snapping it shut. "If you step even one centimeter out of a five kilometer radius of the house, it'll send an electrical jolt up your nervous system. Nothing that'll kill you, but who knows what it'll do to your baby. I wouldn't want to risk it. Would you?"

There was two sharp jerks, and Cagalli's arms and legs were released. She barely managed to swing a punch towards the other woman before she lost her balance and fell over. Amaryllis holstered her knife and climbed out of the boat.

"I suggest you stick closer to home from now on, Ms. Athha," the tall, dark-haired woman concluded before striding up the dock and towards the main house.

The stickiness of the salt water clung to her skin. Her lungs heaved but couldn't seem to draw enough oxygen. Finally, Cagalli gave into the urge and screamed, the loud enraged roar of frustrations tearing from her throat and chest until she felt empty and slumped back against the siding of the small speed boat and allowed her tears to be washed away by the rain water. Overhead, lightning brightened the clouds before everything faded back to a dull, miserable grey.

It was hopeless. She was helpless here. Exhausted, drained, empty. She had nothing left to give.

The next flash of lightning glinted off the silver band encircling her wrist, and she lifted the arm to her face, tugging at the band. It seemed seamless, although she'd seen it only minutes before looking like an open cuff. Now it was smooth and solid, the ring too small to squeeze over her hand.

Collared. She was effectively collared, Cagalli thought. The giggle bubbled up from somewhere inside her, surprising her. She had another band that was supposedly likened to a collar, she mused as a hand lifted to finger the bump beneath her blouse, but she never felt restricted by her commitments to Athrun. Just the opposite. Athrun had always supported her, allowing her the freedom to go and do what she needed to do. But now, here she was, blocked off from doing her job, forced to sit here, waiting for someone else's whim...

Her hands fell to her lap, but somehow stopped at her slowly growing tummy. The tiny flutter of life was strange. Not uncomfortable, but definitely strange. It was almost as if she had swallowed a butterfly, and now it was flittering about her tummy.

Another brightening of lightning glinted off the silver bracelet, pressing against her tummy.

If it had been just herself, she wouldn't have hesitated. She would've taken the boat, and even in this weather she would've tempted it; attempted to overrun the key code and speed away towards freedom. She wondered how far she'd have to go outside of the five kilometer radius before the signal would fade. Or would it fade? Maybe it would just get stronger until she collapsed?

In the end, it didn't really matter. It wasn't just herself. Athrun had said it before-having a child would change things; it couldn't be helped. Their child. Athrun's child, she thought, stroking her belly. He'd been so happy. It was the first and only time she could recall honestly seeing pure, unadulterated joy radiating from him, untainted by fear or doubt or worry. This baby, this tiny little life... was so fragile and delicate, and so completely dependent on her right now.

It was terrifying.

It was then that the enormity of her situation crashed down on Cagalli.

Yes. She was collared. Effectively collared and shackled until the woman master-minding her being here returned to this god-forsaken island and released her. Athrun was safe. Orb was safe, and by gods, Cagalli would keep their child safe, too. Even if it meant she'd have to bid her time, bite her tongue, and take up cross-stitching.

~An hour later~

The storm hadn't lessened any by the time Cagalli pulled herself together and dragged herself back up to the main house, but her resolve was reaffirmed and her emotions back in check. She was still annoyed with her predicament, and embarrassed by her lack of control down in the boat, but she felt back in control of herself, at least, if not her situation.

Her skin was raw and bruised around her wrist from where she'd tried to get the bracelet off without success. In the end that too was something she had to accept for the time being. She was out of options save to sit on her ass like a bump on a log. And to make matters worse, it looked like there had been just enough sun to bless her with a bit of a burn.

All in all, Cagalli was not a happy woman. She was tired and sore and frustrated. And not at all ready to deal with the glowering doctor blocking her escape up the stairs.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Crisner demanded, eying Cagalli critically up and down, her frown tightening.

"Apparently no where," Cagalli snapped.

Crisner's hand darted out before Cagalli could brush past her, and the older woman brutally pinched her. "Just as I thought," she proclaimed over Cagalli's protesting cry. "You're dehydrated. And no wonder what with that fool's errand of an idea you tried to pull today. You'll be lucky if you don't get sun poisoning as well. Kindly remember who's responsible for your health for the duration of your stay, hmm? And if that's not sufficient enough to keep you behaving yourself, try sparing a thought for your babies. Everything you do from what you eat to your emotional state effects them as much if not more so than they effect you. You need to stat taking better care of yourself. You're not a child anymore."

Crisner forcibly directed a glowering Cagalli into the dining room, pushing her into a chair and pouring out a tall glass of plain water. "Start with that. Water is the most important necessity to any body. You need to give your body plenty of fresh water."

She swallowed the retort that sprang so readily to tongue, and accepted the glass. Cagalli didn't even realize how thirsty she was until after the first sip had moistened her mouth. The rest of the glass followed quickly, and the doctor poured her another glassful.

"I've no doubt you're plenty exhausted, but you need to eat something before you go to bed," Crisner continued, setting the water pitcher down near Cagalli as she walked around to her normal seat at the table. "Nothing big, that wouldn't be good, but you should try something. If you try for too much you'll just end up making yourself sick."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, uncomfortably aware of the almost whine-quality her voice took as the older woman uncovered several dishes and scooped spoonfuls of food onto a plate.

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me like this," Cagalli returned with a wave that was meant to include the water and food.

Crisner practically snorted at her as she passed over the plate before setting out to make one up for herself. "Don't get me wrong, child. I'm interested in those babies you've carrying. The quickest way to ensure healthy babes is to have a healthy momma."

"I-" Cagalli's mind blanked, faulted, crashed, and then restarted with a flurry.

"Babies?" she spurted. "Babies, as in plural? More than one?"

"Of course," the doctor replied, sounding amused as she lifted a fork to her mouth. But the fork never reached its destination, lowering back towards the table as Crisner continued to study her. "Surely you already knew you were carrying twins-"

"Surely I knew nothing of the sort!" the blond young woman exploded hotly staring in a horrified and perplexed fashion at the woman across from her. "What do you mean twins? I can't have twins! That's-absurd! Just... not possible."

"What's absurd is you not knowing!" Crisner returned with equal vigor. "Any doctor worth his or her credits can detect a multiple pregnancy by the second month! Earlier than that if a scan is preformed! By the forth month there's even visual confirmation. How is it your doctor didn't know? What sort of incompetent fools do they have caring for pregnant woman in that country of yours? Hell! I was able to tell just from the preliminary check up I did when you got here!"

"I... I can't have two babies," Cagalli protested weakly. "It's impossible."

"Then you're a damn medical miracle," Crisner snapped before throwing her fork down in frustration. "It was proven over a century ago that these trends run along the maternal line. Why is it so impossible then if you're a twin yourself?"

"That's different," Cagalli protested, frowning as she thought to question, "and how do you know about that any way?"

"The only difference between you and your momma is that your twin was removed from the womb and gestated in an artificial womb," Crisner answered. "If he'd been left alone there would've been two babies growing in your momma's womb instead of just one."

"But... Kira... he was an experiment. He's a coordinator. I'm not."

"So?"

"So, I mean..." Cagalli faltered.

"Sweet Blessed Mother, save me from ignorance and stupidity," Crisner whispered feverently skywards before turning on Cagalli. "You think just because your brother's a coordinator he wasn't made inside your momma's belly, is that it?" she demanded, her accent thickening with her ire. "True it's easiest to fertilize a new coordinator embryo outside its momma's womb, but not all first-gen coordinators are made that way. Some, like your brother, are carefully removed after fertilization inside the body. But unlike your brother, they're usually put back where they belong. After they've been modified."

Cagalli shook her aching head, wishing she'd paid just a little bit more attention in science class. Finally, she decided to focus on something more concrete, something she could wrap her mind around. "How... how do you know all this? About me and my brother? Hell, not even all my councilors know I have a brother. But you-"

"I know because I was there," Crisner informed her. "I was unofficially associated with Hibiki's pet project, as an aside to my own research. I called Mendol home, too. But more than that, Via was a colleague and a friend. When she found out she was pregnant, I was the one who treated her."

"You..."

Crisner fixed Cagalli with an appraising look. "You were an annoying, impatient, demanding thing even then. Put your poor mother through hell. The only enjoyment through that whole ordeal was getting to witness Hibiki's near mental breakdown when you decided you wanted to be born. He even forgot about his pet project when your momma went into labor with you. It wasn't until after Via demanded a status report on her son that he even remembered the other babe."

"Then," Cagalli began wonderingly, "I was born first."

"In a manner of speaking," Crisner shrugged, "I suppose you were."

"Ha!" Cagalli cried exuberantly. "I knew it! I knew I was older!"

Crisner watched the blond curiously. "By about half an hour. You were screaming and wailing something horrible, but I'll never forget how quickly you settled right down when we placed your brother next to you. It was like you two knew each other already. Or maybe you just knew you weren't alone anymore. I don't know. Baby psychology isn't my field," she added with another off-handed gesture.

"Not alone anymore," Cagalli repeated softly.

She remembered how she and Kira had met that first time on Heliopolis. She'd played that meeting over and over again in her mind in the weeks and months after that meeting, regretting the loss of a boy she hadn't even known the name of but believed had died for shoving her into that escape pod. And then they'd met again. Almost guiltily, she thought of the attraction she'd felt for him, the desire to be closer to him, to understand him, that driving need to know him.

Cagalli remembered the madness of Orb's evacuation, and her father's revelation, their last goodbye and feeling so lost, alone and adrift. The photograph he'd pressed onto her was like an anchor then, an assurance that she wasn't alone. Not really. She had a brother.

Even now, the knowledge that she wasn't alone, that she had a brother, a piece of family, warmed and comforted her. She had a brother and a husband and a sister, too, in Lacus. And she knew, right now, even as she lay in her bed, her exhausted body dragging her effortlessly into the world of dreams, that they were out there, somewhere, looking for her. Her and her babies.

They weren't alone.

**72 EC February, Post-War Orb Union**

Cagalli was annoyed at having to take a driven car, but there was no help for it. It wouldn't due for the soon-to-be Orb Union Representative to be caught driving without a license, and she still hadn't had a chance to go down to the vehicle registration and permits office and take the damn required test. It was stupid-she could pilot a mobile suit and mobile armor, but she wasn't allowed to drive a damn car!

She fumed silently in the backseat of the modest sedan she'd selected for this mission, staring out the window at the simple houses with their simple yards-each one looking painfully similar to its neighbor. All the houses in this area were new, some less than a month old. Over on another island, the government had solved the housing problems Heliopolis and the war had created with high-rise condos, but here, housing developments were being crammed into any available space.

Still, it was a peaceful area. There in the play park children and their mothers went about their lives. Down another street was a post man delivering mail. Three streets over, more houses were still in the process of being built. The sedan turned and slowed to a halt in front of an utterly normal looking house.

"This one?" she asked, staring at the structure, almost an exact twin to its neighbor except for the row of tiny flowering plants lining the walk. There hadn't been enough time for them to grow into a miniature hedge yet, and there was a fragile nakedness feeling to the landscape.

"Yes, ma'am. Seventy-eight Mangrove Terrace," the driver responded. "Shall I wait with the car for you here?"

"No, no," she replied a bit hastily, licking nervously dry lips. "I'll call when I'm ready to leave. Thank you."

"Of course, Cagalli-sama. Please take care."

She exited the sedan quickly and strode up the walk to the door before she could loose her nerve. There was a dried flowery wreath hung on the door with the simple word 'welcome' scrawled across it. For a moment she wasn't sure whether she should ring the doorbell or knock first, and she cursed her nervousness.

Would he be home, she wondered? He would probably be mad at her for coming here, but...

Her finger stabbed at the doorbell viciously before she could talk herself into turning around and climbing back into the car. A voice from inside called out in response, and a moment later the door opened to a pretty middle-aged woman Cagalli recognized immediately.

From the expression on the woman's face, Cagalli knew Caridad Yamato recognized her as well.

"Yamato-san."

"Cagalli-sama," the woman answered, a hand fluttering to her throat as she looked quickly past Cagalli and then back into the house. "I-we weren't expecting any company. My son-Kira's not here right now. I'm sorry."

"Wait," Cagalli cried before the woman could step back and close the door to her. "I-I want to talk with you. Please."

The hand at Caridad's throat clenched briefly before relaxing and falling down to her side. "I see," she whispered, stepping back mechanically and holding the door open. "I-won't you please come in, Cagalli-sama."

"Cagalli's just fine," she told them woman with a nod of thanks as she quickly stepped inside. " I-thank you, for agreeing to talk with me."

Caridad looked around, seeming lost for a moment before motioning Cagalli towards the lone sofa in the room. "My husband is at work right now, and my son, Kira is out with friends at the moment."

"I see. I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, without even calling ahead first," Cagalli apologized hesitantly, sitting at the other woman's invitation on the cheap sofa. The room was sparsely furnished with only a bookcase, a coffee table, and a TV stand to fill in the emptiness. Cagalli wondered if the rest of the house was like this-engulfed in a feeling of hollowness. And then she flushed when she realized Kira's mother was watching her, and she turned instead to stare down at her lap, her hands clutching her knees nervously. It was strange to see the blue dress smock there instead of her uniform, but she was suddenly glad she'd taken the time to at least change into civilian gear for this visit.

"I-"

"It's not much to look at right now," Caridad interrupted hastily, fighting to keep her hands from fluttering about in nervous gestures, "but we've been adding a little bit here and there each month. It will be a while before the recovery crews have cleaned up everything, and even then there's no guarantee we'll ever get all our old possessions back," she explained, staring about her at the empty walls and thinking back to the comfortable rooms they'd possessed when Kira was a child. Even the new apartment they'd purchased when Kira had decided to go to school on Heliopolis had been more inviting that this house.

"Heliopolis was a large colony, after all," Kira's mother continued, "with many families living there. It would be impossible to recover everything. But my husband tells me there's a chance that Orb will decide to construct another space colony?"

"We're hoping to be able to reconstruct Heliopolis, yes," Cagalli confirmed some of the rumors that had been making local media attention recently. It was a topic the parliament had carefully breached, but there were still too many other issues that were considered higher priority, and until she was sworn in as Orb's new supreme representative, she had no voting power. "But it is something that will take time before any decisions can be finalized, and then more time before actual reconstruction work can begin."

"That's good news," Caridad murmured. "My husband's an engineer, you see. He enjoys building and maintaining things. And he's simply fascinated with living in space. We actually considered returning to one of the lunar colonies, but, well... My husband actually helped construct Heliopolis, did you know? He's really looking forward to the possibility of a reconstruction."

"I'm glad," Cagalli replied, not knowing what else to say. "I was born on Heliopolis, so I guess I'm rather sentimental about it."

"Yes. Kira, too," Caridad said without thinking, and then her eyes widened as she stared in silent horrification at Cagalli.

"Yamato-san, before my father-" Her throat closed around the word 'died', and so Cagalli just skipped it, determinedly pushing onward. "I, he told me."

"I see." Caridad stared at her hands, but then found she could stay seated any longer and stood. But she had no place to go, nothing to do to escape from this conversation. "I... thought, maybe," she began, but she couldn't finish her sentence and switched thoughts instead, explaining, "Kira, when he finally came home, but then, we didn't know what exactly, and he wouldn't talk to us. For days he wouldn't even leave his room, and then Athrun showed up, and the two would just take off, just like they were kids again."

Cagalli fidgeted, listening to the other woman only succeeded in increasing her own nervousness, and finally she stood, reaching into her pocket, and withdrew the treasured picture her father had given her. "Before he died, my father gave me this."

Caridad hesitated a moment... and then her hand reached out, fingers brushing over the captured image. "You were so tiny..."

"Then it's true?" Cagalli asked. "Kira is my brother?"

"I-" Caridad withdrew her hand hastily and put several paces of distance between them. "Athha-sama believed so."

"But why separate us then?" she demanded, desperately wanting to understand what had happened.

Caridad's watering eyes focused on her, and Cagalli felt her throat tighten realizing that she might never discover what had happened. They might never know for fact that Kira and she were siblings, never know the details of their birth, their separation.

"I was told it was for your protection," Kira's mother finally answered, sinking down onto the sofa where Cagalli had sat moments before. "Athha-sama said he had made a promise, to the birth mother, that he would find a safe family for Kira. It was destiny that he came into my hands."

"Who was she?" Cagalli tried, aching for any little detail that could unlock the mystery. "The woman my father made a promise to, the birth mother, who was she? And why? Did he say why we had to be separated? What did we have to be protected from? It's not fair! I had a brother and I never knew!"

The rush left her feeling emptier than when she'd made the decision to come here today. She had thought, had hoped, that this woman, Kira's mother, would have the answers, but she didn't. She didn't know; and she couldn't tell Cagalli.

"He was so small, so helpless," Caridad whispered. "And he fit so naturally in my arms. There was no doubt that we could give him the things Athha-sama requested: a home, a family. He's my precious baby, my son."

"And he's my brother," Cagalli returned without heat or incrimination. Caridad looked up at her, and Cagalli found herself looking away, her eyes catching on two frames on the bookshelf. One was a family portrait of a younger Yamato family. Kira was only a toddler in the image. The second image showed two boys laughing and hanging off of each other. Cagalli recognized the elementary-versions of Kira and Athrun immediately.

"Kira's my brother," she repeated, "But Uzumi Nara Athha and Yula Athha were my parents. They are the people who loved me and cared for me, and nothing can ever change that. No one could ever replace them in my mind. They are my parents; my father and mother. I'm sure Kira feels the same way, too," she offered. "You are Kira's parents, and nothing can change that fact. You are the mother who loved him and cared for him, who he loves and cares for. But he's the only family I have left in this world."

Cagalli didn't even realize the tears that were slowly sliding down her own cheeks until Caridad stood up to gently wipe them away, unmindful of the own tears sliding down her own cheeks. When the older woman's arms wrapped around her and pulled her in tightly, Cagalli collapsed willingly. How long had it been since she'd had a mother's arms around her? Not since her own mother's sickness had painfully drained the strength from Yula Athha's arms before finally stealing her life away.

She clung to Caridad like a child, and cried herself out. Caridad held her, petting her hair and murmuring soothingly in her ear until Cagalli finally calmed down enough to realize the older woman had maneuvered them both onto the sofa and was practically cradling her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, starting to pull away, sit up and wipe at her face. "I-"

A cool hand cupped her hot cheek, and Cagalli looked back up at the woman, surprised, vulnerable.

"I would have taken you into my family then, too," Caridad told her sincerely. "If Athha-sama hadn't already claimed you as his daughter, I would have tried to keep you, too."

"I-thank you," Cagalli finally answered, swallowing thickly.

Caridad nodded. "I don't know why you had to be separated, and maybe I've always felt a tiny bit guilty-I never planned to tell him, you see, that he wasn't ever not mine, but I knew, and my husband knew, and I'm glad you were able to find each other again."

"I'm glad, too," Cagalli whispered hoarsely.

"It's good knowing that you're not alone in this world," Caridad announced. "It's important. Family, friends-they're what makes life so special."

**82 EC April, Mid-Pacific Ocean near the equator**

"What have you got?" Kira demanded, coming onto the bridge of the Archangel.

"It's not much," Ramius answered, standing as he came up along side her and stared up at the port screen, "but it's more promising than we've been finding."

"Three weeks ago I was hopping through these islands on my way to capture another skirmish further North from here," Millie spoke up, highlighting a small chain of islands before zooming in on the real estate. "See this island here? There're several buildings, and at least one is a house. Most of the islands in this area are privately owned and used as vacation homes by people who have too much money and no better way to spend it."

"And?" Kira prompted, but already his senses were tingling, his nerves jumping to act.

"I ran a property check to see if anything clicked," she drawled out.

"I take it something did?"

"Here," Ramius responded, tapping one small island out on the map, indiscernible from the others, and Miriallia continued. "This little piece of sand and sun is owned by one Chastity Evans, aka Dana Chastity Rothwell."

"Rothwell?" Kira frowned, the name striking him as somewhat familiar.

"A Chamberlain in the European government," Ramius confirmed with a quick nod.

"And get this," Milli jumped back in. "I did a family check. Mother, father, three children-an older sister and little brother- in the immediate family. But if you take it one step back, her mother's maiden name is Crisner, and she has a sister."

"Helena," Kira answered before Miriallia could. "That's it."

"Kira! Wait!" Ramius called after him when he turned on heel. "Where are you going?"

"That's it," he replied over his shoulder, not stopping and forcing the captain to follow him off the bridge. "That's where Cagalli is."

"We can't be sure that that's where she is," Ramius protested. "We can't just go barging in there without some sort of proof. That's trespassing."

"I'll go in," he returned, slapping the lift call button. "Just one person should be able to sneak onto the island without alerting anyone. I'll just snoop around and see what I can find."

"And if she isn't there?" Ramius persisted.

Kira paused a moment before entering the lift tube. "Then I'll return by myself and we continue our search. In fact, you should keep searching while I'm gone."

"How are you going to get there without alerting anyone?" Ramius tried to rationalize with him, following him into the lift tube. "We can't take the Archangel there without being seen. The waters surrounding these islands are too shallow to stay submerged in."

"I'll take a life raft and a travel pack," Kira returned, determined. "That way, if I'm caught by someone I can say I'm just a college student vacationing and exploring this area."

"This is crazy!" Ramius exploded. "It would take you hours to get to shore in a life boat!"

"Not if I add a small motor to it, it won't," he answered, already thinking of what he would need to bring. "How close can the Archangel get without having to surface?"

It wasn't as close as he would have liked, but it was better than nothing, Kira determined as he started the small motor and took off on a course towards the island Miriallia had found. And it was the closest they'd been to finding Cagalli in over two weeks-it was definitely better than nothing, Kira thought dragging the life raft up past the high tide line. It had taken him almost three hours to maneuver the little boat to this island, and he still had to cross the unknown terrain to get to the houses which should be situated on the other side. He'd purposefully come in on the opposite side, not sailing around to the humble dock Milli had said was on the opposite shore, hoping to give himself some cover to observe.

Unfortunately, he was discovered before he could come up on his target.

"This is private property you're trespassing on," a woman growled from behind him before he'd barely penetrated the thick tropical foliage; her voice was punctuated by the sharp gab of a gun pressing into the center of Kira's back below his pack before he could attempt to turn around.

Quite naturally, he froze. "I'm sorry. I was just out exploring these islands, but... I think I'm lost," he began, slowly raising his arms. The bag thrown over his shoulder slipped to the crook of his elbow. "I don't mean to cause anyone any trouble. Really."

"Who are you? An NA scout?" the woman demanded fiercely and the gun dug deeper, making him wince a bit.

"No! I-"

He moved in an instant, body reacting without him having to consciously think about what he was doing. A side step, his arm scooping in and out, his bad swinging up and a hand striking sharply at the wrist before knocking the firearm away.

"I don't want to fight you," he said calmly, stepping away so she couldn't easily strike back at him. "I'm not here to fight you or anyone else," he insisted.

The woman's dark eyes narrowed before widening in recognition. "I know who you are."

He swallowed a sigh-perhaps Murrue had been correct and his plan to hasty, but there was no help for it now. He readjusted his pack onto his shoulder. "Then I would say you have me at an advantage. If you know who I am, then you must also know why I'm here."

The woman rubbed at her wrist a moment before sucking at her teeth. "You're a long way from home, General."

"I hope to be able to change that," Kira replied. "Perhaps you could help me? I was just heading to the main house. I'm sure we'll both get there much faster if you lead the way."

The woman snorted and moved to retrieve her weapon.

"There's no need for that, is there?" Kira asked but didn't try and stop her from picking it up.

She cocked an eye at him before dusting the firearm off and tucking it away in its holster, clipping out, "Follow me," before pushing past him and striding through the bush in an even-paced gait that forced him to either keep up or be left behind.

**82 CE April, Orb Union, Representative Zala's Office**

"Chairman," Athrun greeted the older woman on his view screen cordially, careful to hide his suspicion and unease at this unexpected call. "You're looking well."

"Representative Zala," the hard-faced woman responded with a nod of greeting. "So are you. On behalf of Zaft and all of Plant, allow me to convey our congratulations on your recent good fortune."

"Thank you."

"I must admit," Janlynn continued, "I'd no idea there was any truth to those rumors of your relationship with Representative Athha."

Athrun smiled politely, knowing what potentially dangerous ice he could be playing on with this conversation. "I've learned that most rumors sprout from some kernel of truth, no matter how small or misconstrued that truth may be," he answered and was treated to the older woman's foghorn-like laughter.

"Yes, that's certainly true," Plant's leader conceded.

"I must say that I'm surprised to hear from yourself directly, Chairman," Athrun returned, careful to keep the parle light and friendly as she had started it, but just as anxious to have it over with. "After all, Ambassador Joule left safely from here only this past day, and I am no longer a member of Orb's representation in Plant."

"Our loss, I assure you," Janlynn returned smoothly. "You did have a wonderful way with words, Zala-san, pointing out how utterly ridiculous one was behaving with the utmost respect. A trait no doubt learned from interaction with your father, I suspect. I did so enjoy witnessing it, though."

The easy smile fell from her face as the woman leaned in closer towards her screen. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to make this call personally, Athrun," Janlynn continued, purposefully dropping titles. "I appreciate your style, your sense of ethics, so to speak, and so I didn't want this on official record."

If his gut tightened and his heart rate increased, Athrun thought he still managed to do a good job at keeping his expression neutral. "Chairman?"

"Right now there are many disturbances, unpleasantness," she continued seriously. "The people are restless, nervous. Jumping at every little sound, ready to raise the alarm."

"Yes," he replied coolly. "There are many who could label the beginnings of war as unpleasant."

"It is my hope war can be averted."

"It's something I hope for everyday," he agreed. "I am twenty-six years old, and yet I have fought in two world wars already. My wife, my friends... we've put our lives on the line time and time again to protect this world."

"Then let us both hope that a more peaceful reconciliation can be found to this recent unrest," she returned.

"Surely this isn't the reason for your call, Chairman?"

Janlynn leaned back in her chair now, a controlled woman in control. "No, you're right, but it none-the-less reflects upon my reasoning. Plant and the Orb Union have managed to remain neutral towards one another despite our more combustible history. That is why I wished to approach you directly before word can spread."

"Chairman?" Athrun questioned, careful to keep up his neutral position, careful not to give anything away. If what he suspected was true then he was going to make her breach it first. He wasn't about to go spilling his secrets like a guilty child-not until it became necessary.

"I'm currently looking at a security report that states several of our more secure documents have been tampered with quite recently," Janlynn informed him coolly. "Within the last forty-eight hours. Our e-detectives have followed the trail back to Orb, Athrun. Which leads me to the question: What does Orb want with our classified records?"

It was close, but there was still that window of possibility. They had been careful, but obviously not careful enough.

"As you know, Orb is home to the majority of the Earth Sphere's Coordinator population," he tried. "We've had some cases recently for which our doctors and scientists were unprepared to handle. I can assume that some of our people thought that Plant might have the answers."

"Athrun," she stopped him. "The project files indicated are ones that have been closed for more than twenty years."

"Perhaps if you told me which projects I could set my own people to investigating," he offered, still trying to hold out.

"Athrun, don't play hide and seek with me," Janlynn snapped, finally losing what little patience she had. "Why are you trying to access the Genesis Project?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Good gods, you're not trying to renew that project! The results of the Genesis Project were never-"

"Chairman," he interrupted, his face falling into a careful mask of seriousness he'd learned to use when dealing with politicians who thought they were better than him, knew better than him, because of their supposed age and wisdom. "I can assume you're familiar with the general thesis of the project?"

"I skimmed the synopsis-"

"Apparently my parents were also familiar with the Genesis Project, or in the very least, my mother was," he interjected smoothly. "As you said, the project has been on hiatus for more than twenty years."

"You," she began before faltering, her eyes widening as she glimpsed his meaning.

Athrun nodded, once. "I needed to know, Chairman. It's not just about me, anymore. It's about my children. What was done to me? How will it affect them?"

He leaned back in his chair now and reflected on her.

"Chairman, you're a first generation, so perhaps you'll understand better than others-What the knowledge of knowing something was done to you, something that makes you different, something you weren't given a choice in. Did we ask to be part of an experiment?" he asked. "No, but we are, just the same-fancy lab mice. To many coordinators, we don't even think about it anymore. We look normal. We feel normal. But is it really normal? How can we be sure?

"There's more than just myself now that I must think about. There's my family, and I need to know-what was done to me? How will it affect them? They had even less of a choice than I did."

"So you sliced into Plants' sealed records," she accused narrowly.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," he offered unapologetically.

"Athrun... let me ask you-the Genesis Project... *is* it successful?"

"I believe so," he answered honestly, frowning. "Though you would have to talk with the leading researcher in the project, Doctor Crisner. There are questions I would like to ask her myself, but her records are sealed, and I haven't been able to locate her."

"What if we located her in exchange for you to cease slicing into our private files?" Janlynn offered. "I like you, Athrun, but not enough to continue to allow you to violate Plant's security."

"Thank you, Chairman."

"And Athrun?" she spoke before they could disconnect. "Next time you need something from us, try asking?"

"I'll remember that."

The signal went dead, returning the screen to its previous view. Athrun sighed as he leaned back deep into his chair and stared at the screen- at the case study file of one Lenore Zala, his mother.

**82 EC April, Undisclosed Island somewhere near the Pacific Equator**

The silence stretched between the two women was palatable, and neither tried to force conversation on the other.

Cagalli sat glaring gloomily at her plate, idly stabbing random boiled vegetables but never bringing the food to her mouth. In her head, thoughts chased the tails of other thoughts-front and foremost was the thought of baring two babies at once, the ramifications of having to deal with two babies and her government at the same time. It had been an adjustment coming to terms with the news she was pregnant in the first place and all the changes her pregnancy would involve. Athrun's reaction had gone a long way in soothing most of her worries, but the sudden news of a second baby was enough to send her falling back into the pit of worry and doubts.

Athrun had been happy about the one baby. Would he be as happy about a second? Or would he also worry about how much trouble it would cause? It was his fault anyway, she determined, stabbing a carrot rather violently.

Crisner looked up from the medical journal she was pursuing with her own meal questioningly, but before she could comment, the front door opened and two figures entered the dining room.

Cagalli looked up half-heartedly, not anticipating another encounter with Amaryllis anytime soon-but she was quickly on her feet with a shout when she saw who was accompanying the other woman.

"Kira!"

"Kira?" Crisner repeated, studying the young man with a new interest.

"Cagalli," he huffed as his sister threw herself at him. He held her close, affectionately brushing her bangs away from her face. "You're all right."

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli returned, arching a look over his shoulder to see if he'd come alone.

"Um," Kira hesitated, stepping back a bit. "I came to rescue you?"

"And got caught instead?" she concluded, rolling her eyes. "Really, Kira. Could you be anymore of a wimp? Does anyone even know where you are or did you come here alone?"

"No. Murrue came, too, and unlike a certain someone I know, I'm tagged," he reminded her, waving his wedding band in her face. "Maybe now you'll let me install that tracking chip into your ring, too?"

She glared at him warningly, but before she could add words to that glare, Doctor Crisner repeated, "Kira?"

Cagalli turned, stepping in front of her brother as if to shield him from the doctor's interested gaze.

"So he is," Crisner murmured. "Interesting."

"Um..."

"I wonder if she knew... Probably," the doctor continued to herself. "Ah, well, in any case, I'd like a blood sample before you leave."

"No," Cagalli snapped.

"Who said he was leaving?" Amaryllis replied, crossing her arms in the doorway as if she could bodily stop anyone from even thinking of leaving.

"Be reasonable, Amy. Even if you could manage to keep the one, do you really think you could keep them both here?" Crisner pointed out waving a fork.

"This is crazy," the taller woman muttered angrily.

"It's your own fault for always giving in to her," Crisner told her without any sympathy, "letting her get her own way all the time. I blame my sister and her husband. They spoiled her like crazy."

"She has special needs."

"She does not," Crisner snapped. "Your mother just kept saying that until you all believed it. There are more than half a dozen people living completely normal lives who were created just like her. She's not all that special, and if you really wanna be truthful, you should just call her what she is: a failed experiment."

"Damn you!" Amaryllis hissed, fists balling at her sides as if she was actually contemplating hitting the older woman.

"You wouldn't be the first to try," Crisner replied, unconcerned by the threat.

"They're not going anywhere until Dana gets here," Amaryllis stated firmly, whipping around and stalking out leaving a confused Kira, annoyed Cagalli, and honestly uncaring doctor behind.

"Mellow-dramatic," Crisner muttered before turning a look on the two siblings still standing uncertainly near the door. "Sit," she ordered. "Dana's returning sometime today, so you might as well stick around for a bit. I told you earlier, it's easier just to give in to her. Not that it's always right, mind you, but it's easier for us all. And she usually has a logical reason operating behind her madness, even if she doesn't always chose to share those reasons with the rest of us mere mortals. You two might just be able to pry it out of her, though. Of course, it might be something as simple as she wanted to meet you. After all, my sister never withheld the truth about her parentage, and I know for a fact she's looked up and tracked down just about everyone of the remaining survivors. Not sure why she left Kira here alone; if she knew who you were, it stands to reason she also knew about Kira, so..."

She shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"Excuse me." Kira cleared his throat and hoped his confusion wasn't showing as plainly as it felt. "But what exactly are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to her, Kira," his sister snapped, clutching rather possessively to the tee-shirt he'd elected to sport for this outing. "It's nothing."

"But I want to know," Kira insisted, delicately extracted Cagalli's grip and focusing on the elder woman sitting calmly at the dining table. "You must be Helena Crisner. You worked on the Mendol Colony at the same time as Dr. Hibiki. When you said 'failed experiments', you're-are you referring to-"

"Hibiki's project," Crisner answered with a hint of offense. "There haven't been any failures recorded for my project, and there's only one test subject who hasn't been analyzed yet."

"I see," Kira replied calmly. Too calmly for Cagalli's liking, and she glowered at him. "The GENESIS Project, right? Athrun was rather surprised to find out about that. Lacus, too. I wonder how much more PLANT and ZAFT are hiding from us."

"Every government has its secrets, Kira Yamato," a new voice answered from behind the pair. "Wouldn't you agree, Orb Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha? Or should I say Cagalli Zala?"

"You!" Cagalli declared with a shout, and Kira stepped closer in case she tried to rush the new woman.

"Ah, Dana, you're early."

"Really?" the blonde retorted, slipping past the standing couple and plucking free a few grapes from the fruit dish. "I didn't realize I'd given a set time for my return."

"And in a surly mood, too, I see."

"You're right, of course, Aunty," she answered in a saccharine and overly false voice. "And when we have guests, too. Please do forgive my poor attitude. I'm afraid it's been a rather trying week. But! Now that I've returned, I can finally rest again."

"'A tiring week'?" Cagalli accused, and only Kira's hand hooking her elbow prevented her from tearing at the woman.

"Please, let's not start a pissing contest," Dana returned, the false amenity leaving her voice as quickly as it had come as she dropped into an empty chair. "I assure you, I am most definitely not in the good humor to appreciate it."

"I heard you had a spot of trouble," Crisner deverted.

"You could say that." She snagged some more grapes and sucked on them sourly. "Luckily, we were able to disguise most of the truth, but still. It's done."

"And the verdict?"

"What was already suspected: war," Dana announced melodramatically before pushing herself back up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd appreciate a long bath followed by my wonderfully cozy bed. Cagalli, Kira, please make yourselves comfortable for the evening. We can have that chat tomorrow," she concluded, brushing back out again.

"Wait a minute!" Cagalli shouted after her. "You can't just keep me here! I have a country to run!"

Dana paused at the first step. "Why? Isn't your husband doing a capable job while you're away? Or don't you trust him?"

"Of course I trust him!" Cagalli answered angrily.

"Then another day away will not be the end of the world for Orb," the other blonde predicted. "Enjoy it. This may be the last day you get to see free and relaxed in a long while. Goodnight."

"Wait a minute," Crisner called after her retreating back. "At least eat something!"

"Not really hungry. Maybe later."

The older woman sagged back into her chair, muttering, "Jeesh, that girl's going to starve herself to death. Crazy brat."

Cagalli whirled on her brother, who was still attempting to hold her back from following the mysterious 'Dana'. "Do you see what I've had to put up with here?" she demanded, wrenching her arm free and glaring up at him murderously.

"It looks more enjoyable than those council meetings you like to lock yourself up in," he returned, quite a bit more good naturally now that she was found and safe.

"That's completely different!" she insisted, whirling back into the dining room and glaring at her empty chair. "That's my job!"

"Your job sucks, but that's okay," he responded with a little shrug and smile. "It's still there waiting for you."

A for a moment, she let the mask waver, and he could see the doubt and worry that chased her. The same doubts and worries he'd seen on Athrun's face for the past three weeks. "Athrun...?" she asked.

"Misses you," Kira replied promptly, reaching out to tuck dark blonde strands back behind her ear. "Hopes that you'll hurry up and get back home safely." He smiled and leaned in conspiratorially. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think he likes politics much."

"No," Cagalli agreed with a small huff of laughter. "He doesn't. Hates it, really. Funny though; he's good at it." She took a calmly breath, closing her eyes for a moment before focusing back on his face, searching for any little show-tell sign that something was remiss. "Everything is okay, right? The Euro Fed hasn't tried to push for that treaty alliance again, have they?"

"Of course they have," Kira answered before assuring her, "Athrun rebuked them, though. ZAFT's also trying to avoid any altercations terrestrial-side. Yzak's here as ambassador again."

"Yes. I've been watching the news, but the screen can't give me the whole story." She frowned, chewing thoughtfully on a thumbnail. "Yzak's in Orb now, right? I'd like to talk with him in person if I can. Do you know how long he'll stay?"

"A couple more days at least I'd guess. He wanted to talk with you, too, and was kinda annoyed that you weren't there," he teased.

"Well, it wasn't like I asked to be here, you know."

"Will you two sit down already," Crisner snapped finally, reminding the two that they weren't the only ones in the room. "Eat something," she ordered. "It's no good having all this food if no one's going to eat it."

"Thank you," Kira responded cordially, moving to take the seat Dana had sat in earlier. "I would like to ask you some questions as well."

"Sure you would," Crisner nodded, "but I'm not answering anything if you don't both sit and eat. You look like you could stand to gain a few kilos. Here, try this dish. It's a family recipe. You, too, girlie. After Wednesday's little escapade you need to rebuild your reserves."

"Wednesday? What happened Wednesday?"

"Nothing," Cagalli growled embarrassedly. "Dammit, Kira! Are you really going to sit there and eat at a time like this?"

"Yes." He accepted the plate of food Crisner held out to him with a nod of thanks. "It's not like we can just walk out of here at the moment, and even if you're not, I'm hungry. Now, about Wednesday?"

"Your sister decided it would be a good idea to try and swim back to Orb," Crisner replied flatly.

"What?" Kira turned large questioning eyes on Cagalli, but she refused to look at him. Pointedly looking out the window instead.

"She went swimming with no intention of returning," Crisner continued. "Amy picked her up a couple of kilometers off shore and hauled her back in. Banged herself up pretty good, too, trying to fight her off, but she's fine. Just exhausted herself."

"Why did you do something so foolish, Cagalli?" Kira demanded, and was greeted for his worry with one of Cagalli's annoyed and embarrassed outbursts.

"Well excuse me for being stupid! How come it took you so long to find me?" she returned accusingly.

"Do you know how many islands there are in the Pacific alone?" he pointed out reasonably. "It wasn't like we weren't looking for you. Everyone's been working day and night. It took us days just to track down the information you gave us, and even then, if it hadn't've been for Yzak's security pass code, we wouldn't have been able to get past many of the seals and locks without attracting attention. And then wading through files and file of medical terms and statistics! And on top of it all, Athrun's been covering all your appointments and responsibilities, dealing with Parliament and foreign governments-"

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped as frustrated tears watered her eyes. "I didn't ask to be kidnapped and carted off to unknown island! You think I want to be here? News flash for you: I want to go home!"

"Do you two always fight?" Crisner asked with no little bemusement.

"Fight?" Kira repeated, surprised. "This isn't fighting. This is Cagalli annoyed and upset and tired and cranky. If she was really angry, then you'd see fighting."

The blonde in question crossed her arms and slumped dejectedly into her chair, sulking. "I hate it when you analyze me."

"I know," he replied with a tiny smile, taking away the plate of cold food she'd been playing with earlier and replacing it with his plate. "Have you tried this yet? It's really good. Here, try it."

"I don't want it," she groused, ignoring the fork he proffered, and he frowned back at her.

"You look thinner; I didn't think was possible considering your condition. Are you eating enough? Getting enough rest? You've been really tired lately. I can't believe you really tried to swim away."

"Don't mother me, Kira, I'm not one of your kids. And I'm not hungry," she snapped, pushing the plate away again.

"If someone doesn't force you to slow down and take care of yourself you just keep running full stream ahead. That's not good for you, Cagalli. Especially now," he insisted, pushing the plate back in front of her. "Even if you're not really hungry, at least try and eat a little."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Tabasco sauce?" he asked calmly, spying the small bottle tucked away between a napkin holder and a salt and peppershaker set.

"Yes, please."

"So," he continued easily, handing her the tiny bottle. "Just how far away was that island you were trying to swim to?"

"Only a couple of kilometers," she replied negligently, plying her plate with the spicy sauce. "I was already more than halfway there."

"Try over ten," Crisner interrupted. "And you were inside the halfway mark and exhausted."

"I was fine," Cagalli insisted. "I would have made it."

"You're lucky some sea monster didn't come up and swallow you."

"Crutches, Kira! I've lived by the sea all my life. I think I'm capable of a little swim."

"I wouldn't call ten kilometers a 'little swim', Cagalli," he protested. "It could've been dangerous. I don't know why you couldn't've just sat and waited a bit longer. Just one more day would have saved yourself the trouble."

"It's been over eight days already," she exploded. "I didn't want to stay here any longer. I don't want to be here now. You didn't come alone, Kira. Call up the Archangel and tell her I'm found and we're ready to leave."

"Would that really solve anything?" he asked quietly, staring down at his fisted hands on the table.

"Yes! I can go home!" Cagalli burst out. "I don't know why you're just sitting here, Kira. We should be leaving already!"

He turned to look at her curiously. "Don't you want to know why you were brought here. Don't you want to find out?"

"No," she shouted, banging her fists on the table and hating herself for the tears she couldn't seem to stop. "I just want to go home!"

"Is an extra couple of hours really going to make that much of a difference?" Crisner interjected.

"Yes!" Cagalli shouted. "And stay out of it!"

"Impatient. That's what you are," the good doctor announced.

"Why, you..."

"Dr. Crisner," Kira broke in quickly, shooting a warning look towards the older woman before he turned back to his sister. "Cagalli. Here, try this. It's really good."

"I said I don't want anything to eat, dammit!" She slapped his hand away, eyes watering smartly. "Stop putting food on my plate!"

"Cagalli," Kira said again, and the calmness in his voice irritated her even more. "We've found you. That's the most important thing right now, so just calm down and relax, okay? We'll send a message to Athrun so he can stop worrying, too, and we'll take the time to hear why you were brought here, because if we leave without finding out the reason, what's to stop them from trying again and again? And then, tomorrow, we can be on our way home again."

"Kira..."

He laid a hand on hers and squeezed gently. "You're tired and stressed. You haven't been sleeping well," he added, lifting a hand to brush his thumb along the shadowed bags bruising beneath her eyes. "I can see the smudges under your eyes."

"You... you know," she sighed, sagging back in her seat. "I hate when you try and handle me," she confessed, but there was little heat in her voice now. And then shooting his a weary but semi-amused look, she added, "There are better ways to say I look like shit."

"I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner," he responded, leaning over and tapping her forehead gently with his.

"I knew you would come, eventually," she admitted, leaning against his supporting frame. "But... I just couldn't stand waiting around doing nothing anymore."

"I know." He ran a hand along her head, smoothing and carding through her tangled blonde hair. "Can you wait now," he asked her. "Just a little bit longer, and then we can leave. I promise."

"What's one more day," she finally responded with a heavy sigh.

He released Cagalli and turned his attention instead on the older woman sitting across the table, calmly observing them. "And while we wait, I have some questions I would like to ask you, Dr. Crisner."

Crisner inclined her head and waited for him to continue.

"You worked on the Mendel Colony during the same time period as Dr. Hibiki was there," Kira wasted no time in trying to mislead the conversation. "You even stayed there for several years after his death."

"That's correct."

"Could you," Kira began before faltering. "I mean, would you... Is there anything you could tell me-us," he corrected with a quick look to Cagalli, "-about Dr. Hibiki and his wife?"

"About your biological parents," the older woman clarified with a knowing gleam.

He couldn't prevent the moment of tenseness that seized him, but he quickly repressed it, and shooting another nervous glance towards Cagalli, Kira answered, "Yes."

"I did know them," she admitted readily, "both of them, for maybe about a couple of years or so before you were born, before they died." Here she paused, though, frowning with a little shake of her head, "but I'm not sure what you want to know about them."

"How did they die?" Cagalli spit out before Kira could even form his first question. She was frowning herself, still angry with the situation and refusing to look at either Kira or Crisner. Instead, she glared furiously at a spot somewhere over Crisner's shoulder. "We were together, we were born on the Mendel Colony-you said you delivered me yourself, but our birth records both say we were born on Heliopolis. I know," Cagalli insisted, her eyes darting down to hold the doctors, daring the woman to contradict her. "I looked them up. But if we were born on Mendel, how did we wind up on Heliopolis? And why? What happened?"

"An attack," Crisner answered simply. "Doesn't it always begin with an attack?

"Oh, Zaft covered it up well and good," she continued seeing their surprised looks. "Said it was a mechanical malfunction that led to a bacterial infection that broke out, preventing access to and from the colony for a month or so, but the last time I check, bacteria weren't bullets. There was a viral infection, in about 59, that killed off a lot of folks, and that's when they decided to shut down the colony for good."

"But Dr. Hibiki and his wife died in the attack?" Kira asked solemnly.

"Well, Hibiki did for sure," Crisner answered, frowning. "They found Ulen's body in any case. They didn't find you two, though, or Via. I remember because those investigation-type people kept asking if I was sure you had survived the incubation period. Your records had been wiped clean, you see. I'd thought that was funny at the time, but I'd suspected Ulen did it. Figured he'd wiped clean the computers when he realized there was an attack. Via could've done it, but she was still laid up in bed. He must have somehow gotten you all out, but she never contacted me afterwards-always kinda expected her to, but she didn't. Eventually I gave up believing she'd escaped and just allowed myself to believe she was dead. She was a good woman. Pretty, smart. I miss her."

"So you don't know how she died...?" Cagalli ask, a hint of disappointment coloring her voice.

"No," Crisner confessed. "But Via had a girlfriend down in Orb, so I guess that's how you both ended up there."

"I guess," Cagalli agreed.

But Kira was still frowning for another reason. "Why did he wipe the computer's records?"

"Probably to protect you."

"Huh?"

"Well," Crisner tried to explain, "you were the first successful baby born full term in the Sex Bomb, weren't you? The only baby successfully born, in fact. Zaft was really interesting in having a perfect little pet soldier. Before you, the furthest any of the other babes only made it to was as far as the beginning of the third trimester, many more died didn't even make it that far. Those that did survive the incubation period only did so because of trans-implantation halfway through the gestation. Even then, the babes weren't always in perfect health. That kind of trauma affects the fetus, you understand.

"But Ulen, he was determined to get it right. Always running a back-up subject, he was, starting up a new one everyone two or three months. It's possible that the others would have survived then, too. By the time you'd cleared the second trimester without any problems, there were three more test subjects gestating. It's research, you see, to see if the results could be repeated. I was told that those others were killed during the attack, though."

"Why?" Cagalli demanded, visibly shaking with repressed emotions. "Why would you use your own child in an experiment like that?"

Crisner looked almost surprised. "All of the fetus test subjects used in the UCP were Hibiki's offspring," she informed them.

Color drained from Kira's face even as it infused Cagalli's. "What?"

"We're scientists," Crisner told them both coldly. "We aren't millionaires and bodily products like sex cells cost money to acquire. Why shell out the money to somebody else for something your body can supply you?" she pointed out matter-of-factly. "Even the majority of the eggs used were donated by volunteers on the staff. After the project was successful, then Zaft would dictate who would donate what and which sex cells would be used-after all, they didn't want just anyone populating their perfect army. But they ran into a bit of a problem when the replacement scientist they found to take over Hibiki's project couldn't replicate the final results. Most of his subjects didn't even survive past first trimester even if they were removed to a host mother, and without Hibiki's notes to work from, it was considered a lost cause. So Zaft canceled the funding for the project and pushed it under the carpet."

"There are others," Kira whispered, "like me?"

"You mean modified Ultimates?" Crisner clarified, nodding. "Yes. About a handful have survived past both wars, I'd guess. But you were the only one to have successfully made it through the project full term. All the others were either transferred to a surrogate mother mid-pregnancy or born prematurely and raised up in incubators."

"Then," Kira continued, shooting a worried look towards Cagalli, "we have more siblings."

"Well, half-siblings, I'd suppose," Crisner conceded. "But if you're curious about them, I'm not the one to talk to. Ask Dana."

"Dana? Why? What does she have to do with this, us?" Cagalli demanded of the doctor, but it was Kira who answered.

"She's one of them. One of the other babies."

"Yes. The babies were scattered around the globe to random surrogate mothers or families who volunteered to adopt the infants. They're living regular lives as a part of regular families. It just so happens my sister is the one who volunteered to be Dana's surrogate," Crisner expounded. "So, you see, just like I told you your first day here, she's family."

**55 EC June, Heliopolis**

Records can be changed, doctored to reflect a necessary lie. She learned that lesson first hand when a lie was needed to protect her son. The leader of a supposedly neutral nation saw that it was done, not to protect her son so much as to protect the tiny baby he himself had chosen as his child.

Why did a baby need protection? A tiny, innocent, harmless child... Who would want to harm a baby?

Not harm, per say, but use. Yes, there were people out there who would try to use her son if she wasn't careful-use the skills and potential that he had been engineered to possess. He was special, but she knew that already. He was her son, of course he was special. He was the most important person in her life. Her husband felt the same, she was sure.

_"There was an attack. Doesn't it always begin with an attack?"_

There was an attack. Even in that peaceful colony, terrorists had shouted out profanities and curses before they could be rounded up by the law officers; made their voices heard with a reign of bullets and fire, their scathing opinions of Coordinators and those Naturals who chose to live side by side with them. They were labeled as traitors to the human race, betraying the laws of nature by accepting those persons who possessed bio-engineered bodies. Persons like her son.

Earth was the worse, pushing for a segregation of races-Natural's versus Coordinators. Most coordinators fled their home countries and sought safety in numbers, in the newly built cities of PLANT. Others fled to other colonies like Heliopolis or Nova Aurora. Naturals, branded as coordinator-lovers, also went to continue living with their spouses, lovers, and children.

Leaving Earth, however, didn't prevent the terrorists from following, from attacking. They followed all the way into space, harassing normal people who only wanted to live their lives peacefully.

Yes, there was an attack. There was always an attack. Someone, somewhere.

Caridad Yamato was twenty-seven years old. She was returning from a visit to her doctor's where she had received disheartening news. For over a year now, she and her husband had been trying unsuccessfully to conceive a child. Today, her doctor had told her there was a high possibility that she would never be able to conceive a child. The drugs that had been recommended were having no effect in stimulating either hers or her husband's sex cells. It was one of her worst fears.

Sicknesses and diseases left over from the Reconstruction Wars were still raging through the population, leaving many sterile or disabled. Was it any wonder than that the coordinator process, which thus far has left the members of that race untouched by disease, appealed to so many new parents? Caridad had discussed the possibility with her husband, but the problem remained of money.

Haruma was an engineer, and he did make enough money for him and his wife to live comfortably. There was even enough to allow for a child... but not enough to purchase a biologically-engineered baby. Not yet, anyway. Maybe not ever.

It hurt. The loss filled her with a painful ache that threatened to leave her sobbing uncontrollably.

That was how she found her way into one of the many stores lining the street-a baby store, the aisles filled with adorable and impractical little clothes. Other aisles displayed popular baby equipment and necessities that really weren't all that necessary.

It was fate. It was predestined.

She accidentally-on-purposefully bumped into a middle aged woman as she was reaching for a nappie.

"Oh, pardon me. I wasn't looking. I- oh! How adorable!" Caridad cooed, her heart melting and the ache rising like jealous bile in her throat as she stared down at the two blissfully sleeping infants.

"They're little lambs, that they are," the woman agreed, smiling benevolently down into the bassinet. "Do you have children of your own?"

"What? Oh, no, I-I can't," she started to say but found the words locked in her throat, her tongue swollen with the taste of bitter truth. She couldn't have children.

"There, there, now. The gods work in mysterious ways, and I'm sure Haumea's blessings will reach you," the other woman proclaimed. "Would you like to hold them?"

"I... would that be all right?"

"Oh, bless me! It's fine!" the woman continued. "They're asleep now, but they'll just be waking up soon enough, hankering after their lunch. A little coddling before hand won't hurt them none. Here," she went on, delicately lifting one babe up and transferring him over to Caridad's arms.

He fit there perfectly, she thought, like he was made for her arms or maybe her arms were made for him... And then the other woman lifted the second babe-a little girl if the pink baby blanket she was swaddled in was anything to judge by.

"There you go," the woman cooed, depositing the second babe into Caridad's arms. "Tiny little mites, aren't they? Not even a month old yet."

"I'm surprised you'd even risk taking them out, they're so small yet."

"Ah, well, it's best for everyone to have a little break. And what with their poor mother being so sick, I thought a little shopping trip for some nice new things was in order."

Caridad had started to reply with condolences for the absent mother when the first screams and gunshots sounded from outside the shop.

Glass imploded inwards and the woman, who was closer to the display window, cried out as sharple sliced through her arms and shoulders. Caridad scrambled backwards, heart racing as more gunshots and screams poured through the now jagged and gaping window frame. In her arms, one of the babes stirred, protesting.

"Hush, little one," Caridad choked out, clutching the babes to her chest. "Hush now. It's all right, you'll be safe. You'll be..."

"Ma'am! Quickly! This way," the shop attendant hissed from where she cowered behind the counter. Caridad scrambled to join her, and together the two crawled into the back room. "The other woman! Is she-?"

"I don't know," Caridad responded, trying desperately to soothe the tiny babes who were starting to cry loudly now. "There, there. Don't cry. It'll be all right. Don't cry, little ones."

There were more screams of gunfire, accompanied by the shouts of the authorities, and then a horrible silence. The young attendant proved to be more adventurous than Caridad, and she crept back up front to survey the situation. Caridad lasted a moment longer, and then her feet had her fleeing the scene, running out the back door and away from that place as quickly as possible.

She didn't stop even when looking over her shoulder. No one was following her, but still she ran. She ran from the business district and into the residential areas, and she didn't stop until she collapsed against her own front door. The ruckus caught her husband's attention, and he came to the door, staring dumbfounded at the sight presented before him.

"Cari!" he exclaimed, reaching down to help her in. "What in the world- What have you done?"

She tried to tell him, to explain what had happened, but it was all a jumble and in the end she wound up leaning into him, sobbing as fiercely as the babes she was still holding. Grateful to let him take over, to handle everything, she allowed herself to be led into their modest bedroom and laid down her burdens, only then realizing how her arms ached.

"They're hungry," she told him dazedly as the adrenaline rush faded away into a state of shock.

"We don't have anything here to feed them with. I-I'll go to the store," he suggested, staring with a hint of panic at the two squalling infants. "Don't go anywhere, all right?"

She murmured her agreement and then went about fussing with the babes, trying to calm them. She tried soaking a clean hand towel in some milk for them to suck on, but her efforts weren't appreciated, and she was relieved when she heard the front door open and Haruma call out.

"Did you find the," she began, coming to the bedroom doorway, only to discover her husband was not alone.

"Yamato-san, we're here to retrieve the children," the older of the three uniform-clad men filling the doorway announced. "We thank you for seeing to their safety."

"What-what do you want with them?" she demanded, green eyes wavering as she looked from their hard faces to the weapons at their sides.

"The one child is Uzumi Athha's daughter, and we are here to return her to her father and mother," the same officer as before answered. "The other child is the son of a friend of Yula Athha's who recently passed away. Athha-sama has taken over temporary custody of the child until an appropriate family can be found to raise him."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Caridad demanded, and when one of the officers shifted, she clutched the door and frame more tightly, as if she could block their entry with only her slim, frail body.

"We mean the children no harm, ma'am. We only want to take them home," the commander tried to reassure her.

"I-"

"Cari, let the men do their job," Haruma interrupted, and she glared at him fiercely, angry at him for siding with these men, for expecting her to just stand aside and let these strangers take the babies away.

"Enough," a new voice spoke before anyone else could, and a fourth man entered the sanctity of her home. The three men snapped to attention, and even her husband stood a little straighter, but Caridad did not care.

"It seems I'm indebted to you for the safety of my daughter," the man spoke evenly, and with a start, Caridad realized his identity. "And that of her brother. Thank you."

"Athha-sama," one of the guards stepped forward but Uzumi motioned them back. "Wait for me outside, please."

Haruma came over to stand by her as the other three men exited, leaving Uzumi Athha and the young couple alone.

"May I see the children?"

"I..." But she couldn't refuse the man's simple request and ushered him into the bedroom. At some point, the dissatisfied babies had finally succumbed to sleep, but it was fitful. Uzumi studied their tiny faces a moment, reaching out and tracing a finger lovingly down the cheek of the girl child before nodding and returning to the main room.

"What my officers told you was mostly truth," Uzumi Athha announced without further preamble. "Their birth parents have recently died. My wife and I have agreed to take custody of the girl child as our own; however, unlike his sister, Kira is a coordinator and thus will require special needs as he grows. In addition, there are special circumstances surrounding his birth. His mother risked her life to ensure that he would have a chance at a normal life.

"Before her death, my wife and I gave our promise that we would find a safe home for the boy."

Uzumi frowned at his clasped hands. "I think, perhaps, you are the family we have been searching for."

Caridad shared a look with her husband. In it, she tried to convey her fear, her desire, her hope and doubts and everything else.

"Athha-sama," Haruma began hesitantly. "What you are offering us-the chance to raise the boy as our on-is a tempting offer. But it isn't one we would want to make in haste."

"I understand."

"If... if we might have some time, to properly think about what you are suggesting?" Haruma continued sounding calm despite the pressure with which Caridad was squeezing his hand.

"Agreed," the political leader nodded, taking a pocket notebook from inside his coat and scribbling something down on it. "When you have made your decision, please contact this person and the arrangements will be made."

"Wait! You can't be so sure we'll agree!" Haruma protested, fearful of being locked into a deal.

But Uzumi turned and smiled at them both. "You've already decided," he announced. "Kira will stay with my family for the remainder of the week, but then we must return to Orb." He hesitated at the door. "This will be the last time we meet each other. I would... prefer it if the children not be burdened by the truth of their parents' fortune."

And then he left; a moment later the officers from earlier returned, eyeing Caridad hesitantly as they slowly made their way towards the bedroom where the babes had started fussing again.

"We'll leave you now," the same commanding officer from before addressed them. "Thank you again for seeing to the safety of the princess. Good day."

It took little convincing to make Haruma realize what Caridad had known from the moment she'd had that tiny baby in her arms-that Kira belonged there, with her, a part of her family.

**82 EC April, Mininova Island (privately owned), Pacific Ocean near the Equator**

Although she'd been expecting it, Cagalli didn't bother to get up when the knock on her door came. It sounded again after a moment, followed by the door creasing open.

"Mind if I come in?" Kira asked softly, waiting a heartbeat for an answer that didn't come before entering the bedroom anyway. The door closed quietly with a click behind him.

"I've been in contact with the Archangel," he told her, crossing the room towards the bed. "They're going to hold their position for another sixteen hours before coming after us. They'll also contact Orb for us and let Athrun know we've found you. Tomorrow when we get back to the archangel you can talk to him yourself."

Stubbornly she remained quiet, and Kira sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed. After a moment, he reached over and fingered the ends of her hair. "He's been working really hard to keep things running smoothly for you, but it hasn't been exactly easy," he continued. "The Council of Royals has been giving him a lot of trouble."

"He should be grateful he's only had to deal with the Royals and not the full Parliament," Cagalli finally mumbled and Kira relaxed a little, his hand settling on her shoulder.

"I know you want to hurry up and get back, but even when we return to the Archangel we won't be able to return to Orb for at least another week."

"Dammit, Kira!" she cried, rolling over and sitting up to look at him. "I've been away for two weeks!"

"And Athrun has been there covering for you, just like he promised," he responded smoothly taking her hand in his and giving it a little shake. "You can't help not being there, Cagalli, and you can't change what happened."

"I want to go home," she huffed, falling back into her pillows.

"I know. We will," he promised.

She dug her palms against her eyes and fought to control her breathing; he watched her a bit helplessly. "It's all right," he said. "You're safe, Cagalli. We found you."

"Took you long enough," she answered thickly, swallowing, and when she finally lowered her arms, her eyes were bright and pink.

He offered her a smile. "Sorry."

"Dummy."

He laughed, taking her hand back in his and smoothing his thumb along her knuckles. "Are you feeling better now?"

"No," she mumbled. "My head hurts."

"Want me to get you some water?"

She shook her head a tiny bit and tugged on his hand. "No. Just... stay a bit?"

"Sure," he agreed with another ready smile, toeing off his shoes and swinging his feet onto the bed. He stretched out beside her and opened his arms for her when she shifted closer. "It's okay, Cagalli. I'll stay here. You're not alone."

"I know," she whispered back, snuggling up against him. And then, after another moment, she added, "Thank you."

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished: November 2006


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started September 2006  
Words: 17,052

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**82CE late April, Orb Union**

Since the archangel's departure over a week ago, Athrun had anticipated Kira's communications with a toxic mixture of hope and dread. Would today be the day Cagalli was found? Was she safe? Was she all right? Was she being treated well? What was she doing now? Was she getting enough sleep? Eating properly? Was she having any trouble with the pregnancy?

Whenever his focus wavered, even for one free moment, Cagalli was all he could think about. He tried to be diligent and stay focused. He threw himself into his work, bi-daily meetings with the Prime Minister, conference calls with foreign ministers, meetings with project leaders, committee leaders, and various heads of state. Then there was the data Lacus and he had found and the little Plant had shared with them concerning Dr. Crisner and her Genesis project to review.

But thoughts and concerns for his wife still persisted in dogging him.

It scared him how the country continued to run on, even without Cagalli physical presence there to lead it. He was sure his wife wouldn't appreciate the implication, but it was true. The only reason he could do her job so well right now, though, was because she'd spent the last decade carving out her place, her role in the government. She'd made her mark, and that mark helped everything run.

That, and because he was able to rely heavily on their secretaries and the Prime Minister. Gracia and Risa had been indispensable. Working together, the two women had set about rearranging Cagalli's normal schedule to better fit Athrun's abilities, redistributing and delegating various tasks to Toshihiro and his staff or other capable counselors. It was a lot of work, but things were getting done. And so far, no one other than the Council of Royals knew for certain that their Head of State was Missing in Action.

Well, some things were getting done, Athrun thought sourly, scanning the document in front of him.

"Zala-sama?" Risa called out, breaking through his reverie as she poked her head in the door.

"What is it?" he asked, gratefully looking away from the letter.

The young woman straightened her shoulders and entered the office proper. She stepped up to his desk, hands folded politely before her, and then announced, "Forgive me, sir, but go home. Now," she ordered calmly.

Athrun blinked. "What?"

"It's seven-thirty, sir," Rise pointed out. "Most of the building has already left for the evening. There are no projects or papers that need to be finished before next week. I've already typed up your outline and notes for tomorrow's meetings-and, it's past time to go home, sir. If you leave now you'll make it in time for the boys' bedtime. You could read them a bedtime story," she added cheekily. "Consider it practice."

"Risa..."

"I've already called down for you personal car, sir."

Athrun sighed and fell back against his chair. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" he asked, wondering minutely why he even wanted to protest.

"No, sir," his secretary agreed, smiling back at him.

"Very well." he sighed, closing the folder file and reaching for his bag. But she stopped him again when he went to pack away several other folder files.

"You won't be needing those, sir," Risa told him, her lips twitching in a semi-failed effort to control her emotions. "You're under orders to take the evening off."

"I am, am I?" he returned, just barely amused. He would have to have a word with Lacus later, he thought. "And just who sent these orders?"

Risa's expression cracked completely as she held out a slip of paper. "Cagalli-sama, sir."

He stared at her for a moment, uncomprehending. And then his hand snatched the paper from her fingers before she could say another word, eyes greedily drinking in the few simple words related through the transcript.

_"Found her. Told you we would._ _She'ssafe and healthy. A bit on the island for the night;will return to AA tomorrow._ _Call then with details. Promise. Take care and rest easy. ~Kira_

_P.S. Take the night off. That's an order. ~Cagalli"_

Athrun wasted little time after that in leaving the office and broke more than a few speed limits. What would have normally been a forty-five minute drive was accomplished in less than a half hour. One thought played over and over in his head: They found her. Cagalli was safe. They found her. She was all right.

Lacus was at the door to greet him when he pulled into the drive.

"Risa called ahead after you left to let us know you were on your way," she explained as he approached the entrance.

The half-question was answered first by his expression. "They found her," he reconfirmed, falling inside the door and into her waiting embrace. He dropped a quick little peck against her cheek and held on tight for an extended moment, shared relief washing over the pair before he finally pulled away.

"I know. Thank goodness," Lacus breathed, pulling away but keeping hold of his hands, which she squeezed in reassurance. "Caridad is upstairs monitoring the boys' bath. Murrue-san is expected to call soon. Hopefully she can tell usmore about what has happened."

"That would be good. Kira's message was brief, but he did say they were still on the island," Athrun thought aloud, frowning. "I wonder why."

Lacus shook her head, sharing a small frown. "Have you eaten yet? There's still time to sit down to something warm. You look like you've lost a little weight."

"Probably." Athrun sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, grimacing at the griminess he encountered. "I haven't been eating or sleeping very well this past week."

"No, you haven't," she agreed before admonishing lightly, "Athrun must remember to take care of himself as well."

She led him into the kitchen where the two cooks in charge were cleaning their domain with a passion. They both flew into a flurry when Athrun and Lacus entered.

"Athrun-sama! You're home early, sire. Would you like some dinner? Please sit, and I'll fix you a plate right away. Would Lacus-sama like to repast as well?"

"No, thank you. I'm still quite full from the delicious meal served at dinner. Some tea would be appreciated, though, thank you."

"Of course, ma'am. Please just sit right there and rest yourself. Athrun-sama, here you are. If you want anything else, please don't hesitate to ask, sire."

Athrun had barely polished off half of the plate before the quick pitter-patter of bare feet slapping against marble and stone floor heralded the arrival of three excitable boys, followed by the more sedated Caridad.

"Athrun-nii! It's Athrun-nii!" nine-year old Seri shouted excitedly, hurtling himself across the kitchen are to throw himself at Athrun.

"Ahrun-ni-chan!" William echoed his foster brother's actions. "Will you tell us a story tonight?"

"I think I can do that," he responded with a wide grin as one of the cooks set out several pieces of cake and tall glasses of milk. The boys cheer heartily, though whether for the moist chocolate cake or his easy agreement, he couldn't be sure.

"Athrun, you made it home tonight," Caridad noted pleasantly, coming in with a more subdued Gilliard and tilting his face up for a light, affectionate kiss. "You look happier than you have recently, too. Did something good happen?" she asked, petting his cheek in a way mothers had a habit of doing.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered, watching the boys plow into their desert enthusiastically. "It seems your son has managed to find my wife," he told her softly, smiling across the family table at her.

"Thank goodness!" Caridad exclaimed breathing out a sigh of relief before bombarding him with questions he had no answers for. Yet.

"I hope to know more when Murrue-san calls," he confessed, handing her the the message Kira has sent and watching her read it.

"Which should be soon," Lacus began just as a servant entered the kitchen area looking for them.

"Lacus-sama, Captain Ramius and Captain Flaga are on the phone, ma'am."

Lacus shared a knowing look with Caridad as Athrun and Gilliard both darted from the room. The two women followed at a more sedated pace and walked into the home study to witness the younger boy excitedly recounting his day to his foster parents.

"It sounds like you've been busy," Mwu announced with an indulgent smile. "You're not giving your teachers or Yamato-san any trouble, though, are you?"

"He's a delight to have around," Caridad interrupted, smiling pleasantly. "And the boys love having another friend to spend their afternoons with."

"As long as it's not too much trouble," Murrue worried, but despite her almost sad shining eyes, she was smiling. "Hopefully we won't be out for too much longer. Another couple of weeks at most, I'm thinking."

"Gilliard," Caridad began with her soft but commanding voice. "It's time to say goodnight to your mother and father now, and then let's go get ready for bed."

The boy looked ready to protest, but Murrue was quick to add, "We'll call again in two day's time, and hope to hear a good report then, too."

"Goodnight, kiddo," Mwu put in. "You be good and try not to get caught in too much trouble, all right?"

"Mwu!"

But Gilliard grinned. "All right. You'll be home soon?"

"We hope so, but you know we can't make any promises."

"I know," the twelve-year old responded bravely. "Okay."

"Goodnight, champ," Mwu called; Murrue echoing with her own, "Goodnight, Gil."

Lacus and Athrun waited until the door had closed completely behind Caridad and her young charge, but Murrue was already talking before they could even begin to bombard her with questions.

"We don't know very much more than you do at this point either, but Kira's found her, and we know where he is," the Archangel captain began with no nonsense. "Our coordinates," she continued, sending them the information, "and that of the island where Kira and Cagalli are now. We found it this morning. The property of one Dana Rothwell."

"'Rothwell'?" Lacus keyed in. "Any relation to Tobias Rothwell?"

"A daughter," Murrue confirmed. "And niece of one Helena Crisner."

"Is this an attempt to force our hands?" Athrun asked, frowning. "Countries have gone to war for lesser insult. Just what is Rothwell thinking? The Euro-Asian Fed, for that matter?"

"I don't know, but I believe Kira intends to find out. He sent a transmission coded with his personal signature stamp requesting that the Archangel not move to collect both him and Cagalli until tomorrow after noon. We're to make a slow leisurely approach to the island."

"Noon?" Lacus frowned. "Why so late? Surely any questions he has could be answered tonight."

"We'll have to ask him tomorrow," Athrun announced. "You'll have them contact us as soon as they're safely onboard?"

"Of course," Murrue answered with a firm nod. "I'm sure they'll want to talk to you both immediately anyway."

"And what of the crew?" he asked. "Are any of them suspicious?"

"Not that I can tell," Mwu returned. "The kids are giving a good show, but then, this is all only simulated battles-games, really. Not much like the heat and confusion of a real fight."

"No, but it's training," Athrun reminded the older captain needlessly. "A training I hope they won't ever need to use."

"I could drink to that," Mwu agreed with a flashing grin and an understanding nod. "We'd best be letting you two off. You both look like you could use that drink, and a little extra sleep."

"Something I intend to appreciate in full, just as soon as my wife has safely returned," Athrun returned before signaling off with a dismissing, "Captains."

**76 CE June 17th, Athha Estate, ORB Union**

"You're still here."

She sounded slightly surprised, as if she didn't quite believe her eyes, and he answered her surprise in kind. He hadn't heard her approach, but the doorway she stood in had been opened he recalled as he turned away from the TV to watch her warily.

Athrun hadn't been one hundred percent sure he would still be here tonight, either. When they'd finally parted ways in the uneasy light of predawn that morning it had been amidst hesitant and embarrassed looks and mumbled wishes of 'good night'. He'd retired back to the rooms that had been his years before-a twist of fate that they were the same ones assigned to him again for this visit. Cagalli had returned to hers. Just like a countless number of nights they had between them.

He'd slept late, not rising until almost noon, and in the light of day the sins of the night had come back to taunt him. Crushed by the weight of his thoughts, Athrun had done the only thing he could think of to do: he'd escaped.

Borrowing one of the cards from the garage had seen to his means, and he'd left without breakfast or lunch of any sort, taking straight to the open roads and leaving the source of his confusion far behind. But he couldn't outrace the resulting turmoil inside of him so easily. Athrun had spent the entire day out; not returning until well after nightfall, long after the last wedding guest had finally taken their leave.

When asked he was informed that Cagalli was working and couldn't be disturbed. There had been a time when he was a welcome distraction to her work, when he would claim the spot on the lounge that he'd come to think of as 'his' and would work on some program or schematic while she sat behind her desk and did more important work. At a loss, unable to move forward or backwards without first talking to the woman, Athrun had staked out a place in the den in front of the television screen. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there before she found him.

"Cagalli," he greeted cautiously, sitting up just a bit straighter.

She hovered in the doorway, not coming, not going, just standing there, one arm holding the other as she rocked back and forth, carefully not looking directly at him. "I wasn't sure if you were staying or going. You took off this morningwithout saying."

"I left my bags," he pointed out. He flashed guiltily on the memory of driving and thinking he could just leave his bags; that bags could be replaced.

"Oh." She looked at him and then away quickly.

He shifted nervously against the sofa cushions, unsure how to say what needed to be said between them, how to ask the questions that needed to be asked. Instead, he slid into the easy dialogue they'd managed years before.

"Are you finished with your work for the day?" he asked.

She forced her hands down to her sides, taking a fortifying breath before slowly easing into the room. "Yes," she answered. "What are you watching?"

"A political debate show." He flicked a quick glance over the screen before focusing back on her. "You'd like it; the host is a young woman with a conservative-liberal view."

"I don't usually watch TV," she remarked with forced casualness as she stepped ever closer to the sofa, further into the room.

"You're free now, right?" he offered, half-worried she'd declaim and leave; half-worried she'd stay. "Or was there something more you're going to do?"

"I-no. I guess not," she finally answered, coming around to sit on the couch next to him. She left almost a complete meter of space in between them. It felt like the distant to the moon and back separating them.

They sat, acutely aware of the other person sitting beside them, trying desperately to ignore him or her in favor of the TV. And then one of the guest interviews said something that ensnared Cagalli's focus, and she exploded angrily, forgetting her reasons for being uncomfortable, forgetting that technically, she and Athrun no longer had the easy relationship that had allowed her to vent about so many issues.

"Why the greasy little toad!" she hissed, capturing Athrun's amusement as he turned to watch her with interest. "What does he know about-"

But even as Cagalli was getting warmed up to shout more at the innocent screen, the host made a comment that echoed Cagalli's sentiments so exactly that the blonde ended up hooting with delight instead. Beside her, Athrun found himself more enchanted with his companion than the program they were supposed to be watching together, and he spent much of the remaining hour sitting there watching her, Cagalli too focused on the screen to notice.

He had thought about just leaving today. He didn't need his luggage-clothing could be replaced. He'd done it last time he'd left Orb. The proof of it was still hanging in the closet upstairs-he'd actually been surprised to see most of his old wardrobe still there. He had thought someone, if not Cagalli herself, would have removed his remaining articles from the house, but his room had remained almost exactly as he had left it years before, missing only the few things he'd had forwarded. It had been a shock.

It had been a shock that continued to ride his system since the moment he'd arrived in Orb a few days ago. A shock that had ridden into overdrive when he woke up this morning, covered in the mess and scent of sex. Of Cagalli.

Yes, he could have just run, but it wouldn't have solved anything. For over two years he'd suffered from the gapping wound in his chest. If he could, he wanted to finish it one way or another. He needed to know if the previous night had meant to her, for them. Was it just a one time thing, or would she allow them to have another chance? He was scared to admit how much he hoped it could be more, but he thought he was prepared enough to live with the possibility that it would never be more. That they would never be more. That their time was past.

He wanted her. He'd never really had any difficulty admitting that. And despite the years, despite the distance they'd forcibly kept between them, he still wanted her. He thought he could ignore it, forget about it, forget how he felt when he looked at her, when she looked at him, when they touched, her voice... He'd discovered he couldn't. It had hit him like a punch in the gut, and he'd wanted her.

He realized he wanted her even more now-distance had done nothing to cool his emotions-but he had to face the very plausible reality that he might not be able to have her. Just like last time.

Two years was a long time, though. They were both different people from who they'd been; he realized that, but they were also, in some ways still the same. In some ways they would never really change. He'd wondered how much she had changed, but sitting here, watching her attempt dialogue with the screen, he felt like those two years might never have happened.

"She's right," Cagalli said, snapping Athrun from his introspection. "Lacus made her choice three years ago when she refused to take Plant's offered commission to the Supreme Council. She chose to stay here on Earth, as a member of Orb."

"Because of Kira?" Athrun suggested, curious if the PLANT idol had ever discussed her reasoning more with Cagalli than she ever had with him.

"Maybe," Cagalli allowed with a one-shouldered shrug. "Probably, but I'd like to believe it's also because she believed in me, believes in what Orb is meant to stand for."

He thought he knew, but found himself falling into the easy familiar pattern of drawing her out, forcing her to say was she was thinking, to articulate. He asked, "And what's that?"

"Freedom." Cagalli answered firmly, only now turning to look at him directly. "Justice. Peace."

Her eyes sparkled, glittering with that internal light that was her belief and passion. He wanted to bask in that light. "Cagalli," he breathed, realizing he'd reached out to caress her cheek only when she pulled back from him.

"It's late," Cagalli said, turning back towards the screen. "I was heading to bed."

"Of course. Forgive me for keeping you from your much needed rest," he replied, old habits dying hard as he slipped back into the speech patterns and protocol Alex Dino had learned to use so often in order to spend any bit of time with the young Representative.

Cagalli did not move to stand or leave. After a moment of tense silence, her hand bridged the gap stretching between them and brushed against his. She didn't move at all save to brush her fingers over his, weaving and interlocking, exploring their texture and shape wordlessly.

Nerves tingled, electric impulses that sent a shiver of awareness rushing through his system. He'd never thought of his hands as erogenous before, but Cagalli's simple ministrations were quickly reeducating him. And still she did not speak, did not move away or towards him.

"Cagalli," he finally had to say.

"Come with me," she cut him off before he could say anything else.

He blinked, swallowed, and managed a nervous, "Excuse me?"

"I said," Cagalli enunciated, turning to him now to look back directly in his eyes, boldly, challengingly. "'Come with me'. All the guests have gone. There's no one left but the servants and us, and they're loyal to me. So... come with me. To bed," she added, as if even now, she needed to clarify.

"Are... are you sure?" he found himself asking. It was a strain to hold himself completely still, to not try and rush her, demand she explain her intentions fully or simply to roll her back against the sofa and cover her with his body. Having tasted her once-twice- having enjoyed the sweet torture of her body moving against his, he realized he could easily become addicted. Addicted to her-wasn't he already?

A pink tongue darted out to lick at dry lips; it snared his attention, and he was still watching her lips as they formed around the word "yes." She stood, still holding his hand, smiling as she pulled him up towards her and repeated the wordwhen he stood before her, bare centimeters' space between them.

"Yes."

He leaned in towards her, wanting to taste her, to feel her lips against his, and answered back, "Yes."

She moved, stepping back before he could met her lips; he followed, all the way to her bedchambers, stepping inside far enough to allow her room to close the door behind him and throw the lock. That tiny sound was like a bullet's retort, enough to snap him out of his stasis.

"Cagalli," he started, but his mouth was dry, and he had to try again. "If we do this, again, I mean," he said, eyes darting to the other room where he knew her bed sat, waiting. "What do you expect to gain from this?"

She frowned, but didn't release him, and answered with a question instead. "When will you return to Plant?"

"I-I don't know," he tried for honesty. "I haven't bought a return seat yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Do... do you want me to leave?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know," Cagalli echoed and finally looked away. "I never wanted you to leave in the first place. If I'd've had my way, I would never have let you leave before," she said softly, still playing with his fingers. "But Kira was right."

"Kira was?"

She looked up at his face, and her eyes were shining with more than just passion and spirit. "I couldn't keep you. I wasn't enough. I know that now. Just like I know you'll leave again. I just... I just wanted to know how long before I'd have to watch you go again."

"Cagalli," he was forced to swallow, forced to choke back the well of emotions that crushed against his chest. "I didn't leave because I didn't want to be here."

"You're a warrior, Athrun, a fighter and a defender. I know that," she bit out, squeezing his hand now. "Do you think I didn't know or understand that after I'd had time to really think about it?"

"Then why?" he couldn't help but asked, and this time he didn't allow her to pull away when he reached up to cup her cheek.

"I really screwed it up before, didn't I?" she breathed, and he could hear them-the tears that shined in her eyes but refused to fall.

"Cagalli," he whispered, stepping closer, leaning into her, bringing her face closer to his. "I don't want to leave. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

Her eyes shut against the sight of him, as if the very act of looking at him was painful to her. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Athrun. It doesn't suit you."

"I have every intention of keeping it. If you want me," he allowed, his lips a deep breath's distance away from hers.

She turned away, and his lips brushed along her cheek instead.

"Do you want me?" he asked against her cheek, and she shivered.

"You know I do," she answered angrily, annoyed with herself and him.

"No. I don't," he replied, ignoring the jolting leap of triumph in his gut to force her face back forward. He waited until she relented and looked at him again. "I don't know what you want or what you need, Cagalli. I thought I did, once, but I don't know what happened."

"War happened," she announced flatly.

"It did," he agreed. "And... it really messed me up, Cagalli; to the point where I didn't know anything anymore. I'm sorry. I am sorry, but... I want to know. I want to know you again, to know what you want, and to know if I can-"

"I want you," she cut him off again, trying for seduction, stepping into him, pressing her body to his, and his eyes fluttered under the assault of the sensation.

"Good," he said as soon as he could speak again. He kept the one hand on her cheek and the other in her hand, but he didn't move to hold her. "I want you, too."

"You're a real ass, you know that?" she grumbled, and he smiled.

"You're not the first to tell me so; I might have to start believing it," he confessed, and then for the sheer joy of it on his lips, he said her name again. "Cagalli, tell me what you want."

"I just told you-"

"What do you want from me?" he stressed.

"I-damn it. You're not going to make this any easier, are you?" she groused, looking away again. When she finally looked back, there was a determination that shone in her eyes.

"Just hold me," she whispered finally, leaning into him, resting her forehead against his shoulder. His arms came up around her, holding her as commanded. "Tighter. Hold me tighter, Athrun. Don't let me go."

He held her tighter for a moment, and then he picked her up, ignoring her squawk of protest as he carried her into the other room and over to the bed. He set her down, taking care not to overbalance himself or drop her, and she propped herself up on her elbows to glare at him as he turned to take first her shoes and then his off. Then he climbed into bed with her, still fully clothed.

"Shouldn't we be getting naked," she pointed out, nervousness entering her voice as he reached out for her, pulling her against him again.

"Not tonight."

"You want to have sex with our clothes on?" she asked incredulously and he grinned back at her.

"Not tonight," he repeated. "You want me to stay, right? And I want to stay, for as long as you'll let me. So, tonight, let me," he whispered, pulling her against him and tucking her closer. His hands ran along her body, anywhere they could touch, and lightly, as if still marveling in the fact that he was touching her, that he could touch her. His lips brushed against her temple before dipping lower to brush along her cheek and lips.

"You know, other than that one time aboard the Eternal, we've never shared a bed before. Let me stay here with you and hold you. I'll stay, and there'll be another time for love making. But not tonight."

She wanted to protest, to yell at him for being a dummy. Now as a damn good time for sex in her opinion. Why wait? She wanted him, he wanted her, so why couldn't they just get naked and do it already? But Athrun was holding her loosely, his hands still running up and down in a soothing, stroking motion and before she could formulate a proper defensive argument to their lack of horizontal dancing, she was drifting off into the void of sleep.

**82CE late April, Mid-Pacific Region**

She could feel his eyes eating her up, but she didn't complain. She was doing her own visual feasting. It felt like it had been years since she'd last seen him, and for a moment she couldn't speak. Emotion choked her voice.

"Cagalli," he whispered, reaching out to touch the screen. Her own hands were fisted in her lap to prevent echoing the movement.

"Athrun," she managed to return. He looked terrible-tired, no, exhausted. She recognized the tell-tale signs of stress and overwork only too well. He looked wonderful. He licked his lips and she had to close her eyes briefly. Oh, how she wanted to press her mouth to his, to feel his body against hers and just bask in the warmth she knew when his arms wrapped so securely around her.

"How are you?" he asked, and she had to force herself to concentrate. They didn't know how long they would have this channel secure for. Despite PLANT's cooperation with the reversal of the neutron jammers, communication was still iffy at best.

"I've been worse," she admitted softly. Yes, she could have just lied and said she was fine, but he would've known it wasn't very truthful, and she'd made a promise to herself, to him, to be as honest as possible. "You?"

"You're safe," Athrun breathed and finally managed to pull a smile. Her insides danced and fluttered, and she finally gave up the resistance to reach out for him.

"Yes," she answered, fingers brushing against the cool, impersonal screen. "We're okay, Athrun," she confirmed, gathering her frayed and tattered composure to add, "We're all okay. I-" And then her composure cracked, and she whispered brokenly, "I'm sorry."

"Cagalli?"

"I'm sorry this happened," she rushed to say, needed to say. "I really wanted to be there when you got back. You got stuck having to take care of Orb for me, and I know you must be hating it."

Athrun cut her off before she could continue. "Just make sure you make it back safely," he told her.

"I will. Promise."

"Cagalli, I love you," Athrun said, and she felt sick with the need to touch him, hold him. "Orb is doing fine, Cagalli. Just like I promised. So please don't worry about things like that. You'll be back home soon, and I promise you your job is right here waiting for you. As am I."

"It'll probably be another two weeks at least before we can return," she reminded him. "I looked over the route Murrue's planning on taking. It's quite the roundabout path."

"I know." And now he sighed, as if the knowledge they wouldn't be able to see and hold each other for another two weeks was as unbearable to him as it felt to her. How had they ever managed for the months he'd spent living in PLANT? "In order to avoid raising any more suspicious. We agreed on that before the Archangel left Orb. But why didn't you leave last night?"

"Kira wanted to talk." And then she told him everything; everything she had learned over the past two weeks about the Medol Colony, her parents, the Genesis Project. Amazingly, their connection held.

"You've been keeping up with the news?" he asked finally when she'd finished.

"I have," she confirmed. "Is the Euro-Asian Fed still trying to pressure us for that agreement?"

"They are." Athrun frowned. "Some of the councilors are for the agreement."

Cagalli shook her head firmly. "No. We can't. We can't get involved in another-"

"I know." His lips twitched in amusement at her, and she would've been annoyed if she hadn't enjoyed seeing him smile finally. "I agree, you know I do. That's why the Prime Minister and I have been working upon a revised treaty agreement that I think you'd approve of. We're set to send it to the other governments just as soon as your signature is on it."

"You work quick, Mr. Zala," she tried to tease and was rewarded with another smile.

"I couldn't leave everything sitting on your desk waiting for you to get back," he told her. "Would you like to see it now or after you get back?"

"No, this isn't something we can sit on for two weeks; the sooner the better," she sighed. "In fact, let's have Gracia discreetly send me some other work, too. I'll just go stir crazy if I'm stuck on this boat without something to keep me occupied."

"Not too much," he cautioned. "And I wouldn't let the good captain hear you referring to her ship as a 'boat'."

"I'm not sick or recovering, Athrun," Cagalli groused, sitting back rather forcibly in the com chair. "I hardly think reading through reports is going to be too much."

"Are you really okay?" he asked, the worry he'd managed to keep out of his voice earlier suffusing it now. "You're not hurt?"

"I'm-really, Athrun," Cagalli slumped, losing the will to argue with him. "I'm not hurt, I'm not sick. I'm fine. Perfectly healthy, even. Just restless and wishing I was home already, working. When... when I get home there are things... we should probably talk about," she hedged.

"I... yes," he agreed, nodding.

She forced a little cheeky smile onto her face and informed him liltingly, "It's a date."

**82CE May, Mid-Pacific Region**

_"...The Earth Alliance was a temporary union among the major nations of the world in response to the terrorist threat we were facing ten years ago. It was never meant to be an extended union. The situation and circumstances that surrounded the union of the Earth Alliance no longer exist. The Euro-Asian Federation desiresitsindependence and a return to autonomy. We are calling for other nations' governments to step forward and unite as our forefathers did under a common banner of peace. Make the pledge of peace. Reinstate the United Nations and let's all work together to create a peace-filled, war-free world for our children and our grand children..."_

Cagalli clicked the screen off with a disgruntled jab and turned to peer out the observation window.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice asked from behind, and she didn't bother to turn around as Kira came up beside her.

"That people are a bunch of idiots," Cagalli shared gloomily, "destined to make the same crummy mistakes over and over again."

"All doom and gloom, huh?" he teased, nudging her with his shoulder.

"What did you want, Kira?" she asked, shooting him a look. "You didn't come up here to play punching bag to my bad mood."

"No, not really. I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing." He turned around and leaned back at the railing, looking inward while she remained looking out. "You... you really had us worried, you know?"

"I know," she replied softly, shooting him another look, this one more understanding and affectionate than the last. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. It was my security system that failed to protect you."

"No one's perfect, Kira, not even you." She shrugged philosophically. "Someone found a way to get around your program, and knowing you, when we get back home, you'll lock yourself up until you've redesigned it to your satisfaction, and I won't see you for weeks on and because of it."

"Not quite." He grinned. "The adjustments were actually pretty simple. The program's already realigned, and I'll be able to load it when we arrive."

"Figures," she muttered with an amused grin.

"Cagalli..." he began, his voice taking on that delicate tone that warned he was about to start a topic she would not be happy with.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she told him quite adamantly. She leaned forward on the railing, pressing her face close to the glass and squinting in the sunlight.

"I was raised as an only child," she went on, filling his silence. "So were you. My mother died before she and father could have another child, and father never remarried. I didn't mind so much, really. But... finding you..." She slumped sideways, half-leaning on him, half not. "I felt close to you, closer than just gratitude because you saved my life on Heliopolis."

"I didn't save your life," he corrected. "I just put you in an escape pod."

"Which saved my life when Heliopolis was destroyed," she pointed out. "And then you did it again in the desert. No, don't," she ordered when he started to protest. "I liked you, Kira. I liked you and felt closer to you than I ever have with another other person. Even Athrun. There was just... something. Finding out we were siblings, twins... It settled something inside me. A tension I didn't understand, I guess, finally had an explanation. It was good.

"But her?" Cagalli continued with frustration. "I felt nothing like that from her. She's a complete stranger to me," she concluded sullenly.

"Cagalli," Kira sighed. He reached out and pulled her against him. "I don't care about you because we share genes," he told her softly but sincerely. "I care about you because I like you; I like the person who Cagalli is. I would like you even if you weren't my sister."

"You," she began with a warning hint of exasperation. But whatever she was about to say died with a sudden alertness. "What's that?" she demanded.

He blinked. "I-"

Before he had a chance to finish, the alarm sounded and a young voice came over the intercom. "Red Alert! All hands report to battle stations. Repeat: Red Alert! All hands report to battle stations."

Kira frowned even as he took after Cagalli, running for the lift. "There were no drills scheduled for today," he answered her unspoken question as the doors hissed open.

"Ramius wouldn't just call a Red Alert for nothing," Cagalli growled, chewing on her lip as she thought. "We're still in International waters; we're not scheduled to enter the Asian Union's territories until tomorrow afternoon," she continued to herself as the lift pulled to a halt and released them onto the bridge.

"What's going on?" she demanded before she'd even step fully onto the bridge.

"-This ship is on a training mission," Captain Ramius was saying urgently to the Alliance uniformed officer on screen.

"You are unauthorized to be in Earth Alliance waters," the other captain responded. "You have been warned. If you and your ship do not evacuate immediately, we will be forced to fire."

"These are free waters!" Ramius protested. "You can't-"

But the other captain had canceled the connection.

"Dammit," she growled turning away from the screen and seeing Cagalli. "Generals Athha, Yamato, it seems we have a bit of a problem," she announced tightly.

As if to back up her words, Miriallia's voice shouted out, "Captain, they've targeted missiles!"

Kira was already jumping back in the lift.

"Wait a minute! Kira!" Cagalli called after him, darting inside seconds before the doors closed. "Are you planning on going out there?" she demanded.

"That ship is planning on attacking us, Cagalli," he pointed out. "Yes, I'm going out there. This is part of what this training exercise is for. We'll give the Archangel as much coverage as possible, that way you can get away."

The lift door opened again and the training captain joined them. "I hope you aren't planning on getting into one of the suits yourself, Little Miss Kitty," Mwu teased her, but there was a tenseness around the lines of his face that belied the lightness of his voice.

"Are you?" she returned fiercely as the door opened again and they spilled out into the bay.

"These are my kids we're training here," Mwu replied, quickly surveying the handful of pilot trainees scurrying into their cockpits. "My job is to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get themselves seriously hurt. They know their job."

"As do I," Cagalli answered, shoulders firming as she watching Kira run over to a suit separate from the others. She didn't think she recognized the design. "Keep an eye on him, too, captain."

"As if that kid needs it," he retorted as she turned back to the lift.

"We can always use an extra bit of back up," she frowned. "Now get out there. I plan on making it back to Orb in better shape than I left!"

"Where are you going now?" he called after her.

"Back to the bridge, where else? I have a job to do, too!"

The ship swayed under her feet as the helmsman tried to evade being hit. It made her more nauseous than she could remember from times past, and she was a slightly greenish shade by the time the lift spilled her back onto the bridge.

"Let the pilots handle as many of those missiles as possible. Save our resources," Ramius was commanding, while Cagalli clung to Miriallia's chair for support.

"Have they tried contacting us again?" Cagalli asked.

"No."

"Captain, we have incoming!" shouted one of the younger crewmen.

"Dammit," Ramius growled, gripping her own chair. "What do we have on that ship?"

"EA Man-o-War class xxx Triton," Miriallia announced quickly, fingers dancing over her touch screen pulling up more data.

"What's a man-o-war doing out this far south?" one of the more experienced soldiers pulled in for this exercise asked incredulously.

"Continue launching our suits," Ramius ordered. "A Man-o-War should prove good targeting practice for those children."

"Carthis," Miriallia called into her headset, "you're cleared to launch."

"Flaga, taking off."

"Which suit is Kira in?" Cagalli asked, searching the screen for one of the special suits she'd seen in the hanger.

"He's piloting the Amity," Miriallia whispered. "The blue and gold one there."

"Captain!"

"What is it?"

"Their launching mobile suits," the young man announced, his voice twittering in a give-away sign of nervousness.

"All pilots, we have incoming!" Miriallia shouted into her headset. "Read, thirty mobile suits, strike-class and-what the hell is that?"

The blood drained from Cagalli's face as she stared in horror at the image on her screen. Reaching over Miriallia's shoulder, she jabbed the comm. frequency for the Amity. "Kira, are you seeing this?"

"I see it," he answered, his face popping up on screen next to the Amity icon. "Don't worry, Cagalli. We'll take care of it."

"Dammit, Kira."

"It's okay," he insisted. "It's not your fault. Captain Ramius, we're ready to engage. Please remove the Archangel to a safer location as soon as possible. If necessary, we'll cancel the exercise and return to Orb. Cagalli's safety is more important than an exercise."

"Understood."

Kira switched over to the open channel before continuing. "Pilots, your mission is to protect the Archangel. Remember your training and your purpose for being here on this ship: Specials do not kill needlessly. Form up on your teams."

"Captain," one of the ensigns aboard the bridge shouted. "They're coming!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" Ramius barked.

"Okay kiddies," Mwu's voice came over the comm. speakers. "This is what you've been training for. No pulling punches today. This is the real deal."

"Dammit!" Cagalli growled. "We can't just run! There's no place *to* run to! This continues, and we'll have no choice but to attack that ship." She darted forward and slapped the hailing frequency. "This is the Archangel of the Orb Union's First Fleet calling the Earth Alliance vessel Triton. Triton, please respond!"

"Unless you're calling to offer us your surrender," the captain of the Triton announce, his image flickering onto the view screen, "there's no point in trying to hail us. Are you offering to surrender?"

"This ship is out on a training maneuver, dammit!" Cagalli shouted at him. "Orb is a neutral nation! You have no right to-!"

The screen went blank as the Alliance ship cut the connection, and the representative leader let loose with a colorful expletive.

"Cagalli?" Ramius called for her attention even as the same ensign from before warned of more incoming suits and firing missiles.

'Shit,' Cagalli thought, fists balled at her sides. If we start fighting here, it'll only make matters worse once word gets out.

"You're not honestly considering surrendering to them, are you?" Ramius questioned, and several of the bridge crew members looked around, sharing worried and nervous glances.

"No," Cagalli answered, forcing her shoulders back and chin up. "There should be no need for that. Open up a communication channel again, on all available channels," she added. "And leave it open. I want it broadcasted loud and wide."

Mirriallia grinned as her fingers raced over the screen before proudly announcing, "Ready, Representative."

"Good." She turned to face the forward screen and announced in a clear, strong voice, "This is Cagalli Yula Athha of the Orb Union aboard the First Fleet's Archangel. Triton, if you do not cease in your unprovoked attack of this vessel, we will have no option but to defend ourselves. This is your final warning. Triton, stand down."

"They're firing missiles!"

Cagalli closed her eyes to fight of the wave of inevitability that washed over her. "So be it. Captain Ramius," she continued, turning to the other woman, "defend your ship as you see necessary. Captain Flaga, cripple that vessel in accordance to the special forces code."

"Yes, General!" two voices chorused back.

"Cancel transmission," she ordered as Ramius started shouted out demands. Communication between the pilots continued to play through the bridge as Flaga split his pilots into three teams to engage the enemy. Cagalli sank into the representative's chair that had been placed there for her use and watched as her people were forced into another battle they didn't want.

And when she thought things couldn't get much worse, the ensign called out more bad news.

"Captain, we have a new incoming signal! Unregistered, coming from the east!"

"On screen," Ramius ordered.

"Mobile armor?" someone asked.

"No, look more closely. That's a mobile suit. It must be a new model, though. I've never seen anything quite like it."

"We better try and contact it," Cagalli suggested. "If possible, I would like to try and not have to fight that thing, too."

"The Triton seems to have noticed it as well, captain," the ensign called. "They've sent a squad out to meet it."

"Shall we peruse?" Flaga asked over the speakers.

"No," Cagalli answered, watching six blinking red dots disengage from the fighting diagram on the side screen. "Let them go. Focus on the Triton and the forces in front of us."

They'd find out soon enough whether this new arrival was going to prove helpful or not.

**82 EC April, Mininova Island (privately owned), Pacific Ocean near the Equator**

"So Mother said Phillipe was madly in love with this girl, and-Cagalli!" Dana Rothwell broke off in mid-sentence with a delighted cry. "Good morning!" the blonde woman bubbled, standing from the breakfast table where she sat with her aunt to motion her honored guest forward. "Come in, please, come in! Help yourself to some breakfast. Oh, and look!" she continued on in gay excitement. "That outfit is simply perfect for you! You look radiant! And your brother's here, too. It's a pleasure to have you join us, Kira Yamato. Please, come in and sit down."

"In a better mood this morning, I see," Cagalli replied with forced cheer, taking what she'd come to think of as her seat at the table.

"Oh, yesterday," Dana grimaced. "Yes. I do apologize for my atrocious behavior, but you understand I'm sure, how stressful work can be, and I'm afraid this time it was simply horrible."

"I didn't realize modeling was so difficult," Cagalli answered, resisting the urge to bite off Kira's head when he handed her a plate of assorted foods.

"Oh, it's not," Dana confessed with a breezy little laugh and wave of a hand. "It can be a lot of fun, traveling all over the world and meeting different people, getting to wear fabulous, sexy outfits. As far as hobbies go, it's easily one of my favorites."

"Well, if you children are going to talk business," Crisner interrupted, pushing to her feet, "then I'll take my leave. You, missy," she added with a pointed look towards Cagalli, "don't be forgetting your supplement drink."

"Supplement drink?" Kira asked, looking up curiously.

"Shut up," Cagalli muttered, taking the tiny bottle and gulping it down quickly.

"Oh, yes! You must be careful with your health!" Dana gushed, and Cagalli was proud of herself for resisting the urge to chuck the tiny glass bottle at the other blonde's head.

A lighter blonde than her own hair color, Cagalli thought suddenly. Rothwell had darker eyes than her, too. It was a rich dark brown instead of the lighter, brighter color of her own. There were small similarities, but really, they weren't anything really alike.

"After all," Dana was continuing, "you'll be the first woman to give birth to the toted fourth generation coordinator! Quite a momentous occasion for all of humanity," she proclaimed, and unwittingly, Cagalli's hands traveled to the growing lump of her belly. She suddenly felt huge and heavy, and horribly insignificant under the weight of those two little lives.

"But, of course, you don't care about such things," Dana added, watching her closely. "Coordinator or natural, we're all just human beings, isn't that right Cagalli?"

"What is it you want?" she demanded softly, losing all pretense of nicety.

"I told you before!" Dana gushed in her overly-cheerful voice again. "I just want us to enjoy a little chat! Don't be so suspicious! Really!" she teased.

"You didn't have me kidnapped just to chat about the weather and this year's fashions," Cagalli retorted.

"No, that's true," Dana returned with a sharp smile, and the overly-false cheerfulness slewed away to reveal the fiercely alert woman behind the mask. "There are so many important momentous occasions happening all over the world. We are fortunate to be alive right now, to witness them all. Don't you agree, General Yamato?"

"There are many things to be grateful for in this world," Kira replied smoothly, neatly pouring two glasses of fruit juice and setting one down in front of Cagalli.

"Such as your wife, you family," she expounded with an easy wave of her hand. And then she studied him a moment before her brown eyes sliced across to Cagalli, and her head tilted, chin resting contemplatively against her expressive hand.

"Yes, family is a truly miraculous thing, isn't it?" Dana continued after only a moment. "My dear, wonderful auntie has already informed me of your discussions yesterday. If you are honestly interested," she went on, fiddling now with her silverware. "I can give you the names and contact information of the others. You are the last. Both the last I've spoken to and the last to be born. The others are all scattered across the globe. It took me years to track them all down once I made the decision to start. Most had done their best to hide their origins, of course. Still, three were already dead, never reached adulthood; two others died during the wars. The others, however, are all well and good, living practically normal lives, I guess you could say."

"Good. I'm happy for them," he said softly.

"I'm sure. But please don't misunderstand," she spoke now to Cagalli. "Our shared genetics was not the reason for my requesting your presence here, Cagalli, or, at least not entirely. I confess that I had rather deduced that your brother might try and follow you, probably even succeeding in finding this island. But you were my goal. I truly do wish to talk with you."

Dana picked up her coffee cup and stood, striding calmly towards the door and then pausing to make sure they would follow. "Let's continue this conversation in the other room, shall we?" she threw out at them before exited.

"Come on, Cagalli," Kira gently directed, standing up and waiting to help her up, too.

"Why," she hissed back at him. "Why the hell should we have to follow her?" She threw her napkin down and ignored his offer of assistance before stomping off after the other woman.

"Such a small country, the Orb Union," Dana stated before Cagalli had even fully entered the study room. She stood staring at a world map hung on the far wall and didn't turn around until Kira had joined them as well. "Of course, without wars it wouldn't even be half as significant. Why, it's almost amazing how important it's become during the last two wars alone. It never held so much political or militaristic power before the Reconstruction Wars."

She strolled over to the large desk and idly played with a few folders. "But then, your country's major source of income isn't from tourism but from weapons design and manufacturing."

"Morgenroete," Cagalli named off the leading manufacture that supplied almost half of Orb with jobs alone.

"Yes. The number one weaponry designer and manufacturer in the entire Earth Sphere," Dana agreed, the sugared sarcasm returning to her voice, "nestled safe and sound in the bosom of Orb's naturalistic arms."

"I don't think I like the implications you're making," Cagalli returned, low and dangerous as she continued to stare at the other woman.

Brown eyes flashed, narrowed before flicking to the folder she was touching. "Then let me make another," she offered, picking the plain folder up and practically tossing it at her. "Here. Do you recognize these?"

Cagalli frowned back distrustfully before flipping the folder open. She nearly dropped the folder, so shocked by what looked back at her. "What the hell are you doing with these? Where did you get these?" she demanded hoarsely.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked, stepping forward and concerned.

"They're the newest mobile suit and mobile armor designs produced by the creative little minds of Orb's engineers," Dana answered his concern sweetly, but her eyes never came off Cagalli.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing in possession of these plans," Cagalli returned, quickly pulling herself back together, thrusting the folder at Kira. "These are classified materials."

"Funnily enough, the Atlantic Federation was of the same opinion," Dana mused as Kira quickly flipped through the folder's contents. "I understand General Amberlain wasn't too pleased with the state of his military base, but the life-size model of this was left unfortunately intact."

Kira's head snapped up. "They've actually built one?"

"Maybe more than one," Dana suggested, "but there was only one at the Valley."

"The valley?" Cagalli repeated.

"Death Valley," Kira answered. "In the Californias."

"But... that's not possible. There can't be one of these suits," Cagalli told them. "No one even has access to these records except-"

"Expect for the leader of the Orb Union and her military leaders," Dana answered. "Oh, and the engineers working this particular project. And the Atlantic Federation who is busy building these."

Cagalli's head snapped up, eyes blazing at the implication Dana was laying at her feet.

"Which begs the question, how exactly did the Atlantic Federation get these very top secret, highly classified plans unless the Head Representative of Orb herself cut a nice little deal with them and sold the plans for a tidy little pay off?"

Cagalli was half-way across the room and growling. "How dare you. I specifically denied any request for-"

"At least, that's what I thought," the taller blonde continued right over Cagalli, "when I first saw these: Orb's double playing the former Earth Alliance, possibly in alliance with Plant and Zaft." Rothwell paused, turning away from the map to study the fuming political leader. "Except, you aren't, are you? You haven't."

Dana sighed and sank into the chair behind her desk. "You had no idea the Atlantic Fed had these plans, did you, which means someone else in your government's responsible for selling private records to foreign governments."

"Dana," Kira stepped in. "How did you get these records?"

"I took them," she answered simply. "I also wiped them from the Atlantic Fed's database, but if they had a back-up somewhere..."

"Did you bring me here just to show me this," Cagalli asked fully restrained. "To accuse me of selling out my morals and ideals?"

"Partly," Dana answered bald facedly. "Partly because I wanted to talk to you about something else. This was actually just something that came to my attention recently, and I'm afraid it's put me in a rather poor mood. I'm sure almost being blown up might be a contributing factor...

"Please, sit," she offered and waited until Cagalli reluctantly sank into a seat across from her. She looked over to Kira to see if he was going to sit as well, but he just retreated to the side wall and stood at ease, watching.

"I would like to leave sometime today," Cagalli reminded her.

"Of course," Dana returned graciously, smiling and nodding. "As I said earlier, originally I just wanted to talk. Enjoy a little tete a tete, compare political and social views; maybe see if the great Orb leader really believed what she has been saying on the screen for the last eight and a half years. Regardless of its geographical size, Orb's a big player in the political arena. The treaty the new Euro-Asian Federation is trying to get Orb to agree to? My father's one of the persons trying to push it."

She could see where this was all going, Cagalli thought with disgust. "So you brought me here to threaten me and try and convince me I should sign it?"

"No, I brought you here because I wanted to," Dana returned just as mockingly. "Because I could. And contrary to what you believe, I wanted to see for myself if you were going to stand by what you've been saying; that you're *not* going to sign an agreement to go to war on behalf of the European Federation. You see, I don't agree with my father in this matter, on a lot of matters really.

"These," she added snapping a hand disgustedly towards the folder, "just make everything worse!"

**82CE late April, Mid-Pacific Region**

"Captain! EA forces have reached the incoming suit and-holy shit!" the young ensign exclaimed, earning several head jerks in his direction.

"What?" Ramius demanded as she braced for another potential impact. Those rookie pilots were good, but they weren't catching all the incoming fire.

"They're gone!" the ensign answered.

"What?" Cagalli barked, her own head snapping up and away from Miriallia's screen.

"The squad sent after the incoming suit, ma'am, has been completely wiped off the screen," the boy replied. "They're gone. All of them. Just like that! How can any one suit dispatch that many in under a minute? It must be a Gundam! I mean-"

"Focus, trainee!" Ramius snapped. "Status reports of our troops?"

"Two suits down," Miriallia answered. "Another critically damaged. In process of recovering all three pilots now."

"Damn. What about the General and Captain Flaga?"

"Captain, I have another incoming signal," the communications' ensign shouted, "coming from the same direction as that unidentified mobile suit!"

"Dammit! We don't need another witness to this!" Cagalli growled, grabbing hold of Miriallia's chair to brace for another impact.

"Captain, the unidentified mobile suit has engaged engaged the remaining EA forces; it's ignoring our own suits," Miriallia announced, "and I have another mobile suit in critical condition."

"Captain, we're being hailed by the new arrival. It's coming through on encryption," the communications officer announced. "It's... it's the Vanguard, sir."

"On screen!" Cagalli snapped before Ramius could.

"It seems like you're causing problems again," Yzak wasted no time in greetings. "That's what you get for running around with a troublesome ship."

"Chairman Joule," Cagalli replied coolly, standing taller than a moment before, but maintaining a firm grip on a nearby controller's seat. "A pleasure."

"Representative Athha," he returned with a small nod. "I see you've been found." His eyes coursed over her in undisclosed visual assessment before adding, "And I must say, your current garments suit you much better than those other uniforms you insist upon wearing."

"Yes, I'm sure you would think so," she answered, with a half-forced smile, refusing to look at or adjust the loose filmy garment that would have looked better placed on Lacus in her opinion. "But I thank you. And may I add how grateful I am to see you not sitting on your ass back in Orb. Can we assume than that our unidentified belongs to you then?"

"You can," Yzak confirmed, "and I would appreciate it if your trigger-happy pilots would refrain from shooting at Zaft property."

"I'll be sure to inform them to be careful. But you know," she admonished lightly, sending a nod off to Miriallia as the young woman quickly keyed in the new information for the pilots, "he could have just sent out his information upon approach."

"And have the Atlantic Federation know that Zaft has gotten themselves involved in a mess like this? Zaft would never behave so inelegantly," he returned markedly. "As it stands, you have managed to keep that ship adequately occupied so that they have yet to notice us, and I would like to keep it that way. I would also like to request the Zadkiel be allowed to board your ship until we can rendezvous at these coordinates, say, in seventy-two hours?"

Cagalli glanced at the scrolling coordinates being fed through the connection. "I suppose we can arrange for that." And then because she was feeling more relaxed and confident than she had since she'd seen Kira standing in the dining room three days prior, she teased, "You'll have dinner ready?"

"Complete with sparkling grape juice," he returned, lips twitching.

"It's a date then. And, Yzak!" she called before he could cut her off. "Thank you."

He nodded, a quick jerk of his chin in acknowledgement, and then the screen went blank. "Kira, you heard?" Cagalli called over Milliallia's shoulder, eyes focused once more on the battle playing out on the fore screen.

"He's one of Yzak's," he confirmed. "And it shows. He's dealing with that new suit right now, allowing us time to take care of the rest. We're almost finished with-"

"Captain, the Triton's weapons systems are down!" one of the ensigns interrupted.

Kira grinned. "We're almost finished here, Captain. Why don't you call some of our suits back."

"Agreed," Ramius responded, shooting off commands to her crew. "Officer, send out the recall message. Get me-"

"Cagalli," Kira began again, and she turned to watch his face on Milliallia's view screen. "I want to-"

"Understood," she cut him off already knowing what he wanted. She trusted him, but still, she couldn't help but add, "Just be careful, Kira."

"The Triton's communication and propulsion systems are now down, Captain. The Triton is a dead fish."

"That's it, ladies and gentlemen," Ramius called. "Fire the retreat signals, I want everyone strapped down and ready to be leave this area in under ten minutes!"

"Captain," Milliallia called, "I have everyone but two of the recruit suits, Captain Flaga, the General, and the Zaft suit. The Aka and Midori are not returning."

"What?" Ramius barked.

"The Strike Aka and Strike Midori," Millie continued. "They're the last of the recruit pilots, but they aren't responding to the retreat signal. They're following General Yamato out to the Zadkiel, sir."

"What the hell are they doing? Mwu!" Captain Ramius barked sharply. "What the hell is going on out there?"

"I'll get them," her husband responded, but Kira broke in.

"Don't bother, they're with me. Go ahead and return to the ship; We'll be right behind you in a minute with our guest."

"I'll leave it to you then, Kira," the instructor acknowledged, turning his suit back towards the Archangel.

"Captain, the Triton has signaled their retreat flares as well. Their mobile suits are falling back."

"Captain Flaga's mobile suit has landed," Millie called out. "That's everyone but Kira, the Aka, Midori, and Zadkiel."

Ramius nodded. "Let General Yamato know we're only waiting on him now to leave."

"Yes, Captain. They are heading back now. ETA one minute and forty."

"Understood. Ensign, plot a roundabout course for the coordinates Commander Joule sent us and then make sure we get there exactly in the amount of time requested," Ramius continued, raising her voice loud enough to be heard by the entire bridge crew. "I want us out of here as soon as the General and those suits have landed. Be ready for it. Understood?"

"Yes, Captain!" came the chorused response as everyone set to their tasks with relieved vigor.

"Are we really just going to leave?" one of the crew members whispered, too loud to avoid being overheard.

"And what would you suggest we do?" Cagalli demanded, whirling around to pin the unfortunate young man with a fierce piercing look.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am," the rookie stuttered.

"No, finish your thoughts, ensign," Ramius was quick to join in at a more moderate level. "The Triton is a crippled ship," she pointed out. "They are in no shape to fight or defend themselves. Should we continue our defense? Why else would we stay in this area now?"

"But they saw us," the younger officer protested. "They know who we are. Won't the Alliance come after us now?"

"What would you suggest then, ensign?" Ramius asked, suddenly cool.

One of the other ensigns attempted to quiet his friend, but the girl stood proudly, defiantly. "The threat should be eliminated," she answered with equal coolness.

"Do you really believe that?" Cagalli hissed, eyes narrowed. Her eyes flicked over the remaining young faces in the crew. This was a training expedition, she reminded herself, but still, she couldn't cull the ball of fury roiling in her gut- the ball that had gained shape the moment the Triton had refused to back down from their incomprehensible stand- and she exploded.

"If you don't already know Orb's reasons for doing something then you don't belong on this ship!" she snapped, fists clenched at her sides in a physical effort to restrain her anger. "We are leaving this area, ensign, because that ship is not our enemy. We were forced to protect ourselves, and we did. To do anything more than that would be an aggressive act on our part, and that is not Orb's way. We defend ourselves if and when need be; we do not attack heedlessly. That is why we are leaving that ship alone, why we are leaving.

"Would anyone else care to continue to question the motives or actions of this ship?" she added loudly, swinging her gaze across the faces of the other crew members.

"No, ma'am," came the chorused response from the suddenly nervous crew members.

"Good." Cagalli nodded but still couldn't rid herself of the anger that was dragging at her, clawing up her insides. "Miriallia, will you let Kira know that I'm on my way down. I'd like to have a word with him and those two pilots," she growled, striding towards the lift doors. She paused at the doors, turning back towards Murrue. "Captain, would you care to join me?"

"Certainly," Ramius nodded, hard-pressed to hide her grin as she left orders with her crew and slipped inside the lift beside Cagalli. They rode in silence broken only when the lift doors opened again to spill them out into the organized chaos of the hanger bay.

The hanger was a flurry of noises-from the hissing of coolants to the raised shouts of voices coming from various pilots who thought to actually argue with the medical staff, to the mechanics who were shouting off diagnostics. She zeroed in on the Amity, the suit Kira had been assigned to, right away and found it off towards the end of the queue. Settled next to it was the unfamiliar Zaft suit; The Zadkiel, Yzak had called it.

Captain Flaga was already striding brusquely across the hanger towards the two Strike suits docked near Kira's Amity, a small mill of gawkers eagerly following his progress. "Teoli! Evans!" he called sharply before Cagalli's and Murrue's presence could be noted. "What the hell did you two think you were doing out there? Get down here and explain yourselves!" he ordered, standing importantly before the red and green flagged suits.

Two pilots scrambled out of the cockpits, dragging off their helmets and snapping to attention before the other surreptitiously gathering officers and pilots.

"Sir," the man spoke first. "We were fulfilling our assigned duty, sir."

"Yes, sir," the woman agreed. "We were assigned to support the General."

"You were ordered to return to the ship," Cagalli interjected before Mwu could, stalking right into the middle of the gawking crowd and pushing through before they could think to properly make way for her. "You disobeyed those orders."

"We weren't ignoring them, ma'am," the man returned, an almost sullen note coloring his voice.

"We merely delayed in executing them until our original orders were also fulfilled, General Athha," the woman explained while the others standing around to witness the public dressing down shifted and stood straighter with nervous excitement.

"There was an unknown pilot out there still," the man added, standing a little bit taller himself and sounding more respectful than he had a moment before. "We couldn't leave General Yamato out there unprotected, without any backup."

"No, we mustn't have that," Ramius muttered with amusement before she could stop herself.

Cagalli shot the other woman a glare before turning on the two young pilots. "That unknown pilot was marked as a friendly."

"Marked as 'Zaft', you mean," another pilot muttered from within the crowd with undisguised distrust.

"And was not attacking us," Cagalli pushed on. "Your orders were to cripple the Triton and then return to the ship!"

"It's all right, Cagalli," Kira said cajolingly as he joined them.

"No, Kira, it's not all right. They disobeyed a direct command and-"

"And we're safe," he interrupted, coming up to stand between her and the two younger pilots. "It's okay," he repeated gently, offering her his best kindly smile.

She glared at him...but felt that ball of anger inside of her slowly start to unclench and unwind, relaxing. "Fine," she finally answered with a clip. "This is your pet project, your little adventure game. You deal with them," she announced with a wave of a hand to indicate her lingering disgust and annoyance with the two pilots. Then she whipped around, sighting on another possibly problematic situation.

"Pilot," she called out as the Zaft-suited solider approached. "Is it safe to assume you received your orders from your flag ship prior to joining us?"

The pilot tugged the flightsuit's helmet off, and the grinning young woman underneath nodded smartly. "General Athha, yes, ma'am, I did."

"Good. Then you know we will be rendezvousing with the Vanguard within the next three days," Cagalli continued, ignoring the press of people watching them. "In the meantime you will be given a level three security clearance upon this ship; I trust that you'll keep out of any trouble while aboard. Commander Joule usually has very high standards of pilots, and that in itself speaks well for you...?"

"Jeri, General," the young woman responded. "Jeri Bruster. And that's perfectly clear, General Athha. Commander Joule also requested that my services be available in case the Archangel should cross any other unreasonable parties."

"Somehow I doubt that's quite how your commander would have stated such an offer," Cagalli mused.

The Zaft pilot colored slightly. "No, ma'am. It wasn't. His exact words were more along the line of," she paused, taking in a deep breath and looking over Cagalli's shoulder at the wall. "I'm to keep my ass on this cursed ship and make sure not to let one of those idiotic guppies you have piloting those suits gets themselves killed while I'm here. The captain also said I'm to potentially offer a few training tips while present."

"Oh dear," a rather amused Ramius exclaimed from behind the unsuspecting pilot. "It sounds like Commander Joule is in fine spirits."

"It sounds like," Mwu responded, "he still hasn't forgiven us for making it through that first war. And after he tried his damnedest to sink us, too."

"He wants you to 'train' some of my pilots, is it?" Cagalli latched onto. "Fine. You can start with these two. Teoli, Evans, wasn't it?" she asked, turning a questioning look towards Mwu before facing the two pilots. "You can be assigned to escort duty. After you've seen to the maintenance of your suits, you're to accompany Pilot Bruster here. Show her around the ship, where she can stow her gear, bunk in, and relax. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," the two pilots called out, snapping back into attention.

"Captains, is this arrangement agreeable with you?" Cagalli turned to Mwu and Ramius.

"Well, I suppose so," Mwu frowned. "Though there'll need to be some measures taken to address today's situation, you understand," he added, shooting a discreet look towards Kira.

"That's fine. Captain Ramius?"

"It's perfectly fine with me, Cagalli," Murrue returned with a welcoming smile towards the Zaft pilot. "It helps to have someone available to show our guest around. The Angel is a large ship, and it's easy to get turned around or lost."

"Fine. Pilot Bruster, thank you for your assistance in today's matter," Cagalli told the grinning pilot standing before her. "I trust you'll understand if I say we're hoping that we can avoid needing your service again in the future."

Cagalli fixed several key persons with a look before nodding and swiveling on heel to stride away.

"I should probably be getting back to the bridge," Murrue announced. "Captain Flaga, I trust your pilots are capable of assisting the maintenance staff with the repairs for their suits?"

"It'll get done, don't worry," he responded. "You just see that word about this gets back to Orb before the Atlantic Fed makes a real mess of it."

"We're trying to establish a connection now. I'll leave this to you then. General," she added with a nod towards Kira.

"Right!" Mwu called out as his wife walked away. "You heard the pretty lady, kids: you're responsible for your own suits. Go over them from top to bottom and back again, make sure everything's in working order. There's no guarantee that we won't be attacked again at any time. Let's go. Get inspecting those suits! And Teoli, Evens-you know this isn't over yet. You can bet we'll be having a little talk. You understand me?"

"Yes, sir," the pair called out as the captain and general turned away.

"Congratulations, Teoli," one of the other pilots called out jeeringly once the higher ranking officers were well off and away from hearing. "Not only did you screw your chances for Special Forces, but you scored baby sitting duty in the process. Nice one."

"Shut up, Brueller," Reina Evans snapped back, shooting the other pilot a scathing look.

"We did what was right," her partner, Markil Teoli, insisted with a frown. "I stand by my decision."

"You're gonna hafta, aren't you?" another pilot chimed in. "In any case, General Athha sure wasn't too happy with you both."

"Man, but I was surprised when she came storming in here like that! Did any of you guys know that Cagalli-sama was on board with us?"

"I don't think she was when we left Orb."

"Man, you guys really are clueless," Jeri laughed at the group of them as she sauntered over to her suit.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out, guppy," the Zaft pilot returned, hooking her helmet over her shoulder as she sauntered back towards her suit. "Why the heck would you bring out a tired old warship at a time like this when everyone's getting all tensed upand ready to go to war with each other?"

"This is a training mission!" one of the rookies called out.

"Keep serving yourself that line of bullshit, but don't expect other people to eat it," the shaggy-haired blonde replied.

"It's the truth!" another insisted.

"Whatever," Jeri brushed them off, hooking a foot in her feed line and tugging. "Are you guppies going to just stand around all afternoon whining about it or are you going to see to your suits like you were told to? Just because you were able to take down one man-o-war doesn't mean there aren't others out in the waters."

"And there's still that new mobile suit out there, too," Markil Teoli grumbled.

"Yeah, there is," Jeri agreed, shooting the man a considering look.

"If you need anything for you suit," Reina Evans called out from the base of the Zaft suit, "just let me or Markil know, and we'll make sure you get it."

"Why?" Jeri couldn't help but ask suspiciously. "I'm not an Orb suit."

"No, but your suit's faster and better than ours," the other pilot replied with a little shrug. "Yours was able to keep up with that other suit. If we do have to come up against it again, I'd be a lot happier knowing your suit was in top shape."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't think I'll need to take you up on the offer," Jeri nodded, turning a critical eye over her Zadkiel. "Most of this is all just superficial cosmetic damage."

"Well, if you need anything-" Reina began.

Markil finished, "You heard the general: We're your people."

Jeri snorted. "You mean you're my babysitters."

"Other way around, I think," Reina corrected. "We're your guides, but I think you're meant to be our babysitter."

"Hn. Really." Jeri almost laughed. "Interesting take on it."

"Yeah, well, General Athha's an interesting person," Markil agreed.

"I've heard that about her." Jeri ran a hand through her shaggy mop and cursed a glance over the other two suits that were yet being tended. She noticed their suits looks like mostly cosmetic damage, too. "Listen, why don't we check out our suits and then you two can show me where to go chill. Sound good?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"You don't have to be all formal with me," Jeri laughed. "The name's Bruster. It's good enough for you guppies."

**82CE Orb Union**

"Toshihiro," Athrun greeted with an accompanying nod as Risa showed the prime minister into his office.

"Athrun," the elder politician returned cordially.

"May I get you anything, sir?" Risa asked while Athrun continued to observe the man, weighing how much information he should share.

"Tea, hot and with lemon," Toshihiro answered swiftly, easing himself into an armchair. "I'll be blunt, Athrun. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to hold off the news that Cagalli's missing. Certain people are beginning to ask questions I'd rather they'd not be asking and more people are waiting for answers I don't want to tell them."

"About that," Athrun began leaning back against his chair and tapping his fingers against the edge of his desk. "Our previously missing head of state has been found. She's aboard the Archangel and should be back in Orb before the end of the month, so that's one problem solved."

"Thank Haumae!" the Prime Minister exclaimed heavily with relief. And then the man leaned forward demandingly. "Where was she? When was she found? Why wasn't I informed sooner?"

"General Yamato found her on Friday," Athrun answered easily, not bothering to hide a small smile as he continue, "but she wasn't in our custody until Sunday afternoon. I've been informed that the matter has been resolved, and there is to be no persecution or any reference made in regards to the supposed abduction. It never happened," he stressed, watching the prime minister carefully.

Toshihiro struggled, but finally he managed to say, "I... see." The man released a heavy breath and frowned.

Athrun nodded. He understood well enough what a delicate situation this could be if it got out that the Orb Head Representative had been abducted unwillingly from her own private residence and there were no formal repercussions. But then, he also understood the reasons behind the decision Kira had made. That Cagalli backed that decision tied Athrun's or anyone else's hands in the matter. All they could do now was try and control the damage before it got too far out of hand.

"Cagalli's asked that the matter remain classified," he informed the Prime Minister to make sure the man realized his hands were tied in this matter-no matter what he might have liked to have done. "But that still leaves us with having to explain how she got out of Orb without alerting anyone, and why. So-"

"Zala-sama," Risa called through the intercom. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Zandus is here to speak with you. Shall I send her in now, sir, or schedule an appointment for later?"

With a quick look of confirmation to Toshihiro, Athrun replied, "Now's perfect, thank you. Please show her in." To the man sitting across from him he asked, "Can I count on your aid in creating a workable, believable story we can spread around?"

"It shouldn't be too hard to work up a believable story," Toshihiro replied. "Sometimes a reputation can come in handy, and Cagalli-sama does have a small history of sneaking away from time to time. "

"From time to time," Rumi Zandus agreed, striding purposefully into the office. "Among other things. And I'm hoping we can use that to our advantage again now. Athrun-sama, as you know, we have a full Parliament meeting schedule for the end of next week. A meeting that Cagalli-sama is required to attend as head of state. We can't just reschedule the entire Parliament! Something must be decided about what the rest of Parliament will be told when Cagalli isn't there. My aides and I have been trying to construct several possible stories to feed the public, but I-"

"Let us update you a bit first," Athrun suggested as he motioned for the public relations specialist to have a seat. "I believe we can work this all around to fit everyone's best interests. Somehow."

Rumi eyed him suspiciously, but she took the seat he motioned her towards, preparing herself-or so she thought-to deal with the worst.

**[Aprilus Colony, PLANT; Post-Second War]**

Cagalli stepped clear of the shuttle amidst a group of personal guards and attendants. The entourage rather annoyed her more than anything else, but she put up with it. It couldn't be helped when her newly appointed Special Forces General not only insisted but was also part of the entail.

Out on the greeting pad there were several familiar faces, but not the one she'd secretly hoped to see the most. Lacus, at the lead of the greeting party, caught her searching look and her long pony-tailed head shook minutely. Cagalli released a heavy exhale that was just shy of being a sigh and then forced herself to straighten and step back into the public persona of Orb's Head Representative.

"Cagalli," the pink-haired young woman greeted warming, holding out her hands as the young representative approached. Cagalli took them both firmly and completed the gesture of warm welcome with two quick kisses to the cheek while media bulbs flashed repetitiously, showering them in silver light. Within hours, images of her and Lacus greeting each other would be swimming across news screens.

"I'm sorry," Lacus whispered as she drew Cagalli to her side and began to make the formal-informal introductions.

"It doesn't matter," Cagalli insisted, fixing a fictitious smile across her face. "We can talk about it later. Let's just get through this first. It's been a long trip, and there's still a lot more to do."

"If you're sure," Lacus agreed.

"I am. I came here for a purpose, and I'd like to see to it as quickly as possible so I can get back to Orb," Cagalli informed her as they approached the first waiting official.

Not all of Plant had turned out to greet her-for which she was immensely grateful. In fact, not even a majority of the Supreme Council was in attendance, but she would be meeting with them all individually and as a whole within the next week. Still, it was nearly ten minutes of introductions before Cagalli was greeted with a semi-familiar face.

"Commander Joule," she nodded politely to the person queued to greet her before Lacus could introduce them.

"Princess," he returned the slight with a quick jerked nod. "Welcome back to Plant. I'm sure you'll find a reason to enjoy your stay."

"The Cities might not possess the splendor of Earth," she allowed, "but there is a beauty to them none-the-less."

"Cagalli, the car is waiting to take you to your apartments," Lacus spoke calmly, smiling pleasantly, standing easily between the two sardonic persons. "I wondered, Chairman Joule," she addressed the taller young man properly, "If you would be so kind as to accompany us during the drive? I know Representative Athha has been away from Plant for a long time and might appreciate your insight into the Cities now that the war has ended."

"I'm sure the princess is exhausted from her travels," he tried to protest politely.

"Not so much," Cagalli interjected with overly-force sweetness. "Unless you fear the soporific quality of your voice?" she shot before turning to give her thanks and make arrangements to meet again with the other gentlemen who'd come to greet her.

Kira stepped forward to flank her, practically attaching himself to her elbow as they exited the terminal, crossed to the waiting car, and slid into the backseat first before helping her inside. Lacus followed with Yzak pulling the door shut behind them all.

"You both look tired," Lacus wasted no time in announcing as the car pulled out into the light traffic.

"I could say the say for you," Kira returned, smiling softly across at her.

"It's almost over," Cagalli reminded them.

"This was just the easy part," Yzak interjected dourly staring out the tinted glass window. "Maintaining peace after what has already been allowed to happen once will not be easy."

"Things worth having are never easily attained," Cagalli answered, stretching her shoulders and neck. "Gods, but I'm tired."

A worried frown pulled at Lacus's lips. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not you, too, Lacus. Please," Cagalli begged, massaging her tired facial muscles. "I get it all day from Kira as it is. I sleep when I can, but there's so much work to left to do-"

"There will always be work," Yzak interrupted with a clipped tone. "That's never an excuse for mistreating your body."

"I'm surprised to hear that from a soldier," she retorted, meeting his disdainful look equally.

As if to throw her off, he suddenly smirked and crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be. A soldier's responsibility is to protect one's country, one's home and people," he added with a seemingly careless wave towards the passing landscape outside the car. "That goal cannot be accomplished effectively if you fail to keep your body at its optimum health," he told her loftily.

"It is equally as important for those who lead," he continued while she sat across from him, biting her tongue, "whose responsibility it is to lead and guide their people. You can't do your job if you're sick or unwell. For those of us whohave accepted the role as leaders of our people it is imperative that we maintain our health and well-being because of the stress we are under daily to make the right decisions, the best decisions. You don't take the time needed to care for your body, yourself. How can you be trusted with the care of an entire country?"

She told herself she could sit there and listen to him expound on and not comment. She thought she could. She would have, too, she told herself, but Yzak's last comment stung too close to her own insecurities for her to remain quiet when smacked in the face.

"Well excuse me," Cagalli sneered. "I didn't realize you were an expert in running your own government, Chairman Joule. Perhaps you would like to tell me how I should be doing my job because, obviously, I'm doing it wrong and you apparently have the answers."

"Cagalli," Kira said, a low warning. Lacus, however, remained silent in her seat, hands folded in her lap as she quietly observed the two.

"To begin with, have you tried eating anything in the last five hours? In the last week even?" Yzak snapped, eying her body in a critical way that had Cagalli shifting self-consciously where she sat. "I've seen soldiers coming from the field who look better than you do right now. After your trip, you should be thinking of relaxing for at least a few hours, but here you are, pushing forward. That's careless; you'll end up making mistakes because of that carelessness. You might also consider that some exercise in your daily routine will help you sleep better at night. Better sleep will lead to better focus, and you'll be less tired during the day."

She didn't give him another chance to continue, and it was only the seat belt and her tattered dignity that kept her in her seat. The temptation to either hit him or draw her weapon rode her, but her weapon was tucked safely out of reach,away in her travel case. "Don't try to think for me, Joule. I can think for myself."

"Past events speak differently," he replied shortly.

"One person alone can't change the minds of thousands," she challenged.

Yzak's evident disgust returned as he spat, "You just arrived and already you're making excuses!"

"The truth is never an excuse!" she shouted.

"Then take responsibilities for your mistakes!"

"You think I'm not?" Cagalli's palms hurt. She realized she'd managed to draw blood, watched the sharp crescent moons grow and fill when she relaxed her hands, and like that, the will to continue the fight slid away. "I was trying to help Plant, too," she told him.

"Some help," Yzak scoffed. "Especially after Orb joined the Alliance." He shifted against the car seat and shook his head. "Let me tell you, princess, that was a lot of help right there, I assure you."

"Do you think it's easy?" she asked, feeling some small spark try to reignite, but she was too tired. He was right. They were all right. She hadn't been sleeping well. She was tired, drained, exhausted beyond her limits.

"Running a country, leading it," she pressed on wearily, "trying to do your best to protect your people, innocent lives who aren't soldiers or military but just normal men and women, children. People who have never even seen or held a gun before..."

"And you believe your role is so difficult," he countered, but the heat had also left his voice. But he refused to give up the challenge. "If so, then step down," Yzak told her. "Leave it behind and let someone who is better qualified than you to handle the difficulties."

"And allow the same damn thing to happen?" Cagalli cried. "Allow Orb to be caught up in another war?" A hand pressed against hers, and only then did she realized she'd fisted them again. She took a deep breath and returned Kira's reassuring squeeze. "No," she spoke assertively. "I won't run away. I won't back down. I did, before, and Orb is suffering for it right now. I will do everything in my power to prevent Orb from suffering anymore."

"Then we're agreed," Yzak announced with matching determination. "I will do everything in my power to prevent Plant from suffering anymore. Six settlements, Princess," he reminded her coldly. "In a span of five minutes, Plant lost six settlements. More people lost their lives in those five minutes than Orb has suffered during both wars combined. Our loss, our suffering is greater than any other nation on Earth. If there is any way to prevent something like that from happening again, then I will do it."

"No one here wants that to happen again," Lacus pointed out calmly. "That's why we're together now, talking. This Alliance between Orb and Plant will go further to ensure that something like this doesn't happen again."

"You hope," Yzak returned, turning to look out the window at the passing storefronts.

"We hope," Cagalli agreed.

**[Present- 82 CE May]**

There was something immensely satisfying about aiming a gun, squeezing the trigger, and watching that tiny hole appear on the target screen. She'd shot off three clean practice rounds before realizing he was there. He handed her a fourthclip without comment, and she shoved it into her weapon before speaking.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" she growled as she aimed her firearm.

"Nothing really," he answered, sliding down to sit against the wall and watch her. "There's no place else I need to be now. I've already seen to my suit, and the battle review won't be for another couple hours-time for the pilots to see to their suits and maybe catch a quick nap, so I'm on free time for a few hours."

"Shouldn't you be training or something?" she sneered, emptying another clip before disengaging her weapon. "This is a training mission, isn't it?"

"Everyone came back, Cagalli," Kira said gently. "We're alive."

"We lost two suits," she returned, jerkily pulling the pieces of her firearm apart.

"But the pilots survived."

"And on the man-o-war?" Cagalli demanded. "What about the crew of the Triton?"

"I don't know," he answered. In his mind he replayed the battle the same as her, looking for something he might have missed. "We were careful," he finally told her, "but our main goal was to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, dammit!" she shouted, throwing the pieces of her gun at him. He caught them without a wince and snapped the pieces back together.

"You are vital to Orb's future, Cagalli," he said softly.

"It's not an excuse," she growled, reaching over to release the next target. The disc flew out over the blue water, and he shot a series of neat holes through its center.

"No, it's a reason, an explanation," he answered. "Others could lead Orb, but no one could do it like you do. There isn't a single person on this ship who wouldn't give their lives to protect yours." He reached out and grasped her shoulder. "Even me."

"I don't want-" she began before snapping her jaw shut.

Kira tugged invitingly, and Cagalli fell against him, shaking. He held her loosely, rubbing her back gently as she fought to regain her composure, until her shivering abated, and she exhaled the stress she'd attempted to bottle up inside her.

She didn't cling to him-that was simply too undignified, but she accepted the strength and support he offered, leaning into his warm body and just breathing, the gun still in her hand, resting against his waist, the safety thankfully on. After another moment she pulled back to look at him, his familiar eyes looking back at her.

"Don't die for me," she said baldly.

Kira smiled. "I'll try not to if you try not to put yourself in danger."

**[Passing Time Aboard the Archangel]**

Reina Evans dug her elbow into her partner's ribs.

He growled but didn't give up possession of her throat, scraping his teeth across her skin with a growl. "It can wait."

Markil Teoli locked his arms around her torso, blocking his softer part from her sharp elbows. They tumbled over the narrow bunk and off the edge, and Markil rediscovered just how un-funny the funny bone was.

Reina snorted as she pulled herself off him and crawled over to where her pants had landed in their enthusiastic post-battle party for two. "Come on," she huffed, fighting back the desire to laugh at him. "Get up, get dressed, and let's go."

"Don't wanna," Markil groused, rolling over to sit up with the wrangled sheet draped across his lap. A second later his pants smacked him in the face. "Jeesh, can't we do it later?" he complained.

"Better to get started sooner," she replied, walking the room purposefully, collecting discarded articles of clothes and straightening up as she dressed in a fresh uniform. When she turned and found him still sitting, contemplating his shorts, she barked. "Come on! I know you're just as interesting in finding out what's going on as I am!"

He leaned back against the bunk and looked up at her pleadingly. "You're the girl. Can't you just go and attempt, I don't know, 'girl talk' or something?"

Reina's eyes narrowed. She stared down at him, hands planted on her hips. "You are coming with me," she told him decidedly. "There's a reason the General asked us to come on this training exercise, and it's not just to gauge the other pilots. Now get up."

Markil sighed and groused some more, but he did get dressed. "How much do you think Zaft knows?" he asked as he finished straightening his uniform.

"That's what we're going to find out," Reina returned grabbing her pass code card and keying the lights to power-save mode.

They found the Zaft pilot almost exactly as they had left her in a spare bunk room. She hadn't unpacked her bag-obviously, she didn't plan to be staying very long-but a quick glance discerned the fact that there were fresh fatigues packed at the top within quick and easy reach. The pilot had stretched out on a chosen bed with a music player plugged in. Her eyes were closed as she rested, but she wasn't asleep.

"There something I can help you with?" Bruster asked without cracking an eyelid.

"That's what we're supposed to ask you," Reina returned, a smile coloring her words overly friendly even to her own ears. "I mean," she stared again, this time with a blush coloring her cheeks.

"You hinted at there being an ulterior motive," Markil rushed in, "a reason for us being out here that didn't have to do with training."

That seemed to catch the Zaft pilot's interest. She peeked up at them lazily. "Did I?"

"Yes." Markil stared back at her unflinchingly while Reina shifted nervously beside him.

Bruster sighed and tugged at her ear piece as she moved to sit up. "And, so?" she asked, bored. "What? You want me to take it back or something?" She leaned back against the bunk wall, elbows propped on her bent knees as she continued to study them, tried to assess them.

"No," Markil answered, seeming to struggle with his better judgment. "I was actually hoping you'd expand on it a bit more."

Bruster's eyes narrowed in suspicion before she could smooth the reaction away. "What are you thinking?"

"It's just that," Reina started, pausing hesitantly before continuing in a rush, "Cagalli-sama wasn't on board when we left Orb, but she is now. We've been coasting along islands for the last two weeks, but now we're sailing through mostly open sea, all but avoiding the islands."

"Add to that the reports of Cagalli-sama being absent from Orb, Athrun-sama taking to the press by himself as he has been, and General Yamoto," Markil joined.

The last seemed to definitely snare the Zaft pilot's interest. "What about him?"

"He went somewhere last week," Reina answered dutifully before turning to her partner. "Remember the captain snapped at Borris?"

"Yeah," Markil grinned none-too pleasantly. "I thought he was going to crap his pants. So, I'm thinking that maybe something else is up."

Bruster shifted against the wall. "So why you talking to me about it? I'm Zaft, remember?"

"Maybe," he allowed, "but it also seems like you know something."

"Or at least suspect something," Reina provided.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Bruster asked, lazy with amusement.

"The truth," Markil demanded. "Why are you here instead of back on your own ship? Why did Zaft even get involved in that battle?"

"What was that mobile suit?" Reina asked.

"I don't know." Bruster shrugged, choosing to answer the last. "Never seen or heard of anything quite like it. It might even be a little better than mine, and that's saying something. I don't think it was a natural piloting it, either. His reflexes were too good, even for an experienced pilot."

Markil and Reina shared a quick look while Bruster wasn't looking and then turned back to the Zaft pilot, ready to press their inquisition.

**-To be Continued-  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started September 2007  
Words: 13,050

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**[82CE May - Aboard the Archangel somewhere in the Pacific]**

She shifted irritably and fussed with the sheet wishing sleep would hurry up and take her so she could stop thinking. Unfortunately, sleep was proving uncooperative. She twisted again, turning away from the unappealing visage of the ceiling and dearly wishing there was a viewport from her bedroom. Too restless to relax, she gave up on sleep, tossing the sheet aside and easing into an upright position. Her hands moved automatically to her rounded belly and she froze, trapped by her thoughts and worries again.

Twins. It had been a big enough adjustment just thinking about one baby, but two... She touch her tummy wonderingly, marveling at the possibility that two tiny human beings could possibly exist inside her, growing and thriving. Depending on her for their very survival.

She sank weak-kneed back onto the bed.

It had been unexpected, and it scared her, but she also felt excited. That bubbling bubble of fear and excitement rolled around inside her, sending her emotions on a wild rollercoaster trip of soaring highs and gut-wrenching lows, and she wondered—had her mother felt the same? Her birth mother, Via Hibiki, had been a scientist like her birth father. They had studied coordinators and the whole process of gene-manipulation. They had harvested baby after baby in the pursuit of the perfect coordinator…

How had they felt when they discovered Via was pregnant with a Natural child, practically an insult to their life's work? It was Kira they had wanted, they had planned for. Her entire conception was just a mistake, something that happened unplanned. Why had Via even bothered to continue with the pregnancy, Cagalli wondered. Was it possible Via had felt the same things Cagalli felt when she discovered she was pregnant?

It hadn't been planned, but it was no less a miracle. A miracle that was growing inside her, Cagalli thought as her hands continued to caress her belly. She remembered Athrun's face when she'd told him; how happy and excited he was. It didn't matter that it was completely unplanned for. It didn't matter how much disruption a baby would create in their lives.

Cagalli hadn't thought she could ever love another person as much as she loved her husband and brother. With a heart-shattered wrench, she realized she'd been wrong. She loved these two little lives growing inside her desperately. Had the woman who gave her life felt the same desperate love for her? Had Via, although unplanned, loved and wanted her, too?

What would have happened if that colony had never been attacked, if Via Hibiki had lived? What would have happened to Kira and herself, she wondered. How would their lives have been different, knowing from birth they had a sibling?

_Not alone._

The words flitting into her consciousness, and she felt a pulse of fierceness rise with the knowledge her children would know. They would grow up with a mother and father who love them both desperately. They would never have to be alone.

The door alert sounded, startling her. Mentally chastising herself, she leaned over to the bedside console to answer.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice came through. "I wasn't sure if you'd still be up," he began apologetically.

"I'm up," she cut him off, releasing the door lock. "Come on in."

The door slid silent shut behind him as she came from the bedroom to meet him. "What's up?" she asked casually, thoughts from moments before resurfacing as she looked at him.

"I just thought I'd check in on you, make sure everything was all right," he offered. "I wasn't sure if you'd be asleep already or not."

"No, as you can see. Too much on my mind really to sleep. You?"

"The same," he admitted, joining her on the lounge. "Cagalli, I have too much to live for now to be careless with my life. That's why I have body guards, even if I don't much like it. It's a necessary precaution."

Annoyance overflowed her original sense of worry and concern, and she stilled beside him. "If you're about to get on me about those two recruits-"

"I wasn't," he quickly protested, "but now that you've brought it up..."

"I stand by what I said. They disobeyed an order during battle-"

"I know. I understand, Cagalli. They understand, too," he reassured her. "They wouldn't be any good at their jobs if they didn't."

"Then what-"

"It was a good move to pair them up with the Zaft pilot. I would have suggested it myself, but it actually works out better this way. Bruster will be more open with a couple of rookies who've been assigned to her as a punishment than she would've been with any one else we might have assigned to her," he reasoned. "We might be able to find out something about what's going on in Zaft right now."

"We'll be seeing Yzak in another day," she pointed out. "We could just ask him, then."

"You know there are things he can't tell us."

"Yes."

"I want to know what Zaft is doing, and so far our Intelligence hasn't been able to tell us anything new."

"You think they're preparing for another war."

"It's possible," he hedged. "Why else would Chairman Janlynn send Yzak specifically down in his warship?"

"Why else indeed," she asked sourly lapsing into thoughtful silence.

"Do you hurt?" he asked.

She blinked at him in confusion before finally asking, "What?"

"Your stomach," he explained, nodding in gesture. "You keep rubbing it."

Mild embarrassment colored her cheeks as she realized what he meant, and she had to clear her throat twice before she could speak. "No, it doesn't hurt. You can't really see too well in this outfit but…"

She hesitated only a moment before reaching over, taking his hand, and placing it over the swell hidden beneath one the layered-gauzy numbers she'd left the island in possession of. Watching his face expectantly, reading his reaction, a small thrill coursed through her when his eyes widened in delighted surprise.

"You're bigger than—I mean," he blundered, and she giggled before she could stifle the natural reaction into a more mature laugh.

"Well, there are two in there," she reasoned before staring off. In this room, at least, there was a view port she could look out from. "I'm twenty weeks today," she confessed, her hand over his over her children.

"Halfway point."

She started, surprised again. "It is, isn't it?" she realized with wonder, and all her anxieties from earlier welled upon anew. "You know, before you came I was thinking. Athrun and I, we didn't plan this, but… I'm really happy."

"I know. I'm happy, too. I'm happy for you."

"And," she continued, her throat tightening, "I keep wondering, you know, about _her_. How did _she_ feel when _she_ found out? I mean, it was unplanned, just like now, but… Dr. Crisner said Via was unhappy about being pregnant with me," she whispered, and that ball of shame pushed right up her throat and leaked frustratingly from her eyes. "They didn't want me. I was just a mistake, a nuisance."

"No," he denied, practically panicky trying to shush and reassure her. "No."

"Yes. It was you they wanted. I was just an unexpected hinderance. I guess… I guess that's a good thing about being a coordinator, huh? You never had to question whether you were wanted or not."

Kira didn't say anything immediately, didn't deny it, and that ball of shame twisted and colored with tints of anger and maybe even a little hate inside her before she could think about it. Horrified with herself, Cagalli scrubbed at her eyes and cheeks .

"`Why did you do this to me?'" Kira asked softly, and Cagalli frowned. "'Why did you make me like this? Why can't I be normal like everyone else?'" He looked up, unable to look at her just yet. "That's what I used to think."

"But... if you weren't you, you'd never been able to help end the war," she protested.

"If it wasn't for me and my abilities," he countered, "Heliopolis might never have been destroyed. My friends, Athrun's friends, many people - soldiers, faces I don't know- might still be alive today. If I wasn't a coordinator."

"I would be dead. Lacus, too, probably. Your friends, Athrun's, Orb... You can't know how things might have happened, but, Kira." She took his hand in hers and squeezed. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad, too," he replied, squeezing her hand back. "No matter what has happened or what will happen, I'm glad I've had this chance to live life. We can't change the circumstances of our conception or birth, but regardless of what they may have been, aren't you glad you've had this chance at life?"

"Yes, I am," she answered resolutely.

"And my niece and nephew are glad, too. They wouldn't be here without you, you know."

**[82CE May - Meeting aboard the Vanguard somewhere in the Pacific]**

Cagalli hadn't even stepped clear of the portal before it started.

"You've lost weight," Yzak said critically by way of greeting.

She rolled her eyes. "It's either your imagination or your memory's going," she retorted, resisting the urge to smooth down her missing uniform. "I've already gained four kilos, and I have it on good authority that I'll probably gain another ten, at least, before it's all over."

"You look as sexy as ever," Deakka inserted with a wolfish grin, stepping forward with extended hands. "When are you going to leave that loser of a husband you've got and come to the arms of a real man?"

Cagalli snorted but took his hands in greeting and accepted his welcoming embrace. Pointedly ignoring the extra little squeeze he threw in. "It's good to see you both. I'm sorry I missed you in space last month."

"It couldn't be helped. Crazy schedules and all that, right?" Deakka shrugged off theoretically. "But now we're all together again. And I've been slaving over a hot stove all day, so I hope you like dinner."

"If you cooked it, I'm not eating," Cagalli announced flatly. "I have a rule never to intentionally ingest poison."

"I'll have you know I've gotten a lot better since then."

"Well, it would have been difficult to become worse," Yzak pointed out blandly gesturing her, Kira, and their two captains forward. They chatted aimlessly about families and friends until the reached the security of Yzak's entertaining quarters.

"I find it interesting that in the course of my journeying to an important meeting in Nippon, we should come across a supposedly neutral Orb vessel engaged in battle with an Alliance ship."

"First, I must ask you. Have you ever seen any of these mobile suits before?" Kira interrupted, holding out a compu-card.

Yzak scowled but took the card and plugged it into the ship's display unit. He watched tight-lipped as the different suit schematics scrolled across the screen.

"That one," Deakka spoke up first, tapping a finger against one design. "That's the one from the other day, isn't it?" He looked back over his shoulder briefly, as if for confirmation, but was just as quickly looking back at the screen in front of him. He whistled impressively as schematics continued to run.

"That suit there is possibly the one attacking in the Nippon region," Yzak added, pointing out another. "Why do you have this?"

"Those suits are of Morgenroete design," Cagalli announced.

"I thought Morgenroete was under deconstruction?" Deakka frowned.

"No. Or, rather, they're supposed to be focusing on reconstruction," Cagalli amended. "These designs were among the last produced by Morgenroete engineers before the reconstruction mandate was put into effect. They're _why_ the mandate was created in the first place."

"How did the Federation got a hold of them?"

"I don't know. Athrun's looking into it, but I don't know how much we'll be able to find out."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Yzak growled. "Regardless of how other governments got those plans, the fact of the matter is they have them now, and they've used them. Do we know how many of these new suits are out there?"

"It matters if we want to prevent more plans from escaping control," Cagalli snapped back.

"Those plans shouldn't even be in existence."

"Neither should computer viruses, but despite the Urban Wars, there are people who still persist in writing virus programs," Kira calmly interjected, hoping to diffuse one or both of them.

"Like you?" Yzak accused.

"I've written one or two," he replied. "As a school project, of course."

"Of course," Deakka quipped, stepping up.

"Why they exist isn't the issue here," Captain Ramius reasoned.

"No," Yzak barked. "The fact that they exist at all is our problem. It figures that the Naturals are building more weapons of war again."

"It's not just the Naturals, though, is it?" Cagalli accused. "That's not just a supped up old-style suit your pilot is flying."

"No, it's not," the commander allowed. "But that suit is a defense unit."

"And you don't think the Federation will use the same excuse to explain their new mobile suit's presence?" Cagalli scoffed.

"And are you going to question them on it?"

"How can we," she scowled, "without bringing into light the fact we've engaged in combat with such a unit?"

"It will be problematic if it gets out that Orb's been fighting," Captain Flagga mused.

"It was self-defense," Captain Ramius defended. "We have it on record."

"Doesn't matter if the media gets wind of it."

"Orb fought with another country during what is supposedly peace-time," Cagalli mumbled tiredly. "I'd rather that not get plastered over the vidscreens, which means we can't just go making accusations in public."

"I would prefer our participation was left out of any reports as well," Yzak joined.

"Of course. Zaft has its own agenda," she huffed, holding up a hand to stop him when he would say more. "No, I know better than to ask, but I will remind you that our agreement still stands, and I will ask that you continue to choose carefully when and if you engage in other conflicts. I fear this battle won't be won with another war."

"Nothing good can come about if people are too busy trying to kill and destroy each other instead of create," Kira expressed sadly.

"Rest assured," Yzak declared. "Zaft and Plant do not desire another war. Our wishes on this matter are in agreement with yours."

"You're here to push for a revival of the United Nations then," Murrue observed questioningly."

"That is our main goal primarily, yes," the Zaft commander allowed. "Initially, I'm here to hopefully remind the dunderheads who live terra-side that war is not the solution to our current situation. Nor will it serve as a means to a solution. Ideally, however, yes, I am hoping to push for the rebirth of the United Nations."

"You have Orb's cooperation," Cagalli pronounced.

"Thank you."

"I don't plan for Orb's voice to be lost among the cacophony of larger countries any more than Plant does. Our voice will be heard."

**A Yzak-Deakka Interlude**

The door alert sounded, but he ignored it, just as his late night visitor was ignoring the "Privacy Requested" signal he'd left on his door. Not that he'd expected the other man to honor his wish to be left alone for one night. He didn't look up from the report he was reading as his privacy setting was overridden and the door slid open.

Deakka strolled into the commander's quarters as if he belonged there-and yet the man would never be caught doing anything that would allow him the privilege to actually own his own white coat, Yzak thought with a mental snarl of disgust. No ambition, that was Deakka's problem.

"Normally, when a person's door is locked it means that person wishes to be left alone."

"Yeah, but that sort of thing doesn't exist between buds," Deakka returned carelessly tossing his uniform jacket over the back of a second chair. "Besides, if you'd really not wanted me to get in here you would have layered the code a couple o' more times. So what's eating your mind, captain of mine?"

"I am trying to get some work accomplished here, as foreign as the concept may be for your mind to comprehend."

"Those the suit specs Blondie handed over?" the blond asked, sidling up behind Yzak and peering over the commander's shoulder.

"Along with the data retrieved from the Zadkiel," Yzak confirmed as battle scenes and mobile suit schematics overlapped, theory and application being analyzed.

"Jeri-kun held up pretty good to this thing."

"Because it was this one," Yzak informed his first sourly. "If she had been up against this one," he added, calling forth another mobile suit design, "it would have been a much different story."

The two mobile suit designs sat side-by-side on the display screen. There was a sleekness, a sheer deadly possibility to the designs that stated these two suits were cousins, brought to this stage of development by the same creative minds if not the same singular person. They had no way of knowing if that second suit had made it into being like the first.

"There's more that's bothering you," Deakka finally claimed.

Yzak's lips pressed together in a tight, nearly invisible line. "They attacked first," he growled, glaring at the screen before him. "I might not be fond of that government, but we are still under peace time treaties. That they would open hostilities on any vessel, let alone one in international waters, one that was not threatening them in any way… Yes. It bothers me a great deal."

"You talked to Commander Shiho? What she have to say on the subject?" Deakka asked casually although he watched his friend closely.

Yzak shot the other man a bitter look. "She harbors no more love for the Atlantic Federation than I do, but even she says the move makes no sense. There is little more they could have done to declare open war upon Orb. If it was a rogue ship then why announce themselves as part of the Federation Fleet. No, it makes no sense at all."

"Pirates," Deakka suggested. "It's not completely unheard of," he rushed to defend, "no matter how unlikely."

"No."

"Then dissenters who are hoping to cause trouble among the nations?"

"That's what Shiho suggested," he admitted reluctantly. "One I'm more ready to believe. The Atlantic Federation has lost much due to their associations with Blue Cosmos and Legeos. It's difficult to believe they would be so willing to follow similar mandates so soon."

"Yeah, but you gotta remember, most of their leaders were either a part of Blue Cosmos or secret members of that Legeos. And they were elected leaders, chosen by the people—much like in PLANT."

"I'm shocked that you're even aware of how most our officials are chosen."

"Hey! I vote!" Yzak snorted but he didn't comment further. Deakka slid his body along side Yzak's back, leaning over so he could rest his face next to Yzak's. "That's not all that's bothering you."

"No. I've already filed a preliminary report with Supreme Commander Karkus. We are to continue on with our originally proposed agenda. We are here to hopefully prevent all-out war, and if that fails, then we're to support the Neo EuroAsian Federation in their attempt to secede from the Atlantic Federation.

"Repress," Yzak confirmed, "not repel. His exact words."

The commander sighed, his body slumping minuscule. If Deakka hadn't been pressed against him, he doubted he would have even noticed.

"If it's true that the Atlantic Federation did get their hands on those other schematics of Orb's, then that's what it will come to: war."

"Yzak."

"How many times will we have to fight a war over the same issues?"

"You've been at it for a while now," Deakka tried gently. "Maybe it's time to take a break, Commander. Relax, catch a couple of zeds. You'll be better for it."

"Why did you come back?" Yzak asked suddenly.

Deakka blinked, jerking back as if physically attacked. "What?"

"Why didn't you stay with that woman? Why did you return to PLANT? To Zaft?" Left unsaid, the words seemed to hang in the air between them, `To me'.

Deakka sank back onto his heels, and proceeded to flop down onto his backside. "Well, I could say it was because I was madly in love with you and couldn't stand to be away from your studdly physique any longer."

"And I could have you laid up in the medical bay with several gunshot wounds," Yzak offered.

"Jeesh. Way to spoil a man's fun."

"Let there be truth between us. Why did you return to Zaft?"

"Absolute truth is a dangerous thing," Deakka said lowly. Then he exhaled loudly and fell all the way back, stretching out along the floor. "For truth? Fine. I came back `cause it's home, the only home I know. My mom and Dad have lived in PLANT for longer than I've been alive. It's where I grew up; it's what I am."

"What you are?"

"Yeah. A coordinator."

"Is that why you didn't stay with that woman? Because she wasn't?" Yzak wanted to know.

"Who said it was me who left?" Deakka almost snapped.

"You're the one who returned to PLANT," Yzak pointed out.

"It wasn't cause I left first," Deakka mumbled. "I didn't. I would've stayed; I tried, dammit! She's the one who left. She left me, not the other way around. I'd rented an apartment, just outside the main city. Even got myself a bit of a job so I wouldn't be skimming off my folks. You know," he added with a jerky shrug. "Her parents were settling in fine in their nice, new little cookie-cutter house. She stayed with them for a bit, but then she was also shaking up with me after a while.

"It wasn't like utopia or anything," Deakka continued when Yzak said nothing. "We fought more often then not. She was a mess cause of what happened with her boyfriend—killed in action by the Aegis, you know. I was much better, comparatively. I mean, I had a lot of shit to figure out, had to figure things out for myself, about myself. I mean, I'm a coordinator; I'm a Zaft soldier, but in that last battle… I was drawing on other Zaftees, on my cousins. It was really messed up. I mean, I was real messed up, but I was sure I'd done what was right. Right for me and right for PLANT. You did it, too. You chose to defend the Eternal, even against other Zaftees."

"I know why I did what I did," Yzak said softly. "What I don't know is why you did it."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Yzak. Milli and I—we had a thing going, and that thing didn't work out so well, and I ended up coming home."

"Why didn't it work out?"

"Dammit, Yzak! When'd you get so blasted noisy? If you must know, I suggested marriage, and she blew up at me, said I was cramping her style. Then she bailed."

"You asked her to marry you?" Yzak asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. It seemed like a good idea, shacking up on a more permanent level."

"You suggested to a woman who was still mourning her previous KIA lover that you should marry. At eighteen."

"What's wrong with that? You got married yourself after the second war."

"I got married to the woman I'd been promised to marry since I was eight. There is a vast difference. I knew there was a woman out there who I would one day marry."

"So did I. I just didn't know her name yet."

"You are... beyond description."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Matter of opinion, isn't it? Besides, why you wanna know about all this old news now? It never bothered you before."

"The woman you profess to love was on that ship today, and you didn't try to see or talk to her."

"Used to love," Deakka corrected negligently. "And it's not like you've cared so much about my love life before. Seriously, what's up?"

"Shiho wants to gestate," Yzak announced.

"What?" Deakka barked, pushing up off the floor. "Like, have kids? Really? Hey, that's great. Imagine-both you and Athrun are going to be daddies. Congratulations, man," he added with a light shoulder tap.

"It hasn't happened yet. I told her no."

"What? Why? Don't you want kids?"

"In the eventual scheme of things, yes," Yzak answered cautiously. "But now is not an appropriate time for children. Both our careers are still developing, and now there is this mess." He gestured towards the screen still displaying mobile suit schematics.

"Is that it really?" Deakka asked cautiously.

"Isn't that enough?"

"Well, no. I don't think so. I mean, Life's short enough without borrowing trouble. The world will never be a completely safe place, but that doesn't mean you stop living in it. Besides, being a dad might loosen you up some; remind you that duty isn't everything."

"It's just another responsibility. I don't have time to deal with it now."

"You know, I kinda envy Athrun."

"What ever for?"

"They weren't even trying, and they got it, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Well, he met Cagalli, they fell in love, and sure, I guess you can say they had their problems and all, but they made it. And now he's a married man and they're gonna have a kid, just like that."

"You want children."

"Well, yeah. I guess I do. Doesn't everyone?"

"No. If that's what you really want than I suggest you start looking more seriously for a possible mother. Enroll in the E-harmony program and have done with it."

"Nah, you don't understand. I don't want to hook up with a girl just because she's my best genetic match. I want more chemistry than that."

"Chemistry?" Yzak scoffed. "What an antiquated concept."

"Yeah, a real traditionalist, that's me. I just... I want a girl I can actually enjoy spending the rest of my life with, not just cohabitate and procreate with. I want what Athrun has with Cagalli, what Kira has with Lacus."

"Your parents were a love match, weren't they?" Yzak demanded suspiciously.

"Dad said he knew she was the one from the first. Mom wasn't so easy to convince, but he eventually won her over. I always figured I'd be much of the same: I'd just know."

"You'd what? See some random person and that's it? You'd know she was the woman you would want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Yeah."

"That has to be one of the most ridiculous things I have ever had to listen to you say."

Deakka grinned and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a guy of great instincts. I just know these things. I knew with you, didn't I? I knew with her, too."

Yzak was still frowning. "You are still in love with that woman, then, even though, as you said, she left you."

"I know the most important people n my life when I meet them."

"Most important?"

"Yeah. But I'm a generous guy. There's room in me to love some more people. Kids, when you decide to have 'em; when Milli decides she's ready to stop running and settle down."

"You're just going to keep waiting for her, wasting your time."

"I don't consider it a waste. I like working with you, but, yeah, I'll wait until she's ready. I pushed her too fast once already. I know that now."

"You pushed too fast."

"Yeah. Like you said, we were both pretty young, she'd lost her boyfriend pretty violently, and I wasn't thinking too clearly, so I rushed. Said we should get married, find an apartment back in the Cities, or not. I could've found a steadier job in Orb, I guess. It's a pretty okay country. Or I could've put in a request for transfer to Carpentaria. Then I'd still be Zaft, if I wanted."

"If you wanted."

"Yeah, well, other than Milli, I wasn't too sure about what I wanted back than. Not like you, huh? You always know exactly what you want."

"I set goals for myself. You should try it."

"Yeah? Well, here's a goal for you," Deakka told him, grinning as he dragged his shirt off over his head and tossed it away before laying back, propped up along the bed.

"Sex?" Yzak queried, unconvinced.

"Unless you've got something better to do between now and 0700?"

"You know, there are other things to do in life than sex and work," Yzak informed him.

"Yeah, like sleep and eat, but you wouldn't know it. I can see it on your face. You're worrying about stupid shit again, shit you can't control. Just let it go for a while, Yzak. This matter's stressed you out; having to come down here's stressed you out, and you don't focus well like that. Relax for a bit, and things'll look clearer for it. I promise."

Yzak scoffed, but he shut his unit screen and stood. "Are you solicitation your commanding officer?"

"Would I do a thing like that?" Deakka quipped back, sliding a hand down his naked torso to the low-riding waistband of his slacks.

**News Feed**

_"..._ _Casualties_ _increase as hostilities between former Earth Alliance members rise to new heights. Cory Bolick is live in_ _Nippon_ _with more."_

_"Thank you,_ _Yasmine. I'm standing here in the middle of what was yesterday a bustling business center. As you can see, this former center of commerce is now demolished, destroyed in an early-morning bomb raid that came_ _just_ _after four am this morning._

_"It was shortly before four when_ _Nippon_ _Defense Forces noticed ten Atlantic_ _mobile carriers crossing the International dateline. Despite requests and warnings, the mobile-armor carriers did not turn away._ _NipponDefense suits scrambled to meet the attackers but difference in military technologies left the_ _Nippon_ _forces at a disadvantage. All too soon, Atlantic forces were sweeping through this island nation, targeting seemingly irrational locations like this nursery school."_

_"'It was a demon!' one eye-witness told me. `I've never seen a suit move like that before.'_ _Another stated that the amour_ _didn't move like a mobile suit at all, but like a_ _`second skin. Like it was some complicated exoskeleton.'_

_Hirofumi, the manager of this local convinence store you can see behind me had this to say: `It was like something out of a science fiction film, but horrible 'cause it was really right there in front of you.'"_

_"We were able to_ _obtain_ _visual of this demon suit. Warning:_ _the following_ _video feed may not be suitable for young children or viewers suffering from medical conditions."_

The angry burnt orange of the suit stood out against the night as it sliced through several buildings with a beam saber and before jetting off. The scene changed, but the images were similar. This time the hidden camera had managed to catch sight of the suit approaching before it demolished several buildings and flew off again, leaving destruction in its wake.

**Homecoming**

To a casual observer, Athrun was sure he appeared composed and collected as he waited in the covered hanger. He was early, but then he'd been unable to concentrate on anything this morning, and as a result, he'd called the day hopeless and taken up to wait here for the Archangel to arrive. Now that the ship was finally being fastened and secured, it was all he could do not to run down and meet the extending gangway.

He did step forward when the first person to appear in the portal was the one person he was hoping to see most. She stood there, surveying all those who stood at attention for her appraisal before finally meeting his gaze. She smiled and stepped away from the ship. Sheer willpower prevented him from going to her, meeting her strong and steady stride halfway up the gangplank. Instead, he stood rooted, eyes feasting on the site of her as she confidently closed the distance between them.

He wanted more than anything to reach out to her, to touch her in any small manner, but years of secrecy helped control the need until finally she stood before him, scant meters away.

"Welcome home."

She reached for him, and he was there to meet her. Around them, maintenance and military personnel erupted into cheers as they embraced for the first time in many long weeks.

"I'm home," Cagalli whispered against his shoulder, holding to him.

"Thank you," he murmured, squeezing her one last time before reluctantly releasing her. "I know you must be tired from your travels, but there are some matters to be seen to before we can retire to Athha Estate."

"I know," she sighed, releasing all but his hand as she proceeded towards the lift. She was acutely aware of the many curious eyes following their progress, of hers and Athrun's detail falling into step beside and behind them. "I'll call Toshihiro from the car for an update, but perhaps you could brief me on the way there?"

The lift doors slid open, and Cagalli and Athrun quickly stepped inside while Kira somehow managed to intercede and block their would be bodyguards from following. The lift doors slid shut again, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone as the shuttle zipped away to where their ground transportation waited.

She turned slightly towards him.

He turned slightly towards her.

Their eyes met.

And then they lunged, smashing together with a desperation born of forced separation, worry, frustration, but utmost of love and passion.

Athrun pulled back almost immediately, his eyes burning with a wealth of emotions.

"Athrun..."

"There's... You're..." he reached for her again, his lips pressing to hers as he skimmed a hand tentatively down over her curving figure.

Athrun laid his palms reverently against the thickening bump swelling out from Cagalli's midriff and had to fight off the urge to breath out a 'wow'. Instead he kissed her again, saying with lips and tongue what he couldn't quite manage to articulate with words.

"Kira said you know?" Cagalli hesitated.

"Yes," he breathed, beaming wondrously. "We found, I mean... gods, Cagalli, you're okay? You're really okay?"

"Yes. I'm really okay. We're really okay," she corrected, placing a hand over his where it rested against her stomach.

"I missed you."

"I know. Missed you, too."

"Don't go running off again."

"I'll make sure all future kidnappers run it by for your approval first," she told him, joining his relieved laughter with watery eyes and kissing smiles.

"I have half a mind to just take you straight home and lock you up."

"I don't make a very good captive," she warned him.

"No, you don't," he conceded as the lift began to decelerate. "C'mon. We've got appointments to meet before I can get you home. And Lacus and the kids and Caridad-san are at the house, too, so it'll be even longer before we can have another moment to ourselves-"

"So we'd best hurry up and get it done, huh?" She grinned at him. "If Kira wasn't out there waiting with a good portion of my security detail, I'd say screw it and let's run away."

"No, you wouldn't, but it's a tempting image anyway. You just got home, Athha-sama. Are you so eager to leave again?" he teased.

"Leave? No, but if it meant having more time with my husband, I'd be sorely tempted, Zala-sama. C'mon, we'd better get out of here before we create a scandal."

"You mean more of a scandal than getting married on the sly and not telling anyone for the last three years has caused?"

"I thought the pregnancy bit was more scandalous, really. How's that going anyway? From what I could catch of the news, it looks like both Orb and PLANT are well enough."

"The new Euro-Asian Federation has sent supportive statements our way, as well. I've spoken with the Supreme Chairman twice since I've been back, and the Treaty there is still in good condition, but I'm concerned what will happen if war does break out between the former Alliance."

"The revised proposal you drafted should offer us enough leeway to avoid anything but a direct offense."

"Which, considering what you told me happened with the Triton, isn't all that reassuring anymore."

"The Atlantic Federation still hasn't issued a statement about that."

"Neither have we," he reminded her.

"What has our Intelligence been able to tell us?"

"That we've been lax, too lax perhaps. We didn't know the Alliance was building those suits. We didn't know they'd even gotten those schematics."

"And no indication yet of where our mole is?"

"We suspect it might be someone who works directly in your office. Gracia is clean, but it's possible any one of the aids. Yours or the Prime Ministers'."

"That's still a lot of people," Cagalli sighed.

"We'll keep searching until the hole is found and plugged," Athrun promised, giving her hand a little squeeze. "We've also identified one to three persons suspected of selling those suits' schematics. We should have a better idea in another day or two."

"Well, that's something, I guess."

"Meanwhile, we've been trying to track down what we could about any other suits the Alliance might have built.

"And?"

"There's a report on your home desk, and you have a briefing with the council set for tomorrow. You probably already know as much as we do, but the rundown is we've located four possible suits that match the missing schematics."

Cagalli exhaled. "Four. Four unaccounted for gundams out there." She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. "Please tell me we have some good news?" She asked, straightening as the lift doors hisses open. They stepped out to the waiting security detail.

"There is. Initial reports indicate our revised proposal to the EuraAsian Fed was received moderately well. We expect to hear from their Ambassador by Tuesday. In addition, you'll be happy to hear that the majority of Orb's businesses have risen comparatively well in the market. Enough to recover from the drop we took several months ago," he added. "Oh, and Rumi is pushing for another press conference as soon as possible, with both of us in attendance this time, so I'd be prepared if I were you. And the next full Parliament meeting is scheduled for next Wednesday. The junior councilors were never informed of your adventure."

"We're not heading there now?"

"No. It may have escaped your notice, but you've just returned from an unscheduled voyage. Protocol dictates that you must meet with your health physician for a thorough check."

"What? I'm not going to the hospital, Athrun."

"No," he agreed, grinning. "We're going to a private clinic," he added, pressing her into the waiting car ahead of him. Kira climbed in behind them, one of their security detail peeling off to slide into the front passenger seat while the others magically dissolved away. "Both of you, of course."

"Of course," Kira agreed with minor amusement. "I assume all is as well as can be expected?"

"As can be expected. When I left this morning your mom and Lacus were planning a bit of a party for your return."

Kira smiled while Cagalli groaned.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy it," Athrun proclaimed with complete faith as he relaxed back into the seat cushions, and the car pulled away. A moment later Cagalli relaxed against him, feeling more at ease than she had in months. Fingers brushed and she turned her hand over and threaded her fingers through Athrun's solidly, surely, smiling as she leaned back into the bench seat and closed her eyes.

His hand squeezed hers, once, before resting comfortably.

Home. She was home.

**Check-up**

Tenshibune was an exclusive clinic on the outskirts of the main city, located half way between the Parliament House and other governmental buildings and the private estates owned by the aristocratic. Its position was no accident. Cagalli had been tended to by the doctors and nurses of the Tenshibune since she'd first arrived in the island country.

Dr. Lena Spoto wasn't the same grandfather-like physician who had wrapped up her broken limbs or sewn her skin back together, but she was a familiar face who greeted them at the private entrance.

"Dr. Spoto."

"Athha-sama," the woman returned in efficient tones. "It's reassuring to see that you at least look healthy. If you would follow me? The assistants have already prepared the necessary equipment for us."

"Necessary equipment? For what?" she asked suspiciously. "What's this about?"

"Zala-sama has saw fit to inform me of some of the more delicate conditions concerning your pregnancy, and since you decided to be so conveniently out of town during our last scheduled appointment, your husband gracious made special arrangements for today. If you don't mind, Athha-sama, we are both busy women. We don't need to be wasting time standing in a hallway, do we?"

"No, we don't. By all means, Dr. Spoto, lead on," Cagalli replied, shooting a narrow-eyed look towards Athrun.

"Zala-sama is, of course, permitted to join you, and any others you wish," the doctor added, turning on heel and clipping down the hallway to a waiting examination room.

Cagalli looked over her shoulder to see Kira sliding back towards the luxurious waiting room and Athrun hovering rather nervously nearby. "Are you coming?" she growled.

Kira paused. "No. You and Athrun go ahead. This is your moment, after all. I'll have one of the nurses run a quick physical for me while you're doing that."

"Kira," she started, but Athrun's hand in hers had her swallowing the words back. "Okay. See you in a bit."

He nodded and then disappeared.

"Do I get to be informed of these delicate conditions?" she asked, shooting another annoyed look at her husband as they started down the corridor.

"Cagalli, I didn't intend to keep secrets from you," he sighed, squeezing her hand again. "Not in this. I'm sorry."

"What secrets are you keeping now?"

"None that you don't already know, I don't think," he answered with a shy smile.

"That's not really a pillar of reassurance," she grumbled, and he lifted their clasped hands up to kiss her knuckles.

"I'm sorry. I just sent certain key medical details about the Genesis Project to Dr. Spoto, along with the contact information for Dr. Crisner."

"Why do I get the crazy feeling that you're nervous?" His palm was moist where it pressed against hers; his lips, too.

"I love you."

"And suddenly I'm the one who's nervous," she mumbled as they entered the examination room together.

"Okay," Dr. Spoto called out eagerly. "Let's get you stripped and then take a look inside, shall we?"

**A Quiet Evening Home**

She was falling asleep where she sat on the sofa curled up next to Athrun. His arm around her shoulders was a warm, comfortable weight, and the friendly, peaceful atmosphere of the evening was lulling.

"I think Cagalli has fallen asleep on you," Lacus noted with affectionate amusement.

"Not yet," she mumbled, snuggling closer into Athrun's side. His chest wasn't the best of pillows, but it suited her just fine.

He shifted against her, a hand running up her arm.

"It's late anyway," Kira spoke up. "We should all probably head to bed."

"Don't wanna move. Comfortable," she protested. Athrun didn't force her to move, just kept rubbing her arm, but she could hear movement from the other sofa as Lacus and Kira stood.

"Goodnight," the pair echoed with promises to see each other again the next day. Cagalli thought she managed a rather decent response and just basked in the lassitude of having the room to Athrun and herself.

"You'll be more comfortable in bed," Athrun said conversationally just as she was on the brink of falling over the edge into unconsciousness. "Would you like me to carry you?"

"Don'wanna move," she repeated with a mew of protest.

"Come on, Cagalli," he cajoled, finally shifting out from beside her and grabbing her wrist to pull her up. "I'll help you, but let's get to bed."

He pulled her against him when she would have slipped back down onto the sofa. He finally convinced her to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders and picked her up. She murmured protesting against his throat even as she snuggled closer. He kept up a stream of nonsensical chatter as he navigated the stairs and hallways of the estate until they reached her bedchambers-their bedchambers, he reminded himself.

He hadn't slept here since his last visit home during the New Year's holiday. It hadn't seemed right to sleep in this room without her. He'd been waiting, waiting for her to come home to him. And now she had.

They stumbled onto the bed, Athrun having over-balanced when he tried to set her down and she'd refused to relinquish her hold on him.

"Want you," she slurred, trying to pull him down against her as he fought to maintain that small distance from crushing into her. "Missed you."

"Cagalli," he breathed, giving her his mouth and easing down beside her.

She rolled him, pressing him back into the mattress as she ate at his mouth, as if she could take all of him inside her. Cool hands slid under his shirt, stroking the flame higher, faster, and all he knew for a blinding moment was the intense need to be inside her, to be joined with her.

He reached for the hem of the day dress he suspected Lacus having supplied his wife with, dragging the cool material up and around her waist, leaving her bare legs free to wrap around him unhindered. She writhed against him, pressing their groins together. Even through his pants, her pants, the heat of her was scorching. He wanted to bathe in that heat. Wanted to feel her hot and tight and wet, fitting around him as they moved together.

She tugged impatiently at his belt, reminding him it wasn't just him who wanted, needed. He fumbled blindly with his belt and pants until she could push the material away. Cagalli continue to wiggle and worm against him until their lower bodies pressed together again, and Athrun realized there had been another purpose in his wife's squirming other than to excite him.

Her soft thighs pressed around his hips, drawing him up against her. She slid against him, over him, teasing him with her heat and scent and breathy moans. She would have rushed it, rushed him; he knew his wife, knew her commands and demands, knew she would take him hard and fast and burn brightly in the fire.

He grabbed her hands when she would have grabbed him, and rolled her over, sliding against her core, back and forth again and again until the point of him slid closer and closer to her opening.

"Athrun," she cried, pleaded beneath him before hissing out a long and drawn, "Yes," as he slowly pressed into her.

The soft folds of her body were scalding as they enfolded him. He fought for control, for the slow and steady rhythm that shattered to hell when her nails sliced into his back. She stole his control from him and left him with only the heat and passion to consume her, to surround himself completely in her.

They kissed and coupled brashly, racing and chasing each other higher and higher until they were left wasted, drained, and yet incredibly fulfilled.

Athrun broke the heavy air pressing against them with a strangled laugh.

"Hmm?" Cagalli mumbled, snuggling closer as her body continued to float on that lazy haze between post-coital bliss and sleep.

"I'd planned a romantic reunion in my mind," he admitted, cradling her against him. "A bath, a massage, slow lovemaking."

"And instead," Cagalli grinned, "we ravished each other without even properly undressing first," she concluded, rubbing her face against his shirt that was only half buttoned. "I like my way better, but I'm willing to give your idea a proper chance."

"Tomorrow," she added on a yawn while he struggled to swallow his relieved chuckles.

**A Kira-Lacus Interlude**

They shared a look as they left Athrun and Cagalli. It was good to be home, Kira thought as Lacus's hand fit into his. She brushed against him as they strolled back to their room, enjoying the peaceful stillness of the estate. It was good to be home, to know that Cagalli was safe and sound, back where she belonged, yes. But it was better to be back where he belonged, beside his wife. He squeezed her hand as they approached their room and then released it to hold the door open for her. She smiled pleasantly as she slipped inside ahead of him and went to begin the process of preparing for bed.

Kira loved her smile. Out of all the many things he loved about his wife, Lacus's smile was probably the best. He loved how she could smile for almost any occasion. And until just now, he hadn't realized just how much he had been missing her smile in recent weeks.

He caught her as she was crossing the room and pulled her back against him, holding her tight.

"Kira?" she made his name a question as she laid her arms gentle over his and leaned back into him. "What is it?"

"I missed you," he explained. "I'm glad you were safe, here, but I still missed you. Love you," he mumbled at last.

"And I you. So much, my heart," she returned, relaxing more and allowing him to soak up the feel of her in his arms. After so long, though, she patted his arm and stepped away. "Let's finish getting ready for bed," she suggested with a more saucy smile, "and then perhaps I can show you just how much?"

He let her go, not because he wanted to, though. Right now he felt as if he would be content to hold her forever and never let go.

"Cagalli looks well," Lacus's voice carried out from the bathroom.

"Yes. The doctor said she was doing great."

"I'm glad."

"I guess the forced time away was at least a little beneficial. Although I don't think it was very stress-free."

"No," Lacus agreed returning in her negligee and robe. "It wasn't stress free, but it was at least a change of routine, and that can sometimes be enough to be beneficial."

"A change," Kira agreed thoughtfully, slowly stripping for bed. "Lacus, I had the opportunity to talk with Dr. Crisner while I was on the island. You know she heralded the GENESIS Project; she's studied situations like ours before."

"You mean problems like mine," she snapped suddenly furious.

"Like ours," Kira answered calmly. "Her research and specialty is reproduction and procreation, and, I think, maybe, she might be able to help us. Lacus, you want a baby, and I do to, too. I don't think I realize how much I wanted a baby with you until today, watching Athrun and Cagalli together, knowing they're having a baby-it really made me think about what I wanted, for us. I told you before, it didn't matter to me, but it does. It does matter to me, Lacus. I do want to make a baby with you. But ultimately, whatever happens, I want you with me. More than I want to have a baby. That's why I said it didn't matter."

He dropped his twisted and abused shirt over the valet and finally sat at the delicate-looking writing desk, turned to face where she sat on the bed but not looking at her.

"At first, I talked to her for Athrun, and for myself, but then I realized some of the things she's been working on over the years... she might be able to help us." Kira looked at her now, studying Lacus's face earnestly. "She's been studying for a long time-longer than we've been alive. This is her specialty; it's what she does.

"And if she could help us... It's what you wanted, right? A baby? Yours and mine, our baby. I'd really like that, Lacus. I'd really like to have a baby with you, but not at the cost of losing you. You are the most important person in my life, Lacus. I don't want to lose you, but if it could be done... wouldn't you want to try?"

Lacus sat in quiet thought for a seemingly endless time. And then, finally, she asked, "Can this woman be trusted?"

"You can meet her for yourself and decide."

"Kira, I'm afraid."

He stood and crossed the room to join her. "Of what?"

"I want a baby so badly," she confessed. "What if she says she can't help us?"

He turned her face towards him so he could look directly into her eyes. "Then we find another way, together. Okay?" His hand fell to her lap and took hers in his.

"Together," she agreed, squeezing his hand.

**Reality Check**

A good hot shower sandwiched between the promised slow lovemaking and a second bout of fast and frenzied was a really nice way to start her morning Cagalli thought.

So was this, she added as she settled behind her desk in the home office. It had been three weeks since she'd last sat behind this desk and been able to do her job. Last night had been nice-she'd allowed the other to conspire to keeping her away from this room, mostly because she'd missed them, too. She'd had a moment or two when she'd feared she'd might not see one or any of them again. But she was back now, and it was time to get cracking.

First thing was first, and she put in a call to her secretary to review her schedule for the day and remainder of the week. She was just winding down with a review of the daily reports Gracia sent her when Athrun entered with a service cart.

"What's all this?" Cagalli asked, eyeing the cart distrustfully.

"This is breakfast," he told her in all seriousness. "Eventually, one day, it's my goal for us to enjoy one of these in bed, nice and leisurely. But until that day comes, a nice leisurely working breakfast will just have to do."

"Athrun, I can't eat all this," she protested as he started setting out various dishes on the table.

"Eat what you can," he told her. "And this, too," he added, plucking a bottle from somewhere and handing it to her.

She stared at it for a moment, as if in disbelief at seeing the evil, vile medical bottle in her home-it looked remarkably similar to the nutrient drinks Dr. Crisner had foisted on her.

"It's a common supplement drink," Athrun confirmed when she continued to start at the bottle. "Many women take them on a regular basis. Dr. Spoto recommended this one specifically for multiple pregnancy."

He studied the bottle in his hand a moment before twisting of the cap and sniffing it experimentally.

"It tastes like bitter-sour candy," she informed him, snatching the bottle away from him before he could try and taste the stuff for himself. "How long am I supposed to drink these things?" she coughed after gulping the liquid down as quickly as possible.

"This dose for another month, and then she said to switch to a different mixture for the third trimester."

"Oh my god," she breathed, shutting her eyes as her skin went cool and clammy.

"Cagalli? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she answered shallowly. And then she looked up at him, saw him hovering over her, worry radiating off him. "I'm five months pregnant," she told him.

He smiled. "Yes, you are," he agreed.

"I'm going to be a mother, responsible for not one but two tiny, helpless babies." She retreated to her desk, not sitting, but standing behind the familiar wooden piece as if it could buffer her from the reality of the situation.

"Yes. We both will be. A boy and a girl. What do you think: my eyes, your hair? Though your eyes are really great. We're going to have to start thinking about names and planning out a space for them, too."

"Athrun, I can't do this. I can't be someone's mother! I'm barely any good as a sister or wife!"

"I know for a fact that Kira thinks you're a pretty great sister, and I happen to like my wife very much," he told her, coming around the desk to take her hands in his. "Cagalli, you're going to be a great mom. I know you. You always do great at whatever you set out to do. We didn't set out to get pregnant, but I'm not unhappy that it's happened. This opportunity to make a real family with you... it's a gift."

"I can't, Athrun. I can't."

"What's wrong? You seemed really happy about it before. What's changed?"

"There's two of them, Athrun! Two! One baby I could deal with. I mean, we knew it would force us to make a lot of changes, but most of those changes we'd planned on doing anyway. But two babies..."

Athrun cupped her face and forced her to look at him. When he was sure he had her attention he leaned forward slowly and pressed his warm lips to hers. Slowly, he continued to press tiny, fluttering kisses across her face until her panic began to slip way, leaving her trembling.

"Better now?" he asked.

She nodded but continued to cling to him.

"Are you really that unhappy that there are two babies instead of one?" he asked carefully.

"It is a lot more work, Athrun," she told him nervously.

"We can make it work, though. You and me, we can do it, Cagalli. Maybe it won't be easy, but nothing really worth having comes easily. Didn't we already prove that?"

"I'm older."

"What?"

"I'm older," she repeated, leaning back against her chair but not releasing his hands. "I'm older than Kira. I was born first."

"So you've always said."

"No, I mean, really. Dr. Crisner, she... she actually delivered me. I was born first." And everything Cagalli had learned about her biological parents and her conception poured out in a tumbled narrative while Athrun listened and comforted her.

**Mind Trip - Reflections**

When he was young and living in the lunar colonies, his family would always visit PLANT twice a year-winter and summer. December and June. He remembers the two different cities where his grandparents lived: December City where his paternal grandfather lived, and Junius City where his maternal grandparents were.

He remembers his summers best, out in the fields and pastures, traveling with his grandfather or grandmother to inspect this or that. His mother always assigned him his own special project to work on and investigate. He almost always had something interesting to report in his bi-daily messages to his best friend.

Winter was different. During winter break he always had extra homework to do-more than just what his teachers assigned. His grandfather always quizzed him over the dinner table, just like his father did whenever he ate dinner with his mom and him. Grandfather thought his teachers weren't teaching him proper-he never had enough correct answers to satisfy his grandfather. Winter wasn't a bad time-it just wasn't very much fun.

Still, if asked, Athrun would honestly say he had an enjoyable childhood. His parents were good to him, if often busy with their careers, he knew they loved and cared for him. They were proud of him and his achievements. But he realized a large chunk of his childhood memories didn't involve his parents directly at all. No, the majority revolved around his best friend and the crazy antics Kira would often drag him into.

When he'd been told of his father's decision to move back to PLANT permanently, he'd been devastated as only a boy who'd had to leave his best friend behind permanently could be. They sometimes exchanged messages, but after months and then years, their lives had spiraled so far apart that neither bothered to keep in touch anymore. They were childhood best friends, and childhood was over. They were still friends. That's what made the war so hard.

The war that his father had advocated.

Patrick Zala had not been an unkind man. He'd been disciplined, yes, and strict. He had rules and expectations to be met, but Athrun didn't think they'd been unreasonable. At least not now looking back on it. When he'd been seven, a seven o'clock bed time had seemed the height of unreasonable.

His parents had not been overly affectionate towards each other, or to him-not like Kira's mom and dad. In fact, Athrun hadn't really believed they'd loved each other at all, despite having been married for years and having a child together. It wasn't an uncommon practice even back then- coordinators cohabitating in arranged marriages.

No, Athrun hadn't realized just how much his father had loved his mother until after the attack on Junius07, until after she'd been murdered. He was away at the academy, dealing with his own grief and loss, so he didn't notice it. Still, he slightly blamed himself for not noticing it; for not noticing that his father had gone insane with his grief. Sometimes he wonders if he had noticed it, would it have still been too late?

Would the war have escalated as far as it had if someone other than Patrick Zala had been leading PLANT at that time?

Athrun sighed and leaned back in his office chair contemplating the curio console that held various mementos of his past. A tumbled rock he'd found and polished when he was six with his grandfather's help. A picture of his mother, grandparents, and him posing in one of the agricultural domes. Another picture, this one of his parents bracketing him in his crisp new school uniform after the entrance ceremony. His father looking rigid but proud, his mother smiling, eyes shining.

They were good parents, he thought. If things had been different… but they weren't. He'd had a good childhood. His teen years were understandably conflicted, but he thought he'd turned out well enough despite the wars and conflicts. Maybe he became a better person than he would have been. It was possible.

That was all the past now. His childhood, his chaotic teen years. He was a man now. A husband and soon-to-be father. Cagalli was worried about what kind of mother she'd be, but he wasn't. He knew she was going to be a great mother. She was too obstinate to be anything but great. He just hoped he could do nearly as good a job at parenting as he knew she would.

The one thing he was sure of was that he was going to do his damnedest to raise his children, to make sure they knew just how much he loved them and loved their mother. He would take them on trips around the globe and up into space. Teach them how to tumble a rock until it shined and how to string a fishing line and body surf. There was a world full of opportunities and wonders that he wanted to show them. He and Cagalli would do it together.

**[past]**

"We'll be leaving soon," Kira announced, standing in the doorway to the den.

"Are you sure you want to do that" Dana returned.

"Positive," he responded with a small tug at his lips. He paused, considered, and then continued. "There won't be any legal actions taken at this time, but, in the future, if you wish to speak with Cagalli, I'd suggest you go about it in the normal fashion and make an appointment."

Dana's lips twitched in response even as she returned, "But where would the fun and challenge be in that?"

"I don't understand you," Kira said plainly, studying her.

"Are you trying to?'

"A bit. Yes."

"Why?" she demanded, turning on him. "Because we share similar DNA codes? Because we were created in the same procedure?"

"No. That all may be true, but I don't consider you a part of my family."

"Should I feel insulted, Kira Yamato?"

"Family is more than blood and genetics."

"And yet dear, sweet Cagalli is still your sister."

"Yes, she is," Kira nodded. "Cagalli would still be my sister even if we weren't related biologically. Just as I consider Athrun my brother, and Caridad and Haruma Yamato my parents. Ulen and Via Hibiki are names on a file, faces in pictures that have little to do with who I am."

"Do you really believe that?" Dana growled. "Hibiki played god with our very existence. He made us, designed us like we were some fucking computer program, and when we didn't perform to his specifications and standards, he tried to delete us! Throw us away like yesterday's garbage. We're people-babies. We had consciousness, life. We didn't ask to be born, to be made into an experiment, but we're living with the consequences anyway. What right did he have to play god with our lives?"

"I don't know," Kira said softly peering out the window at the tropical paradise beyond. "For a long time it troubled me-finding out the basis of my life was built upon a fabrication. But eventually I just stopped questioning it. I can't change what happened to me, how I was made-it's beyond my control. But what I choose to do with my life, how I live it-that I can control. I make my own decisions, and ultimately, I'm the one who has to live with those decisions. That's all any of us can do."

"Yes."

"You're made your own decisions, too," he continued, turning back to her. "Chastity. It's an interesting name for a model. Especially one who's the daughter of the French Providence."

She smiled and straightened, composing herself again. "It was a bit of a rebellious act at first, I confess. And then, well it was fun."

"And espionage? A secret agent for the European government-you live quite the adventurous and glamorous life."

"Do I? I don't recall ever saying such a thing, General Yamato, but you're right, it certainly sounds exciting."

Kira swallowed a laugh. "You must be very good. Have you infiltrated Orb before this?"

"And I would tell you because?"

"It wouldn't leave the family."

"My family doesn't know to begin with, so you're correct in that statement. You see, General Yamato, I have my fingers in many different pies. Modeling, espionage are just two." She picked up a disc from the desk. "The list of others who were part of the Ultimate Coordinator Project. As you will see, they made their choices, too, Kira Yamato. I trust you will respect those decisions."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that, yes."

"Why did you do all this, Dana? Why take Cagalli out of Orb? Why bring her here?"

"Why not you, you mean?"

"No-yes, maybe. Why did you take her and not me?"

"Because I could. Because I wanted to. And because I was curious. When you look at that, you'll see that only a few others made similar choices to ours. I wanted to know how we compared, to each other, to the rest of the world."

"And what did you discover?"

"That we are all just normal human beings. Despite everything that was done to us. That the only thing special about us at all is that we were created in a lab instead of a womb, and even that isn't so special a thing anymore, is it? All that fancy work done to our genetic code, and we're capable of dying just as easily as anyone else. We're really not all that special at all then, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think being special isn't something we can decide about ourselves. It's the people in our lives who make us special."

"Well said, Kira Yamato, well said."

"Will we be seeing you again, Dana Rothwell?"

"I sincerely doubt it. Dana Rothwell is horribly bored by politics, don't you know. Her poor father despairs that she'll ever amount to something worthwhile. But Chastity just might have a photo shoot in Orb one day. I'm told it's a very beautiful country, despite its rather pitiful size."

"Good things often come in small packages."

"Yes, often they do. This is goodbye for now and fare-thee-well, Kira. It was... quite illuminating, talking with you like this."

"And you." He lifted the disc in mild salute and left.

**Back to work**

Cagalli had stepped from her vehicle and onto the steps leading into the Parliament Building with a fierce sense of satisfaction that morning. Now, less than an hour later, that sense of glow was still with her as she made her way toward the meeting hall.

"Prime Minister," she called in greeting, seeing the other politician. "It's good to see you again."

Koji Toshiyori turned with a brightened grin plastered across his distinguished face. "Athha-sama, good morning. You're looking healthy and well this morning."

"Thank you. My husband is of the opinion pregnancy agrees with me."

"I can see why. You look radiant."

"It's hormones, and according to what my doctor has informed me to expect in the future, will undoubtedly prove more trouble than it's worth."

"My wife said very much the same thing when she had our children. Although it was quite troublesome, she assured me that the honestly difficult part came after the babes were born."

"I hope that wasn't meant to be reassuring, because it wasn't."

Toshihiro laughed. "You'll do good, Cagalli. Never doubt it. You and Athrun, you'll make good parents. Just look at how well you've done with the country."

"One doesn't always allow itself to the other."

"No, that's true. Which reminds me, I heard from Rumi this morning."

"I doubt it ever slipped your mind, but continue. What did our dear public relations' secretary have to say?"

"Public opinion remains mostly supportive of you, Athrun, and the pregnancy, but it's starting to drop. You and Athrun will have to make and keep several appearances, and soon, if you want to keep the people's support strong."

Cagalli sighed. "I know. We discussed much the same thing this morning. Athrun said he'd make the arrangements sometime today or tomorrow, but I don't have to like it."

"There are many things that we still must do despite our personal opinions."

"I'm not a child anymore; I'm well aware of it."

"No, you definitely aren't a child. If I haven't said so before, you've grown into a very fine woman, Cagalli-sama. You're father would be very proud to see you this day. As I am to be able to serve with you."

"Representative Athha, Prime Minister?" an aide greeted as they approached. She opened the door for them. "The council members are all assembled and ready for you."

"Good. Then let's get started."

"So much enthusiasm to sit and listen to committee reports and council members bellyache and engage in pissing contests?" Toshiyori teased.

"Funnily enough, I actually got to missing it all while I was away," Cagalli confessed with an amused grin.

=Six Hours Later=

"I can't believe I ever missed that," Cagalli groaned as she sank back into the car seat. In the driver's seat, Athrun grinned.

"How wrong is it of me that I'm immensely glad and grateful you returned in time to go today instead of me?"

"Hideously, deviously, evil and vilely wrong of you," Cagalli bemoaned, lips twitching as the wind whipped her hair around her.

"So, it went well?"

"About as expected, I'd say. The joys and tribulations of running a country, I suppose. Still, we've come a long way from bellyaching and complaining about funds for emergency shelters and war recovery."

"That's certainly true. And that education bill?" he asked with honest interested as he turned off the through fare. "Did that come up today?"

"No, not yet. Probably tomorrow. Who knows, we have plenty more to get through. Athrun? Where are we going?"

"Hmm?" he responded with false innocence. "Oh, I thought we could have dinner out on the beach tonight and watch the stars come out." He pulled off the shore road and parked near the rounded boulders of the lower cliffs that hid the beach from immediate view.

"Oh."

"Think you can make it down to the drifts on your own?" he teased with a grin.

"I'm pregnant, not helpless," she scoffed, and if to prove it, started carefully climbing over and around the large boulders that enclosed the shoreline while he grabbed an overly large picnic basket and a blanket from the trunk.

**The Price of Publicity**

Athrun was at the breakfast table-a plate of toast, a steaming cup of strong black tea, and scrolling morning reports. It was a familiar sight, and one that helped maintain the small golden ball glowing in her gut, telling her all was right and good with the world.

"Good morning," Cagalli murmured, pouring herself a cup of coffee from the service bar.

"Sleep well?" he returned, sitting back as she came up behind him.

"Fine. Anything dire happen to the country in the last twelve hours?" she countered, sipping from her cup.

"I can safely report that you are the proud leader of a happy and healthy country."

"Always good news to hear," she murmured past another sip when one of the headlines caught her attention. "What's that?'

"What's what?" he returned, continuing his skimming.

"Don't you dare scroll forward! Go back. What's- how the hell- dammit, Athrun, did you know about this?" she demanded, glaring down accusingly at the digital image that expanded with the full story. An image of her and Athrun sitting out on the rocks, cuddling as they watched the shore.

"I knew it was a possibility," he sighed resignedly as he took the data pad and placed it away on the table. "They're only going to become more of a problem if we don't make ourselves more readily available to them, Cagalli. You know that."

"You planned it," she accused snatching up the data pad.

"I planned to have dinner with my wife," he returned, watching her read through the article. "I did not plan to have that time intruded upon by the overly eager paparazzi."

"Dammit," she sighed and turned the data pad over. Scowling, she went to her own seat. "Weren't you and Rumi planning something to take care of this?"

"Yes, we were and are." Since she was still frowning as she angrily filled a plate with food, he continued. "In fact, we have a date with the public in two days, but I doubt that will help matters very much now at this point. The only thing that will help us is to stop hiding-and Rumi agrees. So there are several charity functions coming up that we'll be good and attend, openly together, and in the meantime we'll make ourselves available to the media for various photo shots until they calm down some."

"I don't like this," she grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know. It's not that bad of a picture," Athrun offered, nudging the data pad. "It's not like we were doing anything scandalous."

"Athrun, doesn't this make you mad?" she asked, and in her voice he could hear the hurt mixed in with her anger. "Angry that they would invade our privacy like that?"

He sighed and then answered calmly, "Yes. It does, but what can I do about it, Cagalli? What can either of us do about it?" He tugged on her hand and then lifted it for a quick kiss pressed against her knuckles. "I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with you. I knew when we decided to keep our relationship a secret that things like this would eventually happen. It's because you're a good leader. Your people love you, Cagalli, and they want to know everything about you. We denied them a very big part of your life for several years, and now they're even more interested in you, in us. You could fight this; we could fight this, but it'll only make things worse."

Thoughts and emotions played over her fact, but her lips remained shut, the food on her plate untouched.

"C'mon. You have a big day ahead of you, Representative Athha. You should try and eat something more than coffee."

She stood in a huff, tossing her napkin down. "I was hungry, before this."

"Mmm?" He followed her and, finding he couldn't resist the curve of her chin, began nibbling kisses along the line of her jaw. She squirmed when he reached her neck and continued down the column of her throat.

"Athrun," she protested, hands resting against his shoulders. His arms squeezed around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I know what I'm hungry for."

"What's gotten into you?" she demanded with a laugh when he pressed his face between her breasts and nuzzled.

He looked up so she could only see his green eyes peering up at her from between the frame of his dark hair and the emerald line of her blouse. The sight made various points inside her tighten.

"You said yourself," she said, swallowing, "I have a busy day today. I need to-"

His hands dropped to her ass and squeezed as his mouth opened and closed over her breast, through the material of her blouse.

"Athrun!"

"I know," he sighed as he released her. "We both have work to do today." But they were both grinning as she slipped back into her chair and began to eat.

**-To be Continued-  
**Finished January 2008


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Destiny  
**A Gundam Seed Fanfiction  
by Andrea Readwolf [andrea_readwolf at hotmail]

**Original Archive: **Livejournal / Mediaminer**  
Rating:** M - Mature  
**Main Pairings/Characters:** Cagalli Yula Athha x Athrun Zara  
**Supporting Cast:** Kira/Lacus, Yzak/Deakka/Milli, others.  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Warnings:** After-series, adult themes, hetero-homosexual relations, mild language, plethora of original characters  
**Spoilers:** Post Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created from the mind and heart of the author (and any poor unsuspect friend she could batter ideas off of) and not intended for sale or profit. Character rights and original story are copyright of the Gundam Franchise and Bandai.

Started January 2008  
Words: 12,286

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Specialty**

Reina Evans came up from her crouch, panting hard and sweating profusely, to the sound of solo applause. Surprise spiked through her , and she whipped around to face the newcommer. The ORB officer had thought she was alone in the Zaft ship's fitness room.

"Not bad for a natural," the Zaftie commented.

She scowled, fighting between her instinctive reaction to telling him where he could shove it and her training which demanded respect to authority. Discipline won out; she was, after all, a guest here.

Her uninvited companion smirked. "That was an honest compliment," he continued, pushing away from the wall and pulling up her assessment results from the console. "Especially since I know you haven't had practice with that particular program."

"Orb has plenty of PT programs," she defended.

"That's true," the commander allowed, "but they don't have this one. I designed it myself," he added before she could try another argument.

"You design programs?"

He looked back at her, fighting his amusement. "That surprises you?"

"I just," Reina began. She shrugged and seemed to draw back on herself for a moment. "I just never thought someone in your positioin would have the time."

"It's a hobby," Commander Joule admitted. "Something to play with in my free time; although I rarely have the time to engage in it anymore."

"Of course," Reina murmurred demurely wondering why exactly the Zaft commander was in the fitness room at this time of night. He should have been sleeping or pouring over reports, shouldn't he? Although, the fitness fatigues were probably a good indication of his purpose.

"So, tell me," he continued moving to the stimulation console and manipulating data there. "What have our resident Orb spies discovered in the walls of my ship."

"I would hardly label myself as a spy when I'm open about both who I am and why I'm here," Reina balked.

He shot her a discerning look, blue eyes penetrating and almost disdainful. "You're here to spy on my people and my ship and then report back to your superiors. Yes, there's no secret as to why you're here."

His attitude rubbed at her. "If you don't like it why did you allow my partner and I to transfer to your ship?"

"Better the spy you know than the one you don't," he grunted, seemingly satisfied with whatever he was looking at on the console. "Besides, I have nothing to hide from Orb's leaders. They already know my secrets."

She hesitated only a moment. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"You weren't already?" he asked before commanding her to speak.

"You know Cagalli-sama personally."

"To some extent."

"Because of the wars?" Reina tried to clarify.

"In part," he answered her. "More so because of the aftermath of both wars. As representatives of our governments we often had to work together."

"And General Yamato as well."

He eyed her critically before deciding to answer. "We spent the first war trying to kill each other, and much of the second trying not to. It was war," he continued at her gasp. "That's what soldiers try to do: kill the other and stay alive until it's over. It's madness, insanity, and that's why we're tyring to stop it from happening again."

"I see," Reina responded, looking away.

"I doubt it, but now it's your turn to answer something for me."

"If I can."

"Why do you exist?" he asked her sharply, watching her closely.

She looked surprised, confused by the question, but he merely stood there, watching her, waiting for her answer.

Reina blinked and then began, "The Special Forces are a protective force."

"Ch. The fact that they exist at all means there will be fighting," he scoffed, causing her to frown.

"But there will always be fighting, sir."

"Why?" he pressed.

"Well, because…" She fished around her thoughts, struggling to find the answer. "Because it's human nature."

"What is human nature?"

"To fight."

"Just to fight?" he continued relentlessly. "Is that all there is to human nature? If so, then why bother to create a special force supposedly dedicated to protecting people from themselves? If it is human nature to fight, then what purpose do you serve in preventing what is natural?"

"You make us sound like animals," Reina whispered.

"But that's exactly what we are, my dear Orb spy," Commander Joule replied. "That is all any of us are."

**past**

_The fourteen year old burst into her father's office like a fireball of fury._ _"Father, I need to know the truth!"_ _she demanded with a pounding fist to emphasize her need._

"_Cagalli," her father returned, his voice stern yet caring, "you need to stay here and attend to your lessons. One day Orb will be your responsibliity. You must be prepared."_

"_How can I stay here when people are out there fighting for their lives, fighting for their very right to live?"_ _she cried, frustrated at the world that would promote war and encourage carnage, at her father who sat behind his desk doing nothing to help._

"_We fight for Orb, to protect Orb and her people. Our people,"_ _he reminded her._

"_You aren't fighting at all!"_ _she shouted, waving her arms about._ _"How can we_ _just sit here in our peaceful little bubble and_ _pretend_ _what's happening outside our borders doesn't matter?"_

"_Fighting isn't always the answer, Cagalli," her father tired to make her listen, tried to make her understand._ _"You shouldn't resort to fighting until it is the absolute last option available to you. We fight with words so that we may all live to fight another day. Life is precious. It is a horrible thing to be responsible for the death of another person. I hope it is something you never find cause to experience. I hope you and your children will live in a free and peaceful world."_

**_present_**

She was no longer that same rash and impulsive fourteen year old girl, Cagalli thought as she sat in the nursary, rocking absently in the chair that had been found somewhere in the family's possessions. Experience had made her grow up rather quickly. The weight of responsibility and the fierce determination to protect her people had taught her the worth of her father's words.

"Cagalli, are you in here?" Athrun called from the corridor. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, just thinking."

"About the babies?" he asked, joining her in the sunlit room.

"About life," she corrected. "About my father; the kind of man he was. How he influenced me, influenced the world. The world he had so much hope for. He was a good man, a good leader, and a good parent."

He smiled. "You're those things, too."

"Maybe," she allowed.

"How can you be so sure about me and not yourself?" Athrun wondered, shaking his head as he sank down into the window seat.

"Talent, I guess."

"No, talent is the way you maneuver the Council into doing exactly what you want and make them believe it was originally their idea all along."

"They're just humoring the gross, pranant woman," she countered. "Do you know we had to pause seven times just so I could go to the bathroom today?"

He grinned. No, smirked, she thought with narrowed eyes. He actually had the audacity to smirk at her.

"Don't laugh," she accused and would have hit him if she could have reached him, but it would've taken too long to lumer out of the chair and the large bulge that was her once-upon-a-time flat stomach preventerd her from leaining too far over.

"It won't be long now," he thought aloud, watching her hand run soothingly over her pregnant belly.

"Yes, and then it'll be all dirty, smelly diapers and crying and no sleep."

"Times two," he remined her cheerfully.

"You're real proud of yourself, aren't you?" she huffed, shaking her head at him.

"And you," he reminded her, leaning forward and falling out of the window seat and onto his knees before her. And he made it look so smooth, too, she grumbled mentally.

"Hello, baby-mine," he said gently, pressing his lips to her stomach. "Are you excited to come out and take a look around yet? Things seem to be calming down quite a bit, so I think it's okay. But no matter what, your mom and I will be here to help and protect you. Just not during sex."

"Athrun!"

"Let's make a deal right now. No getting hungry or needing your diapers changed when your mom and I are having sex, okay? You're mom's a really sexy lady, so that might be quite often," he continued, green eyes dancing merrily as he looked up at her without moving away.

"Well," she allowed, carding her fingers through his hair. "You're a pretty sexy guy."

"Yeah?" He grinned.

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Here that, baby-mine. Your mom thinks I'm pretty sexy. What do you say to that? With two sexy parents, you're going to be beating all the boys and girls away with sticks."

"Better yet, we can teach them how to use a gun early," Cagalli suggested. "Then they won't have to deal with anyone getting close enough to need a stick for."

Athrun laughed against her belly. "Protect them by giving them the means to protect themselves? Sounds good. You know they'll need their own guard unit."

"Why?" Cagalli huffed. "I never did."

"I'm sure you had one, even if you weren't aware of it. We can't be with them all the time, Cagalli. And we still have the matter of selecting a nursing assistant."

"I still think it's ridiculous," she grumbled and started rocking again, forcing him to sit back or get bumped.

"You're tired now," Athrun reasoned. "And I know you, Cagalli. You won't be content to stay away from the helm for long. We would need help even if it was only one baby. With two… I think it's best if it was someone who's been trained. That would mean we'd have the help we'll need, and they'll have the extra protection."

"Fine, I suppose." She sighed, rubbing her belly some more. "I liked that one woman well enough I guess."

He tried to remember which of the many potential childcare assisstants she had seemed more inclined towards. "The redhead?" he hazzard. I liked that one woman

Cagalli frowned. "I thought it was brown. Whatever. She seemed pretty sharp. Has a couple of degrees in this or that, right? Seems like a good choice if we have to make one, so there you go. Nanny taken care of. Kisaka will appoint a guard he approves of—"

"Better make it two."

"Not for a couple of years yet, surely," she protested. But Athrun was already getting the scrowl line in his forehead that meant he was going to be stubborn. "Just in case, though, we'll make sure the nanny has extra training, okay?"

He sighed, and she relaxed, knowing she'd at least won at something. "Normal parents don't have to think about things like this, you know," he thought sadly.

"We're not really normal, you know. Besides, normallacy is overrated."

"Cagalli, I want our children to have as normal a childhood as possible."

"Athrun, what do you want me to do? I have doctors breathing down my neck day and night trying to get to them already. Parlaiment is convinced that the end of the world as we know it is approaching. And," she added, pushing him away so she could clamber to her feet, "I have to pee. Again."

**Missing Pieces - Kira/Lacus**

In the small but tasteful waiting room, Kira stood, frowning at the view screen. The scenes of carnage twisted his stomach with a vicious grip. It clicked off, and Lacus calmly returned the remote to the table before folding her hands back over one knee, the picture of calm perfection.

"There's nothing we can do about that now," she reminded him gently. "What's done is done."

"It was the same suit," Kira said softly. "From before."

She nodded. "Cagalli and Athrun are taking care of that problem. Other people are searching for the root of this discord. Kira." She stood and reached for him, sliding her hands up over his tense shoulders and resting her cheek against his back.

"I know," he choked out. "There's nothing I can do there. It's just-"

"Kira is a very kind person," Lacus murmured, turning him to her and reaching up to cup his face. How she loved this man. "He hates to see other people hurting; he would help if he could. I know. I understand, Kira. I feel the same."

She held him close before the door opened and the middle-aged secretary motioned for them to enter. "Thank you for waiting. Ms. Fischer will see you now."

The private executive's office belonging to the woman they had come to see was simply furnished, leaving way for the few art pieces decorating the walls to fill the room with style. Those and the large impact-glass wall over-looking the cityscape. It suited the woman who stood behind the desk frame.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us on such short notice," Kira greeted, hand extended.

Her dark blue eyes flicked to the hand and back to his face. Her body didn't move. "Why are you here, Mr. Yamato?"

Kira blinked, taken back by the woman's hostile tone, and looked back towards his wife for support. "I'm sorry. I thought you understood-"

"I won't pay you," Fischer cut him off shortly, and Kira shifted , as shocked by her suggestion as if she had physically struck at him. "I don't care what price you name, you're not going to get one cent out of me."

"Excuse me?"

"Threaten to tell whoever you want. I still won't pay."

"Ms. Fischer, I don't want your money."

Coral-painted lips narrowed into a tight line to match the already narrowed blue eyes. "I will not withdraw my support of the McKinnelly Campaign."

"We're not here for politics, Ms. Fischer," Lacus stepped in coolly. "In fact, I'm sure we all can agree it best if today's visit was kept out of the public's awareness."

The women eyed each other critically, and then Fischer seemed to relax, just slightly. "Say I believe you," she began, eyes flickering between Kira and Lacus. "Then why are you here?"

"We believe my husband and you share a common origin," Lacus explained with a gentle motion towards Kira who still looked a little lost and hurt at the accusations for why they'd come here. "We merely wanted to meet with you and share our thoughts. That is all."

"Is that really your face?" Fischer asked shrewdly. At Lacus's surprised look and nod, the woman grimaced. "The Lacus Clyne in my office," she huffed sliding back into her plush computer chair. "Fine, yes. I would prefer if the public did not learn that I was entertaining Plant's Princess in my office. And that would make you," she continued, turning to face Kira again, "Orb's General Yamato. And when you say `common origin' I'm going to go off on a wild limb and assume you're not referring to South Jersey."

They shook their head, and Fischer huffed. "Definitely touchy ground you've brought into my office."

She motioned both of them to take a seat. They sat there studying each other for several tense moments. Finally, Fischer broke the silence.

"So you're one of them." She sighed and stood again. "Coffee?" she asked while she got herself a cup.

"No, thank you," Kira replied, standing again also. "Ms. Fischer, are you well?"

Her lips twitched into a humorless smile. "As hale as a horse. Perfect health. Never even had a cold. Only time, in fact, that I've ever had to bother with any medic in when I had my two boys."

Lacus parted the shower divider and reached for the natural sponge. Without a word, she added soap and began sliding it down across Kira's taunt back.

"I don't know what I expected," he announced dully while she continued to spread the suds over his shoulders. "I disrupted that woman's life today. Possibly endangered her."

Lacus placed a kiss against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek against his back. "She's a connection to your origins. You to hers. It's only natural that have wanted to meet someone who has that same connection as you."

"Is it? Is it really?" Kira asked. "Cagalli told me how she felt nothing, no connection at all to Dana Rothwell. Today, in that room, I felt nothing. Nothing except embarrassment that I disturbed her work."

"She was nice," Lacus offered. "Afterwards."

"That only makes it worse."

"Kira," Lacus called to him, turning him around to face her. "It's not wrong or bad to be curious about your birth parents. It's not wrong to want to know about others who have similar beginnings as yours."

"Maybe no, but does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters."

"No, I don't think it does." Kira shook his head and stared down into her face. His thumbs brushed along her cheeks, and he did his best to offer her a small. "Not anymore, Lacus. I used to think the missing pieces of my past were important, but meeting that woman today, seeing her." He shook his head again. "She hasn't let the missing pieces haunt her. I'm not going to either. I'm going to live my life for the future. For our future and our children's future."

Lacus smiled and reached up to cup his face. "I like the sound of that. I like the sound of that a lot."

"I love you, Lacus," he told her with a punctuating kiss. "I love you and the kids. I love my parents and Cagalli and Athrun. You're my family, present and future. That's what matters. I can't keep sliding into tricks of the past like this."

"You can't change the past, Kira," she tried to warn him, return each of his little kisses with some of her own. "You can only study it and hopefully learn from it. Become better because of it."

He drew back. "You need to be able to let go of it, too. I need to let go of it. My past is in space. I need to lay it to rest there."

"What do you want to do now?"

"Love you," he answered, leaning in again.

"I love you, too."

"Thank you for coming with me."

"Thank your parents for being willing to watch the boys for two weeks," Lacus returned with a smile.

"Our appointment with Dr. Crisner isn't for another week, but we could always go down to the Caribbean early."

"You really don't want to go to the Californias?"

"No," he confirmed with a head shake. "I'm done. I'm going to throw those files Rothwell gave me in the incinerator. I'd rather concentrate on my family now."

"We could always try for the mountains. I've never seen the Appalachians."

"Me, either. We could maybe find a private cabin and hide out for a couple of days."

"That sounds nice," Lacus hummed. "What would we do all by ourselves, though?"

"I'm sure we could come up with a few ideas."

And then he preceded to show her a few of his choice ideas.

**Fumigation**

Risa walked into his office holding only one report folder. Athrun looked up from his current workload-which had more than tripled in an effort to redirected the larger portion of Cagalli's normal, insane amounts mixed in with coordinating with the new Orb Representative in PLANT.

"Another one?" he sighed, looking at his already crowded desk and wondering just how much of this he'd be able to finish before 6pm rolled around.

"I think you'll want to see this one," she said, holding it out for him to take directly instead of dropping it onto the appropriate pile.

He quirked a questioning look, but she didn't say anymore. He took the folder and flipped it open, skimming the synopsis. She stood, arms crossed almost angrily as she watched him take the time to read the report in more detail. He skimmed it again, as if to ascertain certain points.

He exhaled heavily and then reached for his pen and seal. Then he closed the folder and just stared at it. "Take care of the rest," he said finally.

She glared at him a moment longer before asking, "That's it?"

He nodded.

Silence stretched between them, waiting expectantly, before she finally snatched up the report and whirled around to stomp away.

"Risa," Athrun called before she could read the door. "My wife doesn't need to know about this."

"You're going to hide this from Cagalli-sama?"

"No. I'll tell her in my own way, in my own time, that the matter has been resolved, but she doesn't need to know the details," Athrun insisted firmly. "She doesn't need to know that people who have sworn to support her, to protect Orb, have smiled to her face and schemed behind her back. The leak has been fixed, that's what matters, Risa. That it was someone we trusted stings, but we had to expect it."

"They've been terminated," she said shallowly. "I went through specials training with one of them."

He said the only thing he could offer the young, dedicated woman. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"He was already lost if he could've helped betray Orb like this," she responded, finding her backbone again and straightening where she stood. "Forgive me, Athrun-sama, for interrupting your work longer than necessary. I'll get this report filed in the proper location right away."

He watched her go, remembering how he had felt when he decided to leave Orb to go to PLANT, when he made the decision to fight again with ZAFT instead of staying with Orb. That was different, he forcibly reminded himself. He and Cagalli were caught in the middle of a budding war-a war that was partially his father's fault. Even today he regretted that his leaving cause such a rift between him and Cagalli, but he knew he would still have chosen to leave.

But this was different. Orb was not caught in the middle of a war; she was staying firmly outside of it. Those five people weren't trying to help anyone but themselves. They were selling Orb's information and secrets for personal monetary gain. There was nothing heroic or honorable in their intentions, nothing good, and that he could not forgive.

No, the two situations were nothing alike. Athrun felt no guilt in signing away four men and one woman's termination sentence. Just incredibly tired.

His comm. unit rang, dragging him away from his morbid thoughts.

"Zala," he greeted automatically, tiredly.

"What do you say we cut this place early?" Cagalli's voice sang out teasingly.

His gaze darted to the chronometer, and he grinned.

"Athrun?" she called when he didn't answer. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine. No, it's better than all right, it's perfect," he answered, sitting up and forward. "So, Representative Athha, to what do I owe the pleasant reward of getting to skip out of work almost two hours early?"

"Well, it's not really skipping out of work if we actually leave on time, I'm thinking," Cagalli hedged.

He wasn't buying it for a millisecond. "Oh, really?"

"And I might have overheard one of the interns talking about some nice little restaurant near city central; there's the cinema near there, too, so I thought, 'hey! Since we're supposed to be making ourselves more available to public visual consumption...'"

Athrun's grin reached right down into his very core. "Are you asking me out to dinner and a movie? Like a regular date?"

"We haven't done it in years," she returned with a definite flirtatious tone.

He had to think about that for a moment. "No, we haven't," he agreed when he realized she was right. They'd been too busy and too far apart for too long. "It sounds great. Did you already have a movie picked out?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure there's something playing that we can agree to."

"Surely," he agreed, grinning. His wife tended to be a little blood-thirsty in her tastes, but he didn't mind a good high-speed chase with lots of explosions, either. "So, what time should I be ready to pick you up?"

"Let's make it in, oh, say, twenty minutes? That should give me enough time to run to the bathroom and change."

"Change?"

"Mana's been slipping some new maternity styles into my closet here. I thought I might try one of them out," she confessed.

"I look forward to seeing it. So, twenty minutes, then? I'll meet you out near the elevators?"

She agreed and disconnected, leaving a bemused Athrun still grinning with anticipation. He looked at his desk and calculated how much he'd be able to get done in fifteen minutes, and then pushed away, abandoning it all.

"Risa," he called even as he started to pack a few things. "Cagalli and I will be heading out early tonight. If you will alert the people in PR and let them know we're heading in towards city central for a few hours. I'm sure they can select a few discreet members of the media to nudge along."

"Yes, sir."

"And when you're done with that, you can go home for the night, too. No sense in staying around much later on a Friday night anyway." At her surprised look, he tried again. "Take the evening, Risa. Enjoy it with your fiancé."

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your evening, too."

"I certainly intend to."

**Disruptive Politics - Dana**

Dana Rothwell entered the dining room of her family estate to find her mother and father already seated at the lengthy table. "Good evening," she greeted as she slid into her assigned seat. "I trust your day was well."

"Good evening, Dana," her mother greeted warmly, happy to have one of her children home again. "I'm glad you could arrange for a visit. I know you're so busy with your little hobby."

Lord Rothwell puffed out with annoyance. "Posing in scandalous skimpy outfits for those rag magazines."

"Fashion journals are not rags, daddy. And it might interest you to know that I'm branching out into video clips."

Her father threw his napkin down. "I don't understand why you would willingly sell your body when I have worked hard to provide you and your siblings with a good home and education."

"I am not a prostitute, daddy," she snapped back. "I enjoy my work. I enjoy traveling around the world and discovering new things. The fashion industry allows me to do that."

"The world is a dangerous place right now. It's not safe for anyone to be traveling outside their country, let alone a beautiful young woman," he concluded with a rough gesture in her direction.

"Because of the war," she sharply accused.

"We are not at war," Lord Rothwell belied.

"Yet," she interjected. "It's only a matter of time before war is declared publicly. That's why you're working so hard to gain allies. That's why the EuroFed joined with the Asians, isn't it? You knew the Americas wouldn't let go, you intend to declare war," Dana accused angrily before scoffingly continuing. "Oh! It'll go under the heading of self-defense if you win, but if you lose it's a civil war at the global level. Are you planning on recruiting the Africans and South Americans, too?" she demanded shrewdly, eyeing her father's deeply reddening face. "What about Plant? Will you have them fight a war that has nothing to do with them?"

"It has everything to do with them!" Lord Rothwell exploded with pounding fists. "Recent troubles have caused many political leaders to reevaluate old ideals. Prejudism still exists, but so does tolerance. More and more leaders are willing to open their borders more freely to coordinators. Orb's example is starting to have an effect."

"Orb isn't the only country to have open borders in regards to Coordinators," Dana reminded him waspishly.

"Perhaps not," her father allowed before maintaining, "But it is a well-known and influential country. Her leader is a strong young woman who is upholding her father's ideals. Granted, there was that bit of a scandal about her being in the family way, but she married the man, as is only proper."

"They were already married, daddy," Dana reminded him with no little annoyance. "They'd been privately married for years. The only reason they kept it a secret was because he's a coordinator."

"Well, so they say," the man drawled dismissively. "The fact of the matter is, Orb has once again allied themselves with Plant, making her political power that much stronger. When we gain Orb's support, the Atlantic Federation would have no hope in preventing the return of our autonomy."

"When?" Dana latched on. "You mean `if'."

Her father smiled. "My sources say it's only a matter of time before Orb joins our efforts."

"Why would they?" Dana exclaimed. "You said yourself that Attha was following her father's ideals."

"Yes. Orb often remains detached from altercations. Unless provoked."

Eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked down the table at the man who had helped raise her as his own since infancy. "What happened? What did you do?" she hissed.

"I?" her father querried with a heavily applied air of innocence that she didn't believe to a minute. "I did nothing. Apparently one of the Atlantic's ships attacked an Orb vessel out in the middle of free territory. An unfortunate move on their part, wouldn't you say?"

"What?" Dana nearly shrieked in disbelief.

"Yes. A rather foolish move on the Atlantic's part," her father practically boasted. "What with Orb's reputation of defending its own, it's a mercy anyone was left alive to tell the tale."

None of her sources had shared this information with her. How did her father know of this? Who had told him? And just when had this happened, Dana demanded to know. "You think Orb will rise up and attack because of this," she said instead.

"That is my hope," Lord Rothwell confided. "It's better, after all, to allow your enemies to destroy your enemies."

"I didn't realize Europe looked upon the Orb nation as an enemy."

"If they won't ally themselves with our cause then they cannot be trusted. If they cannot be trusted to support us, then they cannot be trusted not to side with our enemies," he explained reasonably.

The sound of silverware chinking against fine china sounded as Lady Rothwell set her knife and fork down with forced delicacy.

"Could we please not discuss such troubling matters at the dinner table?" her mother entreated with a forced upon grievance.

Dana and her father both apologized with habitual subdued ness, but throughout the remainder of the meal and its accompanying inane chatter, Dana couldn't help but wonder, would Orb decide to join the fight after all? And why would the Atlantic Federation take such provocative action towards a country that had been maintaining its autonomy and neutralism?

**Situation Update**

They were gathered in the Military Command of Orb Conference Room. Cagalli readjusting her mass into the chief's chair and looking at her military advisors and friends. "We still don't know about those missing suit schematics," she grumbled shifting the topic from Orb's security and defenses.

"Actually, we do," her chief of intelligence corrected withdrawing the appropriate files. "Based on information gathered by our operatives, we've been able to determine which suit was responsible for the attack on the Archangel two months ago. It's the same model as the MBF-540 designed by Morgenroete, with a few noticable differences. The Atalantics call it the `Metacomet'."

"Metacomet?" Athrun questioned in aside to Kira.

"I think it's supposed to be pronounced like the French," his friend responded. "Metacomeh."

Athrun just looked at him before returning his attention towards his wife. "This information has already been sent to the other world governments in an effort to help them better prepare. If they're aware of some of its weaknesses, they can have some hope of fighting against it and maybe even defeating it."

"That's just one suit," Cagalli grunted. "What about the others? Nearly half a dozen of the new attack unit designs were lost."

"We've determined that the EA was only able to procure three of those designs, and so far as we've been able to discover they've only built two of the three," Kira was able to answer her.

"The other is the same one your friend said she found in the Californias," Kisaka informed them, "and it'll take a while for it to be rebuilt if she sabotagoed it as severely as she reported."

"If she can be trusted," Cagalli muttered, banging her fist against the table. "Dammit! I hate feeling useless."

Her officers shifted restlessly before following Athrun's dismissal and taking their leave. Cagalli was already out of her seat and glaring out the glass-view over-looking the port-base.

"You're not useless," Kira corrected her. "You're vital to maintaining Orb's position in the global sphere."

"I wish there was something more I could do. I hate—"

"Cagalli, breathe," Athrun commanded gently.

With a look between the two men, Kira stood as well and left the two Orb rulers to themselves in the MCOCR. Alone, Athrun slid up from behind Cagalli; he eased her back against his chest and smoothed his hands up and down her arms, resting his chin against her hair.

"You're doing everything you can," he stressed. "Hopefully the Earth governments will find a way to stop that suit, and the EuroAsian and North Atlantic will find an end to their conflicts soon. But there's only so much you can do. There's only so much we can do, and our priorty has to be to Orb first, you know that."

"There should be more," Cagalli whispered brokenly.

"You can't push yourself like this, Cagalli," Athrun pleaded. "Please."

"I know," she huffed, reaching up to pull his arms around her. "But I can't help—ten years ago you and I would both be out there doing something about what's happening!"

"And now we're both here, together, doing something about what's happening. We're still fighting, Cagalli. It's only the battlefield we fight on and the weapons we fight with that's changed."

"I'm scared, Athrun," she confided though her chest felt constricted.

"About what?"

"This isn't the kind of world I want our children to grow up in," she warbled, gesturing wildly at the pictures still displaying on the viewscreens behind them.

He started at them, feeling the same desperate need to act. Instead he pulled her closer and curled himself around her and their children, as if he could act like a shield against the rest of the world, protecting them from everything and anything that could hurt them.

"I love you."

She relaxed slightly. "Love you, too."

**A Quickie**

Cagalli contemplated the sofa longingly. It sat there in the office, mocking her, daring her to leave her work for just a few minutes and stretch out a bit. Just a few minutes…

Her body hurt—aches dull and sharp stretched everywhere from top to bottom. And to make matters worse, she hadn't been sleeping well. There were too many variables, too much was teetering towards going Very Bad, very quickly.

Every day she listened to the news reports. Everyday she wondered if this day would be the day the world would tumble into another war. Fighting escalated in the Asian territories as politicians and bureaucrats struggled fiercely to reach an amicable agreement for everyone. It had been going on like this every day for the last two months. And an end didn't seem in sight.

The door to her outer office opened without warning and she sat up automatically, only relaxing again when she heard her husband's voice.

"Any pressing matters for our esteemed head of state?"

Despite herself, Cagalli's lips twitched into a smile. "Nothing that can't hold at least for a little while," she answered. "Have you finished with your work then?"

"I have successfully learned the art of delegation," Athrun grinned back at her, eyeing the folders on her desk. "Maybe you've heard of it?"

"It's the sole reason I know what the surface of my desk actually looks like."

"Let's take a break," he suggested, and despite herself, her body twanged to attention.

"Athrun, I hurt," she protested, hoping to ward him off just a bit.

He frowned but continued to draw her up out of her chair. "The babies?"

"Everything."

"Then a bit of a lie-down would do you some good," he cajoled, shimmy-dancing her closer. "I'll behave."

"Impossible," she declared.

"I promise."

Cagalli laughed as he buried his face against her throat. Somehow he had managed t maneuver them across the room, and he was easing her down onto the couch with him.

"I would believe you," she murmured, cuddling closer, "but I know you."

"Cagalli?" he asked worriedly, running his hands over her arms and playing idly with her hands. "Are you really all right?"

"Fine," she assured him. "Just tired and achy. But I hate my body right now."

"And funnily enough, I simply adore it," he commented, unable to resist a little nibble.

She squirmed again him. "Athrun, don't."

"Don't what?" he teased.

"Don't do that," she shrieked with laughter, half-trying to arch away from his hands and mouth.

"That?" he queried.

"That," she agreed.

"Have I told you just how much I adore you?" Athrun asked. "You and your body?"

"I'm ugly and fat and know it," Cagalli grumbled, slapping his hands away. "And we are not having sex in my office."

"You're gorgeous and sexy, and if I didn't know you have a meeting to be at in less than an hour I'd seriously attempt to change your mind," he informed her, continuing to run his hands up and down her body. "After all, your office is one of my favorite places."

"You're crazy," she laughed, snuggling closer.

"Doesn't make you any less sexy." They sat comfortably for several minutes before Athrun thought to comment, "I like you're hair. It's the longest you've ever had it."

She looked at the end he was playing with, frowning. "I've been too busy to have it cut recently."

"I like it long."

"Yeah," she quipped, nudging him. "But we've already established that your tastes are a little skewed."

"What?" he spluttered indignantly.

"I'm severely pregnant and my body feels like some strange alien thing. Isn't that enough?"

The light-hearted atmosphere he'd been trying for seemed to be lost. He exhaled and hugged her closer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Athrun. Really," she promised before ordering him to stop worrying.

"I love you."

She smiled and hugged his arms around her. "I know. I love you, too."

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," he told her.

She laughed and pinched him. "That's because you're strange," she told him before struggling to sit up on her own. "Go on. Don't you have some place you need to be this afternoon, too?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "A meeting over at the base this afternoon, and then a tour of the new development they finished last month. Just a normal day in the life of the most important person in Orb's husband's life," he bemoaned. "But I'm not in a hurry. Are you trying to get rid of your husband, Ms. Athha?"

"Dummy," she scowled and didn't quite manage to successfully hide another wince.

"Here, turn around," he ordered, twirling his finger at her.

"What?"

"Your back is hurting, isn't it? Turn around and I'll give you a quickie," he offered, already reaching for her shoulders. And then he leaned forward and nibbled at her ear to add, "Not quite the quickie I'd like to give you, but it'll have to do."

"Athrun!"

He grinned.

**News Discussion - Coordinators**

Plant scientist and doctors were making noises day and night, trying to gain access to the Orb Princess. No matter what their requests, Orb continued to refuse. It seemed like the only thing hotter than the hostilities between the former Earth Alliance nations was the pregnancy and upcoming birth of Cagalli Athha and her Plant-husband, Athrun Zala.

News coverage war broad and reached every aspect of the profession—political, science, business, and even entertainment news reporters followed the story of the Orb pregnancy from all their various perspectives. Every evening seemed to air a new documentary that somehow managed to involve Orb.

The worst, however, were the debates Cagalli forced herself to watch.

"Most coordinators are first or second generation," a Plant scientist was explaining. "Only a very small percent are third generation, and the majority of that percent is made up of children under the age of 10.

"I think it's really important that we remember that this is still a relatively new biotechnology."

"Coordinators were—are," another doctor corrected, "an experiment. An experiment that outgrew its parameters. One hundred years ago, when the first coordinators were made, cloning was taboo straight out, let alone researching to manipulate genetic coding with the purpose of recreating a human being. A small team of doctors researching stem cells took their research to radical, and many maintain unethical, extremes. In a daring experiment, one of the doctors began playing with DNA codes. She and another doctor stimulated the code into reproducing itself until an embryo formed. The doctor then impregnated herself, and eight months later the first coordinator was born. I am, of course, talking about Elaine Glen. Dr. Glen and her accomplices proceeded to impregnate six other women that we are aware of. How many more? We might never know as much of the original documents were lost during periods of civic unrest."

"A lot of information was lost because of the riots and urban wars," one of the socio-political scientists on the board of six continued the explanation for the viewers. "We do know that three of the original seven coordinators were killed in hate crimes. The remaining four escaped to the colonies where they cultivated the Plant nation."

"By the time the Plant Cities were being built, other coordinators had been made. It was a mistake, of course. While it had been just the seven test subjects, the project had still been marginally controllable, but when George Glenn opened up the procedure process to the masses, many doctors who really had no experience working with genetic coding and manipulation jumped at the opportunity to play god with our future. Which, as you know, led directly into the urban wars where hundreds of innocent people—many just children—were killed."

"Hundreds of new coordinator babies were born at that time, all with varying degrees of genetic manipulation. Few coordinators today know for sure what was done to their gene code."

"After the urban wars, the Plant government began putting guidelines and restrictions in place. Plant researchers are constantly studying, searching for patterns that will help discover what exactly was done in those chaotic years. This is easier to tell in first generation, when the manipulation is fresh. By the second and third generation, it is almost impossible to locate."

"And the fascination with Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Athha is…?" one of the reporters led.

"Well, Athha-sama is, as we know, a natural-birth human being. That fascination you see is actually with the child she is carrying. Athrun Zala is the direct descendant of one of those original seven coordinators I mentioned earlier. Although Zala's mother was only a first generation herself, Zala's father, former Supreme Commander Patrick Zala was a second generation through his mother, Deirdre Nolan."

"Right now, many of the first wave of coordinators who popped up before, during, and after the Urban Wars and survived are becoming grandparents to the first big wave of third generations. Zala-sama and one of his contemporaries, however, came ahead of the wave. I am, of course, speaking of the lovely and talented Ms. Lacus Yamato nee Clyne."

"Plant scientists have been watching these two eagerly since they were children, and neither one has proven to be anything less than impressive. Not to mention high-rating worthy."

"Now Plant scientists are presented with the looming arrival of the very first fourth generation coordinator, and they are very anxious to study any and all data available."

"But Orb isn't cooperating?" the other reporter asked.

"Both Zala and Athha are keeping as tight a wrap on their pregnancy as they were on their marriage," the first reporter added.

"I think it's important to keep in mind, though," the socio-political scientist spoke up, "that these are two very important people in the world political scheme. I mean, we are talking about the leader of the Orb Nation here. She's not just about to submit herself to a pack of scientists who want to poke and prod her like a lab animal."

"In this case, however, that's exactly what she is - a container, an incubator, if you will—growing a rare commodity inside her."

"A commodity? Excuse me, but this is a child you're talking about, not oil."

"The likes of this child have never existed before. It is the first of its kind!"

"It is not! It is the fourth generation of its kind; it is the first to be born of the fourth generation, yes, but by the very nature of being the fourth generation, it negates your claim."

"Do Plant scientists predict there to be any problems with Athha-sama's pregnancy?"

"No. They would, of course, like to run a few tests for themselves, but as that has been denied them, they have graciously agreed to cooperate with Athha's physicians in return for data on the pregnancy being released to them after the birth."

"So, after Athha's and Zala's baby is born, they've agreed to release the data collected during her pregnancy. Why the wait then?"

"Well, there are several possible reasons, but none have been confirmed."

"Such as?"

"Well, Cagalli has never been known to be a willing and agreeable patient—"

"Or woman overall!"

"And I've heard that on several occasions her husband and staff have had to trick her into attending her regularly scheduled check-ups. If that's true, I can only imagine how much more difficult it would be to get her to any extra appointments Plant's scientists would want."

"Then there's the fact that we're talking about a relatively young couple who are clearly very much in love and are eagerly expecting their first child together. It should be noted that although one or both are often in the media spotlight, neither has ever actively sought out attention. Both Cagalli Athha and Athrun Zala are honestly private people who highly regard and jealously horde that privacy. In that light, it really shouldn't be a surprise that they would want to keep as much of this pregnancy as close and tight as possible."

"Okay. That's all the time we have for tonight. I would like to thank my special guests for the evening…"

**Coup**

"Cagalli-sama? Cagalli-sama, please!"

Her body was reluctant to give up its hold on sleep, but beside her Athrun was already awake and rolling out of bed to answer the summons.

"What is it?" she mumbled, ruffling hair away from her face.

"Athrun-sama, my apologies for waking you, but something's happening," their housekeeper panted from their doorway. "Kisaka-sama asked me to wake Cagalli-sama right away. She is needed at the command center."

"Can't this wait for morning proper?" Cagalli groaned, but she was already carefully rolling herself out of bed.

"I've already called for your car, and cook's whipping up something easy for you to eat on the way."

"Chili peppers," she grumbled as she gained her feet and began waddling towards the bathroom. "And some humus."

It was almost an hour later when Cagalli and Athrun entered Orb's military command center, alive and bustling like a kicked over ant hill.

"Report," she barked as Athrun scanned the data display screens candidly.

"At approximately 02:48 this morning, reports started coming in," the ensign answered swiftly. "We had a little trouble with satellite feed—they were being jammed, but we were able to interface with Zaft's and this is what we have."

"Where?" Athrun asked, studying the images of burning buildings and what looked like military facilities.

"Earth alliance facilities, world wide."

"Worldwide?" Cagalli repeated sharply.

He nodded. "From top to bottom of the Americas, clear through the Euro-Asian bases, and down across the African continent. All of the Earth Alliance military bases and supply ports were targeted from what we can tell."

Cagalli reanalyzed the sight playing out before her. "Have there been any statements issued?"

"Just a repeated message, broadcasting on all stations."

"Show me."

It was a piece-meal collection of video and audio clips dating back almost two hundred years.

"_Dream the dream: Indivisible._

_And the voices of the people shall rise up_

_Leading the way to a bright and shining future_

_The path before us has been laid open._

_Go bolding into that great unknown._

_Seize it with fists clenched in hope_

_So That one day freedom will ring_

_With the clear cry. Read my lips:_

_All men are created equal._

_Live the dream."_

"Who's behind this?" Cagalli asked, dry mouthed.

"We've been unable to determine that at this time," Kisaka told her gravely. "We're currently working with several other governments to try and trace the signal back to its source, but it's overlapped, piggybacking over itself."

"What's the response from the other governments to this?" Athrun asked.

"About what can be expected. Only the loyal former Earth Alliance military bases have been attacked. Those governments not under direct attack are digging in and barring up their defenses, but right now they're keeping their distance."

"Treating it as a civil war instead of a terrorist attack," Athrun deduced. "That's probably best for the moment."

"Has anyone gotten through to those sites?" Cagalli squeaked, eying the destruction and feeling nauseous. "Are there any survivors? Have they begun rescue search and recoveries?"

"Cagalli, those are military targets," Athrun pointed out. "It'll be a while yet before anyone can get near them." He turned back to Kisaka and questioned, "Other than Zaft, who else are we in contact with?"

"We received communications from almost everyone on the network. No one's stepped forward to claim recognition this."

Cagalli and Athrun shared a worried glance. "Has Commander Joule tried to reach us?"

"He wouldn't," Athrun predicted. "Not yet. We'll have to contact him first."

"Actually," Kira spoke up as he reentered the room. "The Vanguard is the one who sent us early warning. No other message since then," he added with an apologetic and tired smile towards Athrun.

"Cagalli-sama, you should be sleeping right now, or sitting down at the very least."

"Prime Minister," Cagalli greeted the elder man who followed Kira in. "I'm glad you're here. We can divide up our communications."

"Of course," Toshihiro agreed readily, "but I must insist you sit."

She scowled at him, annoyed even more by the knowledge he was right. Her feet were swelling and her ankles were an aching agony. "I will be in my office," she conceded with a short nod. "Keep me informed."

Throughout the day, more information trickled in, and, slowly, the picture of what had happened in the night was coming together.

It was too coincidental for the multi-continental attack not to have been carefully planned out. Well in advance, if the result was any indication. And the result was… devastating.

The sharp tooth and strong arm of the Earth Alliance was no more. Remnants remained in scattered patches, and only time would tell whether those remnants would let go of the past easily or not. But there was no question that the Earth Alliance was, indeed, a thing of the past. In an overwhelming coup, the African Union and the United States of South America had risen up and thrown off the shackles of the Earth Alliance. Both nations claimed their autonomy and joined the Euro-Asian Federation in their bid for freedom.

Cagalli was tired and her body hurt, but she refused to return to her home and her bed. Instead she stood and kept vigil in her office as once again, the world she had known changed into something new. Only time would tell if the change was good or bad.

**Fallout**

The Scandinavian monarchy looked older than ever, peering out from the view screen. "You will join the new Union of Nations," he asked, watching her carefully.

"It is our intention, yes," Cagalli replied leaning back against her office chair and rubbing her extended office. "We've been hoping, of course, that something like this would happen, that we'd have this opportunity once more."

"I am glad to still be alive to see it come true," the elder man nodded smiling. "Today's people are more willing to accept some peaceful ruling, I think."

"I don't know how peaceful any gathering of politicians can be," Cagalli teased, "but I know it's something my father always hoped would make a revival."

"Rumor would have it, the Europeans are pushing to have the assembly held in Berlin."

Cagalli frowned. "Have they recovered then, since the last war?"

"Oh, I'd imagine there are still plenty of rough places," the king responded, "but it would do the city some good, I think, don't you? To have something positive birthed within its walls?"

"I suppose, but we'll have to watch this EuroAsian Federation to make sure they don't make a bid for dominance while the Atlantics are still recovering."

"True, true. Although, now that the Atlantics' reign has been toppled I wonder just how long the Europeans and Asians will remained allied in one Federation."

"You think they'll split apart again?" Cagalli asked eagerly, having been unable to make a decision on that point herself.

"I believe it highly likely, don't you? But only time will tell, as always, my dear. And now, when will you be traveling to my lands again? When will I get to see my honorary grandchild?"

Cagalli smiled. "Not for another couple of weeks," she laughed, wiggling in her chair. "Although, to my way of thinking, it can't be too soon. I'm leading with my stomach here!"

"…CBN news has the story."

"I'm standing in front of what was just last week one of the North Atlantic's strongest military bases. As you can see, the base has been decimated. Salvage crews are slated to begin working to clear the rubble sometime next week. No word yet on what will become of this area..."

v

"Good morning. We start today with an update on what has now been coined `Red Tuesday: The Revelation'. Pray vigils were held throughout the night to honor the soldiers killed in action during Tuesday's military upset. Many celebrities and politicians world-wide participated..."

v

"…We are, of course saddened by the number of soldiers who lost their lives during this chaotic time."

v

"Aside from a tremendous loss of life, what we're facing is a serious economic crisis. Many cities and towns depended on those bases as a source of income or employment. Now that source has been destroyed.

"Many people are scared. They're thinking, `The world as we know it has changed,' and they're keeping a tight fist on their money. They're locking themselves up in their homes. We need these people to get out, leave their homes and open their wallets. We can't be afraid to spend money. We need to get it out there, exchanging hands. Go out to the movies, go out to dinner, buy your wife some flowers. The point is to get your money out there, circulating. That's the only way we're going to prevent an economy crash."

"Can't the governments just print more money?"

"Yes, they could, but we don't want that. It would just make matters worse, depreciating what money we have, making it worth less..."

v

"In the aftermath of the world wide rebellion, many localized governments are faced with the decision of what to do with the remains. Suggestions have been pouring in from all over. Although popular opinion seems to believe most of the bases will be rebuilt and refitted for future military occupation, many confess to wanting to see the land converted for general public use. Some suggestion include renovating still-standing buildings into schools, community hubs, or market areas. Some suggest turning bases into memorial parks. No one's sure exactly what will happen at this point."

v

"Government representatives from around the Earth Sphere have gathered here in NeoBerlin to participate in discussions that many hope will lead to the rebirth of the United Nations."

"It was ## years ago when a suicide assignation succeeded in killing the home parliament of the United Nations…"

**Connection**

He slipped into bed later and snuggled up behind her, plastering their bodies together, nuzzling her shoulders and neck as an arm weaved around her waist, his hand smoothing over the taunt skin of her extending belly. She shifted against him, murmuring sleepily.

"What took you so long?"

"A few reports arrived that I wanted to look through before coming up."

"Anything that can't wait till tomorrow?"

"No," he answered, caressing her belly and kissing along her shoulder.

She made a noise and leaned back into him. "You really like it don't you," she asked, placing a hand over his against her rounded, swollen womb.

"I love it," he breathed against her ear, causing her to shiver. "I love you." And he shimmied their lower bodies together so she could have no doubt just how much he loved her. "Want you."

"Can tell," she mumbled, turning around to face him. "Love you."

"Yes," he hissed, aiming for her mouth and finding it. "Love you so much," he expounded. "Desperately, maddingly. Want you like crazy. Can't get enough."

"Want you, too," she gasped, sliding a leg over his and hooking him against her. He realized just how little she'd chosen to wear to bed tonight. Still, her pregnant belly pressed between them, a reminder that some things had to be done differently.

He rolled onto his back, encouraging her to take the upper position-it allowed him the freedom to run his hands up and down her sides and back, dig his fingers into tight muscles. With his hands free, he could touch her anywhere, everywhere, and since she became pregnant, Cagalli was more sensitive then ever. He loved how easily he could bring her now, and used their years of experience to do so now.

She'd reached that first peak quickly; rubbing together so deliciously, tauntingly, as her breath caught in choked gasps. He had to coax her fingers from digging into his shoulders, but she willing clasped his hands, and together they maneuvered and joined. He groaned as her warmth slid around him, that silky heat taking him in.

She moved, he moved; they danced an agonizingly slow rhythm, drawing each measure out to its fullest capability. Still holding her arms, helping support her, he coaxed her forward until her could reach the tip of one breast with his mouth. She cried out sharply, and almost collapsed against him, filling his mouth with her need. He responded eagerly.

"Athrun!" she cried his name, incapable of saying more than that.

He understood. He felt the same, every damn time, and if his mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied right that, he would have been tasting her name instead.

"Athrun!" she tried again, and he released her breast and pressed his face between the two globes, pressing his face against her heart.

"Go over, Cagalli," he told her hoarsely, turning to lay a kiss against her other breath. "Go over," he repeated before dipping to take that nipple into his mouth and suckle.

And she did, so easily, she slid right over on that second wave, body tensing around his, her hands crushing his as she rode the crest. And when she could remember to draw breath, he stroked her higher, causing her to cry out again.

"Athrun! Oh, god!"

"Yes," he encouraged moving beneath her. "More, Cagalli, more."

She feel back, breaking free from the torment of his mouth, leaving him free the view of her breasts, swollen and excited, hanging full down her chest, just over her beautifully rounded belly. He thrust more sharply, and she cried out, his name both a prayer and a curse as it flew from her lips.

Again and again until her nails bit painfully into his hands, drawing blood.

"Roll over," he instructed, sitting up and helping her back down onto her side. "Here," he continued, dragging one of the pillows down to support her back. "I can..." he begin, moving to support her leg high enough to allow him access from this different angle.

"Yes," she grunted, burying her face against her arm as he drove at her with serious effort.

He grunted in response, the need to fill her completely, again and again, riding him past the point of gentleness.

"Athrun! Please!" she gasped, her breath short and rasping against as she bunched and fisted the sheets.

"Not yet," he pleaded. "Not yet. Just a little more."

She fell back and broke his rhythm, threatened his balance and caught him when he started to topple. "Can't take much more," she mumbled against his lips, pulling him down against her. "Please, Athrun," she repeated, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing.

He shifted up, away, just enough-never quite comfortable to be lying fully on top of her with her belly so large-so pregnant. As much as the sight excited him, he feared hurting her, hurting the babies she carried.

"Okay," he promised, searching and finding his rhythm again. "Cagalli," he hissed. "Feels so good."

"You're insatiable," she rasped.

"Never enough," he agreed. "Always want more of you. Only you."

She couldn't respond right away. He'd grabbed her legs and lifted just enough to hit that agonizing point inside her that sent her flying off into another orgasm. He followed just behind and lay panting hot breath across her shoulder and neck.

After a moment, he shifted; her leg fell back down against the sheets. "I think we've had more sex in the last month and a half then we've had in the last year."

He laughed and rolled over next to her, reaching for her hand as they lay in afterglow.

"I blame my wife," he answered finally. "She has this horrible habit of turning me on all the time."

"Sometimes I wish you came with an 'off' switch, too," she muttered but couldn't help smiling.

His hand squeezed hers. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nothing we can't handle. Just tired."

"I shouldn't have woken you."

"I wasn't asleep yet. Don't sleep as well if you're not here."

"I'm here."

"I know."

"Go to sleep, then."

"The sheets are all wet and messy, though." He laughed and pulled her closer to him, but she protested that, too. "You're hot and sweaty."

"It's your fault."

"Like hell it is. You're the nymphomaniac, not me."

**Afterglow**

Cagalli closed the last file on her desk and set it onto the out tray. It was a strange experience to see her desktop free of folders and reports. All other work had finally been rerouted to other desks in other offices, in preparation of the young woman's maternity leave.

She sat there for several minutes, absently rubbing her engorged stomach as she stared at the room around her. This was her office. It would be here for her when it was time to return. No one else would sit at this desk while she was still alive. She would miss it, but she was ready to begin the next episode of her life.

"Gracia, will you call ahead to Athrun and let him know I'm finished here?" she asked her secretary as she started to pack up her case.

"Right away, Cagalli-sama," her assistant returned brightly, an equally bright smile playing around her lips.

She knew her husband and so wasn't surprised when he showed up before she was quite ready, his own PCP case swung over his shoulder. "I hear you're ready to get out of here."

"What's the rush?" She tried for a smile, but felt it wasn't very enthusiastic. His smile was at least understanding.

"I made reservations if you're up to a little publicity," he offered lightly, helping her into her light coat.

The thought of food already had her mouth salivating, and she asked hopefully, "Italian?"

"I thought you might prefer some Thai tonight," Athrun returned mildly, a grin tugging at his lips when his wife moaned in appreciation.

"Sounds perfect."

"I do try," he teased her, darting in to steal a quick kiss.

Cagalli hummed, savoring the essence of moment. "I love you," she murmured.

"Good. I love you, too. Just got off the link with Yzak," he continued conversationally, taking and shouldering her bag in an easy, familiar habit. Their fingers threaded together as they left the office and its stressful workload behind.

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"He and the other ambassadors are encased in a gilded cage, smothered in every luxury and bloated on good food and spirits," Athrun smirked, wagging their joined hands. "He absolutely hates it."

"I bet," she chortled gaily. "So everything really is running smoothly then?"

"For the most part? So it sounds, yes," he reassured her. "This is all just preparatory dinners and gatherings. though. The real battle of wills begins when the doors open on their first official meeting."

"He'll keep everyone focused," Cagalli predicted confidently.

"If he doesn't kill someone first," Athrun agreed.

**Dawning of a New Era**

The fact that his wife wasn't in any of the areas one might expect an expecting mother to be in wasn't really a surprise to Athrun as he pursued the various rooms of the estate until he found her. That he found her where he did wasn't really a surprise, either, though he might have hoped….

"Cagalli, you're supposed to be relaxing," he reminded her, entering her home office without knocking.

"I am," she protested, not looking up from the report she was reading.

"The purpose of not going into work this week," he reminded her, slipping the folder out of her hands, "is so you won't stress yourself over reports and such."

"No," she corrected, trying to snatch the folder back. "It was a calculated move to avoid having to deal with meetings and conferences and annoying people who piss me off under the best of conditions," she ended with a huff.

With a laugh, he swooped down to kiss her. Her breath hitched, body twitching as it tense up. If he hadn't already been focused on her, he might not have noticed.

"What is it?"

"Tackson's preliminary report," she said with a noticeable exhale as she made another grab for the report folder. He wasn't giving it back to her though. "Mostly just his impressions of the other ambassadors and his expectations for tomorrow's opening ceremony."

"Cagalli, let's take a walk," Athrun suggested, seemingly out of nowhere. He snagged her hands and tried to tug her up out of her office chair. "Just a little bit. You can come back to this later if you really want. Besides, you already know about all that. Do you really need to waste time reading through it again?"

"It's not a waste of time," she protested, tugging back at him. "I need to be fully informed about the people who will strongly effect the next few years of our lives, if not longer."

"Cagalli, the doctor also said that some light to mediate activity would be good for you right now," he tried reminding her.

It hit her in the gut, and before she knew it everything was welling up and out. "I know I'm ugly and fat, Athrun, and—"

She cut off with a stifled cry.

"What is it?" he demanded again, falling to his knees next to her. He pushed her hair away from her face and stared at her suddenly blotched face. "What's wrong."

"I think," she wet her lips quickly and stared up at him with large eyes. "I think my water just broke," she whispered.

v

"Stop hovering!" Cagalli snapped at him nearly an hour later, flinging her hands this way and that, trying to slap him away.

"I'm not hovering," her husband protested sulking.

"Yes. You are. Kira, can't you two just go somewhere else for a little bit?" she shot a pleading look at her brother.

Kira lowered the e-book he was trying to pretend to read. "And go where?" he asked with false calmness. He was just as rattled by the impending birth as Athrun, blanching at every contraction Cagalli shared vocally. She was…quite vivid in her descriptions.

"I don't know! Out! Take a drive! Go to a movie! Buy some ice cream! Fly somewhere! I don't care! Just, both of you, leave me alone," her waspish demands broke into a keening whine, and she ended up pleading. "For at least half an hour. Can't you at least give me thirty minutes alone?"

Athrun immediately protested. "But, Cagalli…"

"I promise not to pop one of these little bladder-kickers out until you're back. Honest. Just a little time. Please?" she concluded, panting and sweaty.

It was a battle, but, finally, with Lacus's gentles urgings combined with the midwife's firm reassurances that it would be a while yet, Kira and Athrun were convinced to leave.

"This is a very private and sacred moment for many women," the midwife informed them as she shuffled them out of the room. "The important thing is mother and child are comfortable and relaxed as possibly be. You are no relaxing my patient, therefore you go for now. Come back later. We will birth you happy babies."

And with that, Athrun and Kira found themselves standing outside the door looking helplessly at each other.

"Ice cream?" Kira suggested after another lost moment.

Athrun cast a forlorn look towards the closed door before sighing and turning away. "Sure, I suppose why not? I'll drive."

"Why do you get to drive?" Kira protested, turning to follow him.

"'Cause I'm the better driver, that's why."

"You are not!"

"Yes, I am. Plus, I've been driving way longer than you."

"I'll have you know…"

Lacus dabbed the cool, moist cloth along Cagalli's sweating brow with care, holding the young woman's hand as she breathed forcibly through another contraction. They seemed to be coming closer together, but the midwife reassured them there was still much waiting to be done. "Life is much waiting," the elder woman told them as she scratched notes onto a record pad. "Hurrying and waiting. Now we waiting, but soon we will be hurrying, you not to worry. Babies looking good, mother looking good. This part just not so fun, hmm?"

Cagalli breathed out and relaxed. "No, not so fun," she replied tiredly, reaching over for the cup of chipped ice Mana had brought her earlier.

"Not nearly as much fun as making babies," Lacus added demurely, startling a choked laugh from the laboring woman.

"No, not nearly," Cagalli agreed, sharing a look with the other woman. Her closest girlfriend. Really, her only girlfriend, she thought after a moment. "Thank you," she said softly.

Lacus paused and then smiled brilliantly. "You don't have to thank me for anything, Cagalli."

"Thank you, anyway. Thank you for… everything."

"That's quite a lot to be thanking someone for," Lacus teased her lightly.

"You do quite a lot," Cagalli told her. "I—Lacus, I know…" She licked her lips, swallowed, and tried again. "If something were ever to happen to Athrun or me, I know you would do everything in your power to protect…" Her hands run over her extended stomach.

"Cagalli, don't think of such things," Lacus told her, reaching forward with the cloth once more.

Cagalli snatch Lacus's hand, startling the other woman again. "What I'm trying to say is, Lacus, you're my friend. You and Kira and Athrun the people most important to me, and now these two here, and Athrun and I talked about it before, but we didn't want to say anything earlier, not until they were born, but… I don't… Will you be their second-parents?" she asked in a rush.

Lacus blinked twice, opened her mouth to say something…and then shut it again as she found herself having to swallow back emotion. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes, of course. I would be honored."

"You and Kira," Cagalli started nervously. "I know what you've been going through, and I didn't want it to seem cruel or to hurt you, but I really can't imagine trusting anyone else with my children should something ever happen to Athrun or me, and—"

Lacus held her hand through another contraction.

"I'm scared," she breathed out the confession after it passed, not releasing Lacus's hand, but not looking at the other woman, either.

"Cagalli is one of the bravest people I know," Lacus told her calmly. "I am very proud and happy to know her and call her my friend."

"Me, too," Cagalli sniffed. "Lacus is one the best people I know, and I'm very proud and happy to say she's my friend."

Lacus leaned forward and kissed her cheek and stayed to whisper, "Now perhaps you will tell me my second-children's names?"

Cagalli laughed breathlessly and playfully pushed her away. "You know it's bad luck to tell anyone before the first breath."

The other woman huffed a mock pout. "Fine, you remember that when you're asking me to know the name of your second-child," Lacus told her, fighting a secretive smile.

Eyes widened and mouth fell open as Cagalli stared over at her. "Are you—I mean."

"Kira and I have been talking with Dr. Crisner. Some before, but more now that she's here for you. And, well, we have a formal meeting with her tomorrow and again in three weeks," Lacus finally confessed, happy to be able to talk to someone else about her news. "She is optimistic. But if…" Lacus swallowed, "If it is truly not meant to be, well, then, Kira and I have discussed the matter and we've concluded that ultimately, while I would love nothing better that to carry our baby to term, ultimately, we want children."

"Oh, Lacus! That's-!" Giving up words all together, Cagalli lunged for the other woman and hugged her tightly, crying out a moment later as another contraction rolled over her rather violently.

Lacus helped her lay back, and the midwife moved forward to continue her records, both calmly reassuring her that she was doing well. There was a jaunty knock at the door a moment before Athrun poke his head back into the room.

"Are we allowed back now?" he asked hesitantly, critically observing the scene and torn between being at Cagalli's side where he wanted to be and giving her the space she asked for.

"Good timing, daddy," the midwife announce. "Come, come. Mother is ready, baby is ready. We will birth us some fine, healthy babies now, yes?" she asked, talking mostly to herself as the two couples were already talking excitedly to each other.

The midwife pulled a communicator from her pocket and contacted her friend and doctor before calmly organizing the two men and women. Birthing babies didn't change much from one child to the next in her opinion, but each was a wondrous miracle she thought as she helped the first babe free from her mother's womb and handed her off to her father. Her assistant was there to help the father clean the babe, take the measurements and fill in the records before showing his daughter to the mother and the second parents. And when that was done, the second babe was ready to be birthed.

The second babe, born eighteen minutes after his sister, was passes off to his second-mother's capable arms, and then it was a matter of clean up for her and the mother. Around her voices buzzed excitedly and two babes cried healthily. She beamed at the thought of another successful birth.

"Well," Helena Crisner demanded. "What are their names, then?"

"Leilani," Athrun answered hoarsely. "Leilani and Kirothius Zala Athha."

Halfway around the world, in the city of Neo-Berlin, representatives from all the Earth Sphere nations applauded as the Second United Nations adjourned for the first time.

**-The End-  
**Finished August 22, 2008


	10. Extra

**"Eternal Destiny" Extra scenes and set up**

[past] Athrun decides to go to Plant

Kira & Lacus leave, search out others

Another press conference

Full Parliament Meeting - news feed

Yzak Meeting with EuroAsian Federation - news fed

the Federations are using modified humans again and "stolen" MS schematics of Orbs'.

After the destruction/genocide of the plant in Europe (Lodonia), the Atlantic Federation assumed control of the modified CPU project. Saviors of the massacre are spread out among the federations.

The EuroAsian Fed built several special mobile suits in preparation for the war with the Atlantic Fed.

**New Mobile Suits:**

01 - _Zadkiel_ - black, silver, red - Jeri Bruster

02 - _Metacome(t)_ - blue, white, gold - Gavin LeBlanche

03 - _Mastema_ - red, white - Reina Evens

04 - orange, white, green - Dune Stokes

05 - _Bishamonten_, (tamonten - spear) - yellow - Oscar Hersh

06 - _Honor_ - blue, yellow, red - Markil Teoli

07 - Namaka, "the grey back" - grey - Tanil Bradly

SA & Africa revolt; EuroAsia wins several battles while the Atlantic Fed's attention is splintered; the Earth Alliance falls to pieces. (Dana doesn't want Orb involved because Orb already has its freedom; the victory would be tarnished, less sweet.)

A new earth sphere governing union is resurrected in the flaming ashes of the Earth Alliance-one that offers more equity: The United Nations is reformed with the inclusion of Plant as a separate and sovereign nation.

The birth of Cagalli's and Athrun's twins. September

the Zorya (3), morning, evening, midnight - Canica, Zarja, Polnoca

Alaisiagea - Dispatching Terrors

_takaiabune_ - "treasure" ship

Tenshibune - `heaven' + `ship' = clinic

CBN - Earth news station

United News Alliance (S. Takeda)

*Fall out - Aftermath of Coup - News reports

"In what can easily be described as the biggest political move since the Earth Alliance's conception, former…"

*Missing Pieces - KiraLacus

*Decisions - Athrun

*Dawning of a New Era - birth

(Mu: I'm getting too old for this much excitement.

Captain Ramius snips back with comment that he's getting too old to 'play'.)

Orb has reports that something will happen, but they're not sure of the exact date. A call wakes Cagalli and Athrun in the middle of the night; the end up spending the rest of the dark hours locked away in military headquarters, waiting for news. It finally comes.

[Last night, in a world-wide coup, seven Earth Alliance bases revolted against the Atlantic Federation forces. Reports received from {{South American, Central American, African, East + Southern Asian bases-Panama, Pearl Harbor, etc}} claim limited casualties. The Neo EuroAsian Federation released this statement earlier this morning...]

**Chapter 1 - 16, 884**

[82] Cagalli finds out

[76] Kira collects Athrun / wedding

[76.6.16] press conference

[76] Cagalli x Athrun

[82] Cagalli calls Athrun

[79] Cagalli proposes

[82] Cagalli visits Plant / Athrun finds out

[82] the news leaks / Kira's call

[82] Orb Council finds out

**Chapter 2 - 17,250**

[82] Kira / Lacus interlude

[71] post-war

[82] Kisaka visits Kira and Lacus

[72] March Festival / Cagalli's inauguration

[82] Deakka and Yzak visit

[79.8.18] Cagalli and Athrun make bands

[82] Meyrin visits

[72] Athrun decides to bodyguard

[82] Athrun leaves PLANT

**Chapter 3 - 13,966**

[82] Dana decides to borrow Cagalli

[82] Preparing for the press conference

[82] Miriallia does her job

[82.4.1] Cagalli's kidnapped

[82.4.2] Athrun returns to Orb

[74] Post-Second War, Athrun and the Parliament House

[82.4.2] Athrun meets with the Council

[82.4.2] Cagalli wakes up

[82.4.2/3] Athha Estate, Athrun and Kira find ultrasound

[82.4.3] Yzak's ordered to Earth

[82.4.3] Orb Council Meeting of Inner Council

[82.4.4] Cagalli wakes up / Meet Helena Crisner

**Chapter 4 - 14,620**

[53-55] Back story - Ulen and Via Hibiki

[55.1-5] Back story - part 2

[82.3] Cagalli meets with Council - part 2

[82.4.4] Miriallia in hotel room

[82.4.4] Athrun and the Prime Minister

[82.4.5] Cagalli wakes up / Meet Dana

[82.4.5] Athrun and the Press Conference

**Chapter 5 - 17,894**

[Post-war Plant] Yzak

[82.4.5] Cagalli contacts Athrun

[82.4] Carpentaria

[82.4.5] Athrun gets a secretary

[82.4.6] News, Athrun's back story, Prime Minister's speech

[82.4.8]Athrun and Kira decide to form a special search force

Yzak arrives in Orb / meets with Athrun

PLANT news report on Cagalli

Dana

Miriallia gets called in

Archangel is commissioned.

Kira talks with Lacus

Parle!

Cagalli attempts to leave

**Chapter 6 - 16,717**

Parting of Ways. - Yzak leaves Orb

Lacus Thinks Politics

Collared - Cagalli comes to terms

Not Alone - Cagalli finds out

Mother Knows - Cagalli confronts Caridad

Found - AA finds the island

Janlynn - Athrun and Plant's Chairwoman

Reunion - Kira and Cagalli

No Choice - Caridad reflects

Comfort - Kira and Cagalli

**Chapter 7 - 17,052**

Good News - Athrun hears from the AA

A New Start - Athrun & Cagalli, day after

Contact - Cagalli, Athrun, a phone interlude [April]

[May] The Flames of War

[recent past] - No Decent Reason - Dana, Cagalli, Kira talk

[May] - A Chance Meeting - AA rescued

[May] Athrun and the Prime Minister

[past] The Lion and the Crane

[May] Blowing Off Steam

[May] Interlude - Of Pilots, Zafties, Guppies, and More

**Chapter 8 - 13,050**

Things That Matter

[May] Rendezvous - Meeting Aboard the Vanguard

A Yzak-Deakka Interlude

News Feed

Homecoming - AA returns home

Check-up

A Quiet Evening Home

A Kira-Lacus Interlude

Reality Check

Mind Trip

An Attempt at Understanding

Back to work

The Price of Publicity

**Chapter 9—12,826**

Specialty

Parental Concerns

Missing Pieces - Kira/Lacus

Fumigation

Disruptive Politics - Dana

Situation Update

A Quickie

News Discussion - Coordinators

Coup

Fallout - Aftermath of Coup - News Reports

Connection

Afterglow

Dawning of a New Era

Leilani Zala Athha - (Hawaiian for _heavenly flower; heavenly child_) - "Lani" [6-27-06]

Kirothius Zala Athha

**Personal data** **and notes**

2016 April 1 George Glenn is born (three other successful coordinators, successors to George Glenn (one is Athrun's grandparent - paternal or maternal?)

9 - Reconstruction War ends. The United Nations adopts the Cosmic Era calendar and announces a new space development program.

15 - George Glenn reveals that he is a Coordinator

31 - Patrick Zara is born

50 The Zodiac Alliance is formed

53 George Glenn is assassinated by a young Natural who is angry because he was not born as a Coordinator. The PLANT Supreme Council is formed.

55 EC - Athrun/Kira born

71- 16yrs. (GS) - Jan. 25th (Heliopolis)

70, February 14 - Junius Seven, the Bloody Valentine War begins; Athrun enlists in ZAFT on the 20th.

72, March 10 Treaty of Junius signed, formally ending the Bloody Valentine War

73, October 2 Raid of Armory One

late 73 Break the World Incident, Second Bloody Valentine War begins

74 Second Bloody Valentine War ends with a peace treaty between PLANT and Orb

76, June 16 - 21yrs. Athrun returns to ORB for Kira's & Lacus's wedding. Athrun & Cagalli reconnect.

79, August 24 - 24yrs. Athrun & Cagalli elope; intend to keep their marriage quiet and out of the public's awareness.

80- 25yrs. Kira and Lacus decide to have a baby; Athrun takes an interest in politics.

81- 25/26. Athrun leaves for PLANT as ORB's representative.

82- 26-27yrs. Ima.

=/=

"Well, this kid's either going to be a lion like his parents, or a crybaby like his uncle."

"Hey!"

=/=

**SEED ENDING:**

Athrun's just lost his father, too... he planned to die there in that battle, but Cagalli stopped him.

"Don't run away! To live is to fight!"

Both crying on each other as the war ends; and then they rush off to find Kira and make sure he's still alive. And then they're all smiling and crying.

(EP8). What did he intend to accomplish?

He just announced he was returning to plant to talk with dullindal; she was disappointed that he was leaving, but she seemed to understand his need to do something.

C: Be careful. Keep in touch.

A: You too, Cagalli. Hang in there.

And then they kiss-a small, easy, familiar kiss.

**Summary**

The Euro-Fed, Asian Union, African Union, and US of SA band together in a counter-attack to gain their freedom and independence from the Atlantic Federation.

This revolt is led primarily by the Euro-Fed who has been trying to recruit Plant's Zaft and Orb to their forces.

Although Plant may have entered into a secret agreement with the Euro-Fed in return for an equal vote / membership into the proposed United Nations revival, Orb has tried to remain stubbornly neutral.

That neutrality is tried when an Earth Alliance vessel attacks the Archangel.

**Personal data**

**Athrun Zala**  
**Age:** 15, (18 in SEED Destiny)  
**DOB:** October 29 Cosmic Era 55  
**Family:** Father (Patrick Zala, deceased at the end of Gundam SEED), Mother (Lenore Zala, deceased)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 170 cm (SEED) - 174cm (Destiny)  
**Weight:** 60kg (Destiny)  
**Rank:** Colonel/Captain (Orb military forces) [as of Destiny Phase-45]  
**Hair Color:** dark violet (SEED) - royal blue (Destiny)  
**Mobile Suits:** GAT-X303 Aegis, ZGMF-X09A Justice, ZGMF-1000/M Blaze Zaku Warrior, ZGMF-X23S Saviour,ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice

**Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Representative**

**Age:** 16 (18 at the start of Seed Destiny)  
**DOB:** Cosmic Era 55 May 18  
**Blood type:** A  
**Height:** 162 cm (in GS), 164 cm (in GSD)  
**Weight:** 54 kg (in GS), 48 kg (in GSD)  
**Rank:** Orb's Representative, Supreme Commander, and current "Lion"  
**Family:** Adoptive Father (Uzumi Nara Athha), Twin Brother (Kira Yamato), Father (Ulen Hibiki, deceased), Mother (Via Hibiki, deceased)  
**Pilot of:** MBF-02 Strike Rouge, ORB-01 Akatsuki  
**Quotes from Gundam Seed (Cagalli):**

"My feelings toward someone have nothing to do with their being Coordinator or Natural." _(The Sea Dyed Red: Phase-22)_

"Kill because one was killed, get killed for killing another, do you really think peace will ever come that way?" _(Grieving Skies: Phase-31)_

**Kira Yamato**

**Age:** 16 (GS), 18 (GSD)  
**DOB:** May 18, CE 55  
**Rank:** Ensign (EAF) [GS15 to GS50], 2nd Lieutenant/Ensign, General/Admiral (ORB) [GSD14 to GSD50]  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Family:** Adoptive Mother (Caridad Yamato); Adoptive Father (Haruma Yamato); Father (Ulen Hibiki, deceased); Mother (Via Hibiki, deceased); Twin Sister (Cagalli Yula Athha)  
**Height:** 165 cm [GS], 170cm [GSD]  
**Weight:** 58 kg [GSD]  
**Blood type:** A  
**Mobile Suit:** ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom.  
**Allegiance:** Terminal, Orb [GSD].

**Lacus Clyne**

**Age:** 16 (GS), 18 (GSD)  
**DOB:** Cosmic Era 55, February 5  
**Blood type:** B  
**Hair Color:** Light pink  
**Eye Color:** Blue-Gray  
**Height:** 158 cm (GS), 160cm (GSD)  
**Weight:** 53 kg (GS), 49 kg (GSD)  
**Family:** Father (Siegel Clyne), Mother (Name Unknown)  
**Leader** of Terminal

**Yzak Joule**

Yzak ordered his forces to guard the Eternal, under the logic that he would be guarding a ZAFT ship. He is last seen escorting Lacus Clyne into the PLANT Supreme Council room in Final Plus.

**Personal data**

**Date of birth:** August 8, CE 54  
**Age:** 17 (in GS), 19 (in GSD)  
**Height:** 175 cm (in GS), 177 cm (in GSD)  
**Weight:** 66 kg (in GS), 56 kg (in GSD)  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Nationality:** PLANT/ZAFT  
**Blood type:** O  
**Relatives:** Ezalia Joule (mother)  
**Love Interests:** Deakka Elsman

After the war, Yzak serves in his mother's place as a temporary member of the PLANT Supreme Council. Following this, he is promoted to white uniform status and reforms the Joule Team. Joining him is his former comrade and friend, Dearka Elsman as well as Shiho Hahnenfuss, a highly intelligent test pilot and fellow Redcoat that Yzak had befriended in the war. These two friends appear to be the senior officers of the Joule Team. Yzak became a member of PLANT Supreme Council again after the Second War.

**Dearka Elsman**

**Date of birth:** March 29, CE 54  
**Age:** 17 [GS], 19 [GSD]  
**Height:** 176 cm [GS], 180 cm [GSD]  
**Weight:** 58 kg [GS], 67 kg [GSD]  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Nationality:** PLANT  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Red Coat [GS], ZAFT Green Coat [GSD]  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Relatives:** Tad Elsman (father)  
**Love Interests** Miriallia Haw (estranged)

**Miriallia Haw**

**Date of birth:** February 17, CE 55  
**Age:** 16 [GS], 18 [GSD]  
**Rank:** Crewman 2nd Class (EAF) [GS15 to GS50], Sergeant/Petty Officer, 2nd Lieutenant/Ensign (Orb) [GSD30 to GSD50]  
**Height:** 159 cm  
**Weight:** 52 kg  
**Genetic type:** Natural  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Nationality:** Orb  
**Relatives:** Mother (unnamed), Father (unnamed)  
**Specialties:** Communications Officer, Freelance Photographer

**Mu La Flaga**

**Date of birth:** November 29, CE 42  
**Age:** 28 [GS], 31 [GSD]  
**Height:** 183 cm  
**Weight:** 71 kg [GS], 77 kg [GSD]  
**Nationality:** Atlantic Federation [GS], Eurasian Federation, Orb [GSD]  
**Ethnicity:** Canadian  
**Blood type:** O  
**Rank:** Lieutenant, Lt. Commander, Captain (EAF) [GS01 to GSD43], Colonel/Captain (Orb) [GSD44 to GSD50]  
**Family:** Al Da Flaga (father), mother (unknown,deceased), Rau Le Creuset (brother), Rey Za Burrel (clone of father)

**Alias:** "Hawk of Endymion," Neo Lorrnoke

**Murrue Ramius**

**Age:** 26 [GS], 28 [GSD]  
**DOB:** October 12, CE 44  
**Love Interest:** Mu La Flaga  
**Rank:** Lieutenant, Lt. Commander (EAF) [GS01 to GS50], Major/Lt. Commander, Colonel/Captain (Orb) [GSD14 to GSD50]  
**Nationality:**Atlantic Federation [GS], Orb [GSD]  
**Height:** 170 cm  
**Blood type:** O

head of Morgenroete's Shipbuilding Section B.

**Andrew Waltfeld**

His passions are archeology (especially Egyptology), paleontology, and coffee.

**Date of birth:** July 20, CE 41  
**Age:** 30 [GS], 32 [GSD]  
**Genetic type:** Coordinator  
**Ethnic Origin:** Israeli  
**Nationality:** PLANT [GS], Orb [GSD]  
**Blood type:** B  
**Rank/Position:** ZAFT Commander [GS], Colonel/Captain (Orb) [GSD14 to GSD50]  
**Alias****:** "Desert Tiger"  
**Love interests:** Aisha (deceased)

**ORB Council of Royals:**

Cagalli Yula Athha

Koji Toshihiro, Prime Minister.

Baryn Perott Saran, cousin of Saran

Rumi Zandus, publicist

Willa Kesler,

Pachiri Slathers, Keeper of Records

Norah Peyton, PR?

Ledonir Kisaka, Head of Military.

Rondo Mina Sahaku (absent)

Rondo Ghina Sahaku (d) + Rondo Mina Sahaku - Orb nobility, coordinators

**Other People:**

Unato Ema Saran(d)/ Jona Roma Saran (d)

Gilbert Dullindal, Supreme Council Chairman (d)

Erica Simmons - researcher, coordinator

Mana-san - Cagalli's 'nursemaid'

Karin - Athrun's 'bodyguard'

Reverend Malchio

Orphans - about 10 (3girls) - William, Seri

Risa Karamen, Sergeant Major 2nd Lieutenant

Gracia - Cagalli's secretary

Atlantic Federation President Edmund Bernard

Gilliard - adopted son

Janlynn - current Plant Chairwoman

Leilani Zala Athha - (Hawaiian for _heavenly flower; heavenly child_) - "Lani" [6-27-06]

Kirothius Zala Athha

**Places and Things:**

Kusanagi - Orb flag ship

Morgenroete - military manufacturer

Aube -

Genesis - Zala's Superweapon

Messiah - Dullindal's super weapon

Vanguard - Yzak's flagship

Voltaire

Haumea - Hawaiian goddess of fertility

Carthis- Flaga's suit

Amity- Kira's suit

kaminaru

schnags - alcoholic beverage

Mendel Colony - L4

**Orb Union**

The **Orb Union** is a small Pacific island nation. Orb's government consists of both an elected legislature and an aristocracy of five noble families

Isanagi Island, Kaguya Island (military base and location of mass driver), Onogoro (military headquarters), Aube Island (?)

**Treaty between Orb and Zaft - Plant will not make or operate another war weapon of mass destruction which will result in genocide. Plant will retain the right to protect itself but will not initiate in any hostilities with Orb. Orb will continue to aid Plant's cause to equal rights as a soveriegn government of the Earth Sphere.**

**Kingdom of Scandinavia**

The largest of the neutral nations, Scandinavia composes the old Earth nations of Sweden, Norway and Finland

**Terminal**

After the Bloody Valentine War, the Three-Ship-Alliance was changed into a covert moderate military and political organization called Terminal. Terminal appears to have thoroughly infiltrated the military command structure of every major faction. Terminal has very well-placed intelligence sources. thanks to backing from the Orb Union, Terminal became one of the world's main political and military organizations, although its influence can be called discreet, even subversive. Spawned to achieve and maintain peace and stability between Coordinators and Naturals; the figurehead of Terminal was Lacus Clyne.

Atlantic Federation

Eurasian Federation

East Asia Union

African Union

United States of South America

**Productive** **Location** **Ally on** **Nexus** **Technology  
(PLANT)**

In CE 73, the signification of the acronym **PLANT** has been changed to **P**eople **L**iberation **A**cting **N**ation of **T**echnology.

The PLANTs are grouped into twelve sectors, or "cities," each with its own scientific or industrial specialty. These cities are named after the months of the Roman calendar, and each is made up of roughly ten individual PLANT settlements, which are referred to as Januarius One, Januarius Two, and so forth. Aprilius One - seat of Supreme Council.

**Sector**

**Specialties**

Januarius  
City

Basic and applied microengineering

Februarius  
City

Basic and clinical medicine, biochemistry, molecular biology, applied somatology

Martius  
City

Aerospace engineering, shipbuilding

Aprilius  
City

Astronomy, astrophysics, cosmology, space planetary science, space life sciences

Maius  
City

Applied mechanical engineering, basic and applied metallurgy, applied materials engineering, robotics engineering

Junius  
City

Basic and applied agricultural science, social engineering

Quintilis  
City

Basic and applied chemistry

Sextilis  
City

Basic physics, theoretical physics, particle physics, higher-dimensional physics, mathematics

September  
City

Electronics, information engineering, artificial intelligence engineering, information science

October  
City

Social sciences

November  
City

Multipurpose practical industrial engineering

December  
City

Elementary education

During the failed attack on Aprilius One, the misguided beam originating from the Requiem superweapon destroyed four Januarius PLANTs, causing massive civilian loss of life. Januarius 4 crashed into December 7 and 8 and this two colonies were also destroyed in a matter of seconds.

**PLANT Supreme Council**

The PLANT Supreme Council is an executive committee of twelve elected members, each representing a sector (or "city") of the groupings of the PLANTs. Each member is also assigned to one of five committees (Judicial, Administrative, Legislative, Diplomatic, and National Defense), each with its own chair. The committees are governed overall by the Supreme Council Chair.

**Council Member, ****Representing, ****Committee Assignment, ****Political Faction, ****Academic Specialty**

Ali Kasim, Januarius City, Legislative Committee Chair, Moderate, Microengineering

Tad Elsman, Februarius City, Administrative Committee Member, Neutral/Moderate, Biochemistry

Ezalia Joule, Martius City, National Defense Committee Member, Radical, Aero-space engineering

Siegal Clyne, Aprilius City, Supreme Council Chair, Moderate, Space Life Sciences

Yuri Amalfi, Maius City, National Defense Committee Member, Moderate, Mechanical Engineering

Louise Leitner, Junius City, Judicial Committee Chair, Radical, Agricultural Engineering

Jeremy Maxwell, Quintilis City, Legislative Committee Member, Radical, Chemistry

Orson White. Sextilis City. Administrative Committee Chair, Neutral/Radical, Microengineering

Eileen Canaver, September City, Diplomatic Committee Chair, Moderate, Information Science

Herman Gould, October City, National Defense Committee Member, Radical, Political Science

Parnel Jesek, November City, Judicial Committee Member, Neutral/Moderate, Industrial Engineering

Patrick Zala, December City, National Defense Committee Chair, Radical, Historical Structures

As of C.E. 73, Eileen Canaver retired from her position as PLANT Supreme Chair and an almost entirely new PLANT Supreme Council has been elected. Gilbert Durandal is the new PLANT Supreme Chair along with other newly elected representatives: Alan Clarzec, Ricardo Orff, Eduardo Lee, George Adaman, Crister Oberge, Neu Kazaefsky, and Takao Schreiber. Returning members consist of Ali Kasim of Januarius City, Louise Leitner of Junius City, Orson White of Sextilis City, and Parnell Jesek of November City.

**Mendel colony**

An Island 3 type colony abandoned due to a viral outbreak, Mendel became the temporary base of operations for the Three Ships Alliance in the waning days of the Bloody Valentine War. Prior to being abandoned, Mendel was home to the research laboratory of Dr. Ulen Hibiki, one of the leading researchers in genetics - it was here that the Ultimate Coordinator project was conducted, as was the creation of clones of industrialist Al Da Flaga, father of Mu La Flaga. In addition to the Three Ships Alliance, there is a small team of ZAFT researchers operating at Mendel, trying to recover samples of George Glenn's DNA that were stored at the research facilities there.

In the early 50's, a renowned scientist, Professor Ulen Hibiki, proposed the usage of an artificial womb to circumvent the natural womb's shortcomings. Many "prototypes" failed, including Canard Pars, the only known to have survived, before the last and successful _Ultimate Coordinator_, Hibiki's son Kira Yamato, was born in May 18, CE 55.

Another form of artificial womb is the use of the "sex bomb". Such tanks are filled with amniotic fluid which is maintained at body temperature, and the embryonic umbilical cords are attached to external pumps which regulate nutrient intake and waste outflow. An advantage of such a system is that it would allow the fetus to develop in an environment which is not influenced by the presence of disease, environmental pollutants, alcohol, or drugs which the mother may have in her circulatory system. However, it would also not benefit from the protection of the mothers immune system. Alternatively, it would also reduce the chances of miscarriage and premature births by allowing the embryo to develop full term outside the mother's womb, transferred after the initial 17 weeks of implantation. Such research is being conducted by Dr. Yoshinori Kuwabara at Juntendo University in Tokyo.

Heritability, human eye color

www . athro evo / gen / inherit1 . html (remove spaces)

Dullindal Files - a collection of data concerning the Genetic Acceleration Manipulation Evolution Experiment/Project, the Destiny Plan, the Artificial Womb Project, focusing primarily on the work of Dr. Ulen Hibiki. Contains public records, private journal logs from the researchers, video feed from research documents as well as security feeds, and Dillando's own speculations and notes.

Genesis Experiment - genetic manipulation of a coordinator fetus + observation

Helena Crisner, leading researcher of the project, and her assistant Eric. She collects young coordinator mothers from the Planned parenthood clinics. This is where she met Athrun's mother-Athrun was the first third generation child to be genetically modified. Partially funded by Rothwell.

Dana Chastity Rothwell, obsessed with creating a race of superior humans

=/=

Andrew always knew that the arrangement they had wasn't a lasting affair, but that knowledge couldn't prevent the sense of loss he felt when that man returned from the dead and Murrue left.

=/=

They were always arguing. Sometimes it seemed like the only thing they could do well together was argue. Almost always it was over stupid little things. He would complain; she would remind him he could always leave; she bitched and he reminded her she knew where the door was. They put up with each other, with so much, that the day he returned home and found the apartment completely empty of her-even her fricking coffee mug was gone-it was like being dumped in the middle of the Pacific.

=/=

"I understand you love my daughter, and she's told us how she feels about you. I'm not going to do anything like and try and stop you two from marrying. She a grown woman and can make up her own mind. But I will tell you this now: I don't care how old she is, she'll always be my little girl, and if you every do anything to hurt her-"

"You'll beat the living stuffing out of me, sir?"

"No. I'll hand my gun over to her mother and let *her* beat the living stuffing out of you."

The boy paled and swallowed harshly. "Understood, sir."

"Good."

=/=

If you can't keep your pants on, at least keep it in your genes.


End file.
